


The payment of a debt

by crazy640



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Death, Derogatory Language(just in Ch.20), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Frottage, Gambling, Girl Power, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Musical References, Not kidding, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, References to the Beatles, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Hermione Granger, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance, TW:Attempted Sexual Assault, TW:Miscarriage, Unresolved Emotional Tension, lets have a bet, lets have a party, mending friendship, tw:mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 170,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: "The full amount of your debt, only to me, amounts to seven hundred thousand galleons"-How much is your wife worth? - Draco asked him serious.“What?" Ron asked him."Hermione is priceless"-Everyone has a price, Weasley. Yours is seven hundred thousand galleons"****Be safe be kind and wear a mask.Love, Eva 💕****
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Past Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 200
Kudos: 549





	1. Prologue-The game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is the English translation of my italian FF.  
> It's an old Fan fiction( I wrote it in 2004), but I tried to fix everything.  
> I want to add that it will NOT be kind with Ron Weasley and sometimes with Harry.  
> If those things offends you, I'm sorry, I don't think this is your cup of tea.
> 
> In any case, let me know what you think! ^_^

All poker players know that if within the first half hour you didn't find the worst player to rip money off among the participants at the game, then it means you're it.

Ron Weasley knew that too.

He knew he was the "worst player" of that game after the third hand, when suddenly luck had changed and the money, he had won in the previous rounds had quickly gone up in smoke.

Within half an hour he had gambled the money he had won along with others he had bet on his honor.

Money Ron obviously didn't have...

He looked at the three men seated at the table with him, all busy looking at their cards, ready for the new round.

There was Blaise Zabini, the Director of the “Prophet’s Gazette", newspaper that he had bought a couple of years earlier thanks to the inheritance of his Death Eater father.

There was Seamus Finnegan, who Ron had dragged to that table sure he would be the one to rip off, but that turned out to be a good poker player.

And then there was him… Draco Malfoy.

Was there anyone Ron hated more? Perhaps only Malfoy senior, but since the old man had died in one of the first-class cells of Azkaban all the hatred for the father had poured down on his son, adding to what was already his right share.

The Diplomat Draco Malfoy... Diplomat my ass!

Have people lost their mind after the Second War? Had they forgotten all Malfoy had done during Voldemort's return to power?

He would have seen him in a cell next to his father, rather than around the world to maintain public and political relations with other nations.

But some people are just born lucky...

Even during that poker game!

It was to Malfoy that Ron owed the highest amount of money.

Sum that he didn't have, as that bastard very well knew.

The cards were handed out again and for a few moments the room was silent, while all those present gave a first reading to them.

The first to speak was Zabini who threw a chip into the plate to start, then it was Seamus's turn to throw back and Draco follow shortly after.

Ron changed a card and then relaunched the offer.

He had nothing: at most he could tempt a bluff.

He distractedly heard Seamus passing his hand and throwing the cards over the pile of chips, then it was Draco's turn and once again, he relaunched the offer.

Ron accepted Malfoy's offer, and so did Zabini.

Malfoy looked at the two men and without moving a facial muscle raised the stakes even more: they were reaching absurd figures.

He could never have paid those sums.

Zabini withdrew and, as Seamus had done before, threw the cards on the chips.

Draco looked at Ron and waited for his move.

"Two cards" said Ron, trying to control the tremor in his voice.

“ _Why didn't he declare the game lost?_ ” Ron asked himself with the last glimmer of lucidity in his brain, now blinded by madness.

He couldn't be so openly defeated by Malfoy!

He would rather soak in boiling oil.

Zabini passed him two cards and Ron read what had come to him: a nine of flowers and a nine of spades.

He looked up at Malfoy: he was still unfathomable, as usual. 

"I’m in" Ron said.

Draco looked for a second at his cards then returned to look at Ron.

-Two hundred thousand galleons- said Malfoy in a strong voice.

Ron felt a drop of cold sweat coming down his back.

He didn't have all that money, and that son of a bitch knew it very well.

Why had he made such a high offer? Was it a bluff or did he have some really good cards in his hand?

He stared Malfoy straight in the eye trying to get some information, but once again he collided with that icy mask that was his face.

Two hundred thousand galleons were a huge sum: he would not solve all his problems, but at least it would allow him to pay off the most urgent debts.

Why not?

"Four hundred thousand" Ron said.

That bastard could surely afford to spend such a sum for one poker game, he thought.

Malfoy sneered and moved his face from that numbness that seemed to have enveloped him.

"I’m in" Draco said.

He agreed!

" _Now I just have to hope he’s bluffing_ ” Ron thought.

His heart had begun a pounding run in his ears, colliding in his chest with each beat.

-What cards do you have Weasley? -asked Malfoy serious.

Ron tried to get as much air as possible in his lungs and dropped the cards on the table, showing them to the other three men: trip nines.

A deathly silence had fallen in the room: you could hear electricity in the glances that Ron and Draco threw, and that seemed to have taken control of their poker buddies as well.

Seamus, Zabini and Ron watched as Draco waited for a move that would end the game.

Malfoy grinned for the second time in that game.

-You know Weasley. you should bet such high figures only when you are sure you’ll win-he said.

With an almost maddening slowness, Draco dropped the cards on the table...

Kings Full of 6s.

Ron heard a chasm open where his stomach used to be.

It was over.

There was nothing else to do.

As through a tarnished glass he saw Malfoy pushing the pile of chips and cards towards himself and heard Zabini's full, amused laugh for his friend's move.

-Well done! - he said to him.

-How about reckoning? - Seamus asked, taking the cigarettes from inside his jacket pocket.

-It won’t take long. The only one who owns money is Weasley- said Zabini.

Ron brought his attention back to the table and saw the focused man looking at a notebook on which they had marked all the matches of that night and that sanctioned his death: where would he find all the money to pay that debt?

How would he pay Malfoy back?

Four hundred thousand galleons!

-Weasley- he heard vaguely.

He looked at the table and saw that Malfoy was staring at him.

"The full amount of your debt, only to me, amounts to seven hundred thousand galleons" he said, almost mercilessly.

Ron swallowed, causing his Adam's apple to move up and down his dry throat.

Was Malfoy capable of killing for a gambling debt?

"I don't have all this money" he said frank.

Malfoy nodded.

-So how do we want to settle this debt? You know, I don't like deferred payments. Then knowing you, you would end up running away and I’ll have to say goodbye to my money" Malfoy said, leaning back in his chair.

He had his own confident smug, the one Ron had seen so many times during the years at Hogwarts and had hoped never to see again.

How the hell did he end up in that hellish round?

"I always pay my gambling debts" Ron retorted.

"Your creditors would beg to differ" Zabini said.

"Mind your business, Zabini!" Ron said.

-Okay, you don't have all that money. What else do you have? - Malfoy asked.

Ron remained silent for a few moments, feeling like a monster for what he was about to say: he had sworn to his family that he would never sell it, however desperate for money he was, but this was beyond desperate.

"There's the Burrow, my family house" he said.

-That dump? I don't think it's worth all that money" Malfoy replied.

Despite the offense, Ron felt relieved by the man's refusal.

"Maybe I have an idea" Draco said.

Ron looked at him, waiting.

-How much is your wife worth? - Draco asked him serious.

Ron turned pale and clearly felt his heart stop beating for a few moments.

“What? "Ron asked him, hoping beyond hope that he had misunderstood.

Malfoy sit up straight again and placed both arms at the table, leaning out towards Ron.

-How much is your wife worth? "He asked him again, this time more slowly.

"Hermione is priceless" Ron replied.

Malfoy scoffed.

-Everyone has a price, Weasley. Yours is seven hundred thousand galleons" he said.

Ron looked at him without understanding.

-I'm going to cancel your debt, and I'm going to pay off all the other debts you have with the other creditors around London and the muggle world but in return I want your wife-said Draco with a stern voice.

Ron's heart had stopped: he couldn't really do it...

How could he ask him that?

-Oh, I forgot... I want your daughter too- said Malfoy again.

"Draco…" said Zabini, as surprised as Ron.

-Shut up Blaise! -

"I don't believe you" Ron said.

-I swear to you about the honor of the Malfoy family that within a few months you will be a debt-free man.

But from tomorrow Hermione will be my wife and you will have no right towards her.

You won't be able to see her, talk to her, even get close to your daughter, and if you do, believe me, I'll know... And I'll leave you in the hands of the creditors - he said almost threateningly.

“And you think Hermione would come with you without a fight? "Ron said to him, clinging to that hope.

The life Hermione was leading next to him was not the happiest, so at that moment he also had some doubts about it.

Draco sneered again, this time really amused.

-Sometimes you're really hilarious, Weasley.

What woman wouldn't agree to leave the sadness of that flat in Fulham for a mansion in Westminster? - Draco asked him.

Ron sighed, completely flabbergasted.

What was he supposed to do? Keep his debts and stay with Hermione, or accept Malfoy's blackmail?

How could he leave her like that, without first trying to explain to her, without speaking to her, without hearing her screams for the reckless way in which he had behaved... without saying goodbye to his daughter for the last time.

Perhaps it was the most difficult choice of his life.

-So, what is it going to be? -

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, don't tell me this is the life you've always wanted as a child" Draco said.  
> -What do you know about what I wanted? – Hermione asked him once again full of anger.  
> -Surely you never imagined yourself in an apartment that smells like a fish and chips!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come with me  
> And you'll be  
> In a world of pure imagination  
> Take a look  
> And you'll see  
> Into your imagination"  
> (Charlie & the chocolate factory)

He hadn't come home last night as well.

It happened four days a week...

He was always around gambling dens, clubs and hundreds of other places where he was sure he could play poker on borrowed money.

Hermione, laying on her bed still under the covers, turned towards the empty side where Ron was supposed to be, and immediately realized that the man had not come home: the blankets had not been touched and the pillow was cold.

It was in those moments that she hated him... And hated herself.

How did she get to that point?

Why did she allow him to cross all those limits without ever being able to stop him?

When they were kids, he listened to her, paid attention to her, but now it seemed that they couldn’t have a civil conversation without raising their voices.

Damn poker!

That was not her husband, he was no longer the person she had met on the Hogwarts Express fifteen years ago... He had become another man, focused only on money and playing cards.

_When they got married five years earlier, it had been like a dream: after all those misunderstandings and arguments, now they could be together..._

_Forever._

_He was the same guy she had known and fell in love with when she was 13, the one who was able to make her laugh with his goofy expressions or make her angry with a simple sentence._

_The first months of marriage had been the most difficult and the strangest: they were not used to being just the two of them, without Harry's reassuring and peaceful presence among them, but over time they had managed to find the right balance between their flaws; Ron understood when he had to remain silent to avoid a fight and she he had learned to count to ten before answering his polemical or sarcastic comments._

_Within a few months they had moved from The Burrow, were they lived since they got married, to a small rented flat in Fulham, above an Indian restaurant._

_It was smallest than The Burrow, with a living room that also served as a kitchen with water pipes clearly visible on the wall, a bedroom and a closet, which with a little imagination could be turned into a nursery for a child._

_"But I promise you that when our first child comes, we will live in a house three times larger than this one, and the stench of Indian food will just be a memory" Ron had said confident._

_And she believed him..._

_Both had got a job at the Ministry of Magic: Ron had taken his father’s office, who given his age and all that he had endured because of Voldemort, had decided to enjoy a peaceful retirement with Molly and his grandchildren; and Hermione had become an Auror and had been hired along with Harry to trained the new generations._

_The first year had passed without problems: you could say that they were a happy couple of newlyweds._

_It was halfway through their second year that Ron had started playing poker._

_The first few times it had been to have fun with his office colleagues, or during lunch breaks with other Ministry officials, whom Hermione did not even know._

_-Can you tell me what you find so interesting in poker? - She asked him once._

_Ron had shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her._

_-It's just a way to unload the tension of the job... Would you rather I spent hours in the pub, like Seamus and other colleagues do? - he answered._

_And she couldn't deny him that innocent pastime... If she knew what that innocent hobby was going to lead to, she would have forced him to stop back then._

_But she had been blind, or incapable to recognize the symptoms and had let Ron continue his poker nights with friends._

_As the months passed, the man had made a habit of spending more and more time in his office, some nights coming home late at night, when she was already asleep._

_When Hermione would heard him get into bed, she would turned in the blankets and with sleepy eyes met Ron's gaze, finding him guilty even in the dark._

_-I’m sorry. There was an urgency- he always said to her._

_Was it possible that there was an urgency every day?_

_Whenever she tried to deal with the problem, Ron would tell her that she was overly concerned and that he was playing poker just to relax and be with his friends._

_-Honey, you have to trust me- he will always say._

_She had to trust him..._

_Even the second year of marriage came to an end, rubbing off that golden coating that envelops all marriages beginning to show the real problems between couples._

_At the beginning of the third year, Hermione found out that she was pregnant: the promise that Ron had made to her to change apartment, almost a year and a half ago, was still an empty promise._

_Ron was really happy about the news, hugging and kissing her, stroking her still flat belly._

_-We're going to be parents – he kept repeating euphoric._

_Hermione, whose greatest fear was that he was not happy with that pregnancy, had felt reassured of her doubts about him from his reaction._

_How could he hide something from her? She knew him better than anybody else._

_Still, she had to think again..._

_One evening, when she was four months pregnant, Ron came back home with a swollen and bruised face and a bleeding lip._

_-What the hell happened to you? -Hermione asked him while she was taking care of him._

_-Nothing, I just an accident with a muggle object- Ron said._

_Hermione had stopped, her hand water in mid-air clutching her wand and gave him a reproachful look._

_"Don't insult my intelligence" Hermione said._

_Ron had looked at her for a few seconds, and then he confessed everything to her._

_Ron had been beaten by a creditor: he owed money to a man for almost six months, and this man, tired of waiting had decided to teach him a lesson._

_-Why didn't you tell me before? - she asked him angry._

_"Please calm down, it’s not good for the baby" Ron said._

_-Why didn't you tell me? - Hermione repeated._

_-Because I was ashamed! I should be the one who takes care of you, the one who protects you, and instead look at me...Bleeding and bruised…-_

_Hermione had looked at him without saying anything, thinking about what Ron had just said._

_-How much money do you own? - she asked him._

_Ron got up and walked around the room, thee fingers of his right hand in his hair._

_-A lot... Over a hundred thousand galleons- he told her._

_-How could you lose all this money? -Hermione asked him shocked._

_-I lost them, all right? What's the point of talking about it now?_

_Turn that big brain of yours on and think about something useful! -Ron said raising his voice._

_Hermione glared at him with fiery eyes: this man was that the father of her child?_

_The man she fell in love with?_

_No, it wasn't him. It couldn't be him._

_"You're right to be ashamed" she said mad._

_Ron had looked at him surprised._

_She had got up from the couch and stood in front of him with her wand clutched in her left hand._

_-I'm going to bed now. But I want to tell you one thing: I have to fix this situation as soon as possible._

_We're having a baby, Ron, and all this distress and tension is not good for me or the baby- she told him._

_Then without adding anything else, she had gone to the bed where she had cried for a long time for that marriage that it was crumbling down around her._

_That night Ron had slept on the couch and the next day he had paid the debt._

_Hermione had never asked where the money came from, but she was sure that once again she will have to thank Harry for it._

_For a while the gambling obsession had left Ron alone, and things between them had gone back to a couple of months before, when they were if not happy at least content to be together._

_They found out that they were expecting a girl and had already chosen the name: Prudence, straight from a Beatles song, which Hermione listened to almost every day during her pregnancy._

_But at the end of her pregnancy, things started going wrong again, and the day Prudence was born, Ron wasn't with her._

_He had come at the San Mungo the next day with a huge bouquet of flowers and a penitent smile on his face, hoping that that would be enough to be forgiven._

_-Let me guess... Another emergency at work- she had told him, her voice cold as ice._

_"I’m sorry Honey… " Ron replied._

_-What was so much more important than your daughter's birth?- she asked him, even if she already knew the answer._

_And luckily Ron knew that it was better to keep quiet._

_The fourth year, which began with Prudence’s birth, showed increasingly noticeable cracks in their marriage..._

_Cracks that expressed themselves in long silences, prolonged absences from Ron who didn’t’ try to explain his whereabouts and furious fight that broke out suddenly terrorizing the little girl and exhausting both adults._

_What was left of that great love that they had fight for and dreamed about?_

_Where was that connection that seemed indestructible and that had united them in their battle against Voldemort?_

_"Maybe we've been through too many bad things to be happy together " Hermione confided in Ginny one afternoon._

_-Then it should be the same for me and Harry... How come only my idiot brother is going crazy like this? -her sister-in-law pointed out to her._

_Hermione didn't have an answer to that question nor for the other questions running though her mind, and frankly she didn't even know if she wanted an answer anymore._

_She just wanted to live peacefully with her daughter._

_Prudence was just like her: she had her curly brown hair and mouth, but she had Ron's eyes._

_Hermione had gathered that luckily, Prudence had also taken after her disposition... It would have been a nightmare having to fight for the rest of her life with Ron's female replica._

_Ron's relationship with the little girl was almost non-existent: the man was never home and when he was Prudence was asleep._

_-Can you tell me the color of your daughter's eyes? - Hermione had once asked in a challenging tone during one of their fights._

_Ron had glared at her._

_-They're brown, just like yours- he answered, sure of his words._

_A gunshot would have hurt less..._

_-They're green, like his father's- she replayed cold._

_Ron had looked at her for a few moments, not knowing how to answer that sentence, and when he opened his mouth to do so, Hermione spoke again._

_-What are you still doing here? What still binds you to us? -she asked him stern, without any animosity._

_What marriage was theirs?_

_Were they still in love?_

_She was sure that her love for Ron had died the day she had to go to the hospital alone to give birth, but she could not say how her husband felt about her._

_Did he have a mistress? Maybe not a real lover..._

_The playing cards were his mistresses... They were the ones Ron really loved, more than his own family._

_During the last year of marriage, they had acted almost like two strangers._

_The relationship between them was based on the exchange of information about Prudence's health and the furious fights that gave both of them a semblance of normality and of union._

_That made both of them think there was still something to save in their marriage..._

_During the last months, Hermione had been approached several times by Ron's creditors who, unable to find the man, would wait for her when she returned home with Prudence to get a message to her husband._

_After the first scare, anger came towards those spineless men who seemed willing to do anything for their money and towards Ron, who put his life and that of his daughter at risk._

_-Tell your friends not to come near us ever again! - Hermione ordered him._

_Hermione had no idea how much money Ron owned to people, but she knew for sure that almost the entire Weasley family had lent money to the man to help him get out of trouble: it had been months since she last saw the man's salary, perhaps lost to poker games or used to pay the creditors and in order to survive and pay rent she had to rely only on her own strength._

_Several times the family offered her to help, but her massive pride prevented her from accepting it; she preferred to give up almost everything than have to depend on someone._

_She had learned that lesson with Ron._

_The only joy of her life was her daughter: Prudence was growing up beautiful and happy, unaware of all the problems that seemed to afflict her parents._

_By now she was a year and a half old and she was a sunny and outgoing child, able to make friends with everyone, even the grumpiest children in the park._

_Everybody said that she was Hermione little twin: small ringlets framed her face, giving her an almost angelic look, helped even more by the sweet green eyes that left all those who looked at her breathless._

_-This little girl has taken back all the best features from her parents- Grandma Weasley always said._

_But she had an already well-defined character: she knew what she liked and what she didn't, and above all how to get what she wanted._

_It was Prudence that help Hermione to not going mad or being sad about the wasteland that had become his marriage._

For months now she and Ron had no talk except for the really important and inevitable matters: she no longer asked him what was going on in his life, even though she knew perfectly well that he kept playing poker and that his debts did not seem to decrease, but they were on the contrary had increased.

Hermione had decided to pull the plug on their marriage.

Maybe it wasn't what a good wife would do, but what was the point of keep up the pretense of a perfect marriage? If Ron didn't want his help back then when they could have still save their marriage and their relationship, why would he want it now?

When she looked in the mirror, Hermione saw a coward: a weak woman who did not have the courage to put an end to that marriage that had become a sham and that was also ruining their happy memories of the early years and of their friendship.

Were they still friends?

No, maybe not even that... how do you stay friends with someone who betrays you in such a despicable way?

Still under the covers, Hermione was asking herself all those questions when she saw the bedroom door slowly open.

She propped up on one elbow on the mattress and smiled as she saw her daughter come in her bedroom.

"’Lo" mumbled sleepily the little girl before running to the king size bed.

Hermione welcomed her with open arms and let her in under the covers.

-Good morning Prue. Did you just wake up? - she asked her daughter.

Prudence, with her head on the pillow, shook her head.

Hermione smiled again and completely shielded the little girl with the blankets; Prudence's amused laughter immediately rang out in the room, which put Hermione in a good mood, giving her the energy to face a new day full of uncertainties.

Hermione moved closer to Prudence and removed some hazelnut curls from her face, meeting her eyes.

-Dad? – Prudence asked.

She would ask the same question every night, when she couldn't find him before she fell asleep, and she would repeat it again when she got up in the morning, not finding him once again.

And every day, Hermione would give her the same answer, hoping that she would believe her.

-He had to go to work. But he told me to give you a lot of kisses- she said.

Prudence looked at her solemnly for a few moments, then nodded.

-Are you hungry? Do you want to have breakfast? - Hermione asked her, trying to not to ruin her and her daughter’s day with morose thoughts.

Prudence nodded again.

-So hungry! - she answered.

Hermione moved the duvet and put her feet on the ground, turning to her daughter to say something else, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

She turned to the door that connected the bedroom to the living room and then to the front door, surprised by the sudden sound.

Hermione looked at the radio alarm on her bedside table: it was just eight o'clock in the morning.

Who could it be at that hour?

Ron probably forgot his keys again, she thought putting on her slippers and taking the dressing gown from the iron headboard of the bed.

"You also stay under the covers, darling… It’s really cold today- she said to Prudence.

She heard the doorbell again, and putting on the flannel robe, she walked towards the door.

-Why don't you ever bring your keys? - Hermione said walking to the closed door.

When she turned the handle and opened the door, she immediately froze, seeing who was standing on the other side of the front door.

-Malfoy…- Hermione said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

Draco Malfoy was always elegant.

Even at eight in the morning, wearing a simple navy-blue jean and a perfectly ironed white shirt, covered by a black leather jacket.

Hermione felt the man's gaze examine her carefully, from head to toe, and then give her one of his most seductive grins.

-What... What are you doing here? - she asked him surprised.

She was amazed that he knew her address, even more to find him in front of her front door.

-Can I come in? - he asked her.

-You want to come in? -asked her even more stunned.

Maybe she was still asleep and dreaming.

-I thought you were smarter. Will you stop repeating everything I say? - Draco told her.

-Actually, I don't think it's a good idea to let you come in: Ron is not home right now and... -Hermione said trying to get rid of the unexpected visitor.

-And he's not coming back-

Hermione stopped at those words: had anything happened to Ron?

Was it Malfoy's fault?

But if it was, he wouldn't have come to tell her in person...

-What do you mean? -Hermione asked him slightly worried.

Draco sighed slightly and looked at her with a serious face.

-I've come to talk to you about something important. Something very serious- he added.

Hermione listened to him in silence, without losing a movement of his lips.

-I think it's best to discuss about it in private, maybe in your apartment... But if you want, I can tell you here, on your doorstep making your meddling neighbors participate to the conversation- he added sarcastic.

Hermione glared at him but stepped aside to let him in: at the end of the day, he was right.

Draco took the few steps that took him from the entrance to the living room and looked around, unable to hide his disgust.

-Take that appalled look off your face- she immediately scolded him.

Draco turned to look at her: she was still by the door, her shoulders leaning against the wall, as if she needed protection from the man's attacks.

"I didn't ask you to come here" Hermione added.

Draco sniggered again and nodded, almost confirming her words.

-Are you alone? - he asked her.

" My daughter s in my bedroom" she said.

Why did she let Malfoy into her house? Hadn't years of bullying and abuse taught her anything?

Draco turned slightly to the bedroom, whose door was slightly ajar and nodded again.

-Why did you come here, Malfoy? - Hermione asked him with a calm serious voice.

The man turned to her and looked at her for a few moments without saying anything, then pulled out of his jacket pocket a sheet of rolled-up parchment.

Hermione watched him as he approached with his right arm outstretched and handed the parchment to her.

-What's that? - Hermione said she took it.

"Read it" he said with the same calm voice.

Hermione unfolded the parchment: at the top of the parchment it was written the date of the day before and she instantly recognized Ron's writing.

Her eyes immediately went to the first line, as her heart began to beat madly.

" _I Ronald Bilius Weasley, today May 25, 2009, in the presence of Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini as witnesses, I honor my gambling debt to Draco Lucius Malfoy_ "

Hermione looked up from the parchment and met Draco's gaze, which had been fixed on her face the whole time.

-What does that mean? - Hermione asked again.

-It’s the reason I'm here today.

I thought you'd never believe my words... So, I brought you an evidence- said Draco.

Hermione looked at him without understanding.

-Proof of what? That you were one of Ron's creditors, too? - she asked him, looking for something that made sense in his words.

"Keep reading, Granger" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and then returned to lay her eyes on the scroll.

" _I agree to annul my marriage to Hermione Jean Granger from this day and to hand over the aforementioned and my daughter, Prudence Lucy Weasley, to Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_In return, he will cancel my debt to him and agree to pay the full sum of my debts to other creditors."_

The words began to dance in front of her, and Hermione had to close her eyes for a few moments.

How could he do such a thing?

What kind of man sells his wife and daughter for a gambling debt? she wondered when anger started taking control of her.

Hermione felt Malfoy's eyes on her, but she still did not want to give him any satisfaction: it was not yet time to express her anger.

First, she had to know if there was anything else... She had to know how far Ron had gone.

Hermione opened and lowered her eyes to the scroll and resumed reading.

_"Furthermore, I swear to no longer have contact with the aforementioned, be it paper, in person or on the phone, subject to the cancellation of the agreement with Mr. Malfoy._

_From this moment and with this document I renounce all my rights to my wife and daughter._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley"_

Hermione looked at Malfoy and let her anger pour over the only other person in the room: her "buyer."

-What does that mean? -s he found herself asking, even if she had understood very well all that was written on the parchment.

Draco looked at her for a few moments, meeting her furious and wounded eyes, then finally spoke.

-Ron has a debt to me... – he started.

-How much? - she asked him, interrupting him.

-It doesn't matter-.

-It's does, since he decided to sell his wife and daughter! – Hermione answered back with a hurt voice.

-Do you want to hear the rest of the story or do you want to stay here and feel sorry for yourself? - Draco asked her abruptly.

"I'm sorry if my words offend you, but my husband just sold me like an Indian cow" she did.

Draco sighed, trying to calm down, and for a few moments they looked at each other without saying anything.

"Okay, go ahead" said Hermione, when she thought she was ready to hear what Draco wanted to tell her.

Draco nodded.

-As I was saying, Ron had a debt with me and didn't have the money to pay for it.

First, he offered me that hellhole where the Weasleys have always lived... -continued Draco.

-The Burrow? - Hermione said, shocked.

He swore he'd never do that.

Had he come to bet the family home?

-I guess… Anyway, that place wasn't worth half of his debt, so I offered him that solution- Draco said.

Hermione looked up again at him, surprised by those words: Draco had made that proposal to Ron?

Why did he do that? Why would Draco asked for her and Prudence instead of money?

-You made the offer? I thought it was Ron-said the woman.

Draco shrugged.

-Surprise! - he said slightly sarcastic.

-Why is that? Why didn't you get the money? - Hermione asked him again confused.

-It doesn't matter why... I didn't explain it to your husband, and I'm not going to explain it to you either- he said it in a confident voice.

-But...-began Hermione.

-No buts! Will you let me finish without interrupting? -he then asked, changing the subject.

Hermione looked at him suddenly sad.

-What's more to say? If you're here, it means Ron agreed... And the document you brought as evidence proves it- she said raising the hand that still held the scroll.

Draco followed her with his gaze as she approached the old sofa with the slightly consumed upholstery and let herself fall on it, almost without energy, and threw the parchment at her feet.

The man took a few steps into the room and went to sit on the armrest of the sofa right in front of her, so that the woman could see him clearly as he spoke to her.

-Okay, he agreed.

But that doesn’t mean it's the end of the world for you- Malfoy began.

Hermione looked at him, struck by those words.

Draco produced one of his most charming smirks and shook his head.

"Come on, don't tell me this is the life you've always wanted as a child" he said.

-What do you know about what I wanted? – Hermione asked him once again full of anger.

-Surely you never imagined yourself in an apartment that smells like a fish and chips! -Draco retorted, certainty in his voice.

This time Hermione had to agree with Malfoy: she had never thought of living in an apartment so small, so smelly and with walls so thin that she could heard all the arguments of the neighbors... They were probably aware of all her and Ron’s problems because of those walls.

"And I bet you never imagined your marriage to Weasel to be so terrible" Draco added.

-Hey! We were happy the first years... - she told him trying to protect those few happy memories that she still had of her marriage.

Draco raised his hands, as if in a gesture of surrender and shook his head.

-As you wish...-

Hermione looked at him and a thought crossed her mind.

"I'm definitely not going to go from one gambler to another" she said solemn.

Malfoy frowned for an instant, trying to understand the meaning of those words, then returned to stretch his forehead and sneered again.

\- With me you can rest easy: unlike your husband I don't need to play to get rich... I already am.

It's just a hobby I indulge once a month" he said.

"That's what Ron used to say" she recalled.

Draco stared at her until she met her eyes: those silver irides that did not let any emotion shine through and that seemed unperturbed.

-I'm not Weasley- he said it somber.

No, he wasn't.

For a few moments, silence returned to the room, as Hermione reflected on Draco's last words, and Draco looked at her carefully, trying to figure out what was going to happen soon.

"Listen to me Granger" said the Slytherin at one point.

Hermione looked up again and met his eyes.

-What ties you to this place?

Just bad memories, so what's stopping you from giving up everything and coming with me?

My house is so big that it could be days before we meet and you won't have to worry about your daughter because she'll be with you- he said it cautious, trying to convince her.

Hermione listened in silence to his words, then a doubt crossed her mind.

-Why do you want me with you? - she asked him.

-I told you I don't answer that question- he said, for the first time with a wary tone in his voice.

Hermione shook her head and settled better on the uncomfortable sofa.

-No, I mean, because you want me to come and live with you.

What would I do? Would I be your slave? Your maid? -asked trying to better explain her doubt.

Draco to his questions laughed quietly, but still mischievously.

-It might be an idea. I can imagine you in a short black apron-Draco said, just to tease her.

Hermione immediately lit up with anger and embarrassment, but before she could retort anything, Draco spoke again.

"But I had thought of something else, to be honest" he told her.

-Oh, really? And what would that be? -she asked still slightly offended.

Draco make to speak, but this time he was interrupted by a third voice.

-Mom! -

The bedroom door had opened without making a noise, and Prudence had entered the living-room.

Hermione turned to the sound of Prudence’s voice and smiled, as she always did.

"Baby" she said, opening her arms to the little girl.

Prudence ran on her small legs towards her mother and took refuge in her arms, pulled on the couch by Hermione right after.

Draco looked at the little girl when she was in front of him and was amazed at the incredible resemblance between mother and daughter: they were identical.

"Hello" said the little girl, looking at him.

Draco raised his hand and waved to her.

-Honey, this is one of Mommy’s friends. His name is Draco-said Hermione to her daughter.

It even seemed strange to say the word "friend"...

Then she looked up at Draco, who was still looking at the little girl.

"She's my daughter Prudence" she said, making the introductions.

Draco looked up at the woman and for a few moments they looked at each other without saying anything.

Then suddenly Hermione remembered the conversation she had with the little girl before Malfoy's arrival... A lifetime ago.

With the little girl in her arms she stood up and made her way to the small kitchen; then she sat Prudence on the small kitchen counter and turned to the refrigerator from which she pulled out a bottle full of milk.

Turning to the microwave, she saw that Draco had also got up and was coming towards them.

After a few moments the microwave made its characteristic sound and Hermione was able to give the girl a warm bottle.

-What was the idea? - Hermione then asked Draco.

The man looked at her uncertainly.

-The idea you had about me- she told him.

Draco nodded several times and then spoke.

-As you know, I'm a diplomat... - Draco began.

Hermione nodded, then turned to the cupboard and took a box of cookies that she put on the counter next to Prudence.

"I deal with politicians, ambassadors, sometimes even with royalty from other countries" Draco continued.

Hermione opened the box and handed a cookie to the little girl, who squeezed it between her small fingers, continuing to drink from the bottle.

-Do you want a cookie? - Hermione then asked Draco.

The man looked at her astonished by her question and after a few moments, shook his head.

Hermione shrugged and took a biscuit for herself, which she immediately brought to her mouth.

-Okay, I get it. You've got an important job- she said cutting it short after taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Yes, I do. Usually, however, this kind of diplomatic affairs is better done with a partner or a wife" Draco told her.

At this words, Hermione frowned.

-During my meetings there is the male part, the one that I take care of, to entertain and convince men, and there is the female part.

This is taken care of by wives, who are the ones who really decide in a couple: if you are disliked by the wife, you can be sure that you will never be able to make a deal with the husband-explained Draco.

Hermione nodded.

-So, you'd need a "companion" to make you look good with the fair sex-summed up Hermione. 

-Precisely... And that's where you come in-.

Hermione was surprised by that offer: why had he chosen her, of all the women he knew and who were surely more Pure-Blooded than her?

-How come your choice fell on me? - Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

Draco smirked.

"Because you are well-educated, intelligent, polite and discreetly attractive" he simply said.

"Discreetly attractive"?

How dare he!

-One more! - Prudence said, stretching her hand toward the cookie box.

Hermione took another biscuit and the little girl clasped it between her fingers before taking it to her mouth.

"And also, because I'm bound to you by a contract signed by my husband" she said.

She still couldn't believe it...

Draco shook his head.

"I'm willing to let the contract expire" he said.

She looked at him without understanding.

-What do you mean? - she asked him.

The man turned around the counter between them and approached her with a few steps.

-What I mean is that I'm willing to pay Ron's debts anyway without taking you away with me. As long as you tell me you like your life the way it is- Draco said, a serious tone once again in his voice.

Hermione met those silver eyes and once again found them impenetrable: how did he hide his feelings in that way?

-You can stay here and get on with your life... Or you can come away with me and pretend to be my partner.

Just tell me you're happy, and I'll be gone.

It's your choice- Draco said.

Hermione remained silent a few moments, trying to think as quickly as possible: was she happy?

No, she hadn't been for years, and she knew it very well...

But was it a clever decision to go with Malfoy?

She had always followed her heart all her life and that's where it took her...

What if for once she followed the flow? The decision had been made by someone else, she just had to adapt.

Hermione nodded and looked at him with a proud look.

"For once I want to challenge fate" she said serious.

Draco nodded, with an equal serious expression in his face.

-How long does it take you to prepare your things? - he asked her.

Hermione returned to Prudence and stroked her hair gently.

-No more than an hour, I think... We don't have much to take away with us-

Before the man could speak, the chimney lit up.

-Hermione, are you there? -

The woman approached the small fireplace on the right side of the living room and looked at Ginny's flickering face in the flames.

-What happened? - she asked her sister-in-law.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" the woman said.

Immediately in the flames, in addition to the image of Ginny, appeared that of Harry: both seemed tense and agitated.

-Hermione! Thank Goodness…- Harry said.

-What is going on? - Hermione asked again.

Then she understood.

-You know what he did, too, don't you? - she suddenly asked with a stern look on her face.

Her two friends remained silent both embarrassed.

A thought flashed into Hermione's mind and filled her with even more anger.

-He’s still there isn't it? - she asked.

-Are you okay, Herm? I can be with you in five minutes...- Harry said trying to find a way out of that situation.

"Honey, you don't know how sorry we are" Ginny said at the same time, truly mortified.

Hermione felt growing anger towards the two lifelong friends who had given asylum to her husband.

-Hermione! -

Hermione turned and looked at Draco: he had a serious but at the same time calm l-look.

-Who's with you? - Ginny asked right away.

Hermione continued to look at Draco.

"I think it's time for you to start packing" Draco said.

The woman nodded: it was better to end things as soon as possible.

She turned back to the fireplace where the two figures of her brothers-in-law, if she could still call them that, were staring at her curious and worried.

"I have to go" she said serious.

-He’s there, isn't it? Is Malfoy with you? asked Harry.

"Yes, he’s here," said the woman.

"Listen to me, Herm" Harry said again.

-No, you listen to me! Tell that man that I don't want to see him ever again.

I don't want to hear his voice anymore and he doesn't have to get close to me or my daughter anymore.

He doesn't have the right to do it after what he did to us...

For me, he’s dead" Hermione said, giving a little vent to that anger that was leaving her breathless.

Then without adding anything else she ended the communication with the other fireplace.

She turned to Draco and for a few moments held his gaze, then returned to Prudence and picked her up before heading to the bedroom.

-I'm waiting for you here, Hermione- said the man.

She was surprised to hear the man's voice as he uttered his name.

A new phase of her life was beginning... And she really didn't know what to expect.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who read, left kudos and comments on this fiction... You are STARS! ^_^  
> I decided to update a new chapter because the prologue was very short, but after this one I think I'll post once a week.  
> I also wanted to say that my intention was NEVER to give the idea that Ron sold his wife and daughther; I had the idea about this FF after I heard an old story about my father family: his aunt had a gambling husband and, as it happens in the FF, it was given to another man after a poker game.  
> Also, I say once again( and I think I'll say every chapter) this is NOT a Ron Weasley friendly Fan Fiction, so don't expect any sympathy for the man.  
> Let me know what you think.. ^_^
> 
> Eva


	3. Second star to the right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Herm, please tell me it's not true...-

The suitcases were almost ready.

All of Prudence's clothes and toys were in a large dark red suitcase, while Hermione's clothes were crammed into a leather one.

She had cast a shrinking spell to most of her books and movies, thus managing to take up little space in her suitcase... Right now in the house that had housed them for five years remained only the furniture, some photographs framed on the walls and things that Hermione had considered useless to take with her.

Draco had observed the operation carefully, but without offering to help because he knew that he could not be of much help at the moment and also because he was convinced that before leaving a house, everyone needs to give their personal goodbye.

Hermione had prepared Prudence for the trip and explained to her that they would move for some time, and that her dad could not be with them because he was on a business trip.

Prudence had stared at her listening to her words without moving a muscle, then Hermione had seen her shrug, almost resigned, as if to say, "if we can't do otherwise".

Hermione tried to keep her mind busy to avoid thinking about how her life had changed within an hour: she was no longer married to Ron.

Surely that document that Malfoy had brought her had legal value, almost like an Unbreakable Vow.

How strange life is sometimes: fate can play you certain tricks without you even noticing... Her life, and Prudence’s too, had changed within a single hour, and she had not even chosen or decide the direction their lives should take: others had done so, sure that this would be the right choice for both of them.

But how did they know, when she didn't even know what was best for herself right now?

Now it was an object, one of Malfoy’s properties, like Malfoy Manor. Just thinking about it, she got chills.

How could that asshole of her husband do such a thing to her?

Most importantly how could he accept to no longer have any contact with his daughter?

Hadn't he thought for a moment that Hermione had every right to throw all her anger at him, to curse him just for the sake of feeling better and to free herself from the burden of those terrible years of marriage?

Maybe he thought so, but he didn't have the guts to deal with it.

Was he an idiot all their marriage, or had poker finished eating his brain?

-You all right? - Hermione hear asking.

She turned and saw Malfoy watching her focused on her movements, as if he wanted to study every expression of her face.

Hermione shrugged.

"I’m a little dazed at the moment" she admitted.

The man nodded.

-I think it's normal. To be honest, I'm confused too: it's the first time something like this has happened to me.

Last night I was one of the most desired bachelors in the magical world and now I have a partner and a daughter- he told her.

In spite of itself, Hermione smiled: after all, it was not an easy situation for either of them.

-Can I help you clear your ideas? - she asked him.

"Don't you think I should be the one to ask you this question?" said Draco.

Hermione sighed; in fact, she really had a lot of questions for him.

"To tell you the truth, there are some questions I'd like to ask you" she admitted.

Draco looked at her waiting and waved his hand to invite her to go on.

Hermione stood a few moments in silence, then took courage and began with the first question.

-That scroll you brought me... has legal value, right? - she asked him.

Draco nodded.

Hermione looked at him and crossed her arms at chest height.

-I suspected it. So my marriage with Ron is over, or do we have to wait for more documents? - Hermione asked again.

"Your marriage is over, but to make it official, in six months the magic Law Court will send you the documents that will put an end to your marriage to Weasel" Draco explained.

Hermione smiled sadly.

"As if it never happened" the woman said.

Without making any noise, Malfoy stopped a few steps away from her his eyes searching hers, his hands on both of her shoulders.

-You have no reason to be sad.

What you called marriage was a living hell that would have led you to a nervous breakdown... We both know it wasn’t what you wanted when you married him. You don’t have any fault for what happened. And you leave taking with you the only beautiful thing about this "experience": your daughter- said Draco serious, trying to lift her morale and decrease the guilt that Hermione inevitably felt growing within herself.

Hearing the man's words, Hermione was forced to admit that he was right: she had no longer been in love with Ron for years, and they had stayed together only for Prudence. She had worked hard to save Ron from his obsession with poker, and when it became apparent that she would not succeed, she had tried to save the memories of the early years of marriage to prevent them from being tainted by the animosity and discontent between her and Ron.

But it had all been useless: it had all been lost, even the friendship that bound her to Ron.

Now it was time to be selfish and think of herself and her daughter: she was certain that one day Prudence would understand her decision.

And then there was Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, who had stood at his door and told her that she now belonged to him, but that if she was happy with her life, he would leave her there.

A Malfoy who until then had proved completely different from how she had known him and how she remembered him from the years at Hogwarts.

Hermione kept thinking about the fact that he was the one who proposed that exchange to Ron... What did he gain in all that?

Even if he didn't want to tell him the sum, she knew it was a big sum, so why hadn't he taken the money?

"It will be better if I go and close our suitcases" Hermione said, trying to escape her own thoughts.

Draco, with his eyes still in her, nodded and walked away from her.

Hermione barely had time to go back to her bedroom, where Prudence played quietly on the bed with her toys and to check for the umpteenth time that everything in the suitcase was in order, when suddenly in the living room she heard a big racket.

\- GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! -

"Don't you think is rude to Apparate in a house without permission?" asked Draco with a calm voice.

Hermione met Prudence's quiet eyes that stared at her curious as much as her before approaching the door of her bedroom then stopping at the door: in the living room facing each other, as they had done so many times in the past, there were Harry Potter, her brother-in-law although now she did not know if she could still call him that, and Draco Malfoy.

Sensing a foreign presence, both men turned to her.

-Hermione! -said Harry, visibly relieved.

-What's going on here? -asked Hermione, looking now at one then at the other man.

Before one of them could speak, Prudence walked out of the bedroom and strolled quickly toward Harry, her arms outstretched.

-Unkle!- she said.

As soon as Harry saw Prudence, he stretched out his arms towards her and took her in his arms, clutching her to his chest.

"Prue, darling!" said kissing one of the little girl's cheek.

-Harry what are you doing here? - Hermione asked again.

She was still upset that Ron had immediately run to Harry and Ginny after screwing up so terribly and that, as always, her friends help her idiot husband.

-Before another one of your tear-jerking scenes begins...- Draco intrudes, drawing Hermione's attention to himself.

Hermione looked at him and met his calm eyes and for some strange reason, those ice blue irises reassured her.

-Are the suitcases ready? - he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"In the bedroom" she answered.

Draco nodded and stepped toward the room but was stopped by Harry’s voice.

"She not coming with you" said the Gryffindor facing the blonde man.

The blonde sneered and shook his head slightly.

-You're so predictable Potter... I bet you're going to take out your wand now -said Draco.

So without giving another glance to Harry he walked closer to Hermione.

Harry put Prudence back on the floor and stepped toward his historic foe, like he wanted to challenge Draco to a spell duel.

-DID YOU HEAR ME? They're not going anywhere with you-repeated Harry, an irritated expression on his face.

-Harry's shut up! - Hermione said slightly annoyed.

As if he had been slapped, Harry shut up and stared stunned at Hermione, as if he saw her best friend for the first time.

Draco walked once again to the doorstep of the bedroom and saw the two suitcases, then turned to Hermione.

-Just two suitcases, Granger? I was convinced I had to call a moving company to take away all your belongings- he said to her with an ironic grin on his lips.

Instinctively, Hermione smiled and looked down for a few moments, then when she raised her head, she met again those impenetrable eyes still calm and reassuring.

"I'm very good at shrinking spells" she said with a similar ironic smile on her lips.

"I had no doubt about it" Draco replied earnestly, approaching Hermione again.

Then something completely unexpected happened: Hermione saw Malfoy's face getting closer and closer to her, until she felt the man's lips on her right cheek.

Warm and soft lips.

Hermione couldn't see Harry's face, but she could picture it very well: her friend must be red with anger and if he controlled himself it was only because of Prudence's presence in the living room.

"Don't let memories made you change your mind" Draco said softly, bringing his mouth closer to her right ear.

Then he walked away and stared at her for a few moments, and in response Hermione nodded.

Draco nodded in turn, then without adding anything else, passed her and entered the room where he took both suitcases, and when he was back in the living room next to Harry looked at him for a second and could not hold back a wry smile. 

Harry wanted to punch that smile, but he knew that making Draco regret his attitude wasn't the most important thing right now: now his priority was to talk to Hermione.

But he still had to wait because Draco wasn't done yet.

-Prudence, do you want to go with me? -asked the Slytherin to the little girl.

Prudence looked at him, slightly suspicious, then turned to her mother who smiled to reassure her.

"How about you give me a hand to put your bags in the car?" asked Draco again, to convince the little girl.

The adults saw the girl's expression thinking about the man's tempting proposal balanced with the fear of going with a person she did not know well, but who apparently was a friend of her mother.

"I promise you that as soon as we're done, we're coming straight back up" Draco told her.

That words finally convinced Prudence, who broke away from Harry and went to the blond man who had suddenly become part of her life and turned it upside down.

"Be a good girl, honey" Hermione said watching her daughter leaving with Draco.

The two adults left in the living room watched them exit in silence and when they were finally alone, Hermione met Harry's angry and bewildered look.

He knew that everything his friend believed in had been upset by what he had seen between those four walls: the rules of love and friendship, the trust he had in her.

At least she wasn't the only one feeling unsettled.

-What are you doing here, Harry? - Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

_"Don't let memories made you change your mind"_

Draco was right... And she wouldn't.

-I came to help you. As soon as Ron...- started Harry.

"I don't want to hear that name" she interrupted him firm.

-As soon as I heard what happened, I came here to sort things out.

You don't have to do that- Harry said.

Hermione smiled bitterly.

"As usual, you thought I wouldn't be able to take care of myself" Hermione said, giving voice to a thought she had silenced so many times.

Harry looked at her surprised.

-What? No! Absolutely not! It’s just that I trust Malfoy-rebuked Harry promptly.

"I do" Hermione replied, surprising herself and Harry.

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy or under Imperius, and Hermione couldn't help but smile: the man never expected to hear those words spoken by her.

-You can't be serious. We're talking about Malfoy! - Harry told her as if she needed help with her memory.

-I know who Malfoy is! -

-How can you trust someone who humiliated you, mocked you and was mean to you for years? - Harry asked her raising his voice immediately.

"Are we still talking about Malfoy or have we started talking about our mutual friend?" asked Hermione, dismissively.

Harry froze, struck by the nastiness contained in those words.

-You can't really think that! - Harry commented in disbelief.

-What am I supposed to think? You tell me! - Hermione said, raising her voice as well.

-He’s not the man I've been married to for so many years! I lost him somewhere in the clubs or to the poker games and I can't go on like this anymore- she continued.

She looked around and seemed to see for the first time the squalor in which she had lived for so many years: did Malfoy's arrival finally open her eyes?

-Look where I live! Take a look at this damn apartment: not even a student would settle for such a damp. The first thing he said to me as soon as we moved in is that we would only live here for a few months… Four years ago-

Hermione stopped and sighed.

" _Don't let memories made you change your mind_ "

"If a person who has been with me all my life and who was my whole world has been able to do this to me, then I must begin to trust someone who has never made a secret of his contempt for me- she said to him trying to explain why she had decided to go with Malfoy.

Harry stood there a few moments in silence, reflecting on his friend's words.

-Do you know what the magic community has been talking about since last night? They are talking about Ron, about the poker game and of what happened- Harry said to her calmly the next moment.

-I told you I don't want to hear that name anymore! - repeated Hermione firm.

Harry looked up and stared at her solemnly.

"You've become a topic of conversation" he said.

"As if it were the first time: they also gossiped because of your friend and his gambling" Hermione readily retorted.

"They also talk about why Malfoy made his proposal...- added Harry in the same harsh tone that he used before.

Hermione looked at him and frowned confused.

-What are you talking about? -

Harry stood a few moments in silence, then sank his gaze into her eyes as if he wanted to read the answer in Hermione’s gaze.

"Everyone talks about your relationship with Malfoy" he finally said.

For a moment Hermione feared to burst into laughter in his friend's face, so comical was the situation, but she managed to control herself and thought quickly to figure out what was the right response: did she have to nip the gossip in the bud, or confirm it?

What did Malfoy think of this? Did he know about it, or was he unaware of it?

But before she could retort, someone else did it for her.

"Don't be so upset Potter” a male voice said. 

Hermione and Harry turned and saw Draco and Prudence return in the living room.

Prudence ran to her mother and hugged her legs, a big smile on her lips.

-Here's my little star! Did you have fun? - Hermione asked her daughter with a smile.

Prudence nodded several times, looking up at her.

-Listen, honey, why don't you go in my room and play with Pan? Uncle Harry and I need to talk about something important" she told her.

Prudence broke her embrace and ran to her mother's room.

Hermione looked back at the two men: Malfoy was unusually calm, while Harry seemed ready to jump at Draco’s throat at any moment.

-What do you mean, snake? -asked Harry through clenched teeth.

Malfoy glanced at Hermione and, without knowing why she knew immediately what would happen soon.

-After all, it’s not so difficult to understand.

When a woman is sad and trapped in an unhappy marriage, it is normal for her to seek happiness elsewhere- said Draco with a definite voice and cancelling the distance between himself and Hermione to stood by her side, taking one of her hand.

Hermione weaved his fingers into those of the man, as if it were an innate gesture, casting a glance at Harry seeing him so enraged that for a few moments, Hermione feared for his own safety as well as Draco’s.

-Harry...-began.

-No! I don’t believe it... I would have noticed... I would have heard the gossip and the whispers…- said the black-haired man trying to find a logical meaning to the absurd situation.

-Did you think we were going to put up some posters? - Draco sarcastically asked him.

-I don't want to talk to you! Herm, please tell me it's not true...-said the man looking at his friend with a little light of hope in his eyes.

What was she supposed to do? Hurting the only person she considered a brother, or letting that rumor go on and follow the course of events?

She looked away from Harry and lowered her eyes to look at her hand in Malfoy's: the man's grasp was firm, but at the same time comforting, without any excessive pressure.

_"Don't let memories made you change your mind"_

She looked up and met Harry's eyes, who had been watching her the whole time and nodded.

-Yes, it's true Harry. I'm sorry I hadn't talk to you about it before, but I knew you wouldn't understand" Hermione finally said.

Harry's shoulders bent under an invisible weight as if the whole world had collapsed on him and his eyes darkened instantly with anger. It was the first time since they knew each other that the man looked at her like that.

Her world had completely turned upside down: Malfoy was by her side and hold her hand trying to give her courage and comfort, and Harry looked at her with a look that resembled hatred.

"Then apparently you don't need my help" Harry said before turning his back and heading for the front door.

When this closed with a thud, Hermione jolted.

She carried her free hand to her forehead and sighed despondently.

"Don’t worry, everything will be fine" Malfoy said as if he had read her thoughts.

Hermione looked at him and after a few moments of hesitation, nodded.

"You're going to explain everything to me, aren't you?" she asked.

The man nodded.

Hermione nodded as well and only then she realized that her hand was still holding Draco’s, so slightly embarrassed she dissolved that unexpected bond.

-Are you ready to go? - Draco asked, not at all upset.

Hermione nodded and walked to the bedroom door.

-Prudence, honey it's time to go! -

The little girl appeared a few moments later in the drawing-room.

"Did you take everything, honey?" asked the woman.

Prudence nodded, with a smile on her lips.

-Where's Pan? - Hermione asked her.

The little girl raised her arm and showed her Peter Pan's stuffed toy hold tight between her fingers.

It was one of the first toys she had received, the only one her father had ever given to her and she never separated from it.

Hermione smiled and took her by the hand, walking with her to Draco.

-Are you ready? - Draco asked both women.

-Yeah -said Prudence elated.

Draco smiled amusedly, then looked up at Hermione, waiting for her answer.

The woman looked around the house where she had lived for four years, and in her mind passed some of the most important moments of her marriage: happy and sad moments that she would never forget.

It was time to turn the page.

"Let's get out of here" she said.

Draco nodded and walked to the door, followed by the two women.

____________________________________

Harry arrived home still in shock by what had happened during his meeting with Hermione.

How could something like that have happened? Was it really possible to fall in love with a person who for so many years had been your nightmare, the object of all your hatred? Until then, he had not considered it possible, and even now he did not believe it: no matter what Hermione and that Malfoy snake said. He was certain there was something else... Maybe that bastard was blackmailing her and forcing her to go with him.

But the look he had seen in Hermione's eyes had never been firmer and more secure. How was a relationship between Hermione and Draco Malfoy possible?

His head was hurting!

-Harry, is that you? -

Ginny appeared at a door down the hall; a worried expression made her look older than her 25 years.

Harry and Ginny had married a year after the end of the Second Magic War, and since then there was not a day that Harry did not thank heaven for the presence of the woman by his side: Ginny was his rock, the one to which he clung when he felt sad or weak, the one who gave him the strength to move forward when the ghosts of the past came back to haunt him.

"I was getting worried" she told him.

Harry let himself be embraced and for a few moments placed his head on the woman's left shoulder, then remembered about Ron.

-Where is your brother? - Harry asked her raising his head and encountering her gaze.

-He's sleeping. I had to put a sleeping pill in his glass…he so was frantic" the woman said.

Harry nodded distractedly and walked towards the kitchen, followed a step away by his wife.

-It's better this way. I'm not ready to tell him what I've found out yet" he said secretive.

Ginny looked at him worried.

-What happened? - asked, sitting next to the man around the mahogany table.

Harry looked up at his wife and sighed, a hand in his thick black hair.

-I talked to Hermione. Gin, believe me, I've never seen her like this" he said confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sharing the man's confusion.

-That’s the problem! I can't explain it... I was convinced that she would welcome me with open arms and that she would come with me that somehow, we would be able to fix this mess- he told her moving nervous in the chair.

Ginny looked at him worriedly.

-What happened? -

Harry exhaled again.

-She didn't want to... In fact, she treated me almost like an enemy- he told her with a wounded expression on his face.

Ginny took her husband's hand among her own and waited silently for him to continue.

-She said I didn't trust her, that I didn't think she could take care of herself.

And then he decided to go away with Malfoy! She even said she trusted him! Can you believe that? "Harry went on clearly distressed.

-That's not possible! - Ginny said, surprised by those words.

-It’s true! Hermione said she preferred Malfoy, who always admitted to despise her, to Ron who said he loved her and that made her go through hell-

Ginny reflected on her husband's last sentence and, in spite of herself, found herself giving reason to her friend: perhaps in this strange topsy turvy world, where Ron's great love had been swept away by poker, a hope of happiness could also be found in Malfoy's hatred.

But it was unthinkable to hope Harry would understand and accept such a thing.

"There's more" Harry added.

Ginny frowned as she waited for his words.

Harry thought back to Hermione’s last confession: would he be able to repeat those words to Ginny and later on to Ron? Would he have been able to tell his best friend about Hermione's affair with Malfoy, knowing it would be a coup de grace for him?

-What else? – Ginny asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"There's a rumor in the magical community, since it’s been known about the game...- Harry started visibly uncomfortable.

Ginny nodded.

-An affair between Hermione and Malfoy... That's why he would make his proposal to Ron-

Instinctively Ginny let out an amused laugh.

-Absurd... I won't believe it even if I saw them together! - she commented.

Harry looked at her with a despondent look and sighed.

-Then I suggest you make a visit to Malfoy Manor: it's the truth. Hermione confirmed it to me herself- Harry revealed, leaving Ginny stunned.

-Hermione and Malfoy are having an affair? - Ginny asked, as if she needed further confirmation.

Harry merely nodded.

-How do I tell Ron? -Harry asked her troubled, after a few moments of silence.

"Don't do it" Ginny replied firmly.

Harry looked at her to make sure he heard her right.

-Don't tell him everything... Tell him that Hermione has decided to go with Malfoy and that she no longer wants to see him... After all, it's the truth. But don't tell him about the relationship between her and Malfoy! - Ginny told him.

-So I should lie to him! I've never done that" the man replied.

-It's a white lie, and then if you didn't, Ron would be destroyed and he's not strong enough right now to know about the affair. He's going to know soon enough, but the important thing is that he doesn't know about it from you- she said sure.

And, to the detriment of his principles, Harry could only agree with his wife.

____________________________________

They had arrived at "Malfoy House" three hours ago, and Hermione still struggled to believe what had happened.

That house was huge!

Both she and Prudence were blown away when Malfoy opened the front door and stepped aside to let them into the house.

The walls of the entrance were of dark wood with warm hues, with the floor covered with hazel-colored parquet; not far from the door was arranged a teal-colored ottoman to give a note of color.

On the right wall, not far from the hangers, were hung several paintings of famous Muggle painters: Hermione instantly recognized Basquiet and Van Gogh among others and found herself wondering if those were originals or copies.

She turned to the man, who watched her slightly amused, and before she could even formulate the question, nodded.

-They're all authentic.

Some were donated directly to a member of my family by the painter, and others come from Christie's- he explained.

Hermione was surprised by those words but tried not to show it in order not to give him satisfaction.

Draco left their suitcases in the entrance and show the way to the two women for a long hallway, once again with the hazel-colored parquet, but with the walls covered with white wallpaper, and led them into the living room.

It was almost as big as their apartment and had a domestic atmosphere: two walls were entirely occupied by a bookshelf overloaded with books and on the third wall, instead, there was a huge gray brick fireplace; a short distance from the hearth in the center of the living room, above a soft cream carpet, there was a three-seater sofa, the same color as the carpet.

On the last wall was a plasma TV, with a DVD and a stereo sound system.

The walls of the room had the same hazel color as the entrance and the parquet had been replaced by black marble. 

-Wow! - Prudence whispered.

The two adults smiled, then Hermione glanced at Malfoy and waited to see if the man had any recommendations to make.

-This is the family living room- Draco said.

-How many there are? - asked Hermione, unable to hide her disbelief.

Draco let go an amused snigger.

-Two... This is just for us, then there is another one for official meetings and for guests.

As well as the dining rooms: there is the main one, which we will often use for receptions and for diplomatic meetings, and another much more informal just for us-

Hermione nodded.

"I think I'm going to need a map, so I won’t get lost with all these rooms" she said.

Once again, Draco gave her a wry smile and shook his head.

"Don’t worry, you're going to get used to it quickly"

He then moved again and escorted the two women to the main living room he had spoken of just a few moments ago: this was certainly more formal, even Hermione had to admit it, and unlike the other it was also colder, furnished in shades of gray and white.

"I don't like it" Prudence said honest.

-Prue! -Hermione reproached, to prevent her daughter from seeming rude to Draco’s eyes.

But Draco was barely hiding an amused smile provoked by the little girl's words, and seeing the sad face provoked by the reprimand, he bent on his knees next to Prudence and looked at her.

"I want to tell you a secret: I don't like it very much either... - he said to her with an almost conspirator air.

Prudence reciprocated his gaze and smiled happy: the wrong she had suffered from her mother had obtained justice.

The man stood up and looked at Hermione.

-Do we want to keep going? - he asked the two women.

Then he walked out of the living room, following the corridor.

He showed them the two dining rooms, a small guest bathroom and the kitchen that to Hermione seemed huge: too bad that the woman wasn’t a very good cook.

"Obviously there are also domestics" Draco said while they were in the kitchen.

Hermione looked at him, slightly suspicious.

-Domestic elves? - she asked him.

Draco shook his head.

-Not everyone would understand their function... So I had to adapt to the muggle servants- Draco explained her.

The surprise that those words provoked in the woman was clearly visible on Hermione's face that, once again, Draco had to hide his amused grin.

-Come on Granger, take that surprised look off your face...-he scolded her good-naturedly before continuing. -There are a waitress and a butler, as well as a chef, only for official dinners, and a cook.

They are on duty all week, but today I gave them the day off so you could settle down without too many intruders around- he said to the woman.

Hermione nodded, once again impressed by the man's attentions.

They continued the tour of the rooms going upstairs, where there were the bedrooms and two other bathrooms.

-You can choose the room you want-

Prudence immediately ran ahead to look at all the rooms a second time before choosing the best one.

Hermione started to go after her daughter, but one of the man's hand gently rested on her left arm and made her stay behind.

"I think it's better if your room is next to mine" Draco suggested, trying not to be heard by Prudence.

Hermione looked at him, trying to understand the true meaning of that words, then ended up nodding.

What did Malfoy expect from that situation?

Sex? Then he could have asked for one night of sex a week in the contract.

Is that why he wanted the rooms close to each other?

-Mom! - Hermione heard Prudence’s voice.

Hermione rose from his thoughts and met Prudence, who, without noticing the exchange between the two adults, had chosen her room: it was definitely too big for a child of her age.

"Honey, maybe it's better...-began Hermione.

-Perfect! It's very beautiful Prudence... You chose the best of the five bedrooms- Draco intruded.

The little girl smiled, happy for that compliment.

On the top floor of the house was the attic, where their empty suitcases were stored when they had finished unpacking their luggage.

Hermione needed to talk to Draco, she needed to know... But she couldn't do it as long as Prudence was with them: it had been a pretty exciting day for the little girl, and she didn't want to add any more surprises.

So, after a quick lunch, which she and Prudence ate in the huge kitchen Hermione had taken her daughter to her new bedroom which in the meantime, with a couple of spells had been turned into a room for a little girl her age and had made her fall asleep.

Initially she had had some difficulties, given Prudence's excitement about all the things that had happened since that morning, but in the end, the little girl had collapsed won by sleep.

After tucking in her blankets, Hermione had come out into the hallway and found Draco waiting outside the door.

-Is she asleep? - he asked her with a low voice.

Hermione nodded.

For a few moments they stare at each other in silence, then Draco spoke.

"Come with me" he said.

Without asking questions Hermione followed him to the room all the way down the hall, which she had guessed to be Draco's bedroom.

Draco entered and, as usual, stepped aside to let her in, and then closed the door behind them.

"Maybe it's better if we talk here, rather than downstairs, in case your daughter wakes up" he told her.

Hermione nodded.

Draco nodded as well, inviting her to sit in a white armchair not far from the dresser, and uncertain Hermione looked at him shortly before walking away from the door and sitting in the armchair.

The man instead, went to sit on the edge of the bed, in front of her.

For a few moments the silence descended again in the room, until the man looked up at Hermione's face, meeting her eyes.

"Come on, start with your questions" he said.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, undecided where to start, then took a deep breath and spoke.

-Did you start that rumor? - she asked him.

Hermione still didn't know how far she could go, but she wanted answers...

She would keep asking as long as he was available: it was the only way to know.

Draco nodded.

-Why is that? -

Draco moved a hand through his blonde straight hair and continued to sustain her gaze.

-After your husband signed the agreement, Blaise started asking me questions to figure out what my intentions were, if I had some evil plan in my head...

Everyone who was at Hogwarts with us in those years knows I made no secret of what I thought of you- he said bluntly.

Hermione nodded: at that time, Draco could be earnest to the point of cruelty.

-No, you never did...- she agreed.

-That's right. So Blaise was asking me three thousand questions and I finally found that way out" Draco confessed.

"Tell him we were lovers" she said, slightly distraught.

"At first he didn't believe it, then I was able to convince him that that was the only reason that could make me do such a thing" Draco continued.

"So you managed to make yourself look good too" Hermione said, letting her annoyance shine through.

Draco shut up and looked at her, struck by that sentence.

-What do you mean? - he asked her.

Hermione rose from her chair and approached the window, covered with heavy green velvet curtains.

She passed a hand on the soft fabric and for a few moments her gaze was lost on the cars hurtling on the road.

"You're not the one who is going to be judged and who knows for how long it's going to be on everyone's favorite gossip" she said.

-Are you worried about what they can say? - Draco asked her still looking at her.

-I already know what they're going to say! -she said to him as she turned around and looked at him with bitter and at the same time angry eyes. -They're going to say I'm a whore, someone who abandoned her drowning husband to be with her rich lover- she added.

-What do you care about this nonsense? - Draco asked her, standing up in turn.

Hermione saw him approach her and, when he was in front of her, look at him as Draco lay both hands on her shoulders, looking into her brown eyes.

-I don't... It's just that...-said Hermione unable to finish the sentence.

-That you don't want to make Weasel suffer? - he asked her annoyed.

Hermione looked at him and shook his head.

-No, not him. I don't care what he can hear or think anymore.

I don't want to make his family suffer.

Believe it or not, they've always been important to me... they really are my family- she said sincere.

"I think it's inevitable" Draco said.

Hermione looked down and stood silent for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts, until Draco made her look up.

"There's only one way to stop all this talk" he said, serious.

-Which one? -

Draco looked at her for a few seconds, undecided whether to speak or not.

"Get out into the open" he said finally.

Hermione frowned, surprised by that proposal.

-You're not serious- she said shaking her head.

-Why not? If we stay at home without answering back at all the things that people say about us, people will continue to talk... If instead we went out, making everyone see how happy and in love...-

-What's that? -asked her even more surprised.

-Do you think I like it? "Draco asked her, detaching himself from her and walking away a few steps.

-Of course, it must be a real blow to your many lovers! - Hermione retorted.

Malfoy looked at her and sneered amused.

"These are the typical phrases of a woman in love, you know? " he said.

Hermione sighed, visibly annoyed.

-Look, there's going to be an important dinner here in three days. You'll definitely need a new dress... So why not go shopping to Diagon Alley and show everyone what they want? "Draco told her trying to be lucid.

As much as she wanted to blame him, and find a valid reason to refuse, she found nothing: she was screwed.

"We need to wait for Prue to wake up" she said.

Draco nodded, obliging.

After that, Hermione went out of the room and took refuge in her own, where she threw herself on the bed, lying on her stomach, her eyes on the ceiling.

What more did she have to expect?

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	4. The dress and the guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-For this reason I decided to come and stay with you.  
> Tell me you are happy! -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I'm a little later than usual this week, but this morning I was feeling a little under the weather and as soon as I feel better I had a date with a friend.  
> Anyway, it's 23.40, so it's still Wednesday, so I'm good! :D  
> I just want to thank you once again... Your response to this fiction is been overwhelming, and I love you all very much!  
> So, if you read, left kudos or a comment, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!  
> Eva <3

"I'm still convinced that we should have chosen a muggle boutique" said Hermione.

The woman walked by Draco's left side, the man's hand clenched in her as if it were the most natural thing in the world, while with her right-hand Hermione clutched Prudence’s small and soft hand, who walked by their side without asking questions, for once content to go shopping.

“What's the point of going to a muggle shop, you tell me?” Draco asked her in a whisper, so as not to be heard.

Hermione was forced to agree with him, but she couldn’t stand the looks!

As soon as they set foot in Diagon Alley the curious gaze of the people started to follow their every move: that attentive and inquiring gaze that wanted to find every emotion, every slight change of her face. She had heard it on her other times over the years, when she found herself walking those paths: eyes full of pity and compassion for what she was forced to endure because of Ron and his gambling.

There were people who, meeting her and Draco, had the taste to pretend that they were not interested in the tastiest gossip in the magical community, people who looked down as she, Draco and Prudence passed by and then raised their eyes on them as soon as they moved on.

And then there were those who did not have the slightest reticence: these people did not mind being caught staring at their faces with curiosity, sometimes with greed, in order to be able to grasp as much as possible from a glance.

Looking at them Hermione could also read the questions that crowded into their minds: were they really a couple, or was it fiction? How had they solved the Pure and Muggle “problem” between them?

Of course she also read the judgments: those were even more obvious, and no one tried to hide them, and they were all against her.

They judged her a slut for abandoning Ron and following Malfoy, bringing Prudence with her. 

Hermione had spotted a few charitable women shaking her head at the thought of _poor_ Ron, who was facing the whole situation alone.

Why no one thought of her?

Would all those good-feeling people who now judge her a whore still consider her husband a poor victim if they had known what she had to go through in the last years of her marriage?

If they had heard her side of the story, everyone would have been on her side, ready to point the finger at Ron and his petty actions.

But people were fickle, Hermione knew it well.

Now it was up to her to take her share of malignancy, until something even more shocking than her "relationship" with Malfoy happened.

-I hate all these people staring at me! -she said in a whisper unable to restrain herself.

Draco sneered and left her hand, putting her arm over her shoulders, as if he wanted to protect her from all the staring people.

Feeling that arm resting gracefully and firmly on her shoulders had a strange effect: perhaps because it had been so long, too long that someone did not embrace her that way?

Or because it was Malfoy, her archenemy, doing it?

Perhaps it was a combination of the two things that put her in awe; she still wasn't used to the idea that they would have to convince the whole magical world of their happy relationship and if she had to be honest with herself, Hermione wouldn't have been sure she could pretend so well.

That arm resting on her shoulders, a small gesture of protection was a start, a first step... you had to start somewhere, don't you?

-You feel better now? - Draco asked.

"It would have been even better if I had made them all disappear" Hermione said.

Draco smiled and nodded, lowering his head slightly towards her.

"I'll keep it in mind for the next time" he said wryly.

Hermione found herself smiling and looked down at Prudence who seemed perfectly at ease walking around Diagon Alley.

She had not yet given the slightest hint of the new situation that had arisen, but Hermione knew her daughter and knew that sooner or later Prudence would ask her something, even just a simple word to try to understand something more about all that tangled affair.

Hermione only hoped to have a plausible explanation when it will happen.

Draco followed the woman's gaze and lowered his head slightly, until he met Prudence's gaze.

"All right, Prudence?" he asked.

The little girl simply nodded and smiled, before returning to look at the road ahead.

-Do you like going shopping? - Draco asked again.

-Prudence doesn't know many words: after all, she's one year and five months old.

She only knows a few important words for now- Hermione replied.

Draco nodded.

"We should also teach her my name" Draco said, looking at the woman.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead, confused.

"Otherwise no one will believe that you and I are together" Draco explained.

Hermione nodded slowly considering the man's words.

"So the fact that my daughter calls you by name would be a proof of our relationship...” she said with a hint of irony in her voice.

Draco nodded convinced and she smiled at the absurdity of his words.

"Prudence also knows Harry's name, but that doesn't mean I'm having an affair with him” Hermione pointed out.

"But you and Potter don't live together" Draco retorted.

Meanwhile, they had arrived in front of The Madame McClan store and stopped a few yards from the door.

-What does that mean? -

"Come on Granger, you know what I mean" Draco retorted.

Hermione stood a few moments in silence, considering his words.

-Why don't we see how things evolve? Children are amazing: they can surprise you when you least expect it...- Hermione said.

Draco looked at her, twisting his mouth to the right.

-So you suggest we leave things the way they are? -

Hermione nodded.

"We will live together every day, you will be in close contact with her and this will help your relationship" she explained.

Prudence, tired of all that chatter, approached the shop window, dragging her mother and consequently Draco with her.

Once near the window full of mannequins wearing evening gowns, the little girl placed a small hand on the glass and moved her face closer to the glass to see better the clothes on display.

Draco looked at her, thinking about everything Hermione had told him and was eventually forced to agree with her.

"All right Granger let's do it your way this time...- Draco granted.

A satisfied smile stretched Hermione's lips and for a second Draco was tempted to retract what he had just said, only to see what expression she would make.

-Shall we go in? - Draco then asked.

The little girl raised her face towards him and nodded, silently.

Prudence shook her mother's hand again, and Draco placed her arm on Hermione's shoulders again, and all three walked toward the door of the boutique when a male voice called them.

-Draco! -

The blonde turned his head to the right and as soon as he saw who it was that had called his name he turned completely, forcing Hermione to do the same.

Hermione was aware that she should not have been too surprised by that encounter, but she could not prevent the gasp that escaped her disclosed lips as her eyes rested on the man not far from her.

She had not seen him for years, but it seemed that time had been good to him: he was still the boy who had inflamed the hearts of many girls at Hogwarts and who certainly continued to be a Casanova even as an adult.

-Blaise! - Draco greeted him with a smile that interested only half his face.

Draco took a step towards his friend, followed by Hermione and Prudence, and then stop forcing Blaise to come towards him.

-How did you find us? - Draco asked.

Hermione wanted to disappear: shrink and fade into one of the cracks on the ground. She knew it would be difficult, but she couldn’t believe that at the first meeting with a Slytherin she would be so embarrassed!

She saw a wry smile on Blaise Zabini's perfect face as he stared at the man next to her: Hermione realized that until then he had not yet looked at her.

-Let's say that your presence here at Diagon Alley did not go unnoticed...-commented Blaise.

Draco sneered amusedly and shook his head slightly.

-Very funny. So are you our welcome committee? - Draco asked him with equal irony.

Hermione recognized that tone of voice, had heard him use it thousands of times when they were still at school: it was the same voice with which he addressed Tiger and Goyle, or with Harry and Ron.

That tone so cold, detached, that she hadn't heard it once since that morning.

Until now, he had never addressed her or Prudence with that tone, but they had started that cohabitation for not even twenty-four hours.

Hermione returned to the conversation and saw that Blaise was shaking his head.

"No, I need your help" Blaise said.

"What happened this time?" asked the blonde man.

"I have to leave my house for at least a week, and I wanted to impose my presence on you- Blaise explained ironically.

-Do you have ghosts more harassing than usual? - Draco jokingly asked. 

Once again Blaise shook his head, but this time with a slight smile on his lips.

-No, you know my house is ancient, there's always a problem with it.

This time I have a problem with the pipes: this morning a kitchen pipe burst, and they told me that economically speaking, I would better redo all the plumbing rather than replace a single pipe.

For this reason I decided to come and stay with you.

Tell me you are happy! - Blaise explained, accompanying the last sentence with a dazzling smile.

Tired of the long conversation, Prudence once again pulled the hand she held tightly in Hermione’s, bringing the attention of the woman and Draco to her.

-Prudence! -Hermione scolded the little girl.

The little girl, sorry for the reproach, lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"You're right, Prudence" Draco said, looking at the little girl.

Feeling justified, Prudence returned to raise her eyes and looked at Draco, waiting.

Hermione had turned to the man, silently asking for explanations.

-She wants to go inside. We've been out here for ten minutes, it's normal that she's tired of waiting- Draco replied by reciprocating Hermione's gaze.

The blonde turned to Blaise and looked at him with an indefinable look, almost defiantly.

-Blaise, do you remember Hermione? - Draco asked his friend.

_Why did he do that?_

For those five words Hermione suddenly felt anxious and embarrassed.

Blaise watched her in silence, subjecting her to careful examination, then Hermione saw him nodding.

\- Potter's friend, the Gryffindor…How could I forget her? - he said without addressing anyone in particular.

Then, unexpectedly, he reached his hand out to Hermione.

She stared at that outstretched hand a few moments, unsure whether or not to shake it: Zabini was a Slytherin, but among all of them was the one that had bothered them the least during the years at Hogwarts, although the fact that he had just called her " _Potter's Friend_ " was not a great prerequisite from which to build a friendship, but at the same time it didn't make it impossible.

Hermione looked up at Blaise's face and shook his hand at the same time: you always have to start with a small gesture for big changes, don't you?

"It's nice to meet you, Malfoy's friend" she said wryly.

She heard Draco chuckle at her side and was slightly relieved to see a small smile curl Blaise’s fleshy, plump mouth.

"And this little lady is Prudence, Hermione's daughter- Draco said, interrupting the glances contest that had started between her and Blaise.

Zabini left the woman's hand and laid his eyes on the little girl who reciprocated with the same if not with greater curiosity.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw him focused on that first encounter, but when he met the woman's gaze, Draco shook his head in a gesture he hoped would be reassuring, but for some strange reason had the opposite effect.

-Prudence... Unusual name for a little girl- Blaise said.

The little girl looked at him a few more moments and then ruffled her lips in a grimace that made Blaise smile.

It was only when Blaise looked back at Draco that Hermione returned to breathe normally: at least they had come out unscathed from that first confrontation with a Slytherin.

There would be many others, but at least they had avoided fighting against each other on the streets of Diagon Alley.

-So, can I stay with you? – Blaise asked, resuming the conversation from where had been interrupted.

-Wouldn't you rather go to a hotel? Now we are no longer two bachelors in a big house with the butler and the cook" Draco pointed out.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly.

-What does it matter? It's like staying in a hotel: you have a butler, a cook, a huge house, open bar... What else can I ask for? - Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head in a resigned gesture and turned slightly toward Hermione.

-Is that a problem for you? - asked her.

An incredulous expression painted on Hermione's face: she must have misunderstood. Draco Lucius Malfoy had asked for her opinion? The world must have completely turned upside down.

"Don't worry about me... -Hermione said trying not to look too surprised.

-Are you sure another person in the house won't bother you? After all, you and Prudence just moved in, you haven't had time to settle down yet" Draco said.

Hermione knew that Blaise was listening to every word of that conversation, and that she had to give Draco an answer as soon as possible, but she could not think at the moment.

Did it bother her that Blaise was a guest at Draco’s house?

At the end of the day, she was also a guest.

Certainly a special guest, and probably a long-term one, but still a guest.

She had to make another point: if Blaise came to stay with them, even for just a week, she and Draco would have to share his bedroom, therefore sleep in the same bed; they certainly couldn’t sleep in two separate rooms and hope that a Slytherin believed in the veracity of their relationship.

Hermione wondered if she was willing to do so, trying to reflect as quickly as possible, aware that the two men were waiting for her answer.

The last thing she wanted was to create more problems, so she looked at Draco and smiled at him, nodding.

"It's fine for me and Prudence, there's no problem" she said.

Was it possible that there had been a change in that ice lakes that were Draco's eyes?

For a thousandth of a second his eyes had seemed different, warmer, but it had probably been just her impression.

Draco nodded and turned to Blaise.

-Then it's all right. Don’t forget Blaise, be there before dinner time- Draco said.

Blaise nodded.

-Don’t worry. I know your craze for punctuality. See you later- Blaise commented.

Without saying goodbye, Blaise turned and went his way.

-Are you sure it's not a problem for you? - Draco asked her again, going back to look at her.

She nodded again.

"Sure"

Draco remained silent for a few moments before laying his eyes on Prudence and encountering the little girl's gaze.

"So, how about we go in and try on all those nice clothes?" he asked.

Instantly, Prudence lit up with a smile.

-What are we waiting for then? - Draco said as he walked into the store.

________________________

-How did we meet? - Hermione asked.

They're in Madame McClan boutique just over an hour looking for what Malfoy called the "perfect dress."

They had tried on clothes of all fabrics, colors and shapes, but until then nothing had satisfied the man.

Every ten minutes he would place two or three dresses on the dressing room door, waiting to see her wearing them, then shake his head dissatisfied or express his disapproval with a single facial expression.

-Wouldn't it be better if I chose the dress on my own? -Hermione had asked in response of Draco dry rejection.

-You're going to do it next time. For the time being you still need to learn what the appropriate style is- Draco had replied.

-Excuse me! I have a decent taste on clothes and fashion-answered Hermione slightly begrudged.

-Exactly! Discreet.

You have to have great taste: the people you’ll meet will be ready to tear you apart the moment they put their eyes on you, just for the dress you wear.

You don't have to give them any chance- Draco answered.

So Hermione had decided to follow his suggestions.

Prudence had also tried on some dresses, but for her the choice had been much easier, helped by the scarcity of children's clothes sold in the boutique.

Draco and Hermione had chosen two evening gowns for Prudence, a peach-colored one that perfectly matched the little girl's complexion, and a white dress, with a ruffled skirt that had literally driven Prudence crazy.

Still inside the dressing room, Hermione had begun to think about Blaise, and the situation that would arise from that evening: it would be a real baptism of fire for them, Hermione thought pulling up the zip of yet another dress that Draco had brought her.

They had to look almost like a family.

But real families have a common past, and all she shared with Draco were insults, grudges, and curses.

A solution had to be found.

-How did we meet? - She asked him, still in the dressing room.

-You don't remember? -Hermione heard the man's voice outside the door.

-How could I forget our first big meeting on the night of our arrival at Hogwarts? You were "kind" as usual- Hermione commented sarcastically.

She heard a low laugh and shook her head: she must have completely lost her head if she was there bantering with Malfoy.

"I did my best" Draco retorted amusedly.

-I'm sure... Anyway I meant something else: how did we fall in love? -Hermione said trying to explaining better her worries.

The silence she received in response was comforting and terrifying at the same time: on the one hand she was happy to have arrived first at that part of the problem, but on the other she was upset that Draco had not thought about it.

After all, he was the one who put both of them in that mess!

-No one will care about that! - Draco said, trying to minimize.

-Believe me, everyone will care about that.

And Blaise will be the first one who's going to ask us questions this evening- she pointed out.

"No, I don’t think so" Draco retorted.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and after a glance in the dressing room mirror, she opened the door and went out into the hallway where Prudence and Draco were waiting for her.

A strange expression appeared on the man's face: for a few moments she saw his mysterious eyes wide open, just as she went out into the hallway and his gaze rested on her body covered in the dress.

But that expression lasted only a few moments, then Draco's gaze turned back to normal and rested on her face.

-Wow! -said Prudence fascinated.

Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled at her, before blowing her a kiss. The next moment she went back to look at Draco and waited for him to talk: as far as she was concerned, that dress was the best she had tried so far and she was sure that she could try other clothes for hours, without finding a better one than the one she was wearing.

Perhaps Draco also had to be of the same opinion because she saw him nod with increasing conviction.

"That’s the right dress” Draco said simply, looking up at her face.

Hermione smiled satisfiedly and nodded.

-All right then you go back in and change; I’m going to pay for it-

Hermione nodded again and made to let Prudence into the dressing room with her but was surprised when she saw the little girl reaching out to Draco, ready to take her hand in his, and together they approached Madame McClan.

Hermione shook his head in disbelief. As he zipped the suit cautiously, Hermione wondered how it was possible for Prudence to be so comfortable in that situation and around Draco.

Wearing her jeans again, the woman sought an answer to that question, but on the contrary, new questions crowded into her mind: was it possible that in Draco, Prudence saw the father figure who for most of her life had been totally absent?

As the months passed, because of poker, Ron had become a ghost to her to the point that at times Hermione had the feeling that Prudence didn't remember him at all.

She took her short-sleeved shirt and put it on, letting go of a sigh: who would have thought her life would change so suddenly?

Hermione had to admit that living with Malfoy hadn't been so terrible, but it was better not to let her guard down; it had not been even twenty-four hours from the beginning of that "relationship."

She picked up the dress, and after placing it on the crutch, went out into the hallway and returned to Draco and Prudence, who were waiting for her sitting on a red couch.

When they heard her, they both looked up and her daughter came down with some difficulty from the couch and went to meet her, hugging her knees.

"Foody" Prudence said, raising her face to her mother.

"It's not dinner time yet Prue” reminded Hermione.

It was only half past four: Prue would have to wait at least six o'clock for dinner.

"Foody" she repeated.

-How about a snack? - Draco proposed.

Hermione looked up at the man and shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea: if she eats now, she won't be hungry at dinner" Hermione explained.

Draco got up and moved close to the two women.

-Actually, I’m slightly hungry, too. How about we stop at Madama Rosmerta for a portion of Fish & Chips? -he proposed them.

Hermione immediately felt her mouth watering: it was ages since last time she did ate Madame Rosmerta famous Fish and Chips.

-Fish and Chips to a two-year-old girl? - Hermione asked, trying to be incorruptible.

Draco immediately shook his head.

-Of course not; we can order one of those horrendous things who children her age eat -replied the man immediately, certain that he was on the right track.

Hermione twisted her lips to the right, trying to resist, but now the only thing she could think about was Fish & Chips and ended up nodding.

-Okay, all right. You convinced me- she gave in.

Draco sneered and smiled at Prudence who was smiling cheerfully.

The man picked up the bag with their clothes next to the sofa and, after also tucking in it the perfect dress for Hermione, approached the door of the boutique, opened it and stepped aside to get the two women out before following them into the street.

___________________________

"I was thinking about what you said before" Draco said before grabbing a chip.

Hermione was feeding Prudence and at those words, laid down the spoon and turned slightly toward Draco.

They had been at Madama Rosmerta's for about twenty minutes and even there their presence had not gone unnoticed: their arrival had aroused the curiosity of all the diners and the same Madama Rosmerta, who had managed to masking well her surprise.

The woman had greeted Hermione who she remembered from her years at Hogwarts, had made the acquaintance of Prudence and had been available when Draco asked her if she could bring the little girl a vegetable squash or something like that, since Prue seemed hungry.

Hermione had pretended that the looks, terribly cheeky and insistent, were directed at the little girl, and not at her and Draco and after a few moments she had begun to feel better.

Maybe she had found the right tactic to adopt in such situations.

"About what I said while we were at the store?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"You know I 'm right, isn't it?" she asked, hinting at a satisfied smile.

-As much as it pains me to admit it, you are... I think we should agree on a story to tell people-Draco admitted.

Hermione gave Prudence another spoonful of vegetable mash and looked away from Draco.

"Come on, do you have any ideas?" she asked without looking at him.

"You realized that you were madly in love with me, and I was wooed and courted for months" Draco said, putting another potato chip in his mouth.

Hermione looked at him with a slightly shocked expression in his face.

-Absolutely not! If anything, it should be the opposite- she provoked him.

-I won't go around telling something like that! - Draco promptly retorted.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then we're going to have to find a middle ground" she said mollifying.

Draco stared at her in anticipation.

-Like what? - Draco asked after a few moments.

-What if we fell in love with time? Maybe we met by chance and gradually realized that we were in love-proposed her before taking a chip from the plate.

Draco listened to her idea and after a few moments nodded.

-How did we meet? - he asked her.

-Do I have to decide everything? Get some ideas too! - Hermione said, turning back to her daughter.

The man stood silent for a few moments, watching Hermione feed Prudence; the little girl had her mouth and chin all stained with pumpkin mash, but kept approaching the spoon hungry.

-What if we met by chance at the hospital? "Draco said almost overthinking.

-What you mean at the hospital? -

"Pansy and Nott have a daughter the same age as Prudence, maybe we can say that I was there to visit Pansy and while I was leaving the maternity ward I met you" said Draco, always staring at the two women.

-When was this baby born? - Hermione asked.

She could not believe that Pansy had put an end to her obsession with Draco and married another man: Hermione had always believed that she was still a spinster waiting for the slightest nod from Draco to start their relationship again.

She really needed to catch up if she had to start meeting up with the Slytherins.

"Around the middle of March" said Draco, taking a piece of fish from the plate.

Hermione shook her head.

-It's not possible then... Prudence was born in early January- she retorted.

Draco chewed slowly, looking for a plausible situation that would explain their relationship.

-What if we tell everyone that we've been in love since Hogwarts? - he proposed then.

Hermione, looking at the little girl, shook her head.

-Few people would believe it: at the time you were not making a mystery of your hatred for me.

Who would believe that hate was nothing more than a cover-up and that you were actually secretly in love with me?

And then why would I marry Ron if we were so in love? -added Hermione, giving another spoonful of mash to Prudence.

For a few moments there was silence, which led her to look up at Draco and meet her eyes: they were illuminated by a strange light she had never seen before.

-Sometimes to understand your place in the world you have to make mistakes... - he said seriously meeting his gaze.

Hermione found herself wondering slightly confused if he was talking about her, himself, or the subject of conversation, her brown eyes staring Draco’s.

It was a question that could open up to multiple interpretations, but at least for now Hermione did not want to dig too much and look for hidden meanings.

She preferred to drop the sentence and shrugged her shoulders.

-It wouldn't be nice to Ron, even though our marriage was a disaster, he is still Prudence's father-.

"Dadda" the little girl repeated, making the woman smile.

Hermione took a wet towel and cleaned the baby's mouth and chin, then went back to look at Draco, who had never taken his eyes off her.

-What if we all tell everyone that we were working together because of your work? – Hermione proposed following a sudden idea.

"Diplomats don't deal with the Auror often" he said.

Hermione shook her head.

-Doesn’t matter. You came to the Ministry one day and found me... It can all start from there. It may seem a little strange to those who know you well, but sometimes life is unpredictable- Hermione pointed out to him before putting one of the last chips left on the plate in her mouth.

Draco remained silent for a few moments, his gaze on her, even though Hermione had some doubts he was really looking her, and at the end nodded.

-Okay, let’s do as you say-Draco granted.

Hermione, satisfied, smiled bending the corners of her mouth upwards.

"When did we kiss for the first time?" she asked.

"Come on, why would people care about that?" he asked, frustrated.

-You underestimate people's curiosity! All these people who are pretending not to listen to our conversation, are wondering exactly this: how did they meet? When did they get together? When did they first kiss?

So tell me... When we have our first kiss? - Hermione asked again.

-Do you want a specific date? - Draco teased her.

Hermione amused, shook her head.

"Even a rough date is fine with me” she replied, teasing him as well.

Draco returned silent and reflected a few moments before speaking again.

-A couple of months after our first meeting? - he proposed them.

-Wow, even a couple of months...-

"I'm a gentleman, Granger” retorted.

Hermione helped Prudence drink from her glass, making a funny face to the little girl.

-We have to decide even when we first slept together or...- Draco asked.

No, no, no! - Hermione promptly answered turning to the man and dropping some of the water contained in the glass on her jeans.

Draco could not avoid a sneer when he saw her so embarrassed: it was the first time he had a similar reaction in her presence.

-Maybe we can talk about that later... Of course, if they ask you something, you're going to have to come up with a lie quickly.

In that case, you have to let me know what you said- Hermione said, trying to find the demeanor she had had up to that point.

Draco nodded and for a few moments none of the three occupants of the table spoke.

"You know, right, we’re going to have to share my bedroom from tonight" Draco said, his gaze set on the wood of the table.

"Oh, I figured so" Hermione replied, without looking at him.

-That's why I wanted to make sure Blaise's presence didn't bother you-

They kept avoiding the each other’s eyes, as if they were talking to an abstract identity that stood between them or even Prudence, who was intrigued by that strange scene, moving her eyes now on her mother now on Draco, as if she was watching a tennis match.

"I didn't want to create any more problems" Hermione said.

-Trouble? What troubles? - Malfoy asked.

-Well, in 24 hours, you got a partner and a daughter... Prudence and I are guests in your home, special guests, but that doesn't change the situation... - said Hermione without looking at him.

-Granger-called him in a firm voice.

-That's why when you asked me if it was a problem for me that Blaise would come and stay with you for a few days, I said no.

It's your house and you have to decide as you like-continued her undaunted.

-Granger look at me-Draco ordered.

Hermione looked up and met his silvery, mysterious and impenetrable eyes.

-You're not a guest: you're the owner.

Try to get used to this change quickly otherwise no one will believe we're a couple. If Blaise's presence can be annoying or imposing for you or Prudence, I’ll just make a call and I tell him to find yourself a room in a hotel: it would think this request is a need for intimacy or something like that.

The only thing that matters right now is that you and Prudence feel comfortable given the already difficult situation" Draco said, always keeping his eyes in hers.

Hermione was impressed by his words: what happened to the Malfoy boy she had known as a girl? She had caught a glimpse of him just a couple of hours earlier thanks to Blaise: the same cold, detached tone, as if everything that was going on around him didn't touch him in the slightest.

So why didn't he treat her the same way? Why was he so attentive and worried about her and Prudence?

"If you keep calling me Granger, no one will believe that we're a couple" she said, without answering his questions.

Draco visibly relaxed his back and shoulder muscles and gave her a small smile.

-Okay, I'll try. But I think it's better to go now, otherwise we'll be late- he told her.

Hermione nodded and stood up, taking Prudence in her arms, and then followed Draco out of the room, careless of the looks that followed their every move.

They didn't even bother her anymore.

__________________________

As she had expected, Blaise was the first to ask them about their relationship.

"You were so good at hiding everything that I didn't notice anything either" Blaise said to Draco.

The blonde man had glanced at Hermione who gave him an amusing smile: in the end she had been right, and if it weren't for her insistence, now they would have been in trouble.

She had left Draco the fun of telling their whole story: how it started, when they had met again, and when they decided to get back together.

-Hermione, did you know what he was going to do? - Blaise asked her suddenly.

He had addressed her a few times, perhaps because he didn’t know her well or because of the old resentment between their Houses at Hogwarts was really hard to die as they said, but she had tried to be polite and participatory all the time, hoping to give a good impression of herself.

Hermione was sitting on the carpet with Prudence and turned to the two men, looking first at Draco and then Blaise.

-You mean the poker game? - she asked him.

Blaise nodded and she shook her head.

-I didn't have the faintest idea. It was his idea-Hermione said, taking a quick glance at Draco.

Draco sneered amusedly and shrugged.

-When would I have another chance like that? - he asked, turning to Hermione.

She shook her head again and returned to take care of Prudence.

"Missy, it's bedtime" Hermione said, looking at her daughter.

"Nope" the little girl said immediately.

Hermione shook her head firmly.

-No, Prue, you stayed up even longer than your usual bedtime.

Say goodnight to Draco and let's go to bed- she said as she stood up, hoping her daughter would follow her example.

Prudence grunted and stood up, then trotted on her small legs and walked toward Draco, who had stretched out his arms toward her.

When the little girl was in his arms, Draco and placed a kiss on each cheek, surprising both Hermione and Blaise.

"Nighty night” Prudence said, looking at the blonde man.

Draco smiled at her and said good night.

Then the little girl broke up from their embrace and went back to her mother.

-I'm going to bed, too. It was a tiring day- Hermione said, addressing the two men.

Draco nodded and stood up, coming towards her.

Hermione looked at him uncertainly.

"I'm coming up soon” Draco said, pausing a few steps away from her.

Then without giving her time to make a move or say anything, Hermione saw the man's face approaching hers until it was too late to move away.

Hermione closed her eyes and a few seconds later she felt Draco's lips on hers: she had always imagined that she would find them cold, almost like those of a dead man, but on the contrary they were warm and soft.

They rested perfectly on her mouth for a kiss that lasted less than ten seconds, but which made her gasp.

When she felt them move away, she opened her eyes and met Draco’s who were inscrutable and mysterious as usual.

It was another one of his tricks!

They were a couple: it was expected that a husband to say goodnight to his wife, would give her a kiss.

But they weren't a couple, Hermione remembered soon after.

They were nothing... They were two actors.

As a matter of fact, she was his property.

To prevent those emotions from showing on her face, Hermione turned immediately afterwards, forgetting to say goodnight to Blaise.

She picked up Prudence, more for herself than for her daughter's real need, and took Prudence to her bedroom, where she changed Prudence in her pajamas and diaper and then put her in bed.

"Song" Prudence said, as soon as she laid her head on the pillow.

Hermione smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, checking the blankets, clearing her voice.

_Blackbird singing in the_  
_dead_ _of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise 

Prudence smiles at her wearily and unfurled a brown curl that had fallen on her forehead, then let her hand fall back on the blanket, not far from her mother's hand.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

She finished the verse in a lower and lower voice, then bent over the little girl to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Every night it was always the same: she couldn't finish the second verse before Prudence fell asleep.

Hermione stood up without making a noise and walked out of the room, heading to Draco's room, where she had moved her belongings in the afternoon.

She opened the door and was relieved to find it empty: the man must still be downstairs with Zabini.

Spending some time with Prudence had calmed her nerves, but she still wasn’t completely quiet.

For the first time that night, after six years, she would sleep with someone other than her husband.

She kept thinking of Ron as her husband, but she had to start considering him as her ex, however strange the situation might be.

She began to undress, throwing her clothes on the bed not far from her, and wearing only her bra and panties she took the brush on the vanity brushed her hair, trying to make sense of everything, then remembered that Draco could come in at any moment and put on her pajama top.

Not even a minute later, the door of the room opened, and the man entered, stopping on the door step visibly interdicted seeing her standing in front of the mirror, but the next moment Draco seemed to remember why she was there, because she saw him nodding and closing the door.

There was something strange on his face.

-Is everything okay? – Hermione asked, looking at him through the mirror.

Their eyes met for an instant and Draco nodded.

-You seem nervous-

-I'm fine, okay? - Draco replied, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

Hermione nodded and laid her brush on the vanity, then turned to the bed to pick up her pajama pants.

-I overreacted...-Draco said the next moment.

That must have been the way Malfoys apologize, Hermione thought as she looked at him.

Draco met her stare, but when he saw that she was still getting dressed, he turned once again, a gesture she appreciated.

-Did something happen with Blaise? - Hermione took a risk asking him.

It was the only possible explanation: she had left them just half an hour ago and everything seemed fine, and now he was visibly nervous.

Hermione saw him nod imperceptibly.

-What happened? - She asked him again.

In the room, silence fell, while he turned his back on her again, and Hermione hoped that the silence would be a positive sign.

Hermione wondered for the thousandth time in that long day how they could be mistaken for a couple: there were so many things she didn't know about him, and the same could be said about Draco.

Draco turned his head towards her and turned completely when he saw that she had finished changing.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said, finishing undoing his shirt.

This time it was Hermione who turned her back on him, in a scene that seemed like a perfect comic sketch. 

Draco smiled amused and shook his head as he saw her reaction.

-What's Granger, you've never seen a naked man? - he teased her.

"No Malfoy, I just don't want to be dazzled by your beauty" Hermione replied with the same irony he had heard in the man's voice.

-Wise choice. Every woman who's been with me says I’m the best they ever had" he said.

The white shirt flew into Hermione's field of view, ending on the chair she had sat on a few hours earlier that afternoon.

-Then you should go around with a warning- Hermione retorted, trying not to think about the fact that Draco was shirtless just a few feet from her.

Not even a few moments later the pants followed the same fate as the shirt, leading Hermione to swallow even if her mouth was dry.

-Are you going to sleep on your feet like horses? - Draco asked her.

She turned her head cautiously to the side, seeing the man in black silk pajamas, approaching the right side of the bed and moving the blankets.

"Do you want to sleep close to the door, in case Prudence needs you during the night?" he asked her.

Hermione was once more surprised by the kind proposal and took a few moments to nod.

-Yes, thank you... If it's not a problem for you- she said.

Draco shook his head and tucked into the other side of the bed.

Hermione followed his example, tucking under the covers, a few inches away from Malfoy's body.

She put her head on the pillow and turned to him, meeting his gaze.

"Good night Draco” Hermione told him.

"Goodnight Hermione-answered Draco, calling her for the second time in that long day by her name.

Then she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Soon after, the darkness descended to cover up doubts, fears and hopes that had accompanied them from the beginning of that long strange day.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "Blackbird" by The Beatles


	5. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -If you were mine I wouldn't let anything and nobody take you away from me.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
> All about the girl who came to stay?  
> She's the kind of girl  
> You want so much, it makes you sorry  
> Still you don't regret a single day

The sun had not yet risen completely, but he was already awake, sitting in the living room as if he had spent the whole night sleepless.

The one that had just passed had been the first night when he had shared the bed with a woman without having sex with her.

Actually, thinking better about it, perhaps it was the first time ever, since his one-night stand never stayed over till morning.

It was one of his rules to prevent girls from getting too attached.

Instead with Hermione he had never made the slightest hint, the slightest movement towards her in bed all night, even unconsciously during sleep, as if he were conscious even in that situation that beyond a certain limit he could not go. He had always remained on his side of the bed, trying to give as little annoyance as possible, trying to let her adapt to that new and strange situation without adding his expectations or his fears for that coexistence that had come to be.

That he had made sure to create.

He stretched his back on the armchair and placed his head on one of the sofa cushions, letting his mind wander for the umpteenth time to the reason that had prompted him to make that proposal.

Less than a year old and he would turn 25- years-old.

Only then would the clause of his mother's will come in place: he had to get married or all the Malfoy fortune would pass to the other side of the Black family.

To an outsider, it would seem easy.

He should simply choose a girl his age and of the same social class and convince her to marry him.

Quite easy, given his charisma, charm and wealth.

If it wasn't for that damn little post in his mother’s will...

No one at first glance would have believed that Narcissa Black, his mother, was an incurable romantic, but unfortunately romance was one of the main characteristics of the woman.

When it was time to draw up her will, Narcissa had inserted a fundamental clause: the marriage of her only child was to be a marriage of love, as had been that of his parents and had even drawn up a special oath that Draco and his bride would pronounce instead of the wedding vows, an oath capable of finding tricks only to conquer the family's heritage.

If Draco wanted to get hold of his inheritance, he would have to get married and if he wanted to get married, he would have to fall in love.

But how could he fall in love with another woman if he did nothing but think of the same person since he was thirteen years old?

If anyone would hear his story would have called him crazy: no one can fall in love with a woman after she punched him!

Perhaps they would have believed his words if he added that this person had deep amber-colored eyes and a mass of curly hair that gave the impression of being softer than silk?

Would they have believed him insane if he told them that the mere fact of being despised by that woman for Draco was proof that he was in her thoughts, that the Slytherin boy was not totally indifferent to her? 

He had hidden for years under the pretense of "Pure Blood" and the horror he felt at the mere thought of the presence of the _"Half-Blood wizards and witches"_ at Hogwarts, he had concealed his feelings to himself and others. 

Draco tried not to give too much weight to the fact that his heart accelerated every time she was in the vicinity or in the same room, if when they crossed into one of the many corridors of Hogwarts or the Great Hall her only presence was enough to attract his usual hate-filled look from Hermione; he attributed it to the hatred he felt that her thought was always in his mind, since their first meeting.

Not even her marriage to that Weasley vagabond had scratched what with time had become such a pure love that it could not be compared with any of the other love stories he had had in the meantime: he was certain, that his chance would come sooner or later.

They would meet again, no longer as enemies, and then he could play his cards.

Years passed, the clause in his mother's will always present in a far corner of his mind, but at the moment the possibility of losing all his inheritance did not interest him in the least: he had heard about the problems in the marriage between Hermione and Weasley, of how Weasel’s gambling had gone out of control very quickly.

The news of Hermione's pregnancy had not left him indifferent, leading him to wonder if it was better not to forget the woman once and for all; he had felt slightly betrayed, but his doubts had been swept away when he had learned that Hermione had to go to the hospital alone.

It had been difficult not to show up at The San Mungo Hospital with a flimsy excuse, just to be by her side, so as not to make her feel alone at such a difficult time in a woman's life.

What kind of man doesn't show up in the hospital while his wife is in labor?

It was evident and that that marriage was now adrift.

Hermione and Weasley’s marriage could crush at any moment and he had to be ready to choose the right moment to come forward: not a minute before so as not to seem too impulsive, nor a minute later not to miss the opportunity that, Draco was sure, would never show up again.

But it had been another year and a half before that moment came.

The poker game.

He couldn't have chosen a better time even if he had waited his whole life!

When he had made his proposal to Weasel, he had had a moment of trepidation: he was not 100% sure that Weasel would accept, but his knowledge of mankind had not disappointed him even that time.

The man had accepted and now Hermione and the little girl were there with him.

He had nine months to make her fall in love with him: he could not imagine an easier and at the same time more titanic undertaking than that.

He was aware that this situation might seem absurd, but until then, there had been no particular problem.

Expect for the discussion with Blaise.

For a moment he had forgotten about their decade-long friendship and had been on the verge of **p** unching him.

_"How much longer do you think will last this phase?" -Blaise_ _had asked when they had been alone the night before._

_Draco had looked at Blaise, aware of his friend's gaze, the man had slowly sipped his drink._

_-What are you talking about? - had asked the blond,_ _staring at him carefully._

_-This phase of the happy family... Will it last much longer? - Blaise_ _clarified._

_"I hope so" Draco_ _replied in a cold voice **.**_

_Blaise had nodded._

_-I thought you were smarter-_

_"Stop talking like Cooman and you tell me what you think" Draco had retorted, starting to lose patience._

_They had fixed_ _each other for a few seconds in_ _silence, then Blaise had nodded._

_-Okay, all right, you want to know what I think?_

_Do you really believe you can be with that woman and pretend the past doesn’t exist?_

_You've been at war for years, you've hated each other, and now you want me to_ _believe that suddenly you're madly in love with each other? - the friend said._

_\- Maybe not madly, but I can assure you we're in love._

_Even if you can believe it! - Draco had replied._

There was no need to lie either.

_-Don't you_ _think_ _maybe_ _that woman is using you? - said Blaise, standing up_ from _his_ _chair and stepping_ _toward him._

_-Using me? What are you talking about? -_

_-Not even twenty-four hours ago, Granger and her daughter lived in a dingy studio apartment and were full of debts. Now, they're happy in this house, which is ten times the size of theirs._

_Open your eyes! How can you be so stupid? - Blaise had said to him raising his voice slightly._

_-If you don't stop screaming, you're going to have to pack_ _up your bags before you even have time to unpack them._

_As for my relationship with_ _Hermione, it's none of your damn business._

_But I want to tell you one thing and I hope I don't have to repeat it again:_ _don’t you dare to talk about her in this way again- Draco answered in a cold voice._

_Blaise had remained silent and had sustained his gaze._

_-Am I clear? - Draco had asked again._

His friend had nodded to end the conversation and Draco went upstairs, in his bedroom where he had found Hermione half-dressed, preparing for the night.

Draco smiled, rethinking how they had behaved like two naive, unexperienced teenagers, only seeing a bit of bare skin.

Thinking about it now he could see the irony of the situation, but at the time he had felt embarrassed and out of place, like never before.

Neither Voldemort's lair had made him so anxious.

-Good morning, sir-

The sound of that male voice pulled Draco away from his thoughts and he saw Higgins, the butler, standing at the living room door, looking at him: he was clearly surprised to find him awake so early.

Higgins had been at his service for five years: He was a tall, slender-build man with thick black hair that was slowly veering white. Ever since he started working for Draco, he had always been a quiet but constant presence inside the big house.

Turning to Higgins, Draco realized that the man must have just arrived: he was still wearing his raincoat, and from the surprised expression on his face it was evident that, despite everything he was waiting for orders.

"Good morning, Higgins" Draco greeted him, sitting up in the armchair.

-Can I do something for you, sir? - asked the man without moving.

-Come on Higgins, you've just arrived... Don't need a few minutes before you start work? - Draco asked with a small smile.

Once again Higgins nodded.

-Anyway, I don't need anything. But I have to warn you of a change of plans: we have a guest- Draco added.

"A guest, sir?" asked Higgins, surprised.

"Mr. Zabini will stay with us for this week" he explained.

Higgins nodded again at the news.

-Perfect sir, I’ll give instruction immediately.

If you excuse me- Higgins said with a small bow of his head.

Then he turned and walked away into the hallway.

Draco returned to rest his head on the cushion of the armchair, watching the dawn light become brighter and brighter as the sun peeped behind the clouds.

Focused on the view, he did not hear the steps from the corridor approaching the living room, but he immediately felt her presence.

Draco turned his head to the living room door and saw her: she was beautiful even with tangled hair and sleepy eyes.

How could she do that? Was it a magic unknown to him, or was it just his eyes that saw her perfect in every situation and moment?

"Good morning" Hermione said, standing for a moment at the door.

Draco waved to her with a nod of his head, who instinctively made him think of Higgins.

-Good morning to you... I didn't think you were such an early bird- Draco said.

Hermione entered the drawing-room and went to sit next to him on the sofa not far from the armchair.

-Actually, I'm not... Only when I have to go to work-Hermione replied.

-Do you have to go to the ministry? - Draco asked without taking his eyes off her face.

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand and yawned, and the next moment she nodded.

-I have to check some things and sign some of them... I'm going to be there for a couple of hours.

Also, I'd like to talk to Harry...-she said looking up at the man.

Draco stared at her more carefully but remained silent.

-I don't like fighting with Harry.

He's always been by my side, in every situation, even in the most desperate ones, and I don't like the idea that it's not like that now.

I know that it might be hard for you to understand... - she said ready to defend her decision.

-You're wrong, I totally understand that- Draco interrupted.

This time it was Hermione, the one, to wrinkle his forehead.

-Really? - Hermione asked surprised.

Draco smirked amused.

-You think a Slytherin can't believe in friendship? - Draco asked, provoking her.

The embarrassment that manifested itself on Hermione's face was her answer.

-On the contrary, it's probably one of the things we believe in the most.

Slytherins must choose their friends with care, perhaps more carefully than the others, because your friends will be the guardians of your most hidden secrets, those secrets that can save your life in some circumstances- Draco explained calm.

Hermione listened attentively, fascinated: it was the first time he had come into contact with the "Slytherin’s Universe", and given her new situation she needed all the information she could get to avoid making mistakes in the future.

-So if you need to make things clear with Potter, I get it... I don't agree, but I understand it" Draco added, his eyes always fixed on Hermione's face.

Hermione curled a messy lock behind her right ear and with a gesture of her head thanked him.

"You also have to make peace with Zabini, isn’t that so?" Hermione asked shortly after.

She knew she may had gone too far: maybe he didn't want any interference in his decisions or anything concerning him, but the night before Hermione had seen him slightly shaken by the argument with Blaise and hoped that everything would be resolved as soon as possible.

Draco scoffed again and with one hand pulled his hair away from his forehead.

"Can I hide anything from you, Granger?" he said, looking at her.

Hermione blushed again, not knowing how to interpret that phrase.

-You just said friendship is important to you. You don't want to fail in your words- she pointed out.

For a few moments they looked at each other in silence, as if a war was going on between them to those who looked away first.

"You haven't asked me the reason for our argument yet" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

-I don't want to intrude. Blaise is certainly not one of my biggest fans at the moment and if I pry I would not help my case.

If you want to, when the situation is resolved, you will tell me about it- Hermione said in a serene voice.

It was those words that convinced Draco that he had made the right choice: she was the only woman he could ever marry.

He disclosed his lips to speak again, but both he and Hermione heard the steps in the hallway that led them to look toward the living room door where, moments later, Blaise appeared, almost drawn in by their conversation.

-Morning- Blaise said, yawning.

-Good morning to you Mr. Manners- greeted Draco.

The other stared at him for an instant, before shaking his head.

Hermione greeted Blaise, then glanced at the watch she always had on her right wrist and stood up.

"I'd better go wake up Prudence" she said the two men who looked at her.

Draco nodded and Hermione realized that she could not simply leave: she had to start behaving like a woman in love.

Hermione looked a few moments at the blonde man sitting in the armchair not far from her, then leaned slightly towards Draco and approached the man's face, a hand resting gently on his right shoulder, putting her lips on Draco's.

It was a slightly longer kiss than the one Draco gave last night, but as soon as she felt Draco's lips open under her own, Hermione moved away, encountering the astonished and mysterious eyes of the blonde.

Hermione smiled at him and winked, before turning around and exiting the drawing-room.

Draco watched her disappear into the hallway and, without realizing it, licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

That move had caught him literally unprepared.

He wanted to squeeze her and feel the woman's body against his, but he did not want to spoil everything for his haste: everything was going even too fine and he could not blow everything because of haste.

He looked into the room to remember where he was and met Blaise's gaze.

-What is it? Do I have to prepare my wand for round two? - Draco asked him looking down.

Blaise sneered and shook his head.

"Don’t worry.

I think I owe you an apology" Blaise said, standing in front of him.

Draco remained silent waiting.

-I think I was a little hasty in my judgment on you and Hermione... It's just that I find it so hard to believe it and that...-

-Please, not again…- Draco warned him.

Blaise shook his head.

-No, as I said you don’t have to worry. I promise to try to accept this relationship" he said.

"Will you also try to accept Hermione?" Draco asked, getting up from his chair.

Blaise grimaced and sighed.

"If I can't do otherwise" Blaise said compliantly.

Draco shook his head.

-You are hopeless!

Anyway, I think I should apologize, too- Draco said.

-Wait until I call someone from my newspaper! It's an historical event- Blaise teased him.

"Look, I can still take everything back" Draco retorted.

Laughing Blaise raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

-Maybe I got carried away. I didn't mean to attack you like that.

It's just...- Draco said.

"That when someone touches your woman, you go crazy" Blaise concluded. 

Despite himself, Draco was forced to nod.

-Look, how about we forget all these boring stuff? You apologized, I apologized, we are even.

It's breakfast time and it's been too long since I last ate Mrs. Lady's pancakes.

How about showing me the way to the kitchen? -

_________________________________

When she woke up that morning, Hermione had needed a few moments to remember where she was.

Everything around her was different: there was no longer the usual flowery bedspread, the walls were a different color and that terrible smell of Indian food had gone.

Then, slowly the memories had emerged, and everything became clearer to her: she was at Malfoy's house.

The first day of cohabitation had passed without fighting or casting curses, which only twenty-four hours earlier she would have thought was almost impossible.

And if someone had also told her that she would feel comfortable with him and that she would not hate every minute spent in Draco ‘s company, then she would surely burst out laughing.

It was soon to change her mind about a person, especially after all that she and Malfoy had being through, but maybe she could consider it a new beginning?

A new chapter in her life.

She used to think about a new beginning, so why not put it into practice?

If she had continued to judge Malfoy on the basis of old prejudices, then that cohabitation would become hell very quickly and would not be easy neither for her nor for Prudence to live with Draco.

Draco was striving to make her life easier, and so should do her.

She had come out of bed, already empty, and had gone downstairs, not knowing whether to go to the kitchen to heat up the milk for Prudence’s breakfast or whether to go in search of Draco among the various rooms of the house.

In the end, she didn't have to look for long: Draco was alone in the living room, lost in his thoughts, but as soon as he saw her, he had gathered himself and said good morning.

That brief moment of intimacy they shared made her realize that her choice to put aside the past was the right one: she almost didn't recognize in the person next to her the boy who had tormented her for years.

When she told him that she needed to talk to Harry, to try to fix the relationship between them, she had been prepared for a long battle to rest her case and her reasons, but once again she was staggered, because Draco had agreed with her from the beginning, leaving her speechless.

_"Friendship is a very important thing for a Slytherin..."_

And who would have thought?

They had also talked about Draco's argument with Blaise the night before, but Hermione had not asked any questions: she had no authority to ask questions.

Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She was almost certain that they had argued because of her, so an interference from her could have made things worse.

It was Blaise who broke that moment of unexpected intimacy that had been created between them and to not be in the way, Hermione had preferred to go and wake up Prudence.

But before to go, Hermione had decided to follow a sudden impulse, to be bold.

They had to look like a couple, didn't they? Then she had to stop being so stiff and she had to start showing more affection towards Draco or no one would believe their story.

That's why she kissed him.

It had been a chaste kiss, lips caressing lightly. A short kiss, at most thirty seconds and that was over when she felt Draco's lips open under her.

Not out of fear or shame, but because it was too early to go too far: only yesterday she was Mrs. Weasley and she was married to Ron, while now she lived with Draco and pretended to be her partner.

It was too early to go any further.

These and other thoughts crowded her mind while she was in her office at the Ministry, busy checking that the paperwork that cluttered her desk were in order before signing and storing them.

Hermione had tried to knock on Harry's office, but she had found it empty. 

Perhaps it had been better this way: it had given her a bit of time to try to control the anxiety she felt and to review once again the speech she had in mind to make to her friend.

She absolutely had to make things right with Harry: she couldn’t imagine her life without Harry... He had been his best friend since they were eleven years old, and he had been the only one who had never abandoned her, even in the darkest moments of her marriage to Ron.

He couldn't abandon her now that she needed him most.

Determined to deal with that situation as soon as possible, she rose again from her desk and walked out of her office. 

She walked the short corridor that separated hers from Harry's office and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from inside the office.

Hermione put her hand on the handle, but before lowering it she took a deep breath.

_You could do it!_

Hermione saw clearly the expression on Harry's face change as soon as he saw her standing on the doorstep.

"Ah, it's you" Harry said.

Hermione entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk" she said.

-Do you think it's really necessary? - Harry asked, looking up at her.

Hermione braced his gaze and felt her determination increased: she did not deserve that look; Harry shouldn’t look at her with such reproach.

"Don’t look at me like that" Hermione said.

Harry wrinkled his forehead without looking away from the woman's face.

-Like what? -

-With eyes so full of reproach! -

-How am I supposed to look at you then? -Harry then asked her.

-I'm not a little girl, Harry. I'm not even under Imperius- she retorts.

Harry sighed and dropped the pen he had held until that moment on his desk.

"I wish you were" he said.

This time it was Hermione who looked at him crossly: was it better for him to know her under a Curse than to see her with Malfoy?

-You don't really think that.... -

Before the man had time to retort, Hermione covered the distance between them and stood in front of Harry, forcing him to raise his head to meet her brown eyes again.

-Look at me-Hermione ordered.

Harry, silently, obeyed meeting Hermione’s brown eyes.

-It's me, Hermione. I'm always the same, nothing has changed- she said in a calm voice.

Harry held her gaze and sighed again.

-How can you say nothing's changed when everything's changed?

Yesterday I came to you sure that you were upset about what Ron had done, and instead I find you ready to leave with Malfoy...

It seems that the world has suddenly turned upside down- Harry said, sighing again.

Hermione felt slightly reassured to discover that at least she was not the only one to have that feeling.

-I know it may have seemed strange to you…-

-I don't think it’s strange! I think it’s is a completely absurd situation!

I was sure that the rumors about you and Malfoy were just a bunch of bullshit, I had come to you to offer you my help in this fucking situation and instead I find out that it's all true!! - Harry replied, letting his frustration shine through.

Anyone who heard their conversation would have thought it was Harry and not Ron who had been betrayed by Hermione.

Hermione looked at him for a moment silent, then took a deep breath: it was time to start acting.

-Do you think it was easy for me? - Hermione asked.

Harry try to speak, but the woman stopped him again.

-This thing with Draco goes beyond all my principles, everything I've always believed in and supported me during my teenage years. I'm in love with a man who for years has done nothing but hate me, looking for the meanest ways to offend me and who would rather see me tortured or dead than be with me... but it happened- Hermione commented.

Harry looked down for an instant, and she took advantage of it to catch her breath.

-Don’t you think I feel bad too about this situation? – Hermione asked him in a calmer voice.

-If you feel so bad, then why did you get yourself in this mess? - Harry asked.

Hermione was silent for a few moments, searching the right words to say.

**-You know what my life was like with Ron... At least you and I don't tell each other bullshit.**

You know perfectly well everything I've been through in recent years: all the lies, the sacrifices, the debts, the fights...-Hermione said in a slow, calm voice.

Harry remained silent, a serious expression on his face staring at Hermione's face.

-Draco was my lifeline. The light at the end of a tunnel-Hermione added serious.

-Hermione...-began Harry.

-Believe me, it was really hard for me at first!

I tried for months to fight what I felt for him: how could I love someone who had been so mean to me in the past?

Could I trust him?

How did I know he wouldn't start tormenting me again like he used to? -

Hermione was aware that she was improvising, but at the same time she realized that at that moment, with Harry, she was giving voice to her own fears about her unexpected situation with Draco.

-Exactly, how do you know? - Harry asked. 

Hermione smiled.

-If he didn't care about me, he'd have left me with Ron.

He would continue to have sex with me, without making that proposal during the poker game- Hermione commented.

Hermione saw the man rubbing the corners of his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, while in the room descended a heavy silence full of expectations: anyone who would speak, after that silence, would carry the weight of the words said up to that moment.

-I don't know... What do you expect from me? Do you want my blessing?

I can't forget who Malfoy is as easily as you did- Harry said after a long silence.

Hermione wondered if all that talk had been useful, if she had managed to make Harry understand why she had made that choice, but for once she felt insecure: she had always been able to guess what Harry would say to her a moment before his friend spoke, but this time she had no idea how he would react.

She needed Harry, her lifelong friend, but she didn't know if she had been able to make him understand it.

"I need to know that you will be by my side even if you do not approve of my choice" she said calmly, trying not to let the turmoil of emotions she felt shake her.

Harry stared at her in silence, thinking about her words, then Hermione saw him open a desk drawer, pull out a rolled-up scroll and put it on the desk.

"This is from Ron" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him without understanding.

-He gave it to me so you could have it. He wants to try to put things right one last time, wants to talk to you- Harry kept looking at her face.

Hermione stared at him for one more instant before lowering her eyes on the parchment: it was rolled up and closed by a red ribbon.

-You're right, I don't understand...

I can't understand why you never told me about your relationship with Malfoy, why you kept me in the dark... Especially when you realized you were in love with him.

I don't understand why you never wanted to accept the family's help in difficult times.

I don't even understand why you waited so long to leave Ron if the situation was as desperate as you say- Harry began, standing up.

Hermione looked him in the eye and remained silent: by now she knew him well enough to know that his friend had not finished yet.

"If I had known all these things, maybe I would have been less shocked by his presence at your house yesterday morning, although I can't assure you that I wouldn't have had a violent or impulsive reaction anyway" Harry added, stepping toward her.

Hermione noticed that she had stopped breathing when Harry started talking and only realized it when her chest started to hurt.

"There's only one thing I need to know" Harry added.

-What is it? -asked Hermione all in one breath.

Harry remained silent for a few seconds, then she heard him sigh.

-When you're with Malfoy... Are you happy? - Harry asked visibly embarrassed.

Hermione waited to answer, reflecting on what he had asked her: was she happy when he was with Malfoy?

It had only been twenty-four hours since the beginning of them living together, but there had not been a single moment when she felt uncomfortable or out of sort in his presence. The only time she had felt embarrassed, they had just met Blaise at Diagon Alley, and it was Draco who dissipated her doubts and fears.

"Yes, I am" Hermione replied sincere, looking up at his face.

Harry nodded.

-Ok, then... I will try to adapt to this new situation- he said seriously.

Hermione sighed, and it seemed that a huge weight had been moved from her chest allowing her to breathe again.

Relieved, she threw herself into Harry's arms and burst out laughing a hysterical laugh, trying to unload the anxiety and nervousness accumulated up to that point.

She felt Harry's arms clasped around her waist and for a few minutes they remained like this: she was able to put an end to that hysterical laugh, while the friend remained silent, as if he were listening to her laughter.

When they separated, Hermione had stopped laughing and was serious again, her gaze fixed on his face.

-I'd better go back to my office now. I stay away from it too long-Hermione said, trying to find the demeanor she used to have at work.

Harry nodded.

Hermione kissed him on one cheek and made to leave when she remembered the parchment on the desk.

She turned and stared at the piece of paper that seemed to scream her name.

"You don't have to take it" Harry said.

Hermione stared at the scroll a few more moments, then shook her head.

"I know, but I don't want you to get in trouble with him" Hermione said as she approached his desk and took the scroll in her left hand.

After that, without adding anything else, she returned to the door and walked out of the office to hers.

For the short walk that divided Harry's office from her own, Hermione repeatedly questioned whether she wanted to know the contents of that parchment or not.

Ron had hurt her, humiliated her, "given her away" like a broken object, and now he thought he could put it all back together with a letter?

Once again he had deprived her of her right to shout at him all the hatred she felt for him at the moment, masking himself behind a scroll and meaningless words.

She opened the door of her office and froze when she noticed someone was waiting for her inside, a person who turned as soon as he heard the door open.

"Hi, I was wondering where you were" he said.

Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

Draco was impeccable as usual, although he only wore a pair of black trousers held at the waist by a leather belt and a blue striped shirt, tucked into his trousers to highlight his slender and sculpted physique.

"I was in Harry's office" Hermione replied.

She saw him nod.

-Is it all sorted out? - Draco asked.

Hermione made no answer but approached him stopping a few steps away from him and shrugged.

-It seems so, although it's still too early to tell.

For the moment we have clarified what happened yesterday morning, then we will see how things go- she said.

Draco nodded again.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"I'm relieved: knowing that Harry doesn't think me a monster just because I'm with you, makes me feel calmer" Hermione said, trying to make that confusing concept seem clear.

"It's a good thing we're not really together, otherwise I'd be jealous of your relationship with Potter" Draco said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"You have this serene air, almost in the clouds every time you talk about him" Draco commented, leaning on the woman's desk.

Hermione chuckled and shook his head.

-Absolutely... There's never been anything more than a friendship between us, he's like a brother to me.

We were too busy falling in love with the Weasley brothers to think about someone else-Hermione commented, taking another step towards him.

Was she, by any chance, justifying herself to him?

She and Draco weren't in love, and they weren't even a couple, so why was she trying to validate her friendship with Harry?

Then Hermione remembered the parchment she had still clutched in her left hand.

"About the Weasley brothers" said Hermione, changing his tone.

Draco looked at her face and noticed her change.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione raised her hand, tight around the scroll and showed it to Draco.

“I don't know yet... This is from Ron" he said.

The man's face suddenly recoiled as soon as he heard Ron's name, as it used to do every time Harry's name was uttered.

-Have you read it? – Draco asked her.

That voice was back again... The voice he had used with Blaise the day before and that he had reserved for her every single day of his stay at Hogwarts.

She shook her head as he kept his eyes on her face.

"Harry just gave it to me" she answered.

Draco looked at that scroll for a few more moments, then returned to stare at his face.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

The tone had returned what he had always used so far with her: warm, enveloping.

-He promised he wouldn't have any contact with me anymore. You should read it- Hermione said.

Draco didn’t wait a second longer: he untied the red ribbon and open the scroll, immediately laying his eyes on the words written on it.

**"** _I know I'm the person you hate the most right now, but I want you to know that I had no choice._

_I was drowning, and I seized the first opportunity that came to me to emerge from that sea of debt... I'd give anything because it didn't come from Malfoy!"_ Draco started reading.

He stopped talking to look up at Hermione and saw her looking into the void, careful not to miss a word of what was written on the parchment.

When she realized that he had stopped reading, Hermione set her eyes on Draco.

-Is it over? -she asked him in an inexplicably calm voice.

The man shook his head and returned to lay his gaze on the paper, resuming reading **.**

**-"** _I tried in every way to convince that monster to change his mind, but he didn't want to hear any reasons..._

_But I want you to know that there's nothing in the world that I love more than you and Prudence, you're the only thing_ that matters in my life, and I promise you that _sooner or later I'm going to take you away from that bastard..." **-**_ Draco resumes ** _._**

-That’s enough! - Hermione interrupted him in a firm voice.

Draco looked up again at her and met her eyes: they were full of anger and at the same time determined.

-I don't want to hear anything anymore. It's just a bunch of lies. Unnecessary lies!

It's the same lies he's been telling me for three years: he's a poor victim overwhelmed by the events, I am the love of his life, and our daughter is the only beautiful thing that's happened to him in his life...

But then he doesn't remember the color of Prudence’s eyes- Hermione added with a voice full of bitterness.

Draco listened to her in silence, sure that that outburst was not over yet.

-It is always someone else's fault: poker, creditors who have no patience, even the Ministry that does not pay salaries!

Always someone else's fault, never Ronald Weasley's!

I'm tired of playing his game, of listening to his apologies, tired of...-she sighed finally, leaving the sentence halfway.

Draco watched her slightly lower her head, her gaze on the floor, as if suddenly she felt guilty about what she had just said and without speaking he moved away from her desk and went close to her.

Draco placed two fingers under her chin and made her head lift a delicate gesture, thus helping her to meet his gaze.

-It's only Weasley's fault.

I could reproach him for many things, but the worst is that he let go a woman like you- Draco said in a calm voice.

Hermione listened to him in silence, her gaze in his, mesmerized by the sound of Draco's voice.

**_-If you were mine I wouldn't let anything and nobody take you away from me._ ** **-**

**Suddenly Hermione's heart began to beat faster:** it had been so long that someone did speak to her so sweetly. 

-So stop thinking about the past. The only thing that matters about the past is your daughter.

Now there is only the present: it is time to write a new chapter-Draco added with the same calm voice.

Hermione flashed him a smile and nodded.

Seeing her smile, Draco followed her example, directing a slightly mischievous grin to her.

-All right. Now that we have clarified everything, what would you say if you take a break to have lunch together? – Draco asked her, his gaze fixed on Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled again and shrugged.

\- That doesn’t seem to me to be such a terrible idea.

Draco grinned again and nodded, before walking away from her and heading towards the door, followed the next moment by the woman.

Draco opened the office door and stepped aside to let her out, and when they were in the hallway, Hermione's hand slipped into Draco's , her fingers entwined with Draco's.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!   
> This week and the next one I'm going to post on Tuesday...I hope you don't mind :D  
>  Thank you to every single reader who read, left kudos and left a comment... Constructive critics and comments are always appreciated ^_^  
> See you next week!
> 
> Eva


	6. The sound of music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have confidence,  
> The world can all be mine!  
> They'll have to agree  
> I have confidence in me.  
> I have confidence in sunshine,  
> I have confidence in rain.  
> I have confidence that spring will come again!  
> Besides what you see I have confidence in me."  
> ( "I have confidence"- The sound of music)
> 
> P.S. I completely rewrite this chapter from the "original" one wrote in 2004, but I'm still not satisfied with it.  
> Hope you like it...If you don't I understand. xD

_Okay, I can do this!_

_After all, it's a dinner party with Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, what can go wrong?_

_I faced more dangerous situations and I've always managed to survive, so I'll be able to overcome this one too. In a couple of hours it will all be over._

But who was she kidding with that speech of encouragement? Did anyone really believe her words?

She was scared to death!

It was less than an hour before the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hunter and Hermione was in total panic.

By now she could immediately recognize the symptoms: her hands began clammy, her heart began to accelerate, her rebellious hair did not want to endure any hairdo.

She couldn't do it at all!

Perhaps it was better to talk to Draco and tell him that she didn't feel like it, that it would be better for his business if the man invented an excuse to justify her absence and apologize to their guests.

She was certain that Draco would be able to get by all by himself.

On that occasion, Prudence didn't help either.

The little girl, already dressed in her peach dress and with some colored hairpins in her brown ringlets, looked at her mother with a serene smile that to her paranoid eyes, Hermione interpreted as scornful and fun; it must have been the first time in months that Prudence saw her mother so in crisis.

Hermione looked again at the dress on the bed and shook her head again: she would never make it.

"Honey, stay here and wait for me" she said, turning to Prudence, who watched her curious.

Hermione put on her bathrobe and walked out of the bedroom.

She crossed the corridor and stopped in front of the room where Draco was changing: he had decided to leave her "their" bedroom so as not to make her feel too uncomfortable with his presence and had gone to prepare in one of the guest rooms.

At first that gesture seemed kind to her, but now Hermione realized that it was a bad idea: perhaps Draco's reassuring presence would prevent her from panicking and remind her of the reasons why he had chosen her for the role.

After taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked twice on the door. In the brief moments of waiting before the door opened, she remembered of their first lunch together, the two of them alone without Prudence.

She had thought it would be difficult to have a conversation with Draco and for a moment she had feared that they would stay all lunch in an embarrassed silence, but she had to quickly think again: Draco had led her to the most hidden meandering of the Slytherin world and had informed her about some news about his closest friends.

She had learned more about Pansy and Nott's marriage, and was surprised to hear about Blaise and Daphne's relationship that lasted for several years before she left him for a French writer with whom she had a child.

Listening to Draco's stories, she had found herself curious: she had asked questions, really interested to what had happened to the people with whom she had been at war for so many years.

They had spent a couple of hours in harmony, letting behind the memory of Ron's letter, as if this had never existed.

Hermione did not know whether the fact that Ron had broken the rules would have repercussions or if it would cause him some trouble with Malfoy.

And she didn’t want to know.

She was tired of worrying about Ron, she had spent the last years of her life worrying about the possible consequences of Ron's actions, and now she didn't want to hear about it.

Finally the door of the room opened, revealing Draco bare-chested with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hermione's cheeks blushed violently in embarrassment: he must have just come out of the shower!

His blonde hair was still wet and fell around his face in messy locks.

Seeing Hermione standing on the threshold, Draco stiffened slightly.

-I was convinced it was Blaise. He keeps knocking to ask me stupid questions- he said.

Hermione shook her head, still unable to speak.

Her gaze had slipped on his still slightly wet chest and on his sculpted abdominals.

If she hadn't been so embarrassed and wasn't afraid to look cheeky, she would have licked her lips.

"Have you forgotten something?" asked Draco.

It was only then that she remembered why she knocked on the door of their bedroom and shook her head.

"No, I need to talk to you" Hermione said, rediscovering her argumentative tone.

Draco sighed.

-Can't you wait?- he asked her.

It was a question that implied another one: can't you wait for me to get dressed?

Hermione shook her head again.

-No, I can't-

Draco sighed again, stepping aside to let her in.

Hermione entered the bedroom and saw that even there the dress was on the bed: black pants, blue tie, white shirt and black jacket.

She heard the door close behind her and turned: Draco was still standing by the door, a hand on his left side, waiting for an explanation.

"I can't do it." Hermione said all in one breath.

Draco's lips stretched out in an ironic grin.

-How predictable you are, Granger!- he just said.

Hermione looked at him in silence a few moments, his brow wrinkled with confusion.

-You knew...- she started.

-That you were going to panic?- Draco asked, stepping forward.

Hermione watched him sink his fingers in his wet hair, moving them away from his forehead trying to give them an order and nodding.

Hermione knew that all the muscles of the abdominals had moved for that simple gesture, but she could not afford to lower her gaze, otherwise she did not know how she would behave.

-Of course I did! Actually, if I'm honest, I thought given the time that I had been wrong, but your presence here proves that I was right- Draco replied, wiping his hands on the towel he had tied around his waist.

Hermione listened to him in silence then sighed.

-I can't do it. I don't know what to do, how to behave...- she said venting her doubts. 

Draco took a couple of steps until he reached her, stopping in front of her.

"There's nothing to know, Hermione" Draco said.

She stared at his icy eyes: they were unfathomable, as if containing all the time in the world.

-It's improvisation, fantasy… Each time you have to find out what their weak point or their main interest is and exploit it. Every person is different, so what's good for one person might not good for another- Draco continued in a calm voice.

-Ok, but what if I make a huge mistake and ruin your business?- Hermione asked worried.

Draco shrugged.

-Well, in that case, we'll have to start a new life in another city. How about Paris? Or do you prefer Rome?- He asked her gently.

Hermione was genuinely distressed by those words: was he really willing to put his future in her hands?

Why did he want to risk losing everything he'd built just to make her feel relaxed?

Neither of them seemed to take notice any more of their semi-nakedness, both focused on the real meaning of the words they had just spoken.

-Why?- Hermione asked confused.

Draco hinted at a smile and took the last step that divided him from Hermione, touching her chin with his fingertips, then moving his hand around her right cheek in a tender gesture that also had the effect of speeding up Hermione's heartbeats.

"I trust you" Draco replied.

After those words the silence fell into the room.

Hermione, her eyes still in Draco’s, seemed unable to find an answer to Draco's behavior and gestures; Draco’s warm hand was still on her face, and Draco seemed to have no intention of moving it away.

And Hermione, at least for the moment, had no desire to move.

She had forgotten everything: her fears, her anxieties, her doubts.

Thanks to a few simple words and a gentle gesture.

Hermione saw Draco's lips open slightly to speak again, but at that moment they heard a knock on the door and before one of them had time to say or do anything, Blaise appeared in the doorway.

-Draco, do you think that...-

Blaise was holding two different colored socks and when he opened the door his gaze wandered from one sock to another, but as soon as he moved it looking for his friend, Blaise realized he had interrupted something.

-Oh! -he said with his eyes on the couple.

Hermione felt her face on fire again, but at the same time a smile curved the corners of her lips: after all, they were engaged, weren't they?

This would corroborate their story even more.

At the same moment Blaise entered, Draco had removed his hand from her face, depriving her of that unexpected warmth and causing her to lose for an instant the sense of reality: what had brought her to that room?

Within seconds, however, everything came back to her mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Blaise said.

-No, I’m glad you did- Hermione said.

The two men looked at them surprised, especially Draco.

Hermione smiled and glanced at the blonde.

"If we were alone five more seconds, we would have forgotten about dinner” Hermione commented, without addressing either of them in particular.

Both men grinned amused, more marked on Draco's, while what hung on Blaise's face was the classic Casanova’s smile.

"Did you need something, Blaise?" asked Draco, looking at his friend.

Blaise nodded and stretched both socks toward Draco.

-What do you think is better?- he asked him.

Draco chuckled and shook his head.

-What color is the dress?-Hermione stepped in.

If she wanted to score points with Blaise, it would have been better to start doing it right away.

The man looked at her a few moments unsure, then Hermione saw him open his lips.

-Gray... And the tie is black- he said.

Hermione nodded and then looked at the two socks: one was gray, while the other was black.

-The black one is better- she advised him.

Blaise glanced at the black sock, then looked up at her before nodding.

-Will you delight us with your presence at dinner?- Draco asked.

Blaise shook his head.

-No, I have an appointment. So I don't think you should wait up for me- Blaise said, giving a beaming smile to his friend.

Draco sneered amusedly.

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it was not my intentions-

-It's better now if I get back to our room. I still have to finish getting ready and I don’t have much time left- intruded Hermione turning to Draco, before heading to the door of the room.

Draco nodded, then followed her with his gaze until she stopped at the door and turned.

-Come on, Hermione... I want to be speechless- Draco said to encourage her.

Hermione flashed him a smile and walked out of the room.

________________________________

She really left him speechless.

She had literally taken his breath away when he saw her come down the staircase that connected the two floors of Malfoy House.

Draco had finished getting dressed and had gone down to the living room where he had a drink with Blaise, before he went out for his mysterious date.

The two men were in the living room for fifteen minutes before their paths parted and Draco took advantage of Blaise's departure to check that everything was perfect for the upcoming dinner.

He had come out of the living room, had crossed the corridor that connected the various rooms, and before he could enter the kitchen he had seen Prudence come down the stairs with a slow and uncertain pace.

The dress they had chosen two days earlier looked great on her and made her look like a little princess: there was a small bustier that ended with two puffed sleeves, and the skirt was full of ruffles and under tulle; every movement of the little girl equaled a movement of the skirt.

The brown curls were left loose on the shoulders, except for two strands that had been joined in a small knot with two barrette pink as the dress.

Draco smiled seeing the little girl coming down the stairs.

But that smile turned into an expression of wonder when Hermione come into view next to Prudence.

The first thing Draco saw were her shoes: a pair of emerald shoes, from which he could catch a glimpse of the nail polish on her toenails. Then came the legs. Long, smooth, perfect legs that seemed endless, caressed occasionally by the trail of the dress.

Suddenly, Draco realized he had a dry throat and swallowed several times, hoping not to have an idiotic expression on his face.

Hermione’s hips were swaddled in an emerald green silk, which perfectly hugged Hermione's curves. The fabric covered her belly until the groove of the breasts where it opened into a neckline neither too provocative nor too shy. Her slender silk straps were resting almost impalpable on Hermione's bare shoulders, allowing a glimpse of her white and flawless skin.

The particular side cut of the dress also allowed to leave her back and shoulders completely uncovered.

By now Hermione was a few steps up and Draco, after observing her body, slowly, little by little, finally laid his eyes on the woman's face.

Hermione's face was slightly worried, but still beautiful.

Draco spotted a hint of makeup: eyeliner and mascara to bring out the depth of her eyes and dark red lipstick for her lips.

To end that "transformation", there was a cascade of straight brown hair that fell on her shoulders until it reached the middle of her back.

Hermione stopped on the last step of the staircase and Draco, recovering from the trance in which he had fallen the moment he had laid his eyes on her, approached Hermione, as if he wanted to help her get down.

Hermione gave him a shy smile and placed her hand on his, finally descending the last step of the ladder.

Thanks to the heels, the height difference between them was slightly diminished, although Draco still towered over her by several inches.

-So what you think? Was I able to surprise you?- Hermione asked with trepidation.

Draco raised his hand, which still held Hermione's hand, and carried it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back.

"Completely" he told her.

Hermione smiled, visibly relieved.

"You look very well too" she said.

Draco accepted the compliment with a small nod and then turned his attention to Prudence, who had been having a conversation with his Peter Pan stuffed toys while the two adults talked .

"Hey, Prudence" Draco called her.

Prudence looked up at him, waiting.

"You are very beautiful tonight" he said with a smile.

Prudence smiled as well, happy for that unexpected compliment.

Draco and Hermione, always hand in hand, watched the little girl make a pirouette just to move her skirt and immediately after, stop to put her eyes on the two adults again.

Hermione smiled amusedly and nodded to her daughter as Prudence waited for approval.

Then all three walked to the family lounge, to enjoy a few moments of peace before the guests arrived.

____________________________

_How damn do you usually start a conversation?_

She had had a conversation hundreds of times in her life, but at that moment she seemed to have forgotten everything!

Their guests had arrived on time and had partly met Hermione's expectations.

Ambassador Jonathan Hunter was a man in his forties, with greyish hair cut un a military style, a strong jawline, two black eyes with a determined look typical of a man who is used to command and a small, fleshy mouth.

The dark blue suit he was wearing was clearly chosen by his wife and Hermione quickly realized that Draco was right: the man did not take a step without first consulting his wife.

Martha Hunter was a woman a few years younger than her husband, with red hair ears length, two eyes as black as her husband, but with an innate sweetness in her gaze, which well married with the small nose and the thin mouth. 

The dress, a copy of Chanel's famous pink tailleur also worn by Jackie Kennedy, fell perfectly on her and did not highlight her too short legs.

After the introductions, they had moved into the formal living room where Higgins had served the aperitifs and where they had spent a few minutes all together to break the ice and to avoid feeling more uncomfortable than Hermione was already.

They had small talks, but after not even fifteen minutes later Draco had shown the ambassador to his office to "get rid of the boring stuff" and talk about the important issues before starting the dinner.

Leaving Hermione completely alone with Martha.

It was already a couple of minutes that she was struggling looking for a good topic of conversation... What was she supposed to talk about? Politics?

Or maybe fashion? Did she have to ask her if she was part of some charity organization, or if she was interested in some cultural association?

Damn it!

-Your daughter is lovely- Martha said pulling Hermione away from her thoughts.

Hermione looked at her and saw that she had her eyes fixed on Prudence, who was lying on the carpet watching a book about farm animals.

Then Martha looked up at her and smiled.

"Her name is Prudence, isn’t it?" the woman asked.

Hermione nodded.

-Can ask you why...-began Eleonor.

"Why did I choose this name?" - Hermione ended.

This time it was Martha who nodded.

Hermione looked at her daughter who, regardless of being the object of the conversation, kept turning her back on them.

-Do you know _Dear Prudence?"_ Hermione then asked, looking back at her guest.

Martha looked at her for a few moments before answering her.

-The Beatles song? -

-Yes, that's the one. There were two songs I always listened to during my pregnancy: " _Dear Prudence_ " and " _Hey_ _Jude_ ". I had decided that if it was a girl, I would call her Prudence, and if a it was a boy I would call him Jude-Hermione explained.

Strangely Martha smiled.

"Why not Lucy?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione was silent for a few moments then shook her head

\- " _Lucy in the sky with diamonds?"_

Martha nodded, waiting.

-It’s not one of my favorite songs... Also there are already too many little girls named Lucy, instead Prudence is original and is also a kind of teaching- Hermione commented.

Again the woman smiled and looked at her for a few moments in silence, as if she were undecided whether or not to reveal a secret to her.

-Do you know what my name is?- Martha then asked her.

Hermione frowned and shook her head and the next moment she moved closer to the woman on the sofa, Martha’s head closest to Hermione, like she was about to reveal a state secret to her.

-Martha Paula Rogers- told her.

Hermione smiled: it didn't take a genius to understand why the woman was smiling just now.

- _Martha my Dear?_ -Hermione asked with a smile.

-My mom was crazy about Paul McCartney. Her wish was to call me Paula, but my father objected. Eventually, they agreed on Martha. At least I would have a man always willing to serenade me, according to my mother's crazy ideas- Martha recalled.

Hermione laughed and Martha went back to staring at Prudence.

-Do you and the Ambassador have children?- Hermione asked cautiously.

She was aware that it was a dangerous topic for a woman to talk about, so she tried to ask the question as gently as possible.

Martha looked back at Hermione and nodded.

-We have two boys. The eldest, Jonathan Jr., is ten years old, while the youngest, Steven, is eight years old.

But it's been a long time since I met such young children- she said.

Hermione turned to look at her daughter, who had laid her head on both arms and who seemed on the verge of falling asleep on the carpet.

Hermione got up from the couch and picked her up, let Prudence put her head on her right shoulder and then returned to sit next to Martha, starting to caress Prudence's curls.

-Is she your only child? - asked the woman.

Hermione made to answer, when she realized the question Martha had asked her: it was better to clarify that situation.

"Draco is not Prudence's father" she said.

She could burn bridges with Ron and pretend that their marriage never happened, but he was still Prudence's father and this wouldn’t change.

A strange expression appeared on Martha's face at the news, but the woman remained silent, waiting for more information.

-Draco and I are back together after many years apart. We knew each other when we were kids, but at the time we hated each other for stupid reasons...-

_Not so stupid to be honest..._

"If they had told me then that we would have ended up together, I think I would have burst out laughing so as not to cry" Hermione commented.

Martha watched her confused and Hermione realized that she had to help her host shed some light on her words.

-When we were young, it was absurd to think of a story between Draco and me...

He was a proud and pompous boy used to always get everything he wanted; while I was a proud and savvy stubborn woman who tried to excel at all- she said.

Martha smiled.

"You were just a lovely couple" she said amused.

Hermione nodded.

-That's right! We hate each other cordially... Once he made me so angry that I had to punch him- she confessed.

This time, the woman did not hide her laughter and looked at her in disbelief.

-It's truth! He had created many problems for one of my closest friends and I was so angry that as soon as I saw his satisfied face I couldn’t resist and I punched him!

Also, it must be said that we never spoke to each other and had different friends.

Among them I met Prudence's father, one of my college classmates... -Hermione went on to tell.

_One of my best friends, the one I owe my life to and with whom I thought I will be married "until death do us part"._

"We got married and we were happy for a while, but things between us didn't work out" she said, leaving out all the details.

-And that's when you met Draco? - Martha asked her.

Hermione nodded, wondering if Martha was getting into their pseudo-relationship.

"We met one day by chance and we realized that the hatred we felt for each other had diminished, so we kept seeing each other until we tried to be together and we haven't left each other since then.

_Could it hold up as a story?_

-A bit like "West Side Story" without the tragic ending- Hermione added overthought.

Martha smiled and nodded.

"You are right, even though in the film it wasn't the bosses of the rival gangs that fell in love with each other" she pointed out.

-It's true, but I wasn't the boss, I was his best friend- Hermione said with a shrug.

**"Are you a movie fan?" asked Martha.**

Hermione looked for an instant at her daughter's face and saw her placidly asleep against her shoulder.

-I have to admit that since she’s born, I watch mostly animation movies.

But my tastes are eclectic, although I must confess that I love musicals" Hermione commented.

Martha's face lit up at those words.

"I don't believe it" she said.

Hermione nodded a little with Prudence's head on her right shoulder stopping her movements.

-It's truth! The first musical I ever saw was " _The sound of music_ "

I think I've watched it so many times that I could anticipate every Julie Andrews’ line throughout the movie- Hermione recounted.

Martha laughed again and in that laugh, Hermione found something childish.

"The first kiss between me and Jonathan was during a screening of "The sound of music" in a vintage movie theater in Chicago and believe me when I say that even now, every time I see that movie, I would like to marry Captain von Trapp!" she said earnest.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

_Maybe she wasn't doing so bad._

-I understand, even I have always found him very fascinating... In fact, I must confess that even now I would be willing to leave everything if the Captain showed up at my door- Hermione admitted with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Martha smiled and shook her head slightly.

Before she could add anything, however, the two women heard the sound of footsteps approaching the living room.

-Did we interrupt something?-

They both turned in the direction the voice came from and saw Draco and Jonathan enter the living room.

Hermione and Martha both shook their heads.

"Nothing important" Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

She tightened her grip around Prudence and stood up, being careful not to wake her daughter.

-Is she asleep?- Draco asked, stepping towards her.

Hermione nodded.

"It was the excitement of the big night. She is not used to it- she replied, looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco smiled and gently stroked Prudence’s ringlets.

Hermione looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hunter and smiled politely.

-I'm going to go put her to bed, and I'll come back to you.

Draco can you accompany our guest to the dining room?- she added, addressing the man.

Draco looked back at her eyes, admiring how she had fallen perfectly into the role of owner and nodded.

After that, Hermione walked out of the living room and went upstairs. She took Prudence to her bedroom, put her pajamas on, careful not to wake her up, and put her to bed, tucking her blankets in. Before leaving the room she bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead and to leave her a small light on by the bed, to prevent her from being afraid of the dark.

She walked out of the room and left the door slightly ajar behind without making a noise, then went through the hall and went down the stairs again.

Hermione was surprised to find Draco not far from the stairs, as if waiting for her.

-Shouldn't you be in the living room being a good host?- she asked, going down the last step of the staircase.

The man raised his right hand and Hermione saw that his fingers clutched around a bottle of wine.

-I had to go down to the cellar to get the right wine.

Also, I thought I would leave Mr. and Mrs. Hunter alone for a few minutes- he told her walking towards her.

Hermione nodded.

-How do you think it's going?- Hermione asked, unable to hold back.

Draco shrugged.

-Well, what does that mean?- she insisted.

The man stared at her a few moments before smiling.

-You really want to hear it, don’t you?- Draco asked her.

Hermione frowned and made to speak, but the man made a gesture that staggered her: he raised the hand that did not hold the bottle and the next moment, Hermione felt the man's fingers stop on her right side.

Once again she felt the warmth that had won her a few hours earlier, when they had found themselves alone in the bedroom.

And once again, she did nothing to stave off that contact.

-You are doing great... You look like you were born for this- Draco said, bringing his face closer to hers.

Hermione looked at him at that close range and wondered what she should expect, while everything seemed to have stopped and found his own meaning.

Draco brought his lips closer to her right ear.

-Did I mention you are beautiful tonight?- he asked her.

Hermione hinted a smile and shrugged.

"It's the least I could do, since you chose the dress" she commented in a teasing tone.

Draco hinted at a laugh and returned to look at her face.

They had to get away, they had to go back to their guests and they had to pick up the dinner from where they had left off but it seemed that they both had forgotten about their duties.

Their eyes met and before one of them could say anything, Hermione confused herself and Draco, annulling the distance between them and laying her lips on his.

She didn't know what drove her to do it, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do.

Draco stiffened against her and the man's lips were motionless under hers.

Exchanging Draco's attitude for surprise, Hermione placed small kisses on Draco's lips, kisses that seemed to leave him indifferent and made her realize that she had to stop.

When she opened her eyes again, she instantly met Draco's silvery and immovable ones and immediately was assaulted by doubts: what the hell had come to her mind?

Why did she got carried away by her instincts? Why did she think kissing him was the right thing to do? What did she want to prove?

_Poor fool!_

"Look at me" Draco said.

Hermione met Draco's eyes again and saw the same mysterious expression of all time: how could he be so good at hiding his emotions?

-It's not what you think... I promise I'll explain everything to you when our guests are gone- he told her.

Hermione frowned.

-What does that mean? -

-Nothing has ever cost me as much as not kissing you back... But it was the right thing to do- he explained.

Hermione shook her head.

The right thing? What the hell was he talking about? The right thing for whom?

-Hermione I promise I'll explain everything... But only when our guests are gone- Draco said.

She stared at him for a few seconds and finally nodded.

"All right let's talk about it when we are alone" said Hermione.

Draco nodded. Then he took her hand and together they walked to the dining room where their guests were waiting for them.

_______________________________

The right thing to do.

What was for Draco the right thing to do?

He had thought of doing the right thing when he had proposed to "take her away from Ron" during a poker game, which had no scruples in handing her over. Perhaps Draco Malfoy had his own concept about what was right and what was wrong that prevented him from reciprocating his kiss but not to sit next to her at the table with his hand in her.

Draco's gaze was fixed on their guests, focused on the conversation, ready to joke, as if what had happened just before dinner between them had happened only in one of her dreams.

-How long have you and your partner known each other?- Jonathan asked, while having dessert.

They had talked about every possible topic, obviously neglecting to talk business in front of their companions, so it was inevitable that sooner or later their relationship would become a topic of conversation.

Draco looked at Hermione and realized that she too knew it with absolute certainty: how many years had passed since their first meeting?

If they wanted his honest answer Draco would have been able to be precise to the very minute.

-Well... They will be...-began Draco.

"We first met when we were eleven" said Hermione, who, even if she was confused at the moment, had not forgotten her role.

"Pretty much children" said Martha, surprised.

They both nodded.

-But we didn't bond right away. I had to wait for her to punch me to realize that there was something interesting about her- Draco said.

_Could he go that far? Could he reveal some of the truth behind the lies?_

-If I had known that it was enough to make you fall in love with, then I would have punched you long before - teased Hermione casting a glance at him.

Both Draco and Mr. and Mrs. Hunter laughed.

"You, on the other hand, have been married for how many years?" asked Hermione, quickly changing the subject.

"Twenty years next year" Jonathan replied.

"Congratulations" said Hermione sincerely impressed.

It was a truly remarkable achievement, given the disaster that had come out of her marriage.

-Do you plan to marry soon? - Martha asked curious.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and for a moment, in both of their minds passed the memory of what had happened just before dinner, leading them to look away.

-For now it is still early to talk about it... I have a disastrous marriage behind me and I think it's best to do things slowly, especially for my daughter- Hermione said for both of them.

Draco nodded.

The dinner went on for another hour, till Mr. and Mrs. Hunter did not take their leave.

Draco and Hermione greeted them on the front door and as soon as the door closed on the two guests, Hermione's attitude changed considerably: her task was over, she could stop smiling and go to take refuge in their bedroom.

In silence, Hermione turned to the corridor directed toward the stairs.

-Where are you going?- Draco asked.

"I'm going to sleep" the woman replied, slightly turning her head towards him.

Draco did to speak, but Hermione had begun to climb the stairs that would take her upstairs.

After all, was it really necessary to talk about what had happened?

_______________________________

By the time he entered their bedroom, Hermione was already in her pajamas, with no make-up on and folding the blankets to get into bed.

She had looked up at Draco when she heard the door open, but she remained silent, still firm on her belief that it would be no use to talk about the missed kiss.

Draco remained silent too and began to undress, unbuttoning his shirt and then standing bare-chested.

"Do you think you're going to speak to me again one day?" asked Draco suddenly.

He had worn pajama pants and was getting in bed bare-chested.

Hermione did not answer and turn off the light, causing the room to plunge into darkness.

Draco heard Hermione move in the bed almost certainly to give him her back, and when his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he was sure of it, as if Hermione wanted to forget Draco's presence at her side.

Sighing Draco lay on his back, an arm under his head, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Why don't you want me to explain?" he asked her without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Draco didn't even know if she had already fallen asleep, but he needed to clear that misunderstanding as soon as possible.

"There's nothing to explain" Hermione replied in a whisper.

-You're convinced I didn't kiss you back because I'm not attracted to you.

That's it, isn't it?- he asked her.

-Draco...-

-Is that so?- Draco urged her.

He had turned to one side and supported the weight of his body on one elbow to try and see the expression on Hermione's face.

-Yes-

In the bedroom for a few moments fell the silence, as Hermione continued to turn her back on him and Draco tried to see something of her face in the dark.

-Why did you kiss me? -Draco asked.

That question had the effect of turning Hermione around: she laid on her back and even in the dark, Draco felt her gaze upon himself.

-What do you mean, why did I kiss you? Because I wanted to do it!- replied Hermione.

Draco remained silent for a few moments and nodded even though she did not see his gesture.

-Are you sure you didn’t do that out of some absurd sense of gratitude? -

-What? Of course not!- Hermione retorted distressed.

She expected everything except those words.

-Didn't you kiss me, by any chance, for everything we've been through in the last few days? Maybe to show me somehow your gratitude, your gratefulness for all that brought us here and now?- he asked her.

-No!- she said even more upset. 

Only a snake like Malfoy could think of such a thing!

Or was it normal to think that?

They had been together for not even a week, and before that they had always loathed each other, without making any secret of it. But from the beginning of their cohabitation, Draco had behaved distinctly differently with her; something that repeatedly made her doubt that it was the same person she had known at Hogwarts. Anyone seeing Draco's behavior would have had no doubt about the veracity of their relationship, and Hermione had a proof of it that night with Mr. and Mrs. Hunter.

Besides, she hadn't received that attention in so long... Could he be right and that kiss was nothing more than a show of gratitude for literally changing her life and for the kindness with which he had treated her so far?

Fuck!

Malfoy couldn't be right!

"If you had kissed me because you really wanted, I would have understood it and believe me I would not have stood there indifferent" Draco said.

Hermione looked up at his face, completely hidden by the darkness that enveloped the room, and wondered if that was another of his tricks or the truth.

-Why?- she asked him for the second time in that long day.

Even in the dark Hermione heard him smiling, before Draco reached out into bed to grab her hand and bring it to his lips; Hermione felt his lips on the back of her hand, on the palm of her hand and finally on her wrist.

Finally, heedless of the darkness, Draco's eyes stared at his face.

"I'm not good with words" he said, continuing to hold Hermione's hand in his own.

She hinted at a smile.

-Then you must have many problems with your work...-she teased him good-naturedly.

She heard him smile and strangely felt relieved: every time she make fun of him, she felt like she was walking into a minefield where she couldn't go too far.

"That's why I need you to be by my side all the time" Draco added.

How many more times on that long day would she feel that heat invading her?

Now she was sure that if she kissed Draco it would not be out of thankfulness or even gratitude; she would do it because they were in bed half-naked and he hadn't tried to step closer to her.

Because he knew she wasn't ready. He knew she was still collecting fragments of what was left of her self-esteem after the divorce, and for the moment he was content to be by her without having too much pretense.

"Then I will stand by your side" she said.

There was no need to say anything else. At least for the moment.

Draco settled better in the bed and got closer to her; his hand still clenched to hers.

Hermione heard him settle under the covers and when the man's right arm rested on her side, almost covering her in an embrace, she closed her eyes, thinking once again that such an unexpected gesture seemed to her the most normal thing in the world.

_____________________________

-NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT'S ON THIS BLOODY CONTRACT! - yelled Ron out of himself.

Harry looked at him quickly searching for the right words that would calm Ron, but his friend was furious.

Ron had hoped to receive a reply to the letter Harry had delivered to Hermione, but his hopes had been dashed when he heard of the rumor about the relationship between Hermione and Malfoy.

Harry had thought of denying but in the end, it was Ginny who told Ron the truth convinced that it was useless to keep him in the dark, now that he heard about the affair.

Initially Ron didn't want to believe it, just as Harry before him, but he had to come to terms with reality when he had seen Hermione and Draco walking around the streets of Diagon Alley, engaged in a conversation.

He had followed them for a long time, until Ron saw the couple sitting at a table in a restaurant clearly holding hands and laughing!

How could Hermione laugh at what that Malfoy snake was talking about?

How could she forget what they had suffered because of him?

-You need to calm down- repeated Harry for the umpteenth time.

-It's my daughter Harry!- Ron said.

-You don't have any legal rights over her anymore! Neither on Hermione nor on Prudence! Did you forget that?- Harry reminded him.

-I don't care about Hermione! For me she died the moment she decided to sleep with Malfoy... But I can't let my daughter be raised by a Death Eater-

Harry looked at his friend and for a moment struggled to recognize him: the cigarette between the fingers of his right hand, his disheveled hair, his loose tie, the first buttons of his shirt untied.

How the fuck did he let himself go like that?

"You're going to help me" Ron added the next moment.

**Harry stared at Ron's eyes covered by dark circles.**

-What do you mean?-he asked him.

-I can't get close to Prudence. But you can- he explained.

"Ron I don't like were this is going, please don't get me involved!" said Harry resolutely.

"Harry, please, you have to help me otherwise I don't know what I'm going to do" Ron pleaded. 

Despite his hesitations, Harry sighed.

After all, what was wrong with Ron's request?

-Okay, what did you have in mind? -

**This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze[Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Hermione's dress was ispired by Keira Knightley in "Atonement"... I always loved that dress <3  
> "So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody is having fun..."  
> Hello everybody! Last chapter of the year!  
> I'm gonna post the next chapter by md-January cause soon it's gonna be exams time at my university, so I need to focus and study (SIGH...)  
> Anyway, I want to thank all of you one more time: You are the very STARS! We writers are nothing without you!  
> So, I'll see you all again pretty soon and I wish you one more time Merry Xmas or Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> Eva


	7. Slytherin Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Why would your friends want me at the party?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's have a kiki  
> I wanna have a kiki  
> Dive, turn, work  
> Let's have a kiki  
> We're gonna serve  
> And work and turn and h-h-honey"
> 
> (Scissors Sisters)

That situation was unbelievable... Hermione still didn't understand how he managed to convince her.

It was absurd to be in the car next to Draco, Prudence sitting in the back seat, heading to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott’s country house to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

Even just thinking about their destination was difficult for her. How the hell did he manage to convince her?

_Their cohabitation was ten days old, when Draco had come home with the news of that party._

_They had discovered that they were good actors: by now everyone believed in the veracity of their love story._

_No one was watching them surprised if they were walking with Prudence through Diagon Alley and it had become a habit for them to hold hands or for Draco's arm to rest on Hermione's shoulders when they were in "public."_

_As the days passed Draco had also become more affectionate towards Prudence: he and the little girl had taken the routine of watching cartoons together on tv before Draco went to work, and a couple of times Hermione had seen him lying on the carpet of the living room next to Prudence, heedless of tailored pants, to make a drawing with the little girl or to browse the pages of a book._

_Prudence, too, had quickly become accustomed to Draco’s presence, and had stopped asking only to her mother when she needed something._

_The day after their first official dinner engagement, Draco had come home with two white roses, to thank her for the help she had given him with Mr. and Mrs. Hunter: the meeting with Jonathan Hunter had been successful and Draco was firmly convinced that without Hermione’s help, he wouldn't have gotten the same result._

_Also, that same morning at Malfoy House, had arrived a thank-you card from Martha Hunter for the wonderful evening they had spent together._

_Hermione had been relieved to read that note: for a while during dinner she had been absorbed in her thoughts and was sure that she had not been of great company, let alone that she had had great topics of conversation._

_The memory of the interrupted kiss had accompanied both Draco and Hermione for days: both had continued to think about it, albeit from different perspectives._

_Draco kept wondering where he had found the strength to stand still and stop his arms from closing around Hermione's waist, beginning to respond to the kiss, thus ruining all the progress made so far in his relationship with Hermione: he had achieved so much in such a short time and did not want to put everything at risk for his desires._

_But if he had to be honest himself, Draco would have had to admit that he had had many doubts when he saw Hermione so hurt and disappointed, convinced that he did not find her attractive._

_That's why he put his cards on the table, at least partially, telling her what he thought and explaining to her why he had pulled back._

_And luckily, Hermione understood._

_She understood and strangely, once again she had agreed with him._ _What more could he want for now?_

_For her part, Hermione in the last few days had often thought back to the words he had told her protected from the darkness of their bedroom and each time she found herself agreeing with Draco._

_She was not ready to engage again in something regarding feelings: Ron had crashed her not only on a moral level, but also on an emotional one; right now, she couldn't trust anyone, except of course for her daughter._

_Of course with Draco she was taking big steps if you thought she had known him, the real Draco, for just a few weeks but she expected the other shoe to drop at any moment._

_She was sure that sooner or later Draco would take off his mask and return to being the usual bastard Hermione had known as a girl._

_But at night they had started sleeping closer, even though they both stayed on their side of the bed, holding hands as if they were afraid of getting lost in the blankets._

_Why could she no longer understand herself?_

_When Draco had returned home with Blaise that night, nothing was out of the ordinary: Draco had picked up Prudence and kissed her on both cheeks, then entered the private living room where Hermione was sitting at the mahogany table busy examining some files she had brought home from work._

_Blaise, Draco and Prudence entered the living room one after the other: Hermione looked up and greeted Blaise, with whom she was establishing a civil relationship, and the next moment she smiled as she saw Draco enter with Prue in his arms, who was sinking her fingers in his blond hair._

_Hermione had got up and went to greet Draco, who had since put Prudence down, and stopping in front of him, she caressed his lips with a quick kiss._

_-Everything all right?- Draco asked when he looked at her._

_Hermione nodded and returned to the table to close the files she was working on._

_-How was your day? -Hermione had asked him, turning her back on him._

_Without needing to turn around, she knew Blaise was near the liquor cabinet pouring a glass of brandy before sitting on the couch._

_Draco, on the other hand, was still standing in the middle of the room with his eyes fixed on her, watching her every move._

_He did it every night, and Hermione met his gaze when she turned her head slightly towards him._

_She smiled at him and walked back to him, looking quickly at Prudence who had sat next to the couch playing with her toys._

_-As usual... Work and only work- Draco had answered when she had stopped by his side._

_-Well, that's not entirely true. You've had an interesting visit, haven't you?- Blaise said, taking them both by surprise._

_Although the time had passed to finish the makeovers of his house, Blaise had made no mention of leaving and from what Hermione knew, Draco had not asked questions about it._

_To those words, Hermione had looked curious at Draco._

_-What visit?- Hermione asked._

_Draco had nodded and walked to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink._

_-Theodore Nott came by to see me._

_This weekend there will be his and Pansy’s wedding anniversary party and he wanted to remind me-Draco told her._

_A party to celebrate the anniversary of Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott?_

_Hermione had shrugged, certain that the invitation was only for Draco: why would Draco's Slytherin friends invite her too?_

_Hermione was a Gryffindor, Potter's friend and also Half-Blood!_

_-Okay, sure, go ahead. Prudence and I are going to be fine on our own- she said, looking at the little girl._

_Hermione was about to warn Prudence that it was time to get ready for bed when she saw Draco turn around to look for her brown eyes and realized that the conversation was not yet over._

_"You and Prue are going to come with me" Draco told her._

_Hermione was certain that an incredulous expression had appeared on her face for a few moments: was it a joke? Did he want to make fun of her?_

_She come out of her disbelief, aware that Draco's watchful and attentive gaze was still fixed on her face and suddenly an ironic laugh came out of her lips._

_-Absolutely not! -_

_Draco frowned for her words, surely unexpected, and also for the firm tone of her voice, which also led Blaise to turn to her._

_He probably wanted to enjoy the show._

_"I already told Theodore that you and Prudence would come with me" Draco replied calm._

_The man's gaze did not leave her for a moment, careful to scrutinize her to capture all her emotions._

_Hermione shook her head again._

_-Neither my daughter nor I will go anywhere. No one's stopping you from going to this party, but Prudence and I will stay in London._

_End of the discussion- she said with the same steady tone._

_The next moment Hermione walked to Prudence and took her in her arms, moving quickly towards the living room door the next moment_.

_It was the first time Hermione had stood her ground to Draco since the beginning of their fake relationship._

_She had no intention of going to that serpent's den, meeting people who had treated her in a horrible way for years._

Then why they were in that car headed for the Nott's mansion?

How did he convince her?

_When she entered the bedroom after taking Prudence to sleep, Hermione found Draco waiting for her: he was wearing his pajama pants, the blankets were already folded, and Draco turned when he heard her come in._

_Draco remained silent for a few moments: he look at her surreptitiously as she took off her jeans and blue linen shirt throwing them over the armchair not far from her side of the bed and then wore her pajamas._

_-Can you explain what your problem is?- Draco asked suddenly, breaking his silence._

_Hermione had looked at him surprised. Did he really need her to spell it out?_

_-My problem? I have no problem- Hermione replied._

_-Of course you do! All the women I know would be more than happy to spend a weekend out of town, in a villa in the countryside...-_

_-Then why don't you bring one of them?- Hermione replied slightly bitter._

_-I happen to be with you right now!- Draco answered just as caustic._

_Hermione had turned around, almost hiding from his gaze and had slipped under the covers._

_-If that's the problem, don't worry, you have my permission-_

_After that, Hermione turned around in bed and covered herself up to her chin with the duvet._

_Draco had remained silent for a few moments, surprised by her response, unable to take his eyes off that motionless figure by his side._

_Trying to calm down and think calmly, he took a deep breath and passed a hand through his blond hair, ready to deal with the conversation in a different way._

_-Maybe I got off on the wrong foot... - he started._

_Hermione had remained still, without moving a muscle and saying anything, waiting._

_She had heard him tuck into bed next to her and arrange the blankets, before talking again._

_-When Theodore told me about this party, I immediately thought it was a good opportunity to spend a few days together without any problems, in harmony._

_Pansy and Theo have a daughter the same age as Prue, Sadie, and I think it will be a good idea for the little girl to be with someone her age, rather than always playing alone- Draco said._

_Still motionless and silent, Hermione found herself thinking that Draco was a great bastard: he knew what arguments to use to convince her to find the positive side in this whole situation._

_But there was still a big problem that Draco didn't seem to have considered in the slightest._

_-Why would your friends want me at the party?- Hermione had asked, giving voice to her doubts._

_Slowly she had moved into the bed, lying on her back and had met the man's gaze: as usual, Draco's eyes were mysterious and inscrutable._

_Is it possible that there was nothing capable of breaking his mask?_

_Draco had smiled._

_-Then that's what this is all about... - he commented._

_Without giving him time to finish the sentence, Hermione gave voice to all her doubts._

_-Did you really tell Nott that Prudence and I are going to be at this party or are you just assuming that the invitation includes us, too?- she asked him._

_-Hermione...-_

_-What if we show up at the villa and they were just waiting for you...-she had continued undaunted._

_Trying to stop that river of words, Draco had put a hand over her mouth, managing to silence her._

_"Now it’s my turn" he said._

_Hermione had sighed clearly annoyed but merely stared at him, while Draco removed his hand from his mouth._

_-Do you think my friends live in a hermitage on a mountain, by any chance? -he had asked her with a wry smile to bend the corners of his lips._

_Hermione shook her head._

_-Exactly._

_Our relationship has been the juiciest gossip of the last few weeks in the magical community._

_Also, don't forget that Blaise lives with us so if there was even one of my friends not informed, a phone call was enough to let him know about the news._

_I admit that at first some of them were surprised, considering everything that happened between us in the past, but in the end all my friends accepted our choice- Draco recalled._

_-Even Pansy?- Hermione asked in disbelief._

_It was still hard for her to believe that Pansy had given up on Draco completely._

_Draco laughed amused._

_-Pansy was the first to call me to tell me I was an idiot who wasted too much time._

_She also added that she had always known... If you want to know the truth, the invitation came from her- Draco confessed._

_Now she was truly startled: what else should she expect?_

_-Believe me, everything will be fine...-Draco had added immediately after, almost noticing Hermione's uncertainties._

_Hermione stared at him for a few moments in silence, unable to decide._

_-Do you still think I could act like I did in the past?- Draco asked her, looking her in the eye._

_Hermione had shaken her head._

_It had been an instinctive reaction, but something inside her was certain that the Draco she had known in the last few days was a totally different person from the spoiled boy at Hogwarts._

_Someone that she hoped was incapable of hurting her._

_-No, not you... I know you're not the same as you used to be- Hermione said, giving voice to her own thoughts._

_Draco's right hand moved closer to Hermione's hand between the sheets for a gentle and confident squeeze._

_-Then trust me. I promise you nothing will happen to you - he promised her serious._

And Hermione once again, had chosen to trust him.

That's why she was in that car headed for the Nott's villa.

Because Draco asked her to trust him.

________________________________

The country house owned by Theodore and Pansy Nott was an old 19th-century villa completely renovated by the couple.

The two wizards had kept the Victorian style without changing the furniture, but they had added some comforts to live more comfortably: thanks to a series of spells they had changed the electrical and plumbing system of the villa, introduced the cables necessary to have internet connection and inserted the piped music in each room.

Additionally, they had installed a fireplace in each room to fight the cold English nights.

Finally, it was mounted a sauna and a hot tub, with the intention of meeting the needs of the new owners and their guests.

The villa was visible from two kilometers away and Hermione, still in the car, observing the profile of the house in the distance remained breathless.

"Please, tell me it's not this one...- she said without being able to take her eyes off the profile of the house that came more and more into view.

Draco couldn't hold back an amused smile and shrugged his shoulders, without taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

-If you like, I'll tell you... -

Obviously, the car stopped right in front of that villa.

After turning off the engine, Draco turned to Hermione and stared at her for a few moments in silence: even if Hermione had agreed to accompany him, this did not mean that the woman's doubts had disappeared, actually Draco was certain that Hermione was still terrified for the impending meeting with his friends.

-Is everything okay?- he asked her in a calm voice.

Hermione nodded, her gaze still on the house.

-Liar...- Draco commented with a slight smile, thus drawing her gaze to him.

The next moment he took her left hand and clasped it into his, trying to instill some calm and reassurance.

"I promised you nothing will happen to you and I'll tell you again" Draco told her.

Hermione hinted at a smile.

"Maybe at the end of this weekend you’ll find out that we're not that bad and you can even have fun with us” the man added.

Hermione let out a light laugh and shrugged: deep down in this reverse world where she had been suddenly catapulted anything could happen.

\- In the Gryffindors or the Slytherins way? Hermione asked, a more determined smile on her face.

Draco sneered.

"In the Slytherin way, of course... - Draco retorted.

Hermione nodded, putting a curl behind her right ear with her free hand.

"That's what worries me" she sighed, feeling overwhelmed by anxiety again.

-You stay close to my side and nothing's going to happen to you. I promise- Draco tried to reassure her.

Why was it so easy for her to believe him?

They had spent years fighting and yet now it was enough for Hermione to look him in the eyes and listen to his voice to be sure that at least this time she could rely on him without worrying about the consequences.

Hermione nodded for the last time.

Draco raised her hand, which he still held in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

"Now we'd better go" he told her.

Hermione freed her hand from Draco's and got out of the car, going to free Prudence from her seat, which for as long as the brief conversation had remained silent, perhaps aware of the difficult moment.

Hermione freed Prudence from the various belts and helped her to get out of the car, then moved towards Draco to give him a hand with their luggage, but she quickly realized that the man had everything under control: all three suitcases walked all by themselves to his right side, thanks to a spell.

-Nice move! - Hermione said, stopping next to him to admire the walking suitcases.

"Did you think I'd carry them to the villa?" asked Draco with an amused grin.

Hermione shook her head, hiding her amusement and took his hand in an instinctive gesture, letting Draco's fingers tangle with hers, heading to the villa with him.

Their hosts only noticed their arrival when they were a few feet away from the front door.

The first to come out of the villa was a man of medium height, with a sturdy body and large shoulders, with thick brown hair and brown eyes.

Hermione had a suspicion about the identity of the man and Draco, as usual, came to her aid.

-Theo! -

Theodore Nott, the owner of the house, raised his arm in greeting towards them, before turning towards the inside of the villa.

-Pansy! They’re here!- he called.

They are now a few steps away from man when Theodore began to walk towards them.

-You finally made it... You're a prima donna, as always!- Theo said to Draco, putting his hand on Draco’s right shoulder.

Draco grinned and shrugged his shoulders, interrupting the non-verbal spell, so that the suitcases would rest on the gravel to his right.

"You know I like to make an entrance" Draco said in response.

Hermione's heart had begun to run as soon as she saw Nott came out of the house and now that he was before them she was dreading the moment the man would turn and looked at her, and involuntarily she hold tighter Draco's hand.

Prudence had freed herself from Hermione's hold and moved a few steps away, starting to collect the gravel that formed the driveway.

"As if I didn't know you" Nott commented.

-Theo, do you remember Hermione Granger?- Draco asked to his friend.

Nott's gaze moved on Hermione, causing an increase in Hermione’s heart beats and an instantaneous dryness of her throat: if this was her reaction to meeting Nott, what would happen to her with Pansy and the others?

The man looked at her solemnly a few moments, then smiled at her. That smile seemed stranger than seeing him pull out his wand to point it at her.

-It’s nice to see you, Hermione.

I've heard a lot about you- Theo greeted her affable before holding out his hand.

Draco followed the scene closely, trying not to let his amusement shine through for the expression that appeared on Hermione's face; in an attempt to shake her, he squeezed her hand slightly and luckily, the trick seemed to work.

Hermione held out her hand free from Draco's grasp and reciprocated Theo's greeting.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"I have to congratulate you" Theo said.

Hermione looked at him with a surprised expression.

-What for?- Hermione asked curious.

Theo smiled and nodded to Draco.

-You succeeded in an impossible feat: we were convinced that he would never settle down-

Hermione quickly looked at Draco, who had lowered his gaze to the gravel, and hinted a smile before returning to look at Theodore.

"I must admit that it was a long battle: he tried to resist me in every way, but in the end I won" Hermione replied wryly.

Draco chuckled amused and thanks to that sound Hermione began to relax, thanks mostly to Theo's little laugh in response of her little joke.

-Draco! -

An unexpected voice meddled in the conversation, preventing Theo to add something.

Hermione turned in the direction of the voice and saw Pansy Parkinson coming to meet them.

It had been six years since Hermione last saw the woman but time seemed to have been kind with Pansy: it had gentled her face, making it pleasant; at that moment her black hair was gathered in a small ponytail that skimmed her shoulders.

Black eyes were covered with a pair of red-framed glasses and the woman's body was also softer, probably due to her pregnancy.

But Hermione was aware that her memory had great shortcomings regarding the Slytherin woman.

Pansy came towards them walking in great strides, and when she was finally beside her husband, Hermione clearly felt the woman's gaze on her.

Before Hermione could say or do something, something happened that completely shocked her; taking her totally by surprise, Pansy stepped toward her and hugged her.

Pansy's arms rested on her shoulders and, for a moment, Hermione was sure that Pansy was looking for the perfect place to sink a knife, but she had to think again: Pansy Parkinson seemed truly happy to see her.

But how was that possible?

Hermione glanced quickly at Draco and saw that he was trying really hard not to burst out laughing, a hand to stroke his chin and mouth in an attempt to maintain the usual composure.

This time he wouldn't be of any help.

At last, Pansy broke their embrace and stopped a short distance from Hermione.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you here, Hermione” Pansy said.

Did she just call her by her name? And she also seemed sincere! In her tone there was no irony or unkindness!

What the hell was going on?

-Thank you...- Hermione said uncertain.

-I've always known that, sooner or later, you and Draco would end up together.

I was sure he'd break up with me at Hogwarts to be with you!

Of course he did break up with me, but he moved on with Daphne! "Pansy told her in an almost confidential tone.

Hermione felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment, but luckily Prudence pulled a corner of her left sleeve to get her attention.

-She's your daughter, isn't she?- Pansy asked, turning her gaze to Prudence.

Hermione nodded, bending down on her knees to clean the little girl's dusty hands.

"This is Prudence" Draco said, making the introductions.

If she had told someone that two of the Slytherins she had hated most during school, now would look at her daughter with an affectionate smile on their lips, probably no one would have believed her, indeed they would almost certainly have called her crazy.

Hermione saw Draco bend on his knees to be at Prudence's height and meet her gaze.

"Prudence, this are my friends: this is Pansy and this funny fellow is Theo" Draco said in a calm voice.

Prudence raised her head toward the two adults and stared at them for a few moments, before being caught in a bout of shyness; it happened to her every time she met new people. In those occasions, Prudence took refuge in her mother's arms and hid her face in the hollow between Hermione’s shoulder and neck.

But this time, to make that situation even stranger, Prudence turned towards Draco and took refuge in his arms, hiding from the sight of those present hiding her face against his shoulder.

Hermione looked in disbelief at her daughter and soon after met Draco's gaze, who visibly surprised and delighted with the novelty, had put his arms around the little girl and had taken her in his embrace before getting back on his feet

"Sorry, but she's shy with strangers" Draco apologized to her friends.

Hermione followed his example and stood by him, still surprised by her daughter's behavior: could Prudence trust Draco already?

-Don’t worry, Sadie does the same... You have to spend some time with her before you even get a smile- Theo said.

"Just like her mother, then" Draco said, teasing Pansy.

Pansy stick her tongue out at him, causing the two men to laugh. 

-Why don’t we go inside, so we show you your rooms?- Theo said the next moment.

Draco and Hermione nodded and followed their hosts.

Hermione stood next to Draco, taking care of their luggage with a non-verbal spell and holding hands again, following Pansy and Theo who made their way into the house to the staircase.

"We have prepared a room for you and one for the little girl" said Pansy, on the staircase leading upstairs.

"Everyone needs their privacy" Theo added, turning slightly toward them.

"I totally agree with you" Draco replied, continuing to hold Prudence in his arms.

-Prudence sleeps in your room in London? -asked Pansy, settling next to Hermione once they arrived on the second floor

The woman shook her head, remaining silent.

-You have a room of your own, don't you, Prue?- Draco replied for her, looking at the little girl.

Still slightly frightened, Prudence once again hid her face against the man's shoulder.

The group arrived in front of a black wooden door.

Theo opened it and entered the room first, followed by the rest of the party: the room was almost as big as the one Hermione and Draco shared in London, with the wallpaper a light pastel pink.

The four-poster bed was slightly shorter and higher than the more modern beds, and on both sides of the bed had been built a small white step.

The canopy echoed the Victorian style of the house and a chaise-lounge was at the end of the bed to settle over their clothes.

Next to the door there was a brown dresser and a large four-door closet occupied an entire wall of the room and finally on the right there was a door leading to the bathroom.

There was also another white door, which led to the closest room: this room was furnished in a more modern style and Hermione understood that Pansy and Theo had enchanted the room to meet Prudence’s needs: there was a castle-shaped bed, with two pink towers on the sides, a changing table of the same color, equipped with diapers in case the little girl needed it, and a low hazelnut chest at the end of the bed.

"We thought we'd furnish this room like Sadie's, so your daughter will feel comfortable" Pansy explained.

Hermione nodded, still intent on looking at the room.

"But if you need anything else, just ask" the woman added.

-I don't think it's going to be necessary. Thank you very much" said Hermione, impressed by Pansy's kindness.

Meanwhile, Draco put Prudence on the floor and immediately the little girl approached the chest, clearly interested.

-Now will leave you two alone, so you can unpack your luggage.

We'll wait for you two downstairs-said Theo, opening the door to Prudence's room to get out into the hallway.

"Who else is here?" asked Draco.

-Only you and Daphne... Tiger, Goyle and their wives will be here soon, Millicent called to say that she had a mishap and will probably arrive late and Blaise, as usual, did not give any news of himself-

-I thought he was coming with you? – Pansy said.

Draco shook his head.

"He said he had something to do" Draco said.

Both Theo and Pansy shrugged, then waved for the last time to Prudence and walked out into the hallway.

When she was finally alone with Prudence and Draco, Hermione let go a deep breath that she had held unknowingly until that moment, and the next moment she met Draco’s gaze staring intently at her face.

"At certain times it was really hard not to burst out laughing" he confessed sincere.

Hermione looked up and put a hand over her forehead, lifting for an instant the mass of rebellious curls.

"I still can't believe this is happening..."

Prudence, meanwhile, had managed to open the wooden chest and was pleasantly surprised to find stuffed toys inside it: she immediately took a teddy bear and sat on the ground, starting to stroke the brown fur that covered the bear's belly.

-Hey! Everything went well. You were brilliant- Draco said, taking the few steps that separated him from Hermione and stopping in front of her.

Hermione looked up and met his gaze, once again trying to break the wall represented by the silver of his eyes.

-I would have never expected Pansy to hug me... Did you threaten her by any chance?- Hermione asked suspicious.

Draco burst out laughing at those words, also giving rise to a small smile on Hermione's face.

"Damn, you got me" Draco commented wryly.

The woman sighed again, still in disbelief at the friendly behavior of the hosts.

She had emerged unscathed from a confrontation with Pansy Parkinson, how was that possible?

"Come here" said Draco.

Suddenly and almost without realizing it, Hermione was in Draco’s arms: given their difference in height, her head rested on Draco's right collarbone and, from that position she could even feel the distant beat of his heart.

Draco's arms held her by the waist, the fingers of his left hand gently at the base of her back, to draw her closer.

There was nothing sensual about that embrace; it was obvious that Draco wanted to reassure her about the experience she had just experienced.

What surprised Hermione the most was the feeling of security and tranquility she felt in Draco's arms.

-Why don't you throw away all the preconceptions you have about Slytherins and try to see this weekend like an adventure?

Maybe, in the end, you’ll find out that we're even better than the Gryffindor... -Draco said, bringing his lips closer to her left ear.

Hermione smiled against his chest and raised her arms, until then passive along her hips, to close them around Draco's waist.

"That's the goal of this holiday" she said, raising her head slightly to the man's face.

Hermione looked back and for the first time, she saw that his silvery eyes were no longer as inaccessible as they had been until then: in them she saw a spark of delight, combined with something she could not yet give a name to.

"You should know by now that I never do nothing without getting something in return" Draco said.

They were still tight in that embrace, with no intention of taking the first step to separate, while a few steps from them Prudence continued to play with the teddy bears, indifferent of what was going on between the two adults.

Hermione wondered for a brief moment if Draco will reject her again if she move closer to his face with a small gesture, maybe for a small kiss on his jaw.

Would he turn away from her as had happened last time?

Hermione didn't have time to test her theory because the next moment someone knocked on the door of their room.

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and in the next room entered a woman with long and silky blond hair, a face so perfect and a tall and slender body that immediately triggered Hermione's envy.

"They told me you were here and I wanted to come by and welcome you" she said, smiling radiantly at Draco.

Hermione broke away from the man and let Draco, who had a beaming smile on his face, the first Hermione had ever seen him do, walk towards the woman and hug her, clearly happy to see her.

Looking at them, Hermione thought that they were perfect together and wondered why Draco had boke up with her.

They could have been a really great couple.

Draco and Daphne Malfoy... They wouldn’t even have to change the monogram on their towels.

-You look great. And yet you've lived all these years in Paris!- Draco said, walking a couple of steps away and looking at Daphne.

Hermione heard her laughing and Daphne teasing him soon after.

Suddenly she felt an intruder and decided to walk away, before Draco introduced her to the woman and forced her to take part in their conversation.

She had come out of the meeting with Pansy unharmed, so it was better not to challenge fate one again.

While Draco and Daphne were engaged in a brief conversation, Hermione returned to the bedroom she would share with Draco and began unpacking, placing the clothes in the large closet with a spell.

From the next room she could still heard Draco and Daphne’s voices, still immersed in their conversation and Hermione wondered what they had to talk so much about: what could be so interesting in Daphne Greengrass’s life?

When she realized the gratuitous nastiness that had crossed her mind, she was ashamed of herself.

Draco had told her that Daphne had moved to Paris for several years and this had certainly had an effect on her relationship with her friends.

It was therefore normal that Draco was happy to see her again and that he had many things to tell her.

As if to run away from the mean thoughts that had taken her by surprise, Hermione entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Observing her own reflected image, she took a deep breath and fixed her hair with a nervous gesture.

_You could do this._

She was an intelligent and resourceful witch, she had nothing to envy either Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson.

_I can do it!_

Of course, it would be difficult to face a dinner party in the company of the entire Slytherin court and with the Prince himself... The only positive note, if she could call it like that, was that the Prince was his fiancé.

But that didn't stop her from being afraid of making mistakes: what would she do if Blaise or Pansy asked her something that made her angry or nervous?

How would she react?

She wasn't so sure she could keep her Gryffindor instincts in check.

-Hermione, are you in there? -

Draco's voice led her to open her eyes and fix them on the image reflected before her.

"Yes, I'm here" she said, without moving a muscle.

Behind the door, everything was silent for a few moments, long enough to make her believe that Draco had walked away.

-Can I come in? -Hermione heard him ask instead.

"I'll be out in a minute" Hermione said, her gaze always fixed on her reflected image.

Moments later, Hermione realized that Draco had move away from the bathroom door and sighed.

_She could do it._

She wouldn't let a group of Serpents get the better of her.

_______________________________________

Dinner had been postponed to cope with Millicent's delay.

Draco had already gone downstairs to the garden where everything was ready for the "big party", accompanied by Prudence, thus giving Hermione some more time to get ready.

Although Draco had repeatedly told her that she was beautiful, Hermione could not move away from the full-length mirror to look for every slight imperfection.

The dress was blue silk, long to her feet, the two straps were supported by clasps of bright diamonds, her neckline gave a glimpse of her breasts and at the back there was a short train. 

She had tied her hair in tight chignon thanks to a spell, so as to leave her neckline and shoulders uncovered and wore a pair of high heels shoes the same color as her dress.

After looking in the mirror for one last time, she decided it was time to leave the room and face the Slytherins.

Hermione turned off the light in the room and went out into the hallway, carefully descending the staircase leading downstairs.

It wasn't until she got downstairs that Hermione realized she didn't know where to go: it was the first time she was in that house, which was the corridor that would lead her into the inner garden?

Hermione looked around, but in vain.

Damn, it where was Draco now that she needed him?

-Hermione! -

Hermione turned and saw Daphne walking towards her.

_She really is beautiful._

The purple dress fell on Daphne’s body like it had been second skin ,her face had a light touch of make-up, and her blonde tresses were free from any hairstyle, giving her an angelic and mischievous look at the same time.

Hermione stood silent, while Daphne stopped in front of her with a slight smile on her lips.

"I thought you were in the garden with Draco" Daphne said.

Hermione shook her head.

-He's with Prudence. He wanted me to introduce Prudence to Sadie-

Daphne frowned at her words and Hermione realized that she had no idea who Prudence was, then she saw her nodding and smiling.

"The little girl who was in the room with him, right?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

" Prudence ,my daughter" she said.

Daphne nodded once again.

Hermione had to admit with herself that she was terribly uncomfortable with this woman: not because she was a Slytherin, but because she was beautiful, even more beautiful than she remembered.

Once again, Hermione wondered why Draco had let such a beauty escape.

"I guess you know the way to the garden?" Hermione asked her trying to break that awkward silence.

Daphne nodded again.

-Then could you show me the way? I think Draco assumed that I will found it alone...-continued Hermione.

"It's typical of that man" Daphne said with a hinted smile.

Despite her words, Daphne stood still in front of her and Hermione found herself short of talking topics.

What were they supposed to talk about? Should she have repeated her request to be accompanied to the garden?

-You know…- Daphne started, staring at her.

The woman looked down for an instant and when she met Hermione's eyes again, she noticed that they were less sure than just before.

"I was surprised when Blaise told me about your relationship" Daphne told her.

Hermione smiled slightly.

-I can only guess what he told you...

I think he didn't appreciate the fact that I moved into Draco's house: before I got there, they had so many little typical manly habits that now, because of me and Prudence, are over- Hermione said.

Hermione saw Daphne’s forehead frown again.

-What do you mean?- Daphne asked clearly curious.

"I know nothing for sure, but I think every time Blaise was a guest at Draco, there were poker games, Quidditch games on TV and something about The Thursday striptease" she told her.

Daphne laughed amused.

-Thursday's striptease?-

Hermione nodded and, spurred on by the blonde's smile, stepped toward her.

-As I said , I'm not sure, but I got something of the sort from a conversation between Draco and Blaise that I listened covertly-

"I bet Blaise wanted to keep the tradition, even though you moved in" Daphne said.

Hermione smiled: did she have that confidence when she was talking about Harry and Ron?

Perhaps now only when it came to Harry, she thought soon after.

-How did you figure that out?- Hermione asked with an amused smile on her lips.

Daphne laughed and shook her head.

"I know my onions: if I started to tell you everything that I saw in seven years of school…" she told Hermione.

-Would you like to compete with me? -asked a voice meddling in their conversation.

Daphne and Hermione turned to the voice and saw Pansy coming towards them.

-Can you believe it? Those two idiots still do the Thursday striptease after all these years-commented Daphne watching Pansy.

-I don't understand why you are so startled. After all, they're still the same kids" Pansy said, stopping next to Hermione.

The next moment she put her arm under Hermione’s as if they were two old friends immersed in a normal conversation.

Hermione looked at the woman's arm under hers and the next moment she turned to look at Daphne.

She had to stop thinking about how everything seemed so weird: she had to follow Draco's advice and follow the events.

-I was telling Hermione that I was very surprised when Blaise told me about her relationship with Draco-repeated Daphne looking at Pansy.

Hermione saw Pansy shake her head.

-I wasn’t-

-Bullshit! You just want to make people think you're smarter than me- Daphne said.

-I am smarter than you! It's impossible that you didn't realize Draco was crazy about her at Hogwarts.

I was so sure he would break up with me to be with her: every day I was sure he would come to me to tell me that he was in love with Granger and for this reason, it was better to end our relationship- recounted Pansy.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead.

-Why did you have that certainty? -she asked her, before Daphne could ask the same question.

The two women saw Pansy shrug her shoulders.

-There was something in his attitude: whenever you had class with us, Draco tried to get your attention, to be visible to you.

But being an idiot, he tried to hit on you with his usual sour and mean jokes and comments and that didn't play in his favor at all.

And not only at during the lessons we had in common, it was also during meals in the Great Hall, when he saw you in the corridors... Every time- Pansy concluded.

_Is it possible that she never noticed?_

She needed to know more from Pansy, about the love that she thought Draco had always felt for her, but before they could say anything else, they were interrupted again. 

-That's where you are-

Draco was coming towards them, trying not to be too surprised by the confidential atmosphere that had been established between the three women.

He stopped to Hermione's right and gave her a smile that the woman reciprocated.

"I was worried about you; I was afraid you'd get lost in the hallways of the house" he told her.

"It was close, but Daphne came to my rescue" said Hermione, looking at the woman.

"I consider it my monthly good action..." Daphne commented.

Draco looked at the three women, then shrugged their shoulders.

-How about you join the others? Pansy, your husband is waiting for you to start the celebrations" he said, looking at his old friend.

As if she remembered only in that moment about the party and the guests waiting for her in the garden, Pansy gathered herself and walked to the corridor that would take them to the garden, followed by Daphne and Hermione and Draco, who closed the line.

_Let the celebration begin!_

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	8. Forbidden passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I were in your place, I would put a ring on him as soon as possible: it is well known that Draco can change his mind at any moment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The first time that you touched me  
> Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
> Blessed be the mystery of love"
> 
> (Mystery of Love- Sufjan Stevens)

The sound of the last moans of pleasure filled the cramped space of the closet.

Two people, hidden among the brooms, careful not to bang their heads against the low shelf, were embraced in a tangle of arms and legs.

The woman's legs were tightened around the man's waist, her dress raised to leave her thighs bare, with her black lacy panties twisted around her left ankle.

Her arms were around the man's neck, her back against the wall and the man's body pressed against her, her breasts against his strong chest. 

She was lifted from the floor by one arm under her bottoms while his other hand was in her hair, his fingers grasping her hair, pushing her head back almost violently.

But she felt no pain, it was the thing she loved the most: that desire to impose his strength on her, even in a situation like that where he could barely control himself.

She had her head hidden into his right shoulder, she could feel his lips against the skin of her shoulder as more and more accelerated breaths came to her ears.

-Don't stop. Don’t you dare stop!- she begged him.

She was on the edge of the precipice and was just waiting for a little push to fall with him: she was waiting for a touch or one word and they would soon fall together.

The man was also in the same condition: with his slacks down at his ankles, his shirt unbuttoned and the tie loose around his neck, he didn't look like himself either.

He knew that after everything was over he would be hating himself for giving in, but now he did not want to think about it, he could not think straight.

She always had the same effect on him: every time he got lost inside her, he knew that this was what he wanted for the rest of his days.

But when the passion was over, everything that had happened between them came back to his mind and he could not suppress resentment and hatred, despite his feelings for her.

It was precisely this that had driven him there, in that closet, with her: it was hatred, more than passion, more than the desire for a quickie to make that party acceptable.

He removed his hand from the woman's hair and let her face close to his, bringing their lips together in a ravenous kiss.

He broke off from her lips and returned to place them on the woman's breast, reaching for a nipple and trapping it between his lips.

He heard her moaning louder and louder close to his ear and, driven more by passion than fear that someone would hear them, he put a hand on her mouth, but he was not quick enough: he felt her lips parted under his fingers, the tip of her tongue stroking the soft skin of his fingertips.

He had done it before, it wasn't the first time he tried to silence those moans he had helped provoke, and every time she did something that surprised him and left him breathless.

Even then she surprised him, causing him to lose the little bit of control he still had.

With one last thrust of his hips, which violently slammed her back against the wall, they both reached their orgasms.

They remained a few moments closed to each other, listening to the sound of their breaths, facing each other, enjoying their post-orgasmic indolence.

Then, suddenly, he broke off their embrace removing his hand from her butt and putting her back on her feet.

He walked a few steps away, turned his back on her, then started to get dressed.

-Don't tell me you're still ashamed of me?- she asked him, fixing the straps of her dress in their place.

He didn't answer her and finished buttoning his shirt, and then tucked it into his pants.

The woman looked at his shoulders and shook her head.

-Ah, I get it. I thought you'd wait till we were back with the others for the silent treatment- she said.

"What else do we have to say to each other?" he asked her without turning around.

-Come on... Don't be so dramatic!- she said, trying to play it down.

She understood that it was not appropriate to joke when he partially turned to her and met her gaze: she knew that look by heart.

She had been seeing it for years, so rancorous and sad, reserved exclusively for her.

Because it was her who made him suffer, who left him...

She was the one who broke his heart.

She couldn't believe it either, given their long friendship, but it really had happened: she had broken his heart and he didn't seem willing to forgive her.

Before she could even say anything that brought back the frosty harmony that was now the routine between them, he fixed his tie and gave her one last quick glance.

-I'm going back out there…Before they start to wonder what happened to us- he said.

Without giving her time to say anything, he turned and walked out of the closet, leaving her alone in the semi-dark room.

Who would have thought that Blaise Zabini, the man no one ever took seriously, to whom everyone gave a heart of ice and a reputation as a Latin lover, would keep the promise he made her when she left him?

Years had passed, and yet every time, when he left her like that, making her feel like a harlot, she could hear the words he had hissed behind her that day.

Daphne had just told him that she would follow Patrick to Paris: she was leaving him, ending a years-long relationship that many thought would surely end with marriage.

But fate had decided otherwise for them, putting in their path obstacles too great that they had not been able to face together and that, on the contrary, had driven them away till the breaking point.

One day she had met Patrick and Daphne had convinced herself that life was giving her a second chance; for this reason she had decided to follow him to Paris.

When she had told Blaise her decision, she wanted to save at least their friendship, but he had interrupted her abruptly.

-How can I be friends with a person who has ruined everything beautiful and important in my life?- he asked her.

Since then only silences and harsh glances, interspersed only by those moments of pure madness that fell on them like hurricanes and that as they passed left only rubble behind them.

This time Daphne would have to deal with the anger she felt towards herself for being stupid and weak and with the anger she felt towards Blaise, who each time made her feel undesirable, unable to forgive her the choice that had ended their relationship.

Daphne finished getting dressed and tried to get those thoughts out of her head: she knew from experience that not even this time she would find a solution for Blaise's behavior.

When she was sure she had full control over her emotions and, above all, that she looked perfect, she opened the closet door and went out into the hallway headed to the party.

______________________________

Hermione had to admit to herself that she was having fun.

The party had been going on for a while and had turned out to be very similar to the parties she had attended in the company of her Gryffindor friends.

For almost forty-five minutes they had been in the garden waiting for all the party guest to arrive, drinking an aperitif and, when the other dawdlers had finally arrived, they had sat down to eat: she was seated between Draco and Tiger, and although initially she was not very happy with her second neighbor at the table, at the end Hermione had had to think again for the umpteenth time.

Tiger was no longer the dumb boy Draco held on a short leash during Hogwarts: over the years he had become one of the most powerful and sought-after managers in the magic music industry, and having him sitting at the table with them seemed an honor granted to a few; the previous day he was in France along with a rock band very popular among teenagers whom he had now "left in custody" to his assistant with the promise of coming back within forty-eight hours.

During dinner, Draco had gone to great lengths to make her participate and to prevent her estrangement from the Slytherin House from making her feel uncomfortable.

-Do you remember when you turned into my cat?- Millicent had suddenly asked her.

Hermione was sincerely hoping that she would not remember that particular episode, but how was she supposed to answer her now?

Did she have to let Gryffindor’s pride win and give Millicent a long explanation of the motivations that drove her to that gesture, or instead make a joke?

Immediately, her analytical mind led her to wonder why she should spoil everything with a scene, so Hermione smiled slightly embarrassed and nodded briefly.

-How can I forget that? I spit out furballs for a week!- she recalled smiling wryly.

All present, including Draco, laughed at her words and she congratulated herself for choosing the second option.

-It was the third year, wasn't it?- Daphne asked, laying her fork next to her slice of cake.

-The second one. She had turned herself with the Polyjuice potion with Weasley and Potter to ask me about the Chamber of Secrets - Draco replied.

Hermione looked at him surprised and met two amused eyes.

-What? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?

At the end of the year, when it was all over, it was easy to put two and two together.

If I put my mind on something, I can be really good- he said.

Then he had stretched an arm over the shoulder pad of Hermione's chair, placing his fingers on the woman's bare shoulder.

She smiled and shook her head.

-I never doubted it. In fact, I remember it was one of your best gifts.

Too bad you couldn't say the same about your physical abilities- she teased him.

Draco looked at her for a moment with an uncertain expression, which led Hermione to wonder if she had gone too far, but her concern faded as soon as she saw Draco's face light up in an amused smile, moving his look down.

-We're talking about what I think, aren't we?- Tiger asked, looking at the couple.

Hermione turned and stared at Tiger and smiled uncertain: how much of that episode had been revealed to Slytherin’s group?

"Yes, she was talking about the punch" Draco replied, eliminating all her doubts.

"What punch?" asked Theo curious.

"The punch Hermione gave Draco at the end of the third year" Tiger explained, turning to look at the others.

Hermione's free hand went to the one still resting on her shoulder and weaved her fingers with Draco's long and pale fingers, as if she wanted to comfort him for that punch, but she felt the man's relaxed muscles next to her, so she relaxed as well.

-Did you really punch him?- Pansy asked in disbelief.

-It was just one punch- Hermione said trying to bring things back into perspective.

She didn’t need for that story to get bigger and for that stupid punch to became an Unforgivable Curse.

"You were very violent" Draco retorted.

Hermione, surprised by those words, stared at him for a few moments, as if she wanted to be certain that the one sitting next to her was her Draco Malfoy and not the little boy she had met at Hogwarts.

-Which side are you on?- she asked him.

-Hey, I am the one who got punched, so I can confirm it was pretty strong...

I had a bruise on my jaw for days - he said.

Then with his free hand Draco showed the exact spot where years ago the bruise caused by the punch had formed on his jaw.

"You surprised me; I didn't think you were that strong" he admitted.

Why did she feel guilty now? Just because he said it hurt him?

-I didn't realize I put so much force in it. Luckily your face has not suffered permanent damage-Hermione joked shrugging her shoulders ironically.

Draco looked at her a few moments in silence before smiling: she knew how much it cost her to play that role, to pretend to be her partner, he also knew how difficult it was for her to be surrounded by people who until a couple of months ago she was certain she will hate forever...

Still, Hermione was doing great, even better than he had imagined.

-Are you going to get married soon? -

Were these sudden questions normal among the Slytherins? Besides, why have everyone been asking them that question lately?

Draco looked away from Hermione and stared at Pansy for a few moments.

-Sorry, what?- he asked her. 

"You heard me" Pansy replied.

-Is this question to be blamed on your anniversary?

Maybe the memory of your bachelorette party, the routine...- Draco teased her.

-Your passion has burned out…- Blaise helped him.

-Hey! For your information, the fire is still burning- Theo replied.

-Please spare us the details!- Daphne intervened, pretending to be disgusted, but with an amused smile on her lips.

"As if Pansy doesn’t come to tell you everything pretty much every week" Theo replied amicably.

-No! Not every week!

More likely every two weeks- Pansy replied, terribly sincere.

Hermione chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand: the last thing she wanted was to look inappropriate.

"Okay, now that we've unraveled our marriage, how about answering the question?" asked Theo again.

-Why you and your wife are so obsessed with marriage? - Draco asked, trying to evade the question once again.

-We just want you to settle down before this crazy lady comes back to her senses.

It's not easy to be next to you- Pansy said.

"I manage him very well" Blaise commented before drinking a sip from his own glass.

"You don't have sex with him" Daphne pointed out, drawing another look of reproach from Blaise.

-Thank Salazar!- Draco retorted.

"If anything ever happens between us, you will not want anyone else but me" Blaise boasted.

-Why didn't I marry you then?- asked Pansy, clearly amused.

-You obviously had some problems- dismissed Blaise shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione listened to that conversation and found herself thinking that, after all, the Slytherin group of friends was not so much different from her and her friends: they were boisterous and loved company too, they loved to poke and tease each other, perhaps with less loud-mouthed jokes than the Slytherins, but until now she had not found anything terribly unsavory in their conversation.

In fact, until then she had felt comfortable, always thanks to Draco's presence. 

-Stop it and answer my question!- Pansy said, interrupting the skirmishes between Draco and Blaise.

-I'll answer you, otherwise you'll continue to ask him this question forever- Hermione intervened.

The eyes of all present moved on her, including Draco’s who stared at her lips.

Hermione looked at them a few moments amused by the curiosity with which everyone awaited that answer and felt slightly guilty knowing what she would say.

-For now we haven't talked about marriage because for another six months I will still be legally married to Ron- she started.

-Who? -asked Daphne looking at Theo, seated to her right.

-The weasel friend of Potter- explained the man.

Daphne seemed to understand who they were talking about because Hermione saw her nodding.

-Also, I want Prudence to get used to Draco's presence in our lives before taking such an important step, even if it seems that your friend is doing a very good job with her- she commented, turning her gaze on Draco's face.

Hermione saw him smiling slightly, visibly pleased with that compliment and smiled at him as well.

-What a waste!- Daphne commented.

Surprised by that comment, Hermione looked away from Draco and stared at Daphne, who had returned to focus on her dessert.

"I’m sorry?" she asked surprised.

The woman raised her head and returned her gaze, remaining a few moments in silence before taking a deep breath and shrugging her shoulders.

"If I were in your place, I would put a ring on him as soon as possible: it is well known that Draco can change his mind at any moment" Daphne said, continuing to look at her.

Hermione remained silent, struck by those words: could Draco really be that fickle? 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Daphne had not finished yet.

-Take me and Pansy.

We were both with Draco, and both she and I were sure we'd be able to get him to capitulate and propose.

But first he got tired of her and came to me, until he got tired of me too and replace me with a 20-year-old Brazilian model...-

-Juliana... I still dream of her… - Blaise said, more inappropriate than ever.

Stunned by those information, Hermione knew the answer she had been about to give her was now useless.

She stared at Daphne for a few moments, unable to say anything, the perception of Draco's gaze on herself and her mind confused.

What was she supposed to do now? What reaction did they expect from her?

-Miss Granger! -

Hearing her maiden name being called, Hermione jostled: it was years since last time someone called her Miss Granger.

She turned and saw behind her Georgia, the girl who had taken care of Sadie and Prudence during dinner.

-Yes?- Hermione said, trying to recover from that moment of confusion.

"Your daughter asked for you" Georgia said.

Hermione nodded as she stood up quickly.

"Excuse me" she said casually to the other guests.

-Do you want me to come with you?- Draco asked, trying to meet her gaze.

Hermione shook her head, following Georgia with quick steps.

Draco watched her leave, and sighed in frustration, aware that he would have to work hard to repair the damage caused by Daphne's words.

___________________________________

-You were really childish! -

They were locked in one of the bathrooms of the house, officially to retouch their makeup, but the real reason they were there was to allow Pansy to lecture her for the unpleasant way she had treated Hermione.

Daphne was aware that it had not been a good idea to speak to Hermione in such a direct way: she had run away and had been missing for almost twenty minutes to check on her daughter.

-What did I do wrong? Can't I even express my opinion?- Daphne asked, redoing her makeup.

Pansy stared at her with the same look she used with Sadie to scold her, but Daphne, who had known her since they were kids, looked at her with a stare equally laden with reproach.

-Don't look at me like that! I'm not your daughter- she said.

-Is that so? And yet you behaved just like her-

-Come on, can you bugger off? Someone had to open her eyes!

She must be really naive, if she really believe she can keep Draco Malfoy on a leash for a long time! – Daphne said turning to her friend.

-She's waiting for a divorce. She can't get married yet - Pansy reminded her brushing her black hair.

Daphne let go of a scornful laugh.

-Do you really think that something as insignificant as a piece of paper would stop Draco from getting what he wants?

Damn it, he won her at a poker game to take her away from her husband-

Pansy stared at her a few moments before speaking again, reflecting on her words.

-What are you implying?- Pansy asked.

-Is it possible you don't understand? If Draco is so crazy about her to win her in a poker game, why don't she take advantage of it? Who cares about her ex? Why doesn’t she start planning their wedding ?- Daphne said, looking at Pansy.

"Maybe she's not that kind of woman" Pansy said with a shrug.

-All women are that kind of woman when they see Draco and the Malfoys' immense wealth... We were, too- the blonde added.

-Hey! I was really in love with him- Pansy replied.

-Why did you marry another man then? -

Pansy shook her head and avoided answering the question.

They stood a few moments in silence, looking at each other, until Pansy smiled.

-You and Blaise were perfect together. Two cynics…- she commented.

Just the man’s name made Daphne blush and, to hide her reaction from her best friend, she began brushing her hair.

Unfortunately, Pansy had known her for too long and too well to not understand what caused her blush.

-Don't tell me it happened again... -

Daphne avoided Pansy’s eyes and remained silent.

-Unbelievable! You swore you wouldn't…- Pansy said.

-It’s something stronger than me, there's nothing I can do about it!

As soon as I saw him coming down the stairs it was instantaneous: one moment, we were staring at each other, the next we were in a closet tearing our clothes off" Daphne recounted looking at her friend.

Pansy remained silent for a few moments.

-And how was it?- she asked her.

Daphne hinted at a mischievous smile, passing a hand through her hair.

-Amazing… Great…As always.

He still knows all my weaknesses, what excites me the most, what he has to do to make me come...-she answered without shame.

Pansy smiled and before she could ask Daphne another question, her friend anticipated her.

-But as usual, as soon as it’s over, he returns the same as always... He hates me and shows it in every gesture and look.

He started to get dress turning his back to me, without even say a word to me-she told her.

"I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later" Pansy said more out of habit than true conviction.

Daphne shook her head.

-No, it's not going to happen. He will never be able to forgive what happened.

He didn’t understand my choice and he still doesn’t" Daphne replied sadly.

Pansy embraced her trying to make her feel her support, as she always did every time they talked about that subject.

For a few minutes they remained silent, hugging each other, but as soon as Daphne regained the strength that distinguished her, she took a step back and smiled.

"You'd better go back to your guests, you wouldn’t want to miss your party" she said, hinting at a teasing smile.

Pansy smiled and nodded.

-All right, but as soon as we get back out there, you promise me that you're going to apologize to Hermione: she's a guest, and I don't want her to be traumatized the first time she meets us!- Pansy said serious.

Daphne snorted and nodded resigned: she knew she could not do otherwise.

_________________________________

Hermione realized it was time to leave the safety of Prudence's room and return to the party.

It had been more than half an hour since she had left the Slytherin group and in the meantime she had taken the opportunity to put Prudence to bed, listening to the little girl's confused tale about the evening and Sadie: as weird as it seemed, her daughter and Sadie had got along immediately, becoming friends and starting to play together.

And to think that Prudence had problems with her cousin Victoire...

She had tucked in her blankets, then sat on the edge of the bed, and started singing " _Blackbird_ ", like every night, but Prudence had fallen asleep before the start of the second verse.

Hermione had returned to her bedroom, where she had taken a quick look at the full-length mirror, but when her eyes had seen the reflected figure, she had halted.

Was she really the image that the mirror sent back?

The Hermione Granger she knew was always confident, even in the most desperate situations or when it seemed that the world was just about to collapse on her, while the person reflected in the mirror was insecure, fragile.

Is it possible that Daphne's words had affected her to such an extent?

And yet, Hermione in the depths of her heart, knew very well that this was all a farce, that Draco and she were nothing but two actors who were deceiving everyone.

Could she have ended up fooling herself, too?

Perhaps while living together she had begun to forget that Draco was not really her partner, that he did not love her... Hermione had forgotten that she was his property.

Draco had been great at making her forget about it, but now it didn't have to happen again!

She no longer had to lose sight of the big picture, otherwise she would end up feeling hurt by the observations of others, strangers who did not know the truth about their relationship.

From that moment, in a corner of her mind, she will always had to keep in mind that this was only fiction and that Draco was forced to show such affection towards her and to Prudence.

That way she wouldn't lose sight of the old Hermione.

From downstairs came the music of a romantic song that she could not recognize: dinner must have been over and the dances must have opened.

It was time to go back downstairs.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked back into the mirror to check that everything was in order.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Hermione saw Draco looking in the room.

"That's where you were" he said, hinting at a smile.

Hermione looked away from the door and, not knowing what to do, looked back in the mirror.

"Georgia told me that Prudence is already in bed" the man told her, closing the door of the bedroom behind.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to say goodnight" Draco said, stepping toward the door that connected the two rooms.

"There’s no need" Hermione said.

She turned and saw Draco's mysterious eyes fixed on her, intent on scrutinizing her.

Hermione would have paid gold to know what was hidden behind that sea of silver, to know what Draco was thinking at the time.

-There is no need for it; Prudence is already asleep and you would risk to wake her- Hermione said.

-I do it every night. What's the matter?- Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged and turned to the mirror.

She had to do something to show herself busy, to make him go away.

Without knowing what she was doing, she loosened her hair and let it fall on her shoulders and placed the clasp on a furniture not far away.

It would be hard to do the same hairstyle again, but at that moment it was the only idea that had occurred to her: she did not want to leave her side for a possible attack.

She heard Draco's footsteps coming towards her, but when she turned around it was too late: the man was behind her and his big hands rested on both hips, turning her to him.

"What..." began Hermione surprised.

"Look at me" Draco said earnest.

Hermione instinctively looked away from Draco's, the feeling of his hands on her hips, her arms along her hips touching the man's knuckles.

-Hermione, please, look at me-

Reluctantly, Hermione stared at those silver irises and remained silent, waiting for Draco to speak.

"It's the past" Draco said in a low, deep voice.

She felt the warmth of his hands in contact with the light fabric of the dress and, consequently, on her skin.

"You don't owe me any explanation" Hermione said.

-I don't, it's true.

But I want to, because I can't stand the idea that you can think of me as a double-faced person: a man who, when he's with you, behaves in a completely different way than when he is with his friends- Draco continued.

Hermione looked away from his eyes again and moved, visibly uneasy, into his arms.

She couldn't let him talk... If she listened to him, he would have been able to convince her, as he had convinced her to come to that party, and she could not allow it: that was how she lost sight of the "big picture".

Hermione made one last annoyed gesture and moved away from his embrace, to take the wand left on the bedside table.

She felt Draco's gaze on her, surprised by her shunned behavior so different from what Hermione had had with him up to that point.

With the wand clenched in her right hand, Hermione again approached the mirror and grabbed the clip, focusing all her attention on the difficult balancing act that would allow her hair to stay put and don’t fall on her shoulders.

-Hermione...-

-No, don’t.

Stop Draco, there's no need for it...- she interrupted him again, removing her hands from her hair, which, fortunately, did not fall on her shoulders again.

For the umpteenth time, Draco looked at her surprised by her tone, then she clearly saw his face change his expression and get more serious.

-Can you explain to me what the hell happened in the last half hour?- he asked her in a cold voice.

With a calmness that she did not know she possessed at the moment, Hermione placed the wand on the cabinet next to the mirror and, after one last glance at herself, turned to him.

"I don't want to know anything; I don't want any explanation because I'm not really your girlfriend" Hermione said in a calm voice.

Draco frowned at those words.

-What does that supposed to mean? -

Hermione sighed and stepped away from him.

"I'm nothing" she said with a shrug. -So you don't have to give me any explanation.

I know very well what our agreement is, and I knew who I was before I accepted it, and I actually think I'll have to get used to these jokes and these comments- Hermione added, as if she only realized the reality of her words in that moment.

-Can I just…- Draco said, trying again to make her change her mind.

Hermione shook her head.

-There is nothing else to discuss, actually I think it’ s better to go back to the others.

The last thing I want is to be rude to your friends- she said, silencing his last protest.

Hermione then walked to the door of the bedroom, opened it, and walked down the hall, trying to calm her crazed heart.

If she was so sure that that was the right choice... Then why was she so sad then?

______________________________________

He had failed to be heard, to tell her what he thought.

And yet, before he entered that room, the speech he wanted to give her was practically written in his mind: what the hell had happened to make him so confused?

Had it been the look he had caught as soon as he had entered in the room? Or Hermione's clear and utter rejection to listen to him?

Why didn't she want to listen to him?

She had got free from his hug, as she had never done before, and had avoided his eyes, as if she was afraid of him again, as when they were teenagers.

Draco had tried in every way to speak to her, but each time his words had found a open rejection, preventing him from explaining the reality of the facts, to make her understand how different the reality was from Daphne's words.

It was the first time in his life that something like this had happened to him!

What bothered him the most was to hear her call herself and their relationship "nothing": did she really think that bullshit she was saying?

Is it possible that she had not yet learned to know him while living together?

If Daphne's insinuations had been enough to send her into a panic, then all their talks and time together had been in vain, since Hermione was still convinced that he was the same arrogant, vain person she had known at Hogwarts.

And though, he hoped he'd been able to change her mind.

In the end, he had left the room with the ideas more confused than before, with no right to reply, and had been forced to run after her in the corridor to go downstairs with her.

They went down the staircase in silence, as if they did not even notice the presence of the other and when they arrived on the last step, they saw Pansy.

As soon as the woman saw them she smiled to both of them.

-Draco, I was looking for you!- she said.

Draco look back at her, before turning to Hermione, who nodded.

-I'll wait for you in the garden-

Without adding anything else, she turned and walked away.

Draco watched her walk away for a few seconds, torn between the desire to go after her and resume the interrupted conversation, and Pansy's attentive and questioning look staring at him attentively.

-Is everything all right?- she asked him.

He shrugged.

-I don't have the faintest idea- Draco admitted.

"I'm sorry about what happened before" Pansy said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, unless you can predict Daphne's verbal diarrhea" Draco said, reassuring her friend.

Pansy chuckled.

"I'm a witch, but even I am not that good" she joked.

Draco chuckled and shook his head.

-What did you want to talk to me about?- he asked her then.

Pansy nodded and told him that she had prepared a surprise for Theo: within twenty minutes she had manage for the best fireworks in all of London to start, but she needed Draco to distract Theo so that the man will be none the wiser.

Draco smiled.

-I never thought you were so romantic, you know?- he told her, affectionately teasing her.

-What can you do, love can make you crazy…- Pansy said sarcastically.

Draco laughed and nodded.

-Tell me about it…

In fact, I'd better go find Hermione. Give me a whistle when you need me-Draco said, before walking away down the hall where Hermione had disappeared.

Strangely he found her still there, standing still by the door leading to the garden.

He made to call her, but he noticed that there was something strange about her: Hermione was stiff, frozen as if she was the victim of a spell, and what he could see of her face sent back a furious expression, as he had never seen before.

What happened to make her so angry?

Unfortunately, it didn’t take him a long time to find out.

-... So, if you were to give your opinion, would you say she’s as uninhibited as Daphne or she is more submissive like Pansy?- he heard Tiger's amused voice.

In the silent corridor, the voice sounded clear as if they were part of Slytherin group intent on the conversation.

Draco wondered why Hermione had stop to listened to the gossips on the women of his friends, until a doubt made its way into his mind.

A terrible doubt that was confirmed the moment Blaise spoke.

-I can say without the slightest doubt that she's as wild as Daphne.

Believe me, I have the room not far from theirs and I know what I’m saying... Draco also confirmed it to me-

Draco felt rage run through his veins instantly when he understood the topic of the conversation.

That idiot was talking about Hermione!

He was making everything up, without worrying about the repercussions that his lies would have on him and his relationship with Hermione.

-And what did he tell you?- Draco heard Goyle ask.

Is it possible that his friends were a bunch of chinwags?

Draco could see that Blaise was satisfied and grinning at the many attentions given to him at the time and felt the rage mount inside him.

"She is an insatiable woman" Blaise said in a conspiratorial tone.

The blonde looked at Hermione to see what effect those words had had on her and saw that she was if possible even more furious than him: a hand on her mouth, neck and face reddened by the same anger that Draco felt running in his veins.

-Believe me, there are times I have to make a Mufflato so as not to hear the moans and groans coming from their bedroom.

You should see them in the morning... It’s hilarious when she blushes because Draco kisses her on the cheek.

Looking at her you would not believe she’s so limber, but Draco told me about some really amazing positions...-Blaise continued undaunted.

_He had to do something._

He couldn't let Hermione believe those lies, those gratuitous slander.

He took the few steps that separated him from Hermione and placed a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to gasp.

Hermione turned and when her eyes rested on Draco's face, her gaze turned to fire:

Draco knew that she would electrocute him instantly if only she had her wand.

"Hermione" he said.

-Stay away from me- Hermione whispered, moving away from his touch.

She took a couple of steps to get away from him and, without thinking, walked to the first door she saw along the corridor, closing it behind her violently.

Immediately, Draco went after her: he absolutely had to clarify what had just happened.

The room they had just entered turned out to be Nott’s private living room and, after letting his gaze wander around the room, Draco saw Hermione walking back and forth not far from the fireplace.

She had loosened her hair again and with two fingers tormented a curl, pulling it and twisting it between her fingers.

When she heard the door open, Hermione looked up at him, and looked at him with the same furious look she had in the corridor.

"Go away!" she hissed.

Draco closed the door, making no noise.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave after what you heard?" he asked her, walking toward her.

-I don't want to talk to you!- Hermione said, looking away from him.

The man took another step towards the center of the room, but still kept some distance from her, aware that for the moment it was not a good idea to go near her.

"I never said those things" Draco said serious.

Hermione laughed sarcastically, before looking up at him.

-Yeah, right….

Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts’ Casanova... The sex-symbol of Hogwarts, the one who doesn't even have to move a finger to get a woman, because he's so sure she will fall at his feet-Hermione said poisonous.

Draco looked at her in silence, aware that she needed to vent.

\- Ready to share everything, even the hottest details with his friends...

Even to make them up, if nothing happened! -

-THAT IS NOT TRUE! -Draco said in an authoritative voice, to interrupt Hermione's monologue.

Hermione looked up at him and stared at him for a few moments, astonished that Draco had dared to contradict her.

-If you really knew me, you'd know I'd never do that. A real man would never do such things-Draco said serious.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then you're not a real man" she said.

Draco knew she wanted to hurt him the same way they hurt her, but that awareness didn't help him at all.

The anger provoked by Blaise's words increased with Hermione's insinuation, leading Draco to stare at her with a hard look.

"Don’t you ever speak to me like that again" he said in a harsh voice.

-What about you? What right did you have to talk about me like that?

Was it just another way to show that you are better than your friends? What's the fun of being with me if you can't tell them all the details? -Hermione asked, raising her voice.

-For the last time: I never said anything to Blaise or anyone else about us!-Draco repeated trying to curb his anger.

They were facing each other, like many times before when they were young, almost ready to pull out their wands at any moment, nervous as never before since they began to live together.

Hermione continued to look at him with that wounded and angry look that brought back to Draco's mind so much mistakes of the past and that the man was hoping that he would not see again now that things between them were different.

That damn party was ruining everything good they had built in those two weeks and he couldn't afford to lose everything.

"I lived for years with a liar; I know how to recognize one when I see it" Hermione said.

The tone of her voice was neither hurt nor angry, only disappointed, but Draco did not notice it: that phrase had exploded all the anger.

He took the few steps that separated him from Hermione and grabbed her arm, bending it backwards on her back.

Hermione, in spite of herself, let out a groan and stared at Draco's hard eyes.

For the first time since they had met again, the gaze that had haunted her for years had returned: Draco's gray eyes stared at her with coldness and detachment.

Hermione tried to free herself from his grasp, but she was only able to bring their bodies even closer to the point that Draco's breathing touched her right cheek.

-I told you once, and I don't want to say it again: don't ever compare me to that loser of your husband.

If I had been like him I would have already convinced you to have sex with me, instead of pulling back when you kissed me-he remembered her.

His eyes didn't leave her for a moment, and the hand around her arm didn't hint at softening his grip.

-Do you want a fucking medal, by any chance? Do you believe that this is enough to make you a gentleman? -Hermione provoked him.

She expected to see him get angrier, but a sarcastic grin come on his lips.

-So let's try this...

It's true, I'm a bastard, one who doesn't think twice about leaving a woman and maybe passing her on to a friend.

It's also true that I've never had a problem with women, they've always come to me...

But I never, not even once, told the details of a night spent with a woman" Draco said.

-Now that we've sing your praises...-Hermione interrupted him again trying to free her arm.

-Will you shut up for a minute?-

Those words hit her like a slap in the face: it was the first time since their cohabitation began that she was addressed in such a straight way.

Draco sighed and looked down for an instant and went back to staring at her eyes the next moment.

-What Daphne said is all true: I didn't think twice about breaking up with her and Pansy for something new, innovative.

But that was the past, I couldn't do that to you...-

-I've already told you I don't want any explanations- Hermione said.

-I want to give them to you! When you said you're "nothing" when we talked before, I wanted to slap you until you came to your senses.

What the hell is wrong with you-? he asked her annoyed.

At those words, Hermione once again tried to break free, but Draco with the usual grin on his face, did not yet seem intent on letting her go.

Frustrated, Hermione sighed.

-I'm just telling the truth: we're just acting, it's all a farce. We…-

Hermione could not finish the sentence because Draco's lips suddenly were on hers, bringing her even closer to his body, thanks to the arm he held tightly.

Hermione remained still for a moment, surprised by his move: she had been expecting everything except a kiss.

Draco's lips were touching hers with an unexpected tenderness and just as she started to kiss him back, Draco moved his face away.

He met her eyes and gave her a slight smile.

-Do you call that _nothing_?

I had no ulterior motive to kiss you, there is no one else besides us.

I only did it because I wanted to- Draco told her.

Hermione looked at him visibly surprised by those words and lowered her head, staring at one of the first buttons of his white shirt, but Draco raised her head putting a finger under her chin.

-You're my partner. From the moment you agreed to live with me until you decide to leave me.

No matter what others say or think, or if we never have sex, if the maximum intimacy between you and me will be sleeping together holding hands or closed lips kisses like teenagers-Draco said in a whisper, eyes in hers.

Why Hermione could not remember anything of the speech that she had done to herself just fifteen minutes ago in the bedroom?

Why had her heart started running wild? Why all she wanted now was to feel Draco's lips on hers again?

-You're my partner for better and for worse, no matter what people say.

So try to remember it the next time you call us "nothing”- Draco added, resting his forehead against Hermione's.

She would gladly sell her soul to overcome the fear of yet another rejection that prevented her from following her instincts and kissing him.

Her forehead still against Draco’s, Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, before placing a hand on Draco's chest, two fingers playing with the button on which her eyes had look just few seconds before, trying to find the courage that had animated her until a few moments before and that now seemed to have suddenly abandoned her.

"Do it" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up again at him, and after a few moments of hesitation, she leaned toward Draco's face and put her lips on his.

Initially, their kiss was hesitant, Hermione was certain that soon Draco would stop her, just like during their first kiss; however, when she felt Draco's lips deepening the kiss, she gained more confidence.

What began as a sweet and light kiss quickly turned into a hungry and passionate one, as Hermione did not believe possible: she opened her lips and licked Draco's upper lip with the tip of her tongue, before sinking into Draco's mouth.

Without even realizing it, she put her arms around Draco's neck, her fingers sinking into the man's thin hair, while an arm around her waist pressed her against Draco's body.

Draco, overwhelmed by sensations, tried to calm down and slow down the pace, but quickly realized that it was an impossible feat.

**How long was he waiting for that kiss? Years, decades.**

And now it was really happening.

Hermione was kissing him! Hermione was there in his arms, her fingers in his hair, completely abandoned against his body.

Hermione ended their kiss and Draco opened his eyes, and what he saw sent all his good intentions to hell: Hermione had slightly reclined her head back, showing more of her neck and throat, her eyes closed.

His arms still around Hermione's waist, Draco began to kiss the curve of the neck, moving without even looking for a support to prevent both of them from falling.

Hermione followed him around the room, her arms around his shoulders; suddenly a slight groan escape her lips when Draco sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and when she felt his lips brush her chin and her lower lip, she caught them for an even more passionate kiss.

Hermione didn't want to stop; she didn't want to move away from him and she didn't want to stop kissing him: for once she wanted to go with the flow without thinking about anything.

Their kiss ended when Hermione, with her eyes still closed, slammed against something hard with the back of her legs and, unwillingly move away from Draco's kiss, opening her eyes: they had reached the pool table.

Draco saw her turn back to him and smile with a mischievousness that made blood boil in his veins.

Draco helped her seat on the green table of the pool table and settled between her open legs, drawn again to Hermione's body by her hands who grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

For the first time, Draco sank a hand into that cascade of curls he loved so much and bent over Hermione’s face again, teasing her lips with his tongue and teeth.

The frantic breaths he had in response were better than any dream or fantasy.

Were Hermione's hands really the ones stroking his chest over his shirt and opening the first button?

He returned to lay his lips on hers, while Hermione's hands freed from their prison the buttons of his white shirt.

Draco then moved a hand on her right shoulder, lowered a shoulder strap of her dress, in disbelief at what was going on: how had they come to rip off their clothes off if up to five minutes before they were screaming at each other?

He heard another moan that made him bolder: with his fingertips he stroked her right side, until he reached the curve of her breast, still covered by the dress and touched her nipple with his thumb.

He felt Hermione's gasp close to his ear, just as his shirt was completely open and her hands stroked his bare chest for the first time.

Draco moved away from her lips and came down to kiss her right naked shoulder, her throat, the space between her breasts, her right breast almost free from her dress, teasing her nipple with his lips and teeth though the silky material of her dress.

His every move was accompanied by Hermione's sighs and groans, her forehead against his shoulder, her nails scratching his back under his shirt.

Draco raised his head and leaned again on her lips, with urgency and desire: was it possible to stop time?

He also lowered her left shoulder strap when he heard a noise behind them.

-You never change, do you? -

Trying to protect Hermione's half-naked body as much as possible, Draco turned to the door and saw Pansy, with an amused expression on her face.

-And you after all these years still haven't learned to knock...- Draco said, in a dry voice and a little short-breathed.

Pansy laughed.

Draco felt Hermione's arms around his waist, her chin on his left shoulder.

Aware of her uneasiness Draco took her left arm and pulled her closer.

-I've been looking for you for ten minutes! I need you to distract Theo.

But if you're too busy…- Pansy added more and more amused.

-No, we're coming...-

"Give us five minutes to get dressed and we’ll be back with you" Hermione added, taking the two Slytherin by surprise.

Pansy smiled and nodded, before walking out and closing the door.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, holding her tightly and smiled at her, receiving a bright smile in return.

"I didn't think the Slytherin parties were so exciting" Hermione said, looking at him with the same mischievous look he saw few moments before.

Draco sneered amused.

"And to think that this is not even one of the best parties" he said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

Then, before freeing herself from his embrace, Hermione leaned toward his face for one last sweet kiss.

-When is the next one? -

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had a really bad day today, so I decided to post another chapter.... I always makes me happy when I find a new one of the Fan Fiction that I'm reading.  
> I want to thank every one of you that read, left kudos, left a comment and bookmarked this story... You really are GOLDEN!  
> Let me know what you think of this new one.
> 
> Love, Eva


	9. For the first time I feel wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Would you stop seeing Prudence if her friends were exclusively Slytherins? Would you stop seeing me if I had a child with Draco?-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't dream too far  
> Don't lose sight of who you are  
> Don't remember that rush of joy  
> He could be that boy  
> I'm not that girl  
> Every so often we long to steal  
> To the land of what-might-have-been  
> But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
> When reality sets back in"
> 
> ("I'm not that girl"-Wicked)

It was almost five minutes that he was staring at her open-mouthed: she must have really surprised him with her story.

Luckily Hermione had not told him everything that had happened, otherwise he would have passed out right there in front of her.

-Could you at least close your mouth?- Hermione asked, unable to hide a smile.

Harry obeyed and closed his mouth with a snap but did not take that incredulous look off his face.

-Come on, it wasn’t so weird! -said Hermione, resting her back against the shoulder pad of her chair.

-Oh, really? Now I'm just waiting for a flood or a grasshopper shower.

You went to a dinner party with a group of Slytherins! -Harry repeated in disbelief.

-I was skeptical, too, when Draco...-

-Please, can you avoid to use such a loving tone when you talk about that man?

I always get chills every time I hear you say his name...- Harry stopped her.

Hermione shrugged.

-You have to get used to it... He’s my boyfriend- she pointed out.

Immediately after uttering those words, a phrase rang out in her mind that had not left her for days.

_"You are my partner, no matter what others say"_

These words were always in a corner of her mind, ever since they had returned from their weekend at the Nott’s house and, in some way, kept her company.

The way that party had ended had been completely unexpected, but not for this unpleasant.

She had found herself wondering how it was possible that they had ended up on the pool table tearing each other clothes off, when a moment earlier they were one in front of the other screaming, ready to throw a curse at any moment.

She was sure that if they weren't interrupted by Pansy, they'd end up having sex on that pool table, regardless of the party and the guests.

In the following days, Hermione had had time to reflect on what had happened and especially on that possibility and realized that she did not mind the idea at all: it was the first time in a long time that someone had made her feel desired again, appreciated, that had made her feel... **alive**.

There was no other way to say it.

-Okay, he's your partner but I'm not willing to accept it yet.

I have yet to metabolize the idea of the two of you together- Harry said, distracting her from her thoughts.

Hermione brought her attention back to his friend and nodded.

If he needed more time to accept Draco's presence by her side, Hermione was willing to grant it to him: after all, she had only been living with Draco for three weeks.

-How's Prudence taking it? -asked Harry with a worried expression on his face.

-Actually, better than I imagined.

I thought it would be more difficult for her, given her age and her shyness but apparently I'm the one who struggles the most to accept changes.

She's getting very attached to Draco, and I think it's the same for him – Hermione admitted to him.

Harry frowned at those words.

-How can you be so sure?- he asked her.

Hermione moved closer to the desk and placed both elbows on the desktop.

-Every night, when Draco comes home, she runs to him, Draco picks her up in his arms and then they come back to the living room together, talking about God only knows what.

Before I put her to bed, Draco made a habit of reading her a story: he sits next to her in bed, so that Prue can see the pictures.

They're actually very cute together- she said with a small smile.

_Draco does everything Ron never did._

"Maybe he's just faking it" Harry said stubborn.

Hermione sighed and stared at him in silence for a few moments before reveling another shocking news.

-Do you know where Prue is now?- Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head.

-At Pansy and Theodore Nott’s house.

She’s having a playdate with their daughter- she said.

Hermione saw that surprised look that only a few moments had left Harry's face return and once again she burst out laughing.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe my ears" Harry said in disbelief.

Hermione nodded.

-What you mean she’s having a playdate?- he asked her.

-Don’t tell me you don’t know what a playdate is…

During the weekend we spent at the villa, Prudence became friends with Sadie, Pansy's daughter.

So yesterday Pansy called me to invite Prue to play with Sadie- Hermione explained.

To hear her talk, it seemed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why did you agree?" Harry asked.

-What was I supposed to say?

_No thanks, I don’t want my daughter to be friends with a future Slytherin? -_

"That was a possible answer” Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

Did he really think what he just said or was it just the shock speaking for him?

-You don't really mean what you're saying- Hermione whispered.

Harry sighed and started walking in front of her desk.

-How can you forget so easily how they treated us?

Did you put the past in a box and threw away the key? If that’s not the case, I don't understand...-Harry said worried.

-What's there to understand? I just choose someone completely different than me.

Is it really that hard for you to accept? - asked Hermione returning his stare.

She didn't want to hear another lecture from Harry.

She had managed to find a fragile balance with Draco, put aside her fears, her doubts and misdeeds, and she would not let Harry undermine her confidence about her relationship with Draco.

-Why him?

You could have chosen anyone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, why him?- Harry asked her clearly distressed.

-Why did you fall in love with Ginny?- she asked Harry in return.

-This has absolutely nothing to do with it!- Harry promptly retorted. 

-Do you want me to believe that you wouldn't have fall in love with her if she was a Slytherin? -Hermione asked staring at him.

Harry was staggered for a few moments, surprised by that question.

-What kind of question is that? Maybe I wouldn't have even met her!- he said in the end.

Hermione nodded.

"And you would never have known the love of your life" Hermione pointed out with a small sad smile on her lips.

They looked at each other for a few moments in silence, while the sense of that phrase hovered over them.

How could Harry judge Draco just because of their past and because he was a member of the Slytherin House?

Draco being a Slytherin wasn't the one thing that defined him, as they were more than their belonging to the Gryffindor House.

Hermione had made that mistake as well for years, and only now was she rethinking her ideas.

She was aware that Draco's behavior at Hogwarts did not play in his favor, at least in Harry's eyes, but she was certain that there was much more to him than Draco chose to show to the whole world.

Even her was only knowing the real Draco now, and as the days went by she was increasingly fascinated by the man she was with.

Before either of them could resume the conversation, someone knocked twice on the office door, leading both of them to look at the door.

Their reactions seeing the person standing in the threshold were completely opposite: on Hermione's face appeared a smile that lit up her eyes, while Harry's face darkened instantly.

Draco Malfoy stood still on the threshold, his hand still on the door handle, ready to move towards Hermione but he froze as soon as he saw Harry a few feet away from himself.

-Potter- Draco greeted him offhandedly.

-Malfoy- said Harry in the same way.

Hermione, heedless of the great "affection" between the two men, walked around the desk and moved closer to Draco.

"Don't tell me I forgot we had an appointment" she said worried, staring at her partner.

Draco sniggered amused and shook his head.

"I came by because I have to show you something that I know will make you happy” Draco answered.

By now Hermione was a few steps away from him, so Draco raised an arm and wrapped it around her waist, heedless of Harry's attentive stare that followed their every move.

-Really? What?- asked Hermione curious.

Draco looked at her and saw a spark shining in her eyes that made him smile again.

"I'm going back to my office" Harry said, quickly heading for the door.

Hermione looked at him and mentally rebuked herself for not paying attention to Harry since Draco entered the office: after all, the situation may not have been easy for him.

Hermione disclosed her lips to speak, but Harry was faster than her.

-It’s pointless to keep arguing about it... -Harry mumbled loud enough to be heard by Hermione.

Then Harry walk out into the hallway, immediately closing the door behind him. 

Hermione sighed frustrated, her closed lips bent to the right in a grimace, in her mind the last sentence he had told her.

Why Harry must be so stubborn?

Hermione would certainly not ask him to invite Draco to dinner for now nor to become his best friend, but at the same time Harry could not keep on believe that she had gone mad just because she wanted to be with Draco, without realizing that doing so he would ruin their friendship.

-Something's wrong?- Draco asked, his gaze fixed on her face.

Hermione met his eyes and shook her head slowly, resting an arm on his right shoulder, her fingers within distance of the blond hair at the nape of his neck.

"No, nothing I didn't already knew" she replied, trying to end the conversation quickly.

-What do you mean?- Draco asked, slightly frowning.

Both of Draco's arms were now around her waist, and Hermione felt his long fingers caressing her back.

She let out a smile and shook her head.

"He's still convinced that I'm completely crazy because I went to a dinner party full of Slytherins, because I let my daughter hang out with Sadie and obviously because I'm having an affair with you" she said, summing up the long conversation she had with her best friend.

-Why do you let him judge your life?- Draco asked in a slightly lower voice than usual.

The distance between them had decreased.

Hermione's arm was now around Draco's neck, the back of one hand touching the bare skin of his neck left bare by the collar of his shirt.

-I don’t!

I don't talk about his private life and I wish he did the same- Hermione complained.

The woman sighed and placed her forehead on Draco's right shoulder.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked, moving her head slightly on his shoulder to meet his gaze and give him a sarcastic smile.

Draco joined that smile and, after stealing a quick look at her lips, met her eyes again.

-I think you have finally started to live your life as you truly want to. What do you think? Who’s right? Me or Potter?- he asked.

Draco's face was now very close to Hermione's, his breath warm on her left cheek.

Once again, Draco let Hermione decide: if she had not done anything, Draco would have stood still, happy to simply have her in his arms.

But a simple hug was no longer enough for Hermione.

She rested her forehead against Draco's and covered his lower lip with her upper one for a sweet and short kiss, then pulled away her lips from Draco's without ending their embrace.

Hermione looked through her lashes at Draco's silvery eyes and smiled shyly when she saw a mischievous sparkle shining into his irises.

Hermione kissed him with closed lips but Draco disclosed his lips and stroked her upper lip with the tip of his tongue, as if to convince her to let him in.

When finally their tongues met, they began a dance of which they were still learning the steps, but that each time left them breathless.

When he broke away from her lips, Draco stared at her with a pleased grin on his face, then moved his lips to her left ear, placing a hand on her left side.

Hermione felt the man's fingers warm on her skin, almost scalding even though her clothes, her heart beating loudly in her ears and closed her eyes, waiting for his voice.

"I rest my case, You Honor" Draco said, his warm breathing tickling her ear.

Hermione giggled, slowly reopening her eyes and looking at his face, she realized that she could easily spend hours kissing him, lost in his arms but suddenly remembered why Draco was there.

"You said you had something to show me" she said.

Draco looked at her for a few seconds, slightly confused before nodding.

He walked a couple of steps away from her and put a hand in the inner pocket of his jacket; Hermione took advantage of it to move next to her desk and rest on the edge of it.

-I got an email this morning from Mr. and Mrs. Mr. Hunter.

It was addressed to both of us- Draco said.

He stopped in front of her, an envelope grasped in his right hand.

-What did it say?- Hermione asked.

Draco handed her the envelope and she immediately opened it, peeking inside at the same time.

At a first look it seemed empty. Then Hermione saw the tickets.

She took the two tickets and looked at them for a few moments: as soon as she saw the name of the show, Hermione could not hold back a beaming smile.

"Tell me you said yes" she said, looking back at Draco.

The man tried to hide his amused smile and stared at her; just from that glimpse Hermione knew that he would not make things easy for her.

-Do you want to go? – Draco asked her, pretending to be surprised.

-Are you kidding me? Of course I want to! I've been waiting to see this show since its West End debut- she answered.

Hermione looked one more time at the tickets still in her hand, trying to convince herself that they were real: how did Martha Hunter knew that she wanted to see that show?

Was she a witch, too?

Hermione had wanted to see " _Wicked_ " since the first billboards had appeared on the streets and at bus stops and after reading the excellent reviews in the newspaper.

She had downloaded all the songs and now she knew them by heart, singing those songs to Prudence when she was a child or when she had a tantrum.

Hermione looked back at Draco and held out her hand towards him, silently inviting him to move closer to her.

Instantly, Draco canceled the distance between them and stood before her, an amused grin on his lips.

"I know I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, but please, please tell me that you said yes," she said, grabbing the front of his jacket with both hands.

Draco sighed, still trying to hide his amused smile.

"I don’t know Hermione… Can you see me in a Muggle theater watching a Muggle show?" Draco asked her.

-You'd blend perfectly!- she replied instantly. 

Hermione would have lied shamelessly to see that show, and they both knew it, but Hermione still tried to give a semblance of logic to her own reasoning.

-It would be a perfect way to strengthen your relationship with John Hunter: he will surely complain about having to always go to the theater with Martha to see stupid musicals and you will do the same- she said, trying to convince him.

\- I don't even know what this show is about!- Draco pointed it out to her.

This time Hermione had to agree with him: there was no one more ignorant than Draco on muggle musicals.

Fortunately she had an idea that could solve their problem.

-There's a movie you could watch to get to know a little bit of a story.

We can watch it together tonight- she proposed.

Draco was perplexed for a few moments, unsure whether to give in or leave her in doubt for a few more minutes but Hermione was willing to do anything to convince him.

Slowly she slipped her hands upwards on his shirt until they stopped around Draco's shoulders, a hand behind the man's neck, while a finger stroked the bare skin at the nape of his neck.

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco move his head backwards, meeting her fingers, his eyes closed.

-Are you really sure the Sorting Hat said you are a Gryffindor?- he whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly and brushing with her fingers Draco's blond hair.

"He didn't have to think about it very much" she whispered in return, as a smile turned upwards her lips, feeling Draco’s left hand resting on her left side, not far from the strip of skin free from her shirt and pants.

Draco let a little hum escape his lips, and before she could foresee it, she found his lips on hers hard and demanding.

With her arms still around his neck, Hermione drew him closer, kissing him with the same intensity and passion.

_How was it possible to explain that passion?_

Just a minute ago they were talking about the most trivial topics and now they had let themselves be overwhelmed by passion, unable to resist each other.

_Was it just physical attraction?_

Draco's arms around her waist had increased his grip and Hermione didn't even notice when Draco moved her slightly backwards on the desk floor with his own weight, while his left hand descended down from her thigh to her knee.

In her ears the crazy beat of her heart and Draco's lips on her neck busy tormenting her skin with his lips and teeth.

Everything that existed outside her office had vanished. The only thing that matter right now were her and Draco.

That's why Hermione didn't hear when someone knocked at her door. .

-Hermione, I…-

Harry's voice had stopped abruptly, as soon as he saw Hermione in Draco’s arms.

Draco, visibly annoyed, broke away from Hermione's embrace and passed a hand through his hair, as if fixing his hair will help him rebuilt his mask.

"I didn't think you were still here" said Harry in a resentful voice staring at Draco.

Hermione licked her lower lip, then shrugged her shoulders.

"We were talking about something important," she said.

Draco was her boyfriend.

Harry might not agree, but Hermione would not let his judgment control her life.

-Which position of the Kamasutra use?- Harry said dismissive.

-HARRY!- Hermione exclaimed, surprised by his words and his tone.

"Watch your mouth, Potter" Draco warned him, looking at Harry with disdainful eyes.

-Or else?- Harry challenged him.

Aware that the situation would quickly escalate if she had not intervened, Hermione stepped between the two men, her back turned to Harry, trying to meet Draco's gaze.

If they had told her a few weeks ago, that she would take Draco’s side against Harry, Hermione would have laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

Since when had his best friend become an enemy?

-Why don’t we all calm down... – she started to say.

But Harry didn't seem resolved on making things easy for her.

-What did you do to her, huh?

What spell of black magic did you use to convince her to come with you to Slytherin and Death Eaters meetings? – he asked directly to Draco.

-Do you really think she can't decide for herself?- Draco asked.

They were talking about Hermione like she wasn't between them to prevent them from starting to throw curses at them.

-Oh, fuck off! Now you have suddenly become an expert on her! You know everything about her, don't you?- Harry mocked him.

-STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!

HARRY SHUT UP!! - Hermione finally intruded in their fight and raised her voice to be heard.

Draco met her gaze and Hermione heard him take a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself.

Hermione turned to Harry and saw on his face the same stunned look that she had seen so many times that day and that annoyed her so much.

"Damn it Harry, get that look off your face!" she said dryly.

That tone and her words only increased the shock on Harry's face.

Silence fell in the room, while all three of them tried to find a logical sense to that unusual situation: since when had their world started to turn backwards?

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Harry.

-You've asked me this question too many times today, Harry!

You keep saying you trust me and my decisions but you have no doubt that Draco used some black magic spell to convince me to be with him- she said.

Harry did to speak, but Hermione interrupted him again.

-HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY LIFE?

WHO GIVE YOU ALL THIS POWER TO CRITICIZE MY CHOICES?

Just because I chose something different, something that didn't fit your ideas, you started doubting me...-she accused him.

-That's not true! -

-Just half an hour ago, you were convinced that I made a mistake allowing Prudence to have a playdate with Pansy's daughter.

Gods forbids a Gryffindor fraternize with a Slytherin!- Hermione added.

-DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM SO RACIST?- Harry asked her, raising his voice as well.

-I do- Draco intruded with a calm voice.

-NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!- Harry retorted, quickly turning his head towards Draco.

"Then the problem is Pansy and Nott?" asked Hermione in a quieter voice.

Harry remained silent, unsure of the answer to give her.

A doubt made its way into Hermione's mind, leading her to ask a new question, as if she wanted to test Harry.

-Would you stop seeing Prudence if her friends were exclusively Slytherins? -Hermione asked looking at Harry's face.

Harry remained silent, his eyes staring back at Hermione’s, one of his best friends... If Harry could still call her so.

Hermione took a deep breath before asking one last question.

-Would you stop seeing me if I had a child with Draco?-

Hermione knew it would be a further shock to Harry, and also that it would surely surprise Draco, but she wanted to know how much Harry was willing to accept from this new situation, whether their friendship was as real as she had believed all these years or if suddenly it was just a facade behind which they hide in order not to come to terms with reality.

Hermione immediately understood what his answer was; she just had to look at the disgusted expression that appeared on Harry's face, although the man managed to hide his feelings pretty quickly.

Hermione stare in silence, her eyes fixed on Harry, her face fixed in what she hoped was a resolute look.

-You know very well that I would never do that- Harry finally replied.

All of them knew that it was a lie.

Hermione nodded slowly, imitated soon after by Harry.

"I'd better go back to my office; I still have a lot of work to do" Harry said.

As he had done once that day, Harry turned and closed the office door behind him, leaving Hermione and Draco alone again.

As soon as she saw him disappear behind the heavy wooden door, Hermione could not hold back any longer a sigh.

_How had they reached that point?_

Had there been any signs that she had not been able to read or had it all happened suddenly, catching her unprepared?

Until that day she was certain that she would be able to manage her "relationship" with Draco and her friendship with Harry, but now she was beginning to have serious doubts about it.

-Are you okay? -

Hermione looked up, meeting Draco's gaze and smiled shyly. 

"I don't know yet" she confessed sincere.

Draco smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"If you want my opinion, I think you were very good at asserting your reasons" Draco said, his lips still a short distance from her forehead.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

-Maybe you are right, but I've had enough for today. Right now, I need peace and quiet" Hermione said in a weary voice.

Draco broke away from her and Hermione saw him nodding.

-Okay, message received. I let you work and I’ll see you at home- he said.

This time it was she who nodded, a moment before Draco moved closer to her for a quick kiss.

-Try not to come home too tired. We have a date tonight...- Draco reminded her, walking towards the door.

Hermione looked at him surprised.

-If we're going to accept the Hunter's invitation, I must at least know what's this show is about, right? -

___________________________________

Harry quickly entered his office, slamming the door behind his back, venting all the repressed anger he felt running through his veins.

He approached his desk and dropped on the chair like a dead-weight, the springs in the armchair squeaking noisily.

He still couldn't believe what had happened...

Since when his best friend, the little girl he had known since he was eleven years old, the woman who had accompanied him for all the most important stages of his life and with whom he had risked his life, was allied with one of his most sworn enemies?

Why did she let him caressing, hugging and kissing her? Why was she not repulsed at every touch of that man?

Was it possible that she was completely out of her mind to let that man take her to a party where the only guests were Slytherins, perhaps ex-Death Eaters?

Harry still couldn’t believe to what he had seen and heard in that office...

Instead of siding with him, who had always comforted and helped her, he who had been at her wedding, who probably knew her better than anyone except Ron, instead of agreeing with him as so many times in the past, Hermione had turned against him and sided with Malfoy.

It could not be the real Hermione the woman he had seen in that office, Harry was more than sure.

The real Hermione was still hiding somewhere, maybe trapped by an Imperius.

The woman he had known for most of his life would have preferred death rather than kissing Malfoy with all the transport and passion he had seen.

He didn't even want to think about it!

When Ron had asked him for help with his plan, he had refused outraged, almost ashamed by the person who had once been his male best friend.

But now he had to agree with Ron: he couldn't let Prudence live in that house and hang out with those people.

Letting Prudence have playdates with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott’s daughter!

**Hermione must have lost her mind.**

Prue would have been much better off with her father.

In the wake of that conviction, he picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

He didn't have to wait long before hearing a voice on the other side.

"It's me" he said in a serious voice.

The voice on the other side recognized him immediately: how could it be otherwise?

-I need to see you. I changed my mind.

I decided to help you-

_________________________________

-Is it normal for them to sing every ten minutes? -

It was a logical question for a person who saw a musical for the first time in his life, who didn't even know their existence until the day Hermione moved to Malfoy House.

When she returned home, Hermione had followed her daily routine: she had dinner with Prudence, then she had bathed the little girl and played with her in the living room waiting for Draco to finish his work in his office.

When Draco came in the living room, he had taken Prudence to her room: together they had read a page of the book that was on her bedside table and talked a little about their day.

Meanwhile, Hermione had took a quick shower and then went back to Prudence’s room, where the little girl was already under the blankets waiting for her to sing the lullaby.

As always, it didn't take long for Prudence to fall asleep and, waiting for Draco to finish his shower, she went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Going downstairs, Hermione had met Blaise returning home from work, and as it was habitual after what had happened at the party, they greeted each other coldly.

As the popcorn was cooking in the microwave, Hermione thought again about the confrontation she had with Blaise at the party just before the fireworks that had forced Draco to leave began.

_-You don't like me, do you?- she asked him._

_Blaise had looked at her surprised by her words:_ he _probably_ _hadn't_ _expected_ so _much impertinence from her._

_-Why do you say that? What makes you_ _think...- he started._

_-I heard_ _what you said just_ _now_ _about_ me _to the others, so spare me your pathetic_ _excuses-_ _Hermione_ _had_ _replied._

_The expression on Blaise's face had visibly changed_ , _becoming_ harsher _,_ _while his eyes were_ fixed _on_ _Hermione's._

_-You are right, I don't like you- Blaise confirmed._

_Hermione had nodded to his_ words, _then decided that it_ _wasn’t the end of the world: after_ _what she had heard she was not interested in being friends with Blaise Zabini._

_-Can I ask why?- Hermione asked._

_It was probably a stupid question, but Hermione needed to know._

_-It's not what you think. I don't care that you're MuggleBlood._

_I never care._

_But I'm convinced that you're using Draco, or at least the feelings he feels towards you- Blaise added._

_Hermione had expected everything except that._

_-I find it really strange your sudden and_ _crazy love for a man who for years mocked and humiliated you._

_But then I think that not even three weeks ago you lived in a small and ugly flat and you had money problems… And now you live in a big house and wear silk dresses...-Blaise said deliberately leaving the sentence in half._

_After all, it was not difficult to understand Blaise's reasoning; yet the revelation had left_ _her shocked, unable_ to _replied to Blaise's accusations._

_-But don't worry… Apparently I'm the only one_ who _thinks so._

_Everyone is impressed by your wonderful love story... At least so far your strategy is working impeccably - Blaise_ concluded _before walking away._

From that conversation she understood many things: now she was sure that the reason the two men had argued on the day of her arrival was because of the suspicions that Blaise had about her.

Blaise's words also explained why, despite all her efforts, her relationship with Draco's best friend had not changed since their first meeting: everyone was impressed and fascinated by her, except Blaise.

Hermione thought whether to talk about that brief conversation with Draco, but in the end she had decided not to, to avoid creating any more problems between the two friends.

When the microwave alarm beeped, Hermione poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked into the living room where Draco was waiting for her on the couch, holding the DVD case of the movie.

_-The Wizard of Oz._

Does it have anything to do with our magical world?- Draco asked her looking at her.

Hermione had smiled as she posed the bowl on the coffee table in front of the sofa and shook her head.

-It's completely different.

Trust me, you'll figure out right away. Are you ready? – she asked him taking the DVD out of his hands.

-Just one question: do you really have to sit next to me dressed like this?- asked Draco.

Hermione glanced at her pajamas: since the Nott party, she had made a habit of sleeping with one of Draco shirt and a pair of men's boxers, which he no longer used because of the almost broken elastic.

That attire had been an inevitable choice: when she was getting ready for the night, at the end of that endless day, Hermione had realized that she had forgotten to pack her pajamas, so Draco had lent her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

The most comfortable clothes he had in his suitcase.

And inexplicably, Hermione had slept comfortably all night.

By then she had continued to sleep in that improvised pajamas.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, genuinely confused.

After all, he too wore his pajamas: short shorts and a t-shirt.

Draco shook his head, slightly dejected, then settled on one side of the sofa waiting for Hermione to do the same.

They had watched the film in silence for fifteen minutes, watching the adventures of Dorothy and Toto against an evil woman who wanted to take the dog away.

Hermione had sung “Somewhere over the Rainbow” in a low voice with Judy Garland, without noticing Draco's amused gaze.

While they were watching the movie, Draco put his arm on her shoulders, like they were two teenagers on their first date in a movie theater and Hermione smiled without hinting at moving away from his touch; on the contrary, after a few minutes she had moved closer to Draco on the sofa so she could put her head on his chest a short distance from his right collarbone.

-So is it normal for them to sing every ten minutes? -

-Of course it's normal.

That's why it's called a musical- Hermione answered without looking away from the screen.

-But why that old woman wants that dog? Couldn't she buy one all for herself?

I think there's something left unsaid...- Draco said.

Hermione chuckled: it was the first time she heard such conjectures about "The Wizard of Oz."

-Trust me, there is no hidden meaning- Hermione replied, trying to hold back the irony in her voice.

Draco looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders and it was evident that the woman's explanations had not convinced him at all.

The silence returned into the living room once again but this time they both realized that there was something different in the air: a strange tension, a magnetic energy that seemed to draw them towards each other.

With her eyes fixed on the screen, Hermione's arm rested on Draco's relaxed abdomen, moving slowly until the woman's fingers curled around Draco's right side.

On the other hand, Draco began to absentmindedly move his left hand on Hermione's shoulders by sliding a tapered finger along the curve of her shoulder on which his arm was laying.

In the distance on the screen, Hermione saw the typhoon that would bring Dorothy to Oz and instinctively smiled: she had always liked this part of the movie.

It was the moment when everything changed, even if no one knew yet: the moment when the story changed unexpectedly.

She felt the squeeze around her shoulder become stronger, but instead of feeling tense, worried or annoyed as Hermione should have been a couple of weeks ago, she turned out to be strangely relaxed, as if everything that was going on and would happen soon was nothing more than a new stage of her journey with Draco.

-Would you give me some popcorn?- Draco asked.

Hermione moved slightly away from him and, without getting up from the couch, reached out to the coffee table to take a handful of popcorn from the bowl, then when she grabbed them she settled on the couch in the same position as before, but slightly higher so she could meet Draco's gaze.

"How the hell does a house end up in a typhoon?" asked Draco again, taking a popcorn from Hermione's hands.

The woman smiled and looked at him.

-You ask too many questions, you know? -Hermione said looking him though her eyelashes.

Draco scoffed and Hermione saw him lower his eyes on her lips for just a second: she would not even have noticed if she had not been so intent on staring at him.

"It's not my fault that these muggle movies are so hard to understand" Draco said stubborn.

Not knowing what sarcastic response would be most indicated, Hermione bit her lower lip and glanced from the man's face to the screen and vice versa.

On screen, Dorothy had just arrived in Oz.

_"I think we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto"_

**_I know what you mean, Dorothy_**... Hermione thought, staring at Draco's silver irises and immediately feeling her heart speeding up its beats.

She didn't understand what was happening to her, why her body reacted like that every time she was close to Draco and what all those feelings would bring.

But she wanted to find out...

Suddenly Hermione realized that she no longer wanted to be afraid of her emotions or what might happen.

Without saying a word, she moved closer to Draco's face and left a small kiss on his right cheek.

Underneath her lips she felt the soft and warm skin, slightly rough for his stubble and unexpectedly found herself wondering what it would be like to feel that prickly feeling in places where her skin was more delicate.

Hermione met Draco's gaze and found him curious and cautious at the same time.

Raising her head slightly, Hermione kissed the tip of his nose, then moving to his left cheek and finally reaching his chin.

At last, she decided that it was time to kiss Draco's lips: she kissed them slowly, almost timidly, although shyness was the last feeling she felt right now.

She covered the man's lower lip with her upper lip and barely held back a smile when she felt Draco's response: small soft kisses, gentle caresses that soon became more passionate.

Hermione opened her lips and touched Draco's lower lip with the tip of her tongue; the next moment Draco follow her lead, opening his lips and letting his tongue slide against hers in a slow dance.

Hermione, not at all intent on ending the kiss, put an arm around his neck and pressed against Draco's chest, complimenting herself when she heard him sighing for the contact of her breasts with Draco's chest.

Draco moved away from the sofa cushions and pulled her towards him, guiding her until Hermione found herself lying on the couch, her head on one of the armrests, her body immediately covered by Draco’s.

"Now I understand why you love these movies so much" Draco said a short distance from her lips.

Hermione giggled and tilted her head, showing more of her neck and feeling shortly afterwards Draco's lips on her skin.

-You could have said that right away... There was no need for all this... - Draco whispered to her as he touched the soft skin of her throat with his lips.

-Now don’t get ahead of yourself…- she immediately rebuked ironically.

But her objection did not have to sound very convincing in Draco's ears, because they were immediately replaced by a small moan when Draco's teeth grazed her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes for an instant, but she instantly reopened them when she felt for the first time Draco's erection against her thigh.

She know it was bound to happen, so why was she so surprised?

Maybe because she didn't expect to provoke such a reaction so soon, with so little effort on her part and most importantly to experience the same sensations?

To try and get over that moment of surprise, Hermione turned her head toward Draco's and pressed a small kiss on his chin, just as Draco leaned his head down to kiss her, almost biting his lower lip.

-You really are a dangerous woman... - he whispered to her, a short distance from her lips.

Hermione smiled mischievously and returned to fasten one arm around his neck, while the fingers of the other arm got lost though his blonde hair.

-Did you notice that just now?- she asked him in a whisper.

That question seemed to inflame Draco who kissed her urgently, pushing his tongue into her mouth to explore every hidden corner of it and to fully enjoy that moment.

Hermione enticed him to deepen the kiss and felt him move much of his weight on a forearm, so as not to burden her too much with it and in doing so, Draco's erection slide against her stomach, making her moan.

The same groan that a few seconds later came out of the man's lips.

Hermione pulled her hands away from Draco's shoulders and hair and caressed the muscles of Draco's back with her right hand.

_How was it possible that he didn't have any flaws?_

So far all her fingers had touched were strong and sturdy muscles, where were his flaws?

Hermione let her hands slide to the front, stroking his chest and abdominals, but before she could even think of moving her hands lower, Draco grabbed her wrists and put them both over her head, moving away from her lips again and meeting her gaze.

"You're playing with fire" he murmured.

His voice was hoarse and lower than Hermione had ever heard it, and his eyes resembled a stormy sky.

Hermione looked at him breathless, not at all bothered by Draco's strong body still covering hers from shoulders to knees.

Hermione was aware of their position and how she was really playing with fire and yet all she could think about was how she couldn’t wait to sink her fingers back into Draco's fine hair or sliding them under the man's t-shirt caressing his warm skin.

Slightly raising her head, Hermione leaned toward Draco’s face her lips just a breath away from Draco's lips, who immediately came to meet her, without touching them.

-I've never been afraid of fire- she purred.

Hermione clearly saw the Adam’s Apple bobbing into the man's throat and to tease him even more, she licked his upper lip with the tip of her tongue, raising her hips towards him and grinding against his erection confined in his boxers.

The groan that came out of both of their disclosed mouths this time was of sheer pleasure.

Before she could do or say anything more, Draco released her wrists and sat back on the couch, his back resting against the couch pillows and his feet touching the parquet.

For a moment, Hermione was afraid that Draco had regain control of himself and was ready to watch the movie, rejecting her for the umpteenth time but the next moment Draco's right hand clasped one of her own and draw her closer until Hermione straddled him, one leg to each side.

Without questioning what Draco's intentions were or what would happen from that moment on, Hermione met Draco's gaze and put her hands around his face.

The moment their eyes met, Draco's lips were on hers, possessive, demanding and full of desire.

With each kiss, Draco was able to make her forget about everything around them, to disconnect her brain and preventing her from thinking about anything but the pleasure she felt with him.

With an arm around her hips Draco pulled her against his chest, while one hand caressed the skin of her neck and throat until he reached the curve of one breast, making her groan.

Suddenly Draco's hands were on both of her hips pushing down in contact with his erection, leading her to grind her pelvis several times against Draco's, taking advantage of their position.

Trying to recover from the pleasure that had concentrated in her center, Hermione broke off from his lips and arched her back bending her head backwards, trying to finish the breath that was stuck in her throat, but managing only to moan quietly.

Hermione met Draco's eyes and found in them the same desire that surely Draco could read in her gaze but by now it was clear that those kisses and caresses would not be enough.

She wanted to feel his skin in contact with her own: she wanted to touch him, smell him, kiss him.

She wanted to feel Draco's lips on her body, find out what different sensations were capable of making her feel.

Hermione put both hands on both sides of Draco's t-shirt and made it to lift his shirt up, but the man's hands stopped her, clutching her wrists again.

-No, wait...- She heard him say it.

Hermione looked at him surprised.

She was sure Draco felt the same way... Or had she misinterpreted the signals that the man had sent her up to that point?

But if Draco didn't want her, then why had he pushed both of them up to that point? Maybe he didn’t find her attractive enough?

Draco leaned in and kissed her lips gently before taking her face in his hands and meeting her eyes.

"It's not the right time yet" Draco said.

-What do you mean? Don’t... Don't you like me?- Hermione asked, unable to silence her fears.

Why was she suddenly acting like a teenager with her first crush?

Draco rolled his eyes upwards, shook his head and brought her hand with easiness on his erection, now clearly straining his boxers.

Hermione, still surprised by his unexpected move, looked back at Draco's face and clearly saw the thrill of pleasure that altered his face.

-I don't want you to regret being with me tomorrow.

That's why I want to wait until you're absolutely sure of what you want.

Just as I am-Draco said in a calm voice.

How could he be so sensible, self-confident and generous even in a situation like that?

Draco was ready to put her needs first even now that Hermione was ready to give in to the desire she felt for Draco.

Her eyes were still fixed in Draco's, and she didn't even realize that, while Draco had moved his hand away, hers was still on his erection that seemed to enjoy that unexpected attention.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled softly and stroked her messy curls, moving them away from her face.

-I want you-

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for the delay, but I'm studying for my last exam of this session and I am being sucked in that beautiful world that is "Skam Italia" & "Skam France", so I spent every minute I wasn't studying, watching episodes of those series.  
> Anyway...  
> Here's a new chapter and I hope you like it! ^_^  
> With this chapter you found out something new about me: I absolutely Love musical!! I was 7 when I saw "Grease" and "The sound of music" and since then it's been a neverending love affair.  
> I was fortunate enough to see "Wicked" twice when I was living in London and it was one of the experiences I'll remember for the rest of my life... I' like Hermione in this aspect xD  
>  Ok, enough about me...  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks to everyone that will read, will leave a kudo or a comment <3
> 
> Love,  
> Eva


	10. As long as you are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is this feeling  
> So sudden and new?  
> I felt the moment  
> I laid eyes on you  
> My pulse is rushing  
> My head is reeling  
> My face is flushing  
> What is this feeling?   
> Fervid as a flame  
> Does it have a name?"  
> -What is this feeling?- Wicked Original Broadway Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And just for this moment  
> As long as you're mine  
> I've lost all resistance  
> And crossed some borderline  
> And if it turns out  
> It's over too fast  
> I'll make every last moment last  
> As long as you're mine"
> 
> -As long as you are mine- Wicked Original Broadway Cast

Hermione still couldn't believe it.

Was it really Draco Malfoy who said those words? The man she knew, or had learned to know in those weeks, was totally different from the boy who had tormented her for years and who did not miss the slightest opportunity to cause her distress. But Hermione still couldn't believe he had changed so much.

The words he had said to her a minute earlier continued to float above them in the silence of the living room.  
Hermione looked at him, heedless of what had happened until a moment before: she forgot their position, the closeness of her hand with the man's all too obvious erection, the film that kept going completely ignored by both of them and also forgot the desire that had moved their every action up to that point.  
All she was interested in right now were the words Draco whispered to her.

-You….you…- she mumbled embarrassed.

Draco smiled at her eloquence and stroked her hair again, with the same gentle touch as a few minutes before.

-I didn't think it was so easy to leave you speechless... I'll have to remember in the future- Draco said to her in a calm voice.

-Do you think it's time to joke? - Hermione asked, moving away from his gentle caresses.  
Draco sighed and Hermione saw him swallowing.

-Do you want to hear him say it again?-he asked her.

-Actually, I want to know when it happened-Hermione said.

Draco frowned, not understanding the meaning of her words.

Maybe she had to be clearer.  
"When it happened that you changed your idea about me… And so drastically!" Hermione commented.

Draco nodded and the expression on his face became calm.

-There is not a specific moment...  
I've always found you very attractive, ever since we were at Hogwarts.

But back then I was a complete idiot, unable to even admit it to myself-Draco confessed.

Hermione hoped not to have too much of a surprised expression on her face because what Draco had just told her was so absurd that it had the contours of science fiction.

Who would have guessed?  
She never noticed, obviously.

-I never noticed anything..- she muttered.

Draco grinned, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, wondering why they were wasting so much time talking.

-I'm a very good liar- Draco said.

Without thinking, Hermione moved her hips and only when she saw him frowning and close his eyes momentarily, she remembered that she was straddling his hips.

Hermione met his eyes and saw that they were once again lit by a fire, a spark

which led her to disclose her lips and let loose a small sigh that Draco heard clearly.

-You want me...- Hermione said, keeping her gaze fixed in Draco's.  
Slowly Draco nodded.  
And she wanted him, too.  
She had noticed it now, as he sank her eyes into that silver irises that looked unable to abandon her brown ones.  
-But not tonight- Hermione added.  
Draco smiled and nodded again.  
Without taking her eyes off him, Hermione heard him moved away from the backrest of the couch and come closer to her body, his chest against her breasts and his lips so close that she could feel his breath against her cheek.  
-If I was certain that you wouldn't regret us tomorrow, nothing would stop me- Draco said.  
As if to test his words and his determination, Hermione hinted a smile, then moved her hips against his erection, stealing a groan of pleasure from both of them.  
_Is it possible that she desired him so much?_  
Yet until a month ago she hated him with all her heart!  
But the one in front of her wasn't the _old_ Draco.  
This was _her_ Draco: a Draco that only Hermione truly knew...  
Hermione briefly wondered how long he would be able to resist her and decided to test it: once again she laced her arms around his neck and leaned forward, her breasts against his chest.  
After a moment when he had closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure caused by the movement of her hips, Draco returned to stare in Hermione's eyes.  
"Isn't there anything I can do to convince you?" Hermione asked staring at him with a fake innocent look.  
She saw him swallowing loudly and smiled: maybe she had found one of Draco’s weaknesses!  
Hermione saw Draco's eyes land on her lips for a split second before returning to meet hers.  
Then she felt Draco's arms come back around her waist, a short distance from her hips.  
_Maybe she could tease him a little bit more..._  
Hermione ended the game of their glances and lowered her head slightly, laying her lips to the man's neck.  
It was the part she preferred so far, having not seen the rest of his body: in times of exertion or tension, there was a vein that became more apparent and that she loved to tease.  
Even now it was visible, almost as it was waiting her touch, and Hermione kissed it gently, following its trail with the tip of her tongue down to the niche between his neck and his shoulder, still covered from the fabric of the t-shirt; determined, Hermione pulled down the fabric and covered with small kisses the bare skin of Draco’s collarbone.  
Those little touches were accompanied each time by the small movements of her hips against Draco's, which filled Hermione with a tingling feeling all over her body.  
-Hermione…-  
She didn't want to listen to him, she already knew what he wanted to tell her.  
And maybe if she didn’t answering him and kept going Hermione might been able to convince him.  
Hermione decided that it was time to get around it another obstacle; an instant later her left hand, slid along Draco’s shoulders and chest to stop on his thigh, before her fingers started to creep under the t-shirt.  
-Stop it- Draco said.  
It was clear from the tone of his voice that not even Draco was convinced anymore of what he was saying: Hermione understood it from the way his head was bent backwards touching the cushions of the sofa.

Once again she decided not to listen to him and weaseled a hand under his shirt, touching his relaxed abdomen with her fingertips feeling it contracted slightly to her touch.

Hermione wanted more: now that she had started that game, she would not be content with so little.

She let her hand wander upwards, touching a perfect abs and a sculpted chest that literally made her mouth water.

What if she moved her hand down?

Would Draco still be so pliant under her touch?

Hermione had no time to prove her theories because Draco opened his eyes and at the same time he grabbed her by the hips and easily unseated her.  
Caught off guard, Hermione let out a little gasp but soon after she found herself with her back against the couch and Draco's strong body once again on top of her.  
Her eyes looked back at Draco’s silvery irises and she noticed that they had become almost black: how was such a transformation possible?  
-No one has ever told you that it is dangerous to tease a snake? -Draco asked her.  
His voice was low and hoarse, caused by the erection that Hermione felt against her thigh and who wanted to be freed from the boxers.  
Hermione smiled and shrugged, trying to look like as nonchalant as possible.  
-I'm used to this snake now, it doesn't scare me so much anymore...-Hermione baited him.  
A flash shone in Draco's eyes and she wondered what she should expect now.  
-I wouldn't be so sure if I were you...-  
Then his lips were on hers, hungry as if his own life depended on that kiss and as she answered his kiss, Hermione felt him cover her body from shoulders to knees.  
Hermione was so focused on their kiss, that she didn't notice when Draco’s hand he moved up under her shirt.  
She felt it climb on her flat belly making her tremble for every touch and let a moan escape her lips when seconds later Draco's hand covered her naked right breast, covering it completely and teasing her turgid nipple between two fingers.  
Hermione met Draco's gaze and saw a fully satisfied expression for the reaction achieved with that simple gesture.  
The next moment Draco lowered his head on her left breast started to kiss the soft skin, careless of the fabric of the shirt, taking her nipple in his mouth to nibble it with his lips and his teeth.  
Hermione closed her eyes and run her fingers through his hair, pressing his head against her and letting herself go to the feelings caused by Draco.  
_Please don't stop._. _Don’t ever stop…_  
Time seemed lost its meaning and when she felt Draco pull away from her Hermione didn't know how long they had been since they had started making out on the sofa.  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw him sitting on his Knees between her legs looking down at her.  
-We can't stop now...- Draco told her breathless.  
Hermione licked her lower lip and nodded.  
"I agree " she said.  
-I want to make one thing clear: I will not make love to you tonight- Draco added.  
"What?" asked Hermione surprised.  
There was something wrong in what Draco just said.  
Draco smiled at her, amused by her confused expression.  
-Do you trust me?- he asked her.  
Hermione looked at him for a few moments in silence, then nodded.  
Of course she trusted him! What kind of question was that?  
"Then I promise you won't regret it" Draco said earnest.  
Hermione looked at him and after a few moments of uncertainty, nodded again.  
"But you have to promise me that you will do everything I tell you" he added.  
-You're asking too much now- Hermione retorted.  
Draco sniggered and she wondered why she hadn’t follow her instincts yet and rip his t-shirt off.  
-All right, l promise-Hermione said soon after.  
Draco looked at her with a serious look for some instants, then went back to cover her with his; Hermione had the impression that Draco's body fit perfectly on top of her, one knee between her legs and both his hands planted at the side of her head holding up most of his weight.  
Draco's face was a short distance from Hermione and that mysterious look seemed unable to let go of her eyes for even a moment.  
Hermione saw him put more pressure on one elbow and the next moment, Draco moved a curl away from her forehead.  
Where did all that kindness come from?  
Hermione kept still, waiting for his next move: she didn't know what was going to happen and she had promise to trust him and follow his lead but what will Draco do?

Would he kiss her again? Would he unbutton her shirt?  
She saw the man's face come closer and raised her head slightly to reach Draco's lips and touch them gently.  
That simple touch was enough to ignite Draco passion and their kiss become ravenous almost instantaneously.  
Under the hot touch of his lips, Hermione groaned and wrapped both arms around Draco's waist, pulling him even more against her body, lifting her hips against Draco's.  
Draco's hand moved down towards her right leg, touching the soft skin of her thigh with his palm before picking up her right leg to wrap it around his hips doing the same with her other leg a moment later.  
The contact between their two bodies became even more intimate creating more friction for both of them making them moan.  
-Are you trying to drive me crazy?- Hermione whispered, hiding her face in the nook between his shoulder and neck.  
She heard him chuckle and at the same time, two fingers under her chin lifted her face up, until her eyes meet Draco's gaze again, seeing an unmistakable wild and lusty look in his eyes.  
-Would I be able to?- Draco whispered in return.  
Giving her time to respond, Draco moved a knee between her legs, closer to the damp material of her boxer, while his erection pressed against her thigh with every thrust of his hips.  
Hermione throw her head back on the armrest of the sofa and a chocked moan came out of her mouth as soon as her hips started moving upward against Draco’s knee, her center full of delicious sensations with every move.  
-Ah... M-Maybe...-Hermione mumbled, lifting once again her hips against him.  
-Mh... yeah?-Draco asked her with a hoarse voice.  
Hermione wove her fingers in Draco’s hair and bit her lower lip, before moaning again.  
-Yeah...More…-

Draco leaned down for another passionate kiss, nibbling at her lower lip and then licking the abused lip, pulling Hermione closer and trusting his hips against her thigh faster and faster leading Hermione to moan louder and brokenly.  
_How could he make her feel so strong without even taking off her clothes?_

Draco's hair tickled her neck when on the verge of pleasure he placed his forehead against her shoulder, panting faster not far from her ear.

-Are you… -Draco asked breathless, moving his lips to her ear, unable to finish his question.

Hermione move her head slightly and looked at his beautiful face: she didn’t want to miss a moment of that moment.

It was a new experience for her: Draco was bringing both of them to orgasm despite they still had their underwear on.

How was it possible? Was it because Draco was more experienced than her? Or simply because he was a “sexual” beast, that knew what a woman wanted and liked?

Hermione didn’t know, but she will be damned if she let this opportunity slip away.

Hermione, unable to speak moved her head slightly to meet Draco's lips, immediately finding his ravenous answer: they were now close to the abyss and both were looking forward to falling together.

-Oh Hermione...-Hermione's fingers gripped in her hair while one of her legs, still tight around his hips increased their grip, as if to make their bodies a single entity and just that small movement and one last thrust ignite the fire.

Draco stiffened and, like if he was inside her, Hermione felt an electrical storm explode in her belly and run through her all body making her uncapable to think and to move.

All she could think about was the pleasure that was running under her skin and that found vent in a choked groan that resemble Draco’s name.  
Hermione gripped with her finger Draco's shoulders and raised her back towards him, to enjoy that moment for as long as possible, and another small moan of pleasure came her ears, stretching out her lips in a happy smile.

Exhausted, Hermione let herself go on the couch, carrying Draco who put his head under her chin, his arms wrapped along her hips.

For an indefinite amount of time they were silent, listening to their breaths return to normal and to the voices and music of the movie on tv that, regardless of what had happened, had continued to go on.

Slowly, Hermione's left hand began stroking Draco's hair at the nape of the nape of his neck with extreme tenderness, not at all annoyed by the weight of Draco's body on top of her.

-Did something like that happen to you often?-Hermione finally asked, breaking the silence.

-Do you mean coming inside my boxers? Yeah, several times- Draco replied. Hermione chuckled: it might seem gross, but in the end it was the truth.

-You know what I mean...-

-Ah, right... You mean this...- Draco said caressing her bare leg with the fingertips of one hand.

Hermione smiled and responded with a little hum.

-No- Draco replied.

She frowned, unwilling to believe him, and Draco, perhaps predicting that look, raised his head from her collarbone and looked up at her eyes.

-So far I have not had much difficulty in convincing women to have sex with me... You're the first one who’s given me a hard time-he said her.

-Hey, look, if there's anyone here who's playing hard to get, that's you!- Hermione retorted.

Draco chuckled, pulling an elbow not far from Hermione's head, supporting his head with one hand.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with embarrassment, but he immediately found the right answer to her little jab.

-It's what happens when I have to settle for little morsels of love...-he teased her in return with an amused smile on his lips.

Draco leaned toward her face and looked at her lips a minimal distance from his. Hermione stared at his face for a few moments unable to answer, then glanced at Draco's eyes before kissing him.

That kiss seemed the end their banter, because when they pulled apart from the kiss,Draco smiled at her and settled better on the couch behind her, covering her belly with one arm and putting his head on the armrest next to her.

-Ok, now tell me everything that happened in the movie while we were busy... I can't be unprepared-.

________________________________________

-Can I ask you a question?-  
Hermione had been thinking almost constantly about what had happened between her and Draco two days earlier.  
Sometimes the images of what had happened between them on the couch returned to her mind in the most unexpected moments: at work, or while she was with Draco embarrassing her terribly.  
It hasn't even been seventy-two hours since it happened, but between them things seemed returned back to normal: a kiss before going to work, the same banter and the same jokes, and every night they slept near one another waking up in each other’s arms.

Maybe Draco considered that episode an accident, a lapse of judgement or something similar or maybe he didn't even think about it anymore!

But Hermione had to talk to someone.

Someone who could help her understand something about the “Draco Malfoy universe” and who had already faced that situation.

-About Draco?-  
Who could be better than Pansy? She was definitely the right person.

That afternoon, Hermione invited the woman and Sadie to reciprocate the hospitality she had towards Prudence and while the girls were busy with their toys, she had offered Pansy a cup of tea.

And it was then that she understood that she had to take advantage of the opportunity presented to her.  
Hermione turned to Pansy, trying not to look too surprised.

-How did you...? – Hermione asked, fixing everything necessary for the tea on the low table in front of the sofa.

-I was undecided between smelly diapers and Draco Malfoy.

I sincerely hoped for you that it was not the first option-Pansy replied with a smile.

Hermione let herself be infected by that smile and nodded, giving Pansy a cup.

-Yeah…I thought I'd ask you for some advice, given your experience about him- she said as she sat next to Pansy on the couch.

Pansy looked at her without understanding.

-What do you mean?-she asked confused.

-Well, you and Draco you were together for years at Hogwarts...- Hermione began before taking a sip from her cup, searching for the courage to carry on with the conversation.

-Almost three years, then he got struck by Daphne's charm- confirmed the other woman.

-Exactly... And I imagine that in these years you and he had...-Hermione tried again.

-Had sex?- Pansy said, an amused smile on her lips.

Hermione nodded, hiding part of her face behind her cup.

Pansy laughed and nodded.

-Hermione let me tell you a secret: you can't be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend without having sex with him-  
Hermione nodded, agreeing with her.  
"So, if I'm not too indiscreet, how long did you wait before you sleep with him for the first time?" Hermione asked.

Pansy laughed again; this time clearly entertained by Hermione's words.  
-Wait? Honey, do you remember what Draco was like at Hogwarts and how sought after he was?

If I wanted to hold on to him, I should have given him a reason to be with me, and the only reason was sex... I didn’t even wait a week since our story began and the first time we slept together- Pansy said, before taking a long sip from her cup. Hermione stared at her in shock.

If what Pansy was telling her was true, then why had Draco stopped her all those times?

He had told her that he wanted to wait until she was really sure before taking such an important step in their relationship, but did he not realize that the other night Hermione was certain of her choice?  
Could he not have noticed that she was on the verge of ripping his clothes off?  
"How does he behave with you?" asked Pansy curiously.

Hermione went back to look at the woman and shrugged.

-Like all boyfriends I guess...-Hermione said trying to minimize the issue.

-Honestly, I can't imagine Draco preferring to watch the Quidditch game on TV rather than a bit of vertical tango...- Pansy commented, raising her eyebrows in an ironic look.

Hermione blushed slightly and lowered her gaze on her hands, clasped around the cup.  
"You know I've always been jealous of you" Pansy confessed.

Those words caught Hermione by surprise: what reason did Pansy have to be jealous of her?  
-Is that so? I thought you hated me because I was a Muggle-Blood-

Pansy shrugged.

-That didn't matter to me that much.  
I think it was more of a reflex hate, if you know what I mean... I used to say I hate you because you were Muggle-Blood just because Draco hated it.

The thing that bothered me the most was being Draco's girlfriend and seeing him fall more and more in love with you every day.

It was almost torture; I remember spending months walking through the corridors of the castle on alert, attentive of the dark corners because I was sure I'd find you two making out. Do you remember the Ball?- she added.  
Hermione nodded in disbelief.

-I had prepared myself with the utmost attention for that dance, it would be the first major official outing for us as a couple. I had paid attention to even the slightest thing and then…-

Hermione frowned.

-What happened?-she asked her.

Pansy looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

-You showed up at the Ball with Krum and my big night was hell...- Pansy commented.

-Why? I don't understand... – Hermione said clearly confused.

Pansy smiled sadly as the memories of that distant evening came back to her mind.

-Because as soon as Draco saw you come in with Krum, he realized that all the rumors about you and him were true and became furious.

He got wasted and couldn't even get back to the Slytherin’s House.

Had it not been for Blaise, he would have fallen asleep on one of the tables of the Great Hall-Pansy remembered.  
Obviously Hermione didn't notice anything because she was too busy running after Ron, dealing with his stupid jealousy and crying over his childish behavior. 

-I didn’t know…- Hermione whispered.

Pansy smiled.

-Draco is a good liar... Even to himself- she commented.

Hermione nodded.

It was something she had learned living with the man, even though it had only been a month since they began living together.  
Hermione looked up at the Pansy's face and instinctively reached out a hand to rest it on one of the other woman.  
"Can you forgive me for what I put you through?" she asked, feeling guilty for all the pain she had unconsciously caused the other woman.  
Pansy looked at her, surprised by those words and, immediately smiled.  
-It's the past, Hemione... There's no point in talking about it, and even in apologizing- she said it thoughtful.  
-It is important for me-responded Hermione.  
-But I'm not angry about what happened. Not anymore at least.  
It wasn't anyone's fault.

You two were still too stupid to realize that you were perfect for each other, and I still hadn't realized that the man of my life was Theo- Pansy answered sincere.  
Hermione nodded and smiled.  
-And they lived happily ever after...-Hermione commented.  
-Absolutely not! It's terribly boring to live happily ever after! - Pansy retorted right away making her laugh.  
The two women laughed and just then Prudence and Sadie approached the couch, both with a toy in their hands.  
To look at them they could be mistaken for cousins: they had the same age, the same height, the same big and curious eyes.  
Sadie, however, had black and shiny hair like her mother, framing her face, up to her shoulders, slightly wavy on the tips, her nose slightly crushed that she had taken for Pansy and her father's brown eyes.  
She was a quiet child, playful and for some strange astral conjunction was in perfect harmony with Prudence.  
-Here are our two princesses!- said Pansy looking at the girls.  
Sadie came up to her mother with a smile that made the corners of her mouth rise upwards and made her eyes shine, giving the toy that she still clutched in her hand to Pansy.  
Hermione helped Prudence to seat on her knees when the little girl was in front of her, laying a kiss in her hair.  
\- Draco told me that tomorrow you are dragging him to the theater-Pansy told her, looking up at Hermione's face.  
Hermione smiled.  
-I can only imagine what he told you....It wasn't my idea: the tickets were a gift, and I just pointed out that it would be a great opportunity for his work if we went to the show with the Ambassador and his wife-Hermione replied.  
After what had happened that night, Hermione had tried to avoid to find herself in a similar situation with Draco, so she had tried to explain " _The Wizard of Oz_ " to Draco, but all her attempts had been in vain, and now she didn't really know what to expect.  
"Have you thought about Prudence?" Pansy asked her.  
-I think I’ll call a babysitter-  
-Why don't you let her have a sleepover with Sadie?- asked Pansy, catching her off guard.  
Hermione looked at her a few moments uncertain of having fully understood her words, then she saw Pansy nod.  
-Really, it's not a problem, and these little girls would be very happy to spend time together- Pansy added.  
Hermione knew Pansy was right: the two girls had immediately established a very tender friendship and they would certainly have no problem spending more time together; but if she had accepted Pansy's offer, it would have been the first night she spent away from her daughter.

And Hermione wasn't sure she was ready for that big step.  
-Or you can leave her with me and Theo and pick her up at the end of the show- Pansy said as if she had read her thoughts.

-I don't want to disturb you. - Hermione said right away.

-Do you think I would have proposed it if it was a problem?- Pansy asked her with a small smile on her lips.  
Hermione smiled as well and finally nodded.

-Fine, then… I will take advantage of your generous offer-

Pansy smiled satisfied and even Hermione had to admit that she was proud of herself: she was defying her own limits and fears; she was letting herself be carried away by the current without considering the prejudices that had regulated much of her adolescence and so far everything was going well.  
And for now she didn’t have any regrets.

-Draco told you about Daphne's invitation? - Pansy asked, helping Sadie to sit on her lap.

Hermione nodded.

Daphne had invited them to a weekend in her villa outside London and, although it did not please her much, given what had happened the last time she had been in one of the Serpents' lair, Hermione had agreed to accompany Draco.

-But he did not tell me why Daphne decided to have this party - Hermione said. Pansy's face suddenly became serious, as if Hermione had touched a sore button. -Well… It’s not really a party.

Daphne wanted to take the opportunity to spend some time together.

There doesn't have to be a reason to invite friends to their country house, does it?-said Pansy.  
Hermione realized the uncertainty in Pansy's words, but she preferred to let it go and nodded.

-Of course Prudence will be with you- Pansy said to change the subject.

-She will join us later. I promised Harry she could spend some time with them next Saturday-Hermione explained.

The day before Harry had come to her office and apologised for what had happened the last time they had seen each other; he also asked her if Prudence could spend Saturdays with them, as her cousins and Ginny missed the little girl.

Hermione had first spoken to Draco about it and he, despite some doubts, had accepted on the condition that Ron was not present and that the little girl would return home before dinner time.  
Fortunately Harry had been reasonable and had accepted all their requests.

-Potter?-asked Pansy surprised.

-He's her uncle, and since we moved in with Draco, Ron's family no longer had a chance to see Prudence...- Hermione explained to her.

-And do you trust him?- Pansy asked her.

**What kind of question was that?**

Why would she doubt Harry? Trying not to show her confusion over the question, Hermione nodded.  
In response, Pansy shrugged.

-I'm probably too suspicious...-

And yet with her questions Pansy ended up insinuating doubts in Hermione’s mind too...

______________________________________

  
The interior of the Victoria Theatre was emerald green.  
Thanks to an unspecified number of artfully placed headlights, a game of lights was created that gave the illusion that the inside of the theater, from the walls to the ceiling, through the carpet and the furniture, was emerald green.  
Hermione was amazed from the moment she entered the Victoria Theatre; standing next to her, Draco looked at her with an amused smile on his face, but Hermione could not stop staring at every little detail, even the most insignificant.

She had dreamed for months to see this musical, she knew the songs by heart and she still couldn’t believe that soon her dream would come true.

-Pinch me!- Hermione said, turning slightly towards Draco.

-Sorry, what?- Draco asked, trying not to burst into laughter.

-Pinch my arm... I can't believe I'm here!- Hermione said one more time.

Draco sneered amused, then took her by the hand and led her inside the

theatre.  
Draco bought two Playbills of the show and then the couple stood next to the stairs, searching among the crowd for Mr. and Mrs. Hunter.  
A few minutes later, Draco saw Mr. and Mrs. Hunter come towards them to meet him and Hermione.  
-Sorry, to keep you waiting, but it seems that Martha can't go home without a souvenirs-said Jonathan Hunter before shaking Draco's hand.  
-It's not true!- protested Martha, before smiling at Draco and approaching Hermione with a smile.  
-I really don't know how to thank you for inviting us.

I've wanted to see this show for such a long time - Hermione thanked her friend.  
-Don't mention it! Now that I've found someone with the same passion as me, it's normal for me to ask you to keep me company, don’t you think? -answered Martha in affable tone.  
-As you may have understood, I'm not a big fan, even though she's been trying to convert me for over 20 years...- Jonathan intruded looking at Draco.  
-I know what you mean... The other day Hermione forced me to watch " _The_ _Wizard of Oz_ ", to get in the mood for the show...- Draco said in a conspiratorial tone.  
-Oh God! If I see that Tin Man and that Cowardly Lion one more time, I swear that I'm going to scream...How did you survive it? -asked John with an ironic tone.  
Hermione saw one of Draco's mischievous smiles stretch out his thin lips and immediately images of what had happened on the couch crowded into her mind, making her blush.  
"It surely was torture…" Draco said enigmatic.  
-All right, while you boys keep complaining about your misfortune, how about we go and take our seats? The show it’s about to start- Martha said not at all affected by the complaints of her husband.  
The two pairs found their seats just a few minutes before the start of the show and Hermione looked around captivated by the fantastic set: in front of them was hanging a huge dragon, while the curtain was painted in such a way as to look like a map of the kingdom of Oz with an emerald green light to symbolize the " _Emerald City_ ", where the Wizard lived.  
Draco sat down beside her and Hermione heard him settle down in the armchair.  
-Are you ready for your first time?- Hermione asked leaning towards him so that only Draco could heard her words.  
-I didn’t know you had this kind of fantasies...- Draco teased her.  
Hermione smiled and made to answer him, but at that moment the lights went out and the magic began.  
“ _Wicked_ ” was the story of the two witches of Oz, Elphaba the Wicked Witch with her peculiar green skin e Galinda, the beautiful good witch loved by all.  
For almost two and a half hours, Hermione looked at the stage almost forgetting about the presence of other people around her, laughing and singing and getting emotional.  
As the story went on, Hermione found many similarities between her life and Elphaba, the terrible Witch of the West.

Perhaps her skin did not have an emerald green tone like Elphaba, but Hermione was a witch too and she had been harassed first for her teeth and rebellious hair and then for her friendships, her origins and her abilities.

Draco could easily be Fyero, the boaster prince, heedless of what happens around him and always surrounded by a couple of flatterers.

They too had changed their opinion of the other, had gone beyond appearances and had been able to discover the real Hermione and Draco, finding themselves in perfect agreement.

_Was that why she loved that musical so much?_

The only time Hermione fully returned to reality was during the interval, when she exchanged a few words with her companions before diving back into the wonderful world of Oz.

There was another moment when her mind was called back to the present: suddenly, she felt Draco's hand rest on her while the two protagonists were singing “ _As long as you are mine_ ” declaring with music their love.

To make him understand how much she liked that small gesture, Hermione intertwined her fingers with Draco's.

-I've never seen anything more spectacular- Martha said, leaving the theater after the show.

-You always say that- commented Jonathan.

Draco and Hermione smiled.

-Do you have to make fun of me every time? - Martha scolded him.

-Don’t worry Martha, Draco is just waiting for the right time to make fun of me and my passion for musicals - Hermione reassured her. -I'll never thank you enough for this invitation...-she added.

Outside the theater the rain had started to fall lightly, and Draco stopped the first cab he saw waiting next to the sidewalk.

-You take this one. We will wait for the next one- Hermione said to her two friends. --We can share it-proposed John.

Draco shook his head and opened the cab door.

-Don’t worry about us. Go, don’t make the babysitter wait...-he replied.

This seemed to convince them, and after saying goodbyes, Martha and Jonathan got into the cab that drove away from the sidewalk a few moments later.

-Who about we walk home instead of taking a cab?- Hermione proposed.

Draco smiled.

-A walk in the rain?-Draco asked her surprised.  
Hermione shrugged.  
Draco smiled one more time and then entwined their fingers walking slowly towards Nott House.

For a while they walked in silence, feeling the rain falling on their clothes, their hair and on their faces: in the sky on the horizon the first lighting could seen, followed immediately by thunder and the light rain quickly increased and the pleasant drizzle become insistent and annoying.

-Don't you think we should Apparate home?- Draco asked her, turning slightly to look at her.

-Don’t tell me that you are scared of lighting…- she teased him.

Draco smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

\- Don’t come complaining to me tomorrow if you get a cold- Draco said amused.

A lightning brightened the dark sky and the next moment, rain start to pour down on them.

Draco looked at her with a clear expression on his face that could be read as “ _I told you so”_ and began to run, without a clear direction, followed by Hermione who could not hold back her laughter.

They stopped a few minutes later, in an alley, finding shelter under a tin canopy. Hermione rested her back against the wall and pulled her wet hair away from her face.  
"Where does all this rain come from?" Hermione asked, leaning out to look at the black sky covered with clouds.

Draco looked at her and started to laugh: an almost childish laugh that little suited him and that didn’t match with the situation.

-What are you laughing at? - Hermione asked.

-I’m laughing because we are soaking wet, in the rain, in a remote alley on a London street and our clothes are almost see-through- he said.

Hermione continued to stare at him without understanding.

-Yet, there is nowhere else I would like to be...- Draco concluded earnestly, looking at her.

Only when Draco stopped talking, did Hermione understand that it was the same for her; she hinted a small smile and put a wet curl behind her left ear.

-Me too-

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a few instants, then with a swift movement Draco annulled the distance between them and cupped her left cheek with his hand laying at the same time his lips on hers, immediately meeting Hermione's answer.

Hermione’s right arm tightened around Draco's neck, while the other one clung around the man's hips, her fingers sunk into his blond and wet hair, while her mouth kissed him with the same passion and desire.  
Draco pulled her against his body, letting her feel with that simple gesture how much he wanted her.  
Hermione moved away from Draco's lips and nibbled his lower lip teasing him and smiling mischievously when she felt him pulling her if it was possible closer to his body, before returning to cover his lower lip with her upper one.  
Hermione’s hand slide down from Draco’s strong and large shoulders along his back covered by the wet shirt and reached the end of his back where she laid a light caress, before grasping with both hands his hips and push him towards her.  
Draco broke away from her lips again, and Hermione heard him moan: his nascent erection pressed clearly against her leg and that feeling seemed a very pleasant déjà-vu.  
Draco looked her in the eye and smiled naughtily.  
-You know that we are in an alley, right? Anyone could see us- Draco whispered.  
Hermione rubbed the tip of her nose against his cheek and felt that pleasing stubble that she had felt on her skin a few days before, then took his right earlobe between her lips and bit him.  
-Maybe we’ll be lucky and no one we’ll see us...- Hermione whispered.  
To convince him, Hermione covered the outstretched fabric of his trousers with her hand cupping his erection.  
A new groan came to her ears, making her smile satisfied; maybe this time she would be able to convince him...  
"I didn't know you were such a troublemaker" Draco said in a hoarse voice.  
Hermione look back in his eyes, before stroking his cheek with her other hand.  
Draco leaned his lips towards her for a languid and slow kiss, that seemed endless.  
Once again her body was pressed against his chest and moved by the lust, Draco pushed her against the wall again, making her slam her back almost forcefully.  
Then Draco grabbed both her wrists with one hand and blocked them over Hermione's head, covering her body with his from shoulder to hips and making her feel one more time his erection.  
Their mouths parted and Draco lowered his lips on her neck licking and sucking on her wet skin.  
That dangerous situation, Draco's fingers clenched around the delicate skin of her wrists only enthused more Hermione’s desire, making her yearn to touch him and to hold him closer.

However, in a corner of her mind was still very present the fear of rejection, to see Draco move away from her refusing her touches and her kisses.

-Don't turned me down...-Hermione said in a whisper.  
Draco opened his eyes and stared at her for a few moments in silence: his irides resembled liquid silver and Hermione was sure she had never seen two eyes more beautiful in her life.  
"Is that what worries you?" Draco asked in a hoarse voice.  
Hermione returned his gaze, still in his arms and after a few moments of hesitation, she nodded.  
-I know it's stupid, but I’m still...- Hermione began.  
Draco interrupted her words laying his lips on hers for a short and sweet kiss.  
When the kiss ended, Draco smiled and moved her hair away from her face as he had done a few night ago; with that simple act Hermione felt safe.

_Nothing bad could happen to her when she was with Draco…_

-We don't have to talk about it tonight.  
We are under the pouring rain and we are lucky if we haven’t caught a fever yet- Draco told her.  
-But if we keep putting it off, everything will become more complicated...- Hermione replied.  
-Hermione, there is nothing complicated here.  
You know how I feel about you, don’t you?-Draco asked her serious.  
_Actually I don't know…_  
He had told her he want her, but nothing else.  
However Hermione nodded.  
"Now you have to figure out what you want" Draco said, staring at her eyes.  
And in that moment she knew.  
Perhaps it was irrational and it could be considered intolerable to many people but Hermione finally understood how she felt about Draco and not because of that absurd contract that had brought them together.

It was because of his eyes.

Those incredible silvery eyes that now looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
-I want you-

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter ^_^  
> I wanted to answer a few questions I had been asked in the comments about the contract and Ron.  
> First of all: the contract.  
> I know that probably most of you would expect some magical Law bindings that would stop Ron's plan, I know I would xD  
> To be completely honest with you, when I wrote this FF I was really young( the italian version was posted for the first time 12 years ago) and I was afraid of messing it up adding things that were too far-fatched, that I didn't know enough about or that were too absurd.  
> So no, there is nothing legally binding that will stop Ron.  
> Talking about Ron...  
> Some of you asked me if he's still gambling and broke, and if that is the case, how could he be plotting against Draco and Hermione?  
> Well, I can tell you that Ron is an idiot, but he is not that much of an idiot...At least for now.  
> Ron knows that nobody will pay if he gets in trouble again and also he's completely focused on his plan and Prudence, worried that his daugther may be "contaminated" by Draco as days go by.  
> I hope to have shed some light on your doubts... Let me know if you have any more questions!
> 
> Love, Eva


	11. Fathers & sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Was it painful?-   
> -As if they had ripped the skin from my arm and laid a scorching rod on my flesh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you may heard universities and schools are closed in Italy, at least for another week because of Corona Virus...   
> So, I decided to focus on my FFs and I translated a couple of chapters, to have a fall back when schools will be open again and I won't have time once again.
> 
> I put a TW in the Tags, but I want to warn you one more time that this chapter has mentions of abortion and child death.  
> If those topics are triggers for you, I suggest you skip this chapter and I'll see you next week.
> 
> I want to Thank all of you, as always... If you read my story, left kudos, bookmarked or left a comment, you are GOLD!  
> I LOVE to hear what you think about my stories.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter...
> 
> Love, Eva

_Another year had passed._

_Were the months passing faster or was it just her feeling?_

_Yet it seemed that nothing had changed: everything was still as clear in her mind as that day... She still remembered perfectly all the feelings she felt: the expectation for that moment, the joy, the surprise immediately replaced by worry and fear._

_And in the end, indecision._

_What was right thing to do? Should she have been selfish or made a painful choice that she thought was right?_

_In the end she was forced to choose and_ _Blaise had never forgiven her._

_Since then, things between them had never been the same..._

_That had been the beginning of the end, even before Patrick's portraits_ _and their laughter, before her betrayal and her decision to move to Paris._

_He had never forgiven her for that decision..._

_Yet she continued to believe that she_ _had done the right thing: it was not right to_ _condemn someone to unhappiness just for their own selfishness._

_That's what Blaise didn't understand that he never understood..._

_Why had he chosen to_ _close himself in his grief and had not fought for them?_

_Why did you convince himself that she wasn’t grieving? Did he really think she was so insensitive?_

_Back then he had never understood anything about her,_ _despite all their conversations and years spent together and the certainty of being able to build a future together._

_By now it was useless to re-live the past: they had hurt each other so badly that it was useless to even hope to put things right;_ _he_ _looked at her with hate_ _every time_ _he crossed her gaze,_ _and his unsteady attitude was another proof of that._

_Those_ _cold indifferent stares... Insensible, as if there had never been anything between them._

_Yet at one time those eyes had looked at_ _her differently: they had stared at her with passion,love,desire, as if she were the only important person in the world, the only one able to change it._

_Those eyes... Still able to_ _ignite the fire inside her just with a simple_ _glance._

_But now everything had vanished… Not_ _even the ashes of the fire that had animated them for years._

_Maybe they had burned too fast to leave_ _a lasting mark. Even if it hurt her to even think about it, she had to accept the idea that nothing would change between them: they were no longer lovers and their friendship was now just a facade._

_They were two strangers._

________________________________________

Unlike the previous time, Blaise had accepted their offer of a lift.

He had settled in the back seat next to the booster seat Draco had bought for Prudence and that was now empty given the little girl's absence.

Harry had come to pick Prudence up that morning, promising to bring her back to Daphne's villa before six o'clock, and Hermione, despite some reluctance, had agreed to leave her daughter for so long with her relatives.

It was the first time she had separated from her and it seemed strange not to have to worry constantly about where her daughter was: it was almost two years that wherever she went, whatever she did Hermione put her daughter's desires and needs before her own.

For the first time that day, she would be free to take care of herself.

That thought made her smile.

-Everything ok?- Draco asked her, noticing her smile.

She nodded, making her soft curls move around her face.

Things between them had improved greatly from the evening to the theatre: that evening, despite the premises, nothing had happened between them. 

Draco had merely smiled and nodded to her words and soon after they had Apparate not far from the Nott house to pick Prudence up, only to return home; but their small conversation had added a new intimacy to their relationship: both felt more free to tease the other, gone was the fear to talk about topics hitherto considered taboo and above all gone was the embarrassment that had accompanied so far the small gestures of affection between them.

Kisses and caresses more or less innocent had become normal between the two lovers, erasing every day more the limit that the two had imposed from the beginning of their cohabitation.

One day Draco had arrived in their bedroom just as Hermione was leaving the bathroom, dressed only in her bathrobe.

Still standing close to the door, Draco had met Hermione's eyes for a few moments, until he made to walk out of the room but Hermione's voice had stopped him.

-You can stay if you want to- 

After that, Hermione had turned her back on him and, without worrying whether or not he had left the room, she had let her bathrobe fall on the floor, standing completely naked.

Draco had closed the door and stood still with his back resting against the wood of the door to observe that perfect naked body, unable to think.

He stared at Hermione's graceful movements as she put on black boxers, letting his eyes slip over her white neck and back, and he clearly felt his breath getting stuck in his throat when, with a slight twist of her torso Hermione had let him glimpse a small and rosy breast, before she wear one of his shirts.

Hermione had put both arms though the sleeves and then had turn toward him with an innocent smile, which was didn’t suited at all to the situation.

-Can you help me with the buttons? – Hermione had asked him stopping in front of Draco.

Without even realizing it, Draco had grabbed the two ends of his shirt and after swallowing noisily, he had started to button the buttons.

Nothing in the world had cost him more effort than the simple gesture he made every morning!

Even now he didn't know where he had found the strength to accomplish his task when all he wanted to do was pulling her closer and letting that pesky shirt fall on the floor.

"I'm thinking that it's the first time in almost two years that I'm alone without Prudence" Hermione confessed.

-How are you feeling?- Draco asked her uncertain.

Even the relationship between the little girl and Draco continued to make progress, becoming stronger every day more and, observing them while they were together, Hermione had wondered if Prudence was not unconsciously trying to replace with Draco the absent figure of her father.

-I'm fine. I thought I would tear my hair out in despair- she said.

-Oh, please...- Blaise commented caustic from the back seat.

Hermione frowned and glanced at Draco, who shook his head in response.

It was strange that Blaise had agreed to get a lift from them, instead of taking his own car or even Apparate straight to the Villa; it was also unusual for him to agree to come to that "party"; as far as Hermione could understand, Blaise and Daphne did not have a good relationship, mainly because the woman had ended their relationship after falling in love with another man, from whom she then had a child.

So why did he decide to attend that party? Was he going to sabotage the weekend?

On the other hand, Hermione was sure that there was something she hadn't been told about that weekend: she had the first hint of it after Pansy's cryptic words, and that feeling had strengthened when she tried to ask Draco for information, and the man had cut the conversation short labeling the weekend as " _a small gathering_ _between friends_ ".

How often the Slytherins felt the need to get together?

Not even the Gryffindors loved of the company of one another so much...

Surely if there was a further reason behind that " _small gathering_ " Hermione would found out during those two days.

It was only when Draco parked the car and turned off the engine that the woman was pulled away from her thoughts: they had reached at their destination.

-Finally... I couldn't stand it anymore- Blaise complained, opening quickly the car door and swiftly getting out.

-You could have used your car...- Draco pointed out, getting out of the car as well.

Blaise didn't respond and opened the trunk to pick up the bag he had brought with him for the weekend.

Hermione closed the car door allowing Draco to insert the alarm and just then, their host come outside into the courtyard to welcome them.

Daphne, beautiful as always even if she was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black top, stopped a few meters from Hermione greeting her with a smile, while the two men were busy to take the other suitcases.

-Welcome! Did you find any traffic? - Daphne asked stopping between Draco and Hermione and resting a hand on the Hermione’s right arm.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at her: Daphne, just like Theodore and Pansy, had a strange conception of " _small_ _holiday cottage_ ". 

The house that stood out a short distance from them was anything but a small cottage: the villa was built on four levels, although Hermione was almost certain that the last one was an attic, but unlike Nott’s House it was more modern; built probably in the last century and painted in shades of white and brown, which gave a warm tone to the Villa; the right side of the house was covered by the ivy that grew luxuriant almost to the roof.

The windows, by contrast, were dark blue to stand out clearly in the white of the facade and all were decorated with flowerpots.

-Your house is beautiful, Daphne- Hermione said, turning slightly to Daphne.

-Thank you but all the credit goes to my sister: she is the one who has decided every little detail of this house.

And if you listen to her, this house is part of her inheritance; I had to ask her permission to come here today, but I am not very sure about what she says...- Daphne told her in a confidential tone.

Hermione smiled, surprised by her friendly tone, as if they had known each other for longer than a couple of weeks.

-I didn't know you had a sister- Hermione said surprised.

-That little devil!-Draco commented tongue-in-cheek.

-Hey! Watch your mouth... Fortunately I only have one: her name is Astoria and she looks like a younger, vainer version of me- Daphne said with just as much irony.

-Just what we needed... - Blaise commented acid, without even looking at Daphne.

Hermione immediately noticed the change of expression on the woman's face, but it was a quick change, because the next moment Daphne was smiling again as if she had heard Blaise’s words. 

"Come, I'll show you your room- Daphne said in a practical tone, putting a hand on Hermione's arm and guiding her to the house.

Draco walked next to the two women with their two suitcases in tow but shortly before entering the house, Daphne turned to Blaise and looked slightly scornfully at him.

-Blaise there’s no need to show you the way to your room, right?-

Daphne then returned to focus on Hermione, asking her about Prudence, walking inside the house, uncaring of Blaise which, full of rage, was still standing on the gravel driveway next to his suitcase.

The room that Daphne had chosen for Hermione and Draco was on the second floor, not far from that of Theo and Pansy and, as had already happened at Nott’s House, a door connected their room with another one, that had been decorated for the occasion so that Prudence could sleep in it during the weekend.

-What time did you say Potter's coming?- Daphne asked.

-He should be here around six o'clock- Draco said, ending the spell to the suitcases now standing by the bed.

Daphne nodded.

-You have a couple hours to relax-

In the meantime, you freshen up and unpack your bags.

We'll wait for you outside by the pool-said Daphne.

Hermione and Draco nodded and greeted her, before the woman closed the door behind her and left them alone.

Hermione looked around and complimented Daphne, Astoria or those who had chosen the rustic style typical of the prairie houses of the late nineteenth century of their room: a four-poster bed, dark red curtains and the tawny yellow wallpaper.

Hermione walked closer the window overlooking the gravel driveway and was surprised to see Blaise still standing in the same spot where she had seen him just before walking inside with Draco and Daphne.

_Something really_ _weird was going on..._

-Is everything okay?- Draco asked her, causing her to jolt to the sound of his voice.

Hermione turned and nodded.

-Are you still worried about Prue?- Draco asked again, staring at her face.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

-No, it's only a few hours, and I'm sure she's safe with Harry and Ginny. I know they wouldn't do anything to put her in danger-

Draco nodded, almost certainly to make her happy, and returned to lay his eyes on the two suitcases next to the bed, before opening one with a non-verbal spell.

Hermione observed him for a few moments before shaking her head again, causing the soft curls to move around her face.

-You know, I think I'm going to take Daphne's advice and take a quick shower before we join the others" Hermione said, as she approached the bathroom door.

Hermione stood by the door and at the same moment heard Draco murmur in agreement: the small bathroom seemed too small to contain two people inside at the same time, but at the same time it was large enough to hold a big bathtub, a sink, two bathrobes hanging on a stand, two white towels on a hamper and a big mirror just above the sink.

Hermione put her hand on the doorframe and turned to Draco, who oblivious to the thoughts that ran through her mind, was fixing their clothes in the wardrobe with a spell.

"Do you want to join me?" Hermione asked.

An amused smile curved her lips upwards when she saw her clothes fall to the fall between the bed and the closet.

Hermione hid her smile with one hand and returned to look at Draco with what she hoped would be a convincing look.

-Sorry, what?- Draco asked, with an incredulous look that didn’t suited the man she knew.

-Would you like to take a bath with me?- Hermione asked again with a patient voice, as if she were talking to Prudence.

Hermione could not find a logical explanation for her decision, but as soon as she saw the large bathtub she could clearly see their bodies together covered by water and soap bubbles.

What was the harm of letting go and following instinct one more time?

A startled look still hovered over Draco's face, but suddenly the man seemed to gather and become self-conscious.

-Are you sure? -

This time Hermione did not hide the smile prompted by that question.

-Don’t tell me you are afraid to get naked with me? If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll close my eyes when you get into the tub- Hermione teased him.

Those words managed to calm Draco, making him smile.

-So you're in? -Hermione asked, staring at those silver irises that more and more magnetized her attention.

Draco shrugged and nodded.

-Well, they know me… So they will think that we have decided to christen the bed-

The scandalized expression that appeared on Hermione's face made him laugh amusedly, happy that his taunts still had that effect.

With the same look on her face, Hermione turned and entered the bathroom to get everything started.

________________________________________

_" There’s no need to show you the way to your room, right? "_

She gave him his old room... That woman's cruelty had no limits.

Among the many rooms of that villa she had chosen precisely the one that always came to his mind in his dreams and in his nightmares when he relived what had happened between them, that damn moment when everything had changed.

That room had been the center of their whole story, for better or worse...

The room where they made love for first time, when they were teenagers, two friends needing to pass the time during a hot and boring August day, and also the room where they broke up...

It was in that room that Blaise yelled at her all his hatred, his poison, just like a real snake.

He was not repentant, at that moment he really thought everything he had told her but lately he could not stop thinking about what would had happen if things had gone differently: if she had not left with that French man, would they have been able to survive that endless chasm that had become their love story?

Would they have had the strength to mend the rift that had been created between them, or would it have ended between them anyway?

Despite the passing of the years and after all that had happened, the fact that they continued to desire each other so much and still felt the same unreasonable feelings for each other was surely a positive sign, one that gave him hope for a possible reconciliation and in a future together.

Or was it just a symptom of an obsession that neither of them was able to fight?

Blaise would have only had to walk down a corridor and knock on Daphne's door to be back in her arms, to get lost once again in her warm body but he was certain he could not, not this time.

That weekend was too full of memories, too "symbolic", to be ruined by meaningless sex.

Today was a day to mourn and remember...

___________________________

-Are you comfortable? -

Hermione had not kept the promise.

She had looked at him; she had almost stared like an inexperienced teenager as Draco took off his clothes before getting in the tub, and when he noticed her gaze he had merely smiled one of his mischievous grins.

Hermione had stared at that sculpted and almost perfect body wondering how he managed to hide so much perfection under his clothes.

After all, Draco had also stared at her when she was taking her clothes off.

Hermione had clearly felt Draco's gaze linger on her body like a gentle caress, careful not to seem too eager.

Once naked, instead of getting in the tub, Hermione had moved in front of the mirror and, regardless of her own nudity and of Draco’ s stare that followed her every move, she had tied her hair in a wobbly chignon, then turned to Draco, letting his gaze linger on her once again feeling no embarrassment nor shame.

Then, at last, she had entered the water.

-Lean on me- Draco said, putting both hands on her arms and helping her settle down with her back against his chest.

Hermione leaned against Draco's body, her head on Draco’s collarbone and for a few moments the two remained silent, enjoying the warm water and the closeness between their naked bodies despite both had the certainty that nothing would happen.

Moving her head slightly, Hermione looked at the Dark Mark on Draco’s inner arm for the first time.

Probably the only imperfection on Draco's body.

Hermione was aware that it had always been there, she had also got a glimpse of it glimpsed several times during those weeks but Hermione had always been convinced that when she would actually see it, she would be terrified given everything the Dark Mark represented, but strangely she did not feel any fear nor terror.

Perhaps that symbol inspired terror connected to the person who had it, and now she was no longer afraid of Draco.

-Is how you imagined it?- Draco asked, following her gaze.

Hermione moved her head over his collarbone to meet the man's eyes and let her gaze speak for her.

-Now I know who you really are- she added.

Awestruck by her words, Draco moved an arm underwater and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer, then leaning to kiss her hair.

-Was it painful?- Hermione asked.

Hermione had to admit that she doesn’t know much about Draco experiences: before and during the Second Magic War her choices had led her to hate Draco and the Death Eaters because he was a supporter of Voldemort and, although she was still a staunch supporter of Good, Hermione was now convinced that not all things were what they seemed.

As in Draco’s case: he had not chosen of his own free will to receive the Dark Mark but had been forced to acquiesce by his father’s will, ready to sacrifice anything, even his only son, to be among Voldemort's favorites.

-As if they had ripped the skin from my arm and laid a scorching rod on my flesh- Draco replied sincere.

Hermione looked at the Dark Mark for the last time, then after a brief hesitation, she touched it with the tip of her finger, before laying her arm on Draco’s who was still wrapped around her waist.

-I was afraid of what you were going to say- Draco confessed.

A small smile lit up Hermione's face.

-Be honest, you thought I was going to run away screaming, didn't you?- she said slightly amused.

Draco chuckled, then she felt his head shake against the headrest of the bathtub.

-Not really... I was afraid of ruining our relationship, now that everything is going so well between us-Draco explained.

Hermione smiled and stroked his arm underwater, struck by those words.

-Surely we will have our problems, probably because of your personality and our different point of views...-

_And our inability to talk about our feelings._

-What's wrong with my personality?- Draco said, lowering his gaze to meet hers.

-Don't tell me you think you're Mr. Perfection!- Hermione retorted.

To those words Draco smiled another of his mischievous grins that would surely have turn her legs into jelly if she had not already been seated.

-Anyway... I'm pretty sure that this will never be a problem between us- she said, looking one more time at the Dark Mark.

Draco's face was full of respect: it was the first time he looked at her like this.

Gently he leaned forward so his lips could leave a small kiss on her forehead, before returning to rest his back against the cold surface of the tub.

Hermione raised her leg, showing a wet knee, and for a few moments the silence returned between them.

-Will you ever tell me what you and Blaise talk about at the Nott’s party?- Draco asked, taking her by surprise.

Shocked, Hermione raised her head from his shoulder to turned slightly and stare his face: how had Draco found out about her conversation with Blaise?

Did Blaise tell him about their conversation? Impossible, unless he wanted to further undermine the relationship between himself and his best friend.

-I saw you talking at the party- Draco explained.

-Why have you been waiting for all this time?- she asked. 

Draco shrugged his shoulders acting nonchalant.

-I was waiting for you to talk to me about it first, but as time went on, it became clear that you would never. What did you talk about?- Draco asked her again.

Hermione rested a wet arm on the side of the tub and holding her head with her hand, promptly wetting her curls. 

-I needed to clarify a few things with him- Hermione replied cryptically.

Draco frowned; his gaze always fixed in hers.

-You may have noticed that I stopped trying to be his friend since the Nott’s party- she pointed out.

Draco nodded.

-That night after our conversation, I realized that it was a waste of time.

I asked him if he had any problems with me and....-Hermione said interrupting the sentence in half.

Hermione immediately realized that she had made a mistake; she could not tell Draco what she and Blaise had talked about that night because Blaise's words would surely sent Draco into a rampage, thus ruining the relationship between the two men.

But Draco didn't seem intent on dropping the argument.

-What happened then?- Draco urged her.

-Apparently I was right- Hermione said in the end.

-Why? What’s his problem with you?- Draco pressed one again.

Hermione sighed and stood up, getting out of the tub.

She could feel Draco's gaze on herself, but he could not stay in that bathtub any longer: how could that man always get the truth out of her without even needing the Veritas Serum?

Hermione grabbed the bathrobe and after wearing it quickly she walked out of the bathroom, hearing a moment later, the sound of water sloshing after Draco got out of the bathtub as well.

-Why won’t you tell me what you talked about? -Draco asked her as he entered the room a few moments later, a white towel wrapped around his hips.

There was a strange tension in his voice: it wasn't anger; it wasn't even anxiety. After a few seconds, Hermione was able to recognize it: jealousy.

Was it possible that Draco was jealous of her?

-I can't... Look, it's nothing serious, but I don't want to ruin the friendship between you two with this stupid argument- Hermione said, looking him in the eye to show her sincerity.

-Then why won't you tell me?- Draco insisted.

-Because you would go straight to Blaise to ask for explanations and you would end up fighting like you did the night I moved in with you- she told him.

An astonished expression came on Draco’s face before that look was replaced by a determined look. 

-He told you, too, didn't he?- Draco asked her serious.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments and then nodded.

Embarrassed, she loosened the now-destroyed chignon and let her hair fall back on her shoulders.

-I get it... Blaise doesn't know what we know and wants to protect his best friend from a gold digger- Hermione said ironic, despite her face blushing with embarrassment.

Draco moved closed to her and cupped her face in his hands, his gaze fixed on her eyes.

-He doesn’t know shit.

I know the truth: I know you'd have spent the rest of your life with that man even though you were unhappy if I hadn't taken you away.

I know all your fears, those about us and our relationship and those about my friends without needing you to tell me and you have no idea how much I admire you for what you're doing: no one would have let go of the prejudices and our past like you did, giving me a second chance- Draco said serious.

Draco pulled his hands away from her face and took her in his arms, but did not take his eyes off Hermione's, now slightly veiled with tears.

-I don't care what other people think: I've lived my life without ever worrying about it, and I'm not going to start now. Everyone seemed to know what was going on between us before you and me, so why should I listen to someone who doesn't know what's really going on between us?

So, I propose to continue to live this experience pretending that you and me never had this conversation, what do you think?- he finally proposed, stroking her right cheek with his fingertips.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

-It seems a very good idea- Hermione answered before leaning closer and kissing him.

Draco's response was immediate: he opened his mouth and stroked her tongue with his.

It was a dance that they knew quite well now and that provoked sensations that neither had ever experienced before.

Hermione rested her whole body against Draco's and laced her arms around his shoulders, slanting her lips against Draco.

Although she would gladly spend hours in that room, wrapped in Draco's arms, Hermione realized that perhaps they had taken too long to unpack and, very soon, the other Slytherins would come looking for them.

As if he had read her thoughts, Draco put an end to their kiss and smiled at her.

-I think it's best if we go downstairs before the situation precipitates...I probably won’t let you out of this room if we don’t stop now...-

____________________________________

The rest of the afternoon had passed slowly and placidly.

After joining the rest of the group, Draco and Hermione had laid on the sunbeds by the poolside, spending time sunbathing, swimming in the pool and listening with more or less interest to the latest gossip of the magical world.

Despite the carefree atmosphere, Hermione was aware of a slight tension that was always present among the Slytherins; to an outsider, it seemed that everyone was waiting for the explosion of a bomb, an invisible time bomb that was quickly approaching zero.

Hermione had tried to suppress that feeling, but in vain: every time Blaise' s gaze full of resentment met Daphne's or with every caustic joke said by the man that feeling of impending disaster became stronger and stronger.

It was not difficult to notice that there were problems between Daphne and Blaise, and their past history could be a motivation for Blaise's harsh behavior, but Hermione was aware that being the new addition to the Slytherin group she could not ask many questions.

At six o'clock, a momentary truce among the members of the group seemed to return.

-It's almost six o'clock- Draco said, sitting on the edge of her sunbed.

Hermione nodded and briefly worried about Harry's impending meeting with the Slytherins: all of Draco's friends knew Prudence and had learned to love her, and the little girl seemed to be comfortable with the Slytherins but Harry's recent behavior had shown that the man was not yet ready to bury the hatchet with the Slytherins. 

Was she supposed to get ready for a new fight?

On time like a few times in his life, at six o'clock Harry ringed the doorbell of the villa and was greeted by Hermione and Draco, while Pansy Theo and Daphne stood in close proximity.

Not far from the group, but careful not to miss a word of the short meeting was Blaise, leaning against an external wall of the villa.

-Hello Harry- Hermione greeted him with a smile, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable for the presence of the Slytherin.

Harry quickly looked at the group gathered around her, like bodyguards, and for a few seconds remained silent, holding Prudence close to his chest between his arms while Prudence’s bag was hanging on his right shoulder, and finally gave Hermione a small smile.

-Hi Hermione.- Harry said in a calm voice.

Harry put the little girl to the ground and stroked her hair one last time, before Prudence ran to her mother with her uncertain steps.

-Here's my little darling!- Hermione said, opening her arms to her daughter who throw herself into her embrace. -Did you have fun with Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry?-

Hermione took Prudence in her arms and kissed both of her soft cheeks, feeling Draco's presence next to her, before Draco reached out to caress the little girl's hair.

"Was she good?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Harry.

The man smiled again.

-Your daughter? She was really well-behaved. More than my children, if I can say so myself...- Harry replied, trying to find the friendly tone he had always used with his friend.

-That's for sure- Blaise commented caustic from where he was standing.

Daphne turned towards him and looked at him with reproach, a glare fully reciprocated by the man.

Suddenly uneasy, Hermione let Draco take Prudence in his arms, then took the bag from Harry's hands.

-Hey Princess, did you have a good time with your uncle?- Draco asked, smiling at Prudence before kissing her brown hair.

-Dada- Prudence replied cheerfully.

To Hermione, Time seemed to slow down and stop.

Everyone stared at Prudence surprised by that simple word: had it really happened, or had they misunderstood Prudence's childish language?

Did Prue just call Draco "dad"?

In disbelief, Hermione met Draco's gaze and saw on his face the same astonished expression that had to be reflected on her face.

Could it be that her daughter had become so fond of Draco that she called him "dad"? It had only been a month since the man had entered their lives! How was it possible that her daughter had established such a strong bond with Draco?

Then she remembered Harry.

Hermione turned to the man and saw him pale and tense: it was evident that he had not appreciated Prudence's words.

-Harry...-

-I have to get back. Ginny's waiting for me- Harry interrupted her instantly.

After that, Harry Disapparated before their eyes.

Hermione let out a despondent sigh: now she would have to work even harder to mend their relationship.

-Are you okay?- Draco asked.

Hermione turned to him and saw that he was watching her worried.

Despite what had happened a few moments earlier and her fear of irreparably ruining her relationship with Harry, Hermione nodded. Moments earlier she was in disbelief at what had happened, but now she had to admit that there was nothing absurd in Prudence's words: Draco had become a main presence in Prudence's life, a reassuring figure always ready to cuddle her and make her laugh.

_Just like a father._

So what was wrong with Prudence seeing in Draco that father who had been totally absent for the first sixteen months of her life?

-I'm fine- she reassured him.

The couple walked to the villa following their friends and, once inside, locked the door behind them, unmindful of Blaise's watchful gaze intent on staring at Draco with anger or perhaps hatred.

Is it possible that the bomb was ready to explode?

As a proof of her worries, Hermione heard Blaise’s ironic laugh.

Draco turned toward Blaise and looked at him cautiously.

-Is everything all right?- he asked.

Blaise shrugged and sank his hands into the pockets of the shorts, trying to look nonchalant.

-Of course- he said.

Draco stared at him a few moments in silence before nodding and turning his back again on his friend, taking another step toward the glass door that would lead him to the pool.

-I was just thinking how weird life is sometimes... Dada-Blaise added.

Hermione's gaze moved quickly from Draco's still body to every member of Slytherin’s group who had returned back inside, almost aware that the moment everyone was waiting for had finally arrived.

Draco turned once again toward Blaise and stared at him before he nodded.

-I agree with you Blaise-

Blaise stared at him for a few seconds with a look full of acrimony, then the expression on his face hardened further.

-You know I was thinking... This whole situation is really absurd... Draco Malfoy, the Latin Lover, with a girlfriend and a daughter...-

-Blaise if I were you, I'd shut up before saying something I'd regret- Draco warned him in a low voice.

-Do you think I’m afraid of you?- Blaise asked.

-Leave him alone! -

Everyone turned toward Daphne, and Hermione realized from the harsh expression on Blaise’s face that the bomb was about to explode before her eyes.

-Sorry, what?- Blaise asked in the sharp tone he only used with Daphne.

-Stop acting like a kid. You're not mad at Draco, you’re mad at me, so stop looking for a fight with him- Daphne replied, not at all frightened.

Blaise stared at her scornfully.

-Talk to me- Daphne ordered.

-I have nothing to say to you- Blaise said through his teeth.

Daphne laughed.

-Bullshit! I actually think you have a lot of things you want to say-

In Daphne's eyes, Hermione saw no fear but only determination: it was clear that this confrontation was just another match of a argument that had been going on for many years and that, once again, would leave only wreckage and open wounds behind.

Suddenly Draco stood beside her and gave Prudence to her, so that he was ready to intervene in case the fight escalated.

-Are you sure? - Blaise asked in an almost menacing tone.

-What could possibly go wrong? Are you going to stop talking to me? Oh no wait, you already have.

You're going to look at me like I'm the worst human being you've ever met in your life... No, not even that, because you're doing it right now. There's nothing you can do to me that you haven't done in the last few years- Daphne said, her voice broken by anger and pain, her gaze fixed on Blaise’s face.

-Don't you dare act like a victim! It's only your fault if…- Blaise said to her raising his voice slightly.

-What? What is my crime? That I slept with another man, that I left you to escape from London, or that I had a child with another man?- Daphne asked with the same firm voice.

At those words, Blaise's hands clenched into fists along his sides, and a flash of pure hatred passed on his gaze leading Daphne to nod.

Hermione, a hand laid in Prudence's curls, listened carefully to their words: finally the reason that weekend had been organized was becoming clear.

The reason that everyone had kept hidden from her so far.

-That's what you can't forgive me… You can forgive me for Ronan- Daphne said.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and for a few moments it seemed that he wanted to get out of that room and end the conversation, then went back to stare at Daphne's face.

-Why him? - he asked her in the saddest voice Hermione had ever heard.

For a moment Daphne's eyes became wetter, but it was only a moment before her gaze turned determined once again.

-Because Ronan was healthy... Our son wasn't- Daphne said incredibly calm.

Blaise lowered his gaze, then shook his head.

-This doesn’t mean anything: we could have wait after his birth, search for a cure...

Damn it! We are wizards, we could have found a way to make him live a good life! - retorted Blaise.

It was evident that that conversation had been made several times over the years, Hermione was aware of the different attitude of the two former lovers, but despite the passage of time the opposing positions of Daphne and Blaise did not allow the two to make peace with the past, continuing to burn everything that lay in its path.

-You would have condemned a child to unhappiness only for your selfishness... And I couldn't let that happen.

This is what you do not forgive me: that I have made such an important decision for you- Daphne said.

The hatred that had disappeared from Blaise's eyes as he spoke of the child came back to turn the man's irises dark and incinerated Daphne.

-He was also my son, and you got rid of him like it was an old shoe, something broken that you can easily replace! -Blaise said poisonous.

Everyone understood the meaning hidden in the man's words and each member of the Slytherin’s group turned to Daphne worried about her reaction, which of course did not disappoint: the woman, with a few quick steps, stopped in front of Blaise and slapped him on both cheeks.

Pansy took a step toward Daphne, but something in her friend's attitude stopped her; the next moment Daphne went back to stare at Blaise with flaming eyes.

-Don't you ever talk to me like that! You... You have no idea what I've been through, what I've been feeling... You were only able to blame me for the abortion!

You don't know anything because when I needed you, you weren't there!

So next time, before you talk about my decisions, I suggest that first you think about what you did then! – Daphne said cold.

The next moment Daphne left the room followed a few steps away from Pansy and Theo and a few moments later from Draco and Hermione, leaving Blaise alone with his thoughts and his regrets.

_____________________________________

_He had to be more careful._

_This time he had been very lucky, because everyone had believed that Prudence was talking about Malfoy when she said "dada"._

_But he had been in danger of being discovered._

_He had to hurry up and put his plan into action as soon as possible._

_Before that little inconvenience becomes a reality and his daughter started calling Daddy that bastard, this time for real._

________________________________________

-Do you want to go for a swim? -

The atmosphere had been completely ruined by the fight between Blaise and Daphne and for the rest of the afternoon the group of friends had remained in their rooms, trying to give as little annoyance as possible aware of the mood of their hostess.

Draco and Hermione had spent what was left of the afternoon with Prudence, listening to the little girl while she told them how she had spent the day with her relatives, giving Prudence her dinner, playing with her and finally putting her to bed. The couple had not yet had a chance to talk about what had happened between Daphne and Blaise but Hermione was certain that as soon as she asked a question, Draco would tell her what had happened in the past between the two ex-lovers.

Although the sun had already set, the air was still warm and, perhaps to end the day on a positive note despite what had happened among their friends, Draco had proposed to her to go one last time to the pool before going to sleep.

The two had changed and had gone outside trying to be as quiet as possible.

-Okay, you can get in, the water isn't too cold- Draco said after diving into the water.

Hermione dived in to feel a pleasant temperature underwater, but when she resurfaced, her skin was immediately covered in goosebumps.

-Damn it! It’s freezing!- Hermione complained, splashing Draco in retaliation and making him laugh.

-Come on, I didn’t know you were so delicate!- Draco teased her.

Without waiting for her answer, Draco dived in and swam away from her.

For a few minutes they swam next to each other, silently challenging each other with speed and endurance races.

-I need a break- Hermione said, leaning with her shoulders under the small bridge that joined the two ends of the pool, reached moments later by Draco.

Sheltered by prying eyes, Draco stopped in front of Hermione, both hands on the wall on each side of Hermione's shoulders.

-Just in case it starts raining- Draco said with a playful smile.

Hermione smiled in return at the memory of the last time they had found themselves so close and alone.

-Are you okay?- Hermione asked slightly worried, pulling a lock of hair away from his face.

After the fight between the two Slytherins, Hermione had noticed how Draco's face had a tense expression and how some small wrinkles had appeared around his gray eyes.

Draco sighed.

-I think so. It was inevitable that it would happen, it happens every year.

But this year is the first time they've faced each other so hard... I've never seen Blaise so vicious. I think it gets with every passing year-Draco commented.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's right cheek and caressed it gently.

-What happened to their baby? -Hermione asked cautiously.

-They had a scan during the second trimester and the doctor noticed that the baby’s heart had formed outside the ribcage... It's an extremely rare condition.

The doctor advises them to have an abortion, because the child probably would not have survived childbirth but...-

-Blaise wanted to keep the baby- Hermione finished for him.

How would have Hermione reacted if something like this had happened to her?

Now that she knew the details that had caused the breakup between the two ex-lovers, Hermione had a great respect for Daphne, for the strength she had shown at such a difficult time, making the choice she thought was right for the child, even if it was the most painful for her.

-He was sure that they would be able to find a doctor who could save the baby, but Daphne did not agree: she decided to have an abortion- Draco recounted.

The next moment Draco took a deep breath.

-When they discovered the condition, Daphne was six months pregnant.

It was too late for an “conventional” abortion, so...

A gasp filled with tears escaped Hermione's throat, realizing what Draco had left unspoken: Daphne had to live the pains of labor and childbirth, despite being aware that her baby would not survive.

-Did she get to see the baby? Did she hold him? - Hermione asked in a broken voice.

Draco nodded.

-It was a boy. Pansy was with her all the time and they were the only ones to see the baby-

Once again, from Draco Hermione's implicit words, Hermione understood another one of the many things that helped to end Daphne and Blaise relationship: the man had left her alone during such an important and devastating moment in Daphne's life.

-After the death of their baby, their relationship became a living hell and shortly after Daphne met Patrick, the father of her son.

When she decided to move to Paris with him she tried in every way to save her friendship with Blaise, but he didn’t want to.

Since then, they are practically strangers-Draco finally said.

Hermione leaned closer and placed her forehead on his shoulder, letting Draco's arms tighten around her waist and lure her against his body.

For a few minutes they remained silent, enjoying the presence of the other one both lost in their thoughts.

-What are you thinking?- Draco whispered.

-I was thinking that Daphne was very brave. She deserves all my respect...

Also, I was wondering if I'd be as strong as her if something like this happened to me... Until now I always thought I was brave enough, but maybe it was just for the people who were with me.

But then things were different- Hermione added.

-How so?- Draco asked, stroking her back with his fingertips.

Hermione sighed and raised her face again to meet Draco’s gaze.

-Because back then it was just me: it was my life that was at risk every day, but if anything happened to Prudence or to a....-Hermione explained, stopping mid-sentence in disbelief at the thought that had just crossed her mind.

-To our son?- Draco asked, removing her from embarrassment.

Hermione stare at his gaze for a few moments, surprised that he had expressed in words her absurd thought.

It was definitely too early to have such thoughts!

They had been living together for a month and it was not possible for them to talk about such things, considering that until now they had never had sex, except that strange make out session on the couch.

Is it possible that Draco had thought of a hypothetical son as well? When did he started to have these thoughts?

But it was absolutely ridiculous!

Draco smiled slightly amused, as if reading her confused thoughts clearly on her face.

-What's so weird about that? I happened to think about it sometimes, considering that me and Prudence have such a good relationship-Draco commented.

-A son? With me? -Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco laughed.

-I don't understand why you're so surprised. After all you are a smart woman, a loving mother, you are an attractive and sexy woman; what more could I want from the mother of my children? - Draco asked her.

Hermione frowned: was that a compliment?

Hermione made to say something but she saw him leaned so his lips could leave a small kiss on her jaw before pulling his mouth closer to her right ear.

-Besides, right now I couldn't imagine anyone else as the mother of my children-

That was definitely a compliment.

Draco raised his head slightly to look at her face, his eyes fixed in hers, and touched her chin with wet fingers.

In response to his words, Hermione flashed a smile and shrugged.

-Well, unless we wait for a miracle, you're going to have to overcome some hurdles to have a baby... Do you think you will continue to reject my advances for much longer? -Hermione asked with a hint of irony in her voice.

Draco smiled and pulled her closer reducing the distance between their bodies, his chest against her breasts.

-Reject you? I don't remember ever doing that... -Draco said with a thoughtful look that made him even sexier in Hermione's eyes.

Draco slipped his hand underwater to caress her right thigh before wrapping it around his hip; almost at the same time, Draco's lips were on hers warm and gentle, the slight taste of chlorine unable to mask what Hermione now identified as purely Draco.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her body and opened her lips, letting Draco creep his tongue into her mouth, while Draco’s hand went onto caress the delicate skin of her back and thigh under the water.

Hermione hold on to his shoulders and moved her lips from his mouth to cover his face with small kisses: his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin before moving down to the soft skin of his throat and neck towards the exposed and vein of his neck.

Draco's hand returned to the surface and stroked her side, her flat stomach, the curve of her breast, then went up to her arm and shoulder leaving a row of small drops wherever his fingers lay.

Hermione felt his touch on her back, before sinking in her hair and playing for a few moments with the bow that held up the top of her swimsuit.

Their eyes met and a mischievous but reassuring look appeared in Draco's eyes, before Draco's nimble fingers untied the bow, leaving her half naked.

Hermione kissed his lips him with all the passion she felt running through her veins, a kiss made mostly of tongues and teeth, clasping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him against her body.

Draco's hand cupped her right breast and fondling her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, coaxing a whimper out of her throat.

Hermione slightly pulled her lips away from Draco's and immediately the man began to torment her neck with his tongue and teeth, making her moaning louder when she felt Draco's erection against her.

-Stop! I just want to talk to you!-

The unexpected sound of a male voice broke the magical atmosphere of the night and disoriented Draco and Hermione, who looked at each other confused and frightened at the possibility that someone had seen them.

Yet they were certain that the bridge had covered the view from both sides...

The next moment they heard quick steps and a second voice, this time a female one.

-I don't want to talk about it again. I already know what you are going to say-

Hermione stared at Draco and it was clear from the look on his face that he understood who the voices belonged to.

Daphne and Blaise.

-Okay, maybe I was too much..- Blaise admitted.

-What? Heartless? Selfish? Nothing I didn't know already, but apparently you wanted to make sure I never forget it!-Daphne retorted.

-Daphy listen to me for a moment...-

Still hiding from their friends, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders and held him closer to herself, as if she wanted to protect him from what they would hear soon: back then, even for Draco it must not have been an easy situation, being friends with both of them.

After a moment of silence, Blaise spoke again.

-Try to understand my point of view, I felt betrayed... One moment I was the happiest man on earth, and the next I had nothing left- he said in a remorseful voice. -I never told you, but I even bought an engagement ring; I wanted to ask you to marry me when we got home after the ultrasound, but then...-he confessed sadly.

-Then all we did was scream at each other- Daphne said equally sad.

In the silence that followed, Draco sighed and then put his forehead on Hermione's shoulder and she tried to comfort him with a small kiss on his right temple.

-Why did you leave?- Daphne asked.

That question was followed by a new silence that Draco and Hermione interpreted as an exchange of glances.

-Why don't you fight for us? You were ready to marry me then you let it all end like that. Wasn’t our love worth it?- Daphne asked again.

-You're the one who started drifting away from me!- Blaise retorted.

-It is not easy to be with to a man who every day shows you his hatred for you!- Daphne replied. 

Blaise snorted exasperated.

-I didn't hate you. At least not back then... I was angry about what you had done; it didn't even seem to bother you - Blaise said.

Both Draco and Hermione realized a moment before Blaise did that those were the worst words Blaise could have said to Daphne.

-You stupid selfish bastard! If only you knew what I went through before I decided... You left me alone! I had to decide all by myself, knowing that whatever I choose it will affected both of us, that it would change our lives forever...

And you…You made me feel like a horrible person just for doing the right thing, and I won't let you question my choices, not now that I've barely healed my wounds!

You're only able to argue, to repeat your point of view, letting your pride prevail, without thinking for a single moment about the life that our child would have lived. You kept saying we would have been his guardian angels, but have you ever stopped for a moment to think about the difficulties he would have face if he survived birth?

It would have been a life of hell and you know it too! -Daphne said serious, trying not to let her emotions took over.

Blaise's silence was a clear indication of his state of mind.

-I know I could have protected him- Blaise said stubborn.

Hermione felt Draco sigh once again against her shoulder and stroked his back to try to calm him down.

-You are still in denial...- Daphne commented with a tear-jerking voice.

The quick steps on the pool floor made Draco and Hermione understand that Daphne was walking away followed shortly after by the slamming of the door.

A few moments later, Blaise's slow steps could be heard as they drifted away from the poolside. 

-Are you okay?- Hermione whispered when she was sure they were alone.

Draco nodded.

-I just need to stay here for a few more minutes- he said with his face hidden against her shoulder.

Hermione slowly stroked Draco's back with reassuring touches, laying another kiss on his right temple.

The next moment Draco's arms increased his hold around her hips, his face tucked into the hollow between his shoulder and neck, before laying a small and sweet kiss on her neck.

It was that gesture that made her realized what would happen that night... And once again Hermione couldn’t wait to let go and enjoy whatever happen sure that it will be an experience that she will remember for the rest of her life.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	12. The day after tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, for all the Hogwarts Wizards!  
> It really happened! It wasn't just a dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I want to apologize because I am not being consistent as I was at the beginning, but with this Corona Virus my life is been a bit stressful.  
> As some of you may know, in Italy we have been in almost complete lockdown since the beginning of March and after almost 20 days at home it starting to take its toll on me.  
> Anyway, I already started to translate the next two chapters, and I'll try to post them as soon as I can.
> 
> Stay safe and stay home! 
> 
> Love, Eva

The first thing she felt was the sheets slightly wet under her body.

A ray of sunshine slightly dampened by heavy curtains reached her face, forcing her to slowly open her eyes before turning her head to one side, trying to cling to the last slumber of sleep.

Soon after, her nostrils smelled wet in her hair and pillowcase, and she fully opened her eyes.

Looking around, she recognized the room that Daphne had assigned them the day before; it looked perfectly tidy, just as she remembered leaving it the night before when they come back from the pool.

Hermione remembered swimming with Draco and the fight between Blaise and Daphne that they had listened to hidden under the bridge.

Then why she couldn’t remember coming back to the bedroom?

Also there was something weird: why was the bed wet?

Hermione turned to the side of the bed where Draco slept peacefully and saw that the man was completely naked!

She sat down on the bed and only then realized she was naked as well.

Oh, for all the Hogwarts Wizards!

**It really happened! It wasn't just a dream!**

She had believed it was another erotic dream that lately occupied her mind and her nights.

But what had happened the night before went beyond any erotic dream she had ever had.

Nevertheless she was naked, Draco was clearly naked under the white sheets, all over the floor were scattered their swimsuits and the sheets were wet...

**It really happened.**

Hermione put her knees against her chest and hid her face in her hands for a few moments, still embarrassed by what had happened the night before, only to turn her gaze to Draco and feeling her cheeks immediately burn up with shame. 

How could she do such a thing?

Hermione put her feet on the ground and quickly grabbed her robe by the bed, standing up and walking fast towards the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible: she needed a few minutes of solitude before coming face to face with Draco and all the other Slytherins.

And then she'd spend some time with her daughter... That definitely would help her calm down.

Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her, starting to fill the tub and in the meantime looked in the mirror, searching for some signs on her face, some nods of change.

Nothing.

She took off her robe and blushed violently again.

**There it is.**

The proof that the previous night had not been a dream.

It was perfectly visible, no one could confuse that sign: Draco's teeth on her right shoulder. 

Hermione remembered the cry coming out of her mouth at that moment and just the memory, sent a shiver running down her back.

She looked away from the mirror and closed the water from the tub, before getting in; she leaned her head against the white marble and for a few moments stared at the ceiling, forcing herself to think of anything that might occupy her mind: work, Prudence, looking for a solution to the problem created with Harry the day before.

But in the end she had to surrender: the memory of the previous night was present in the forefront of her mind and prevented her from thinking of anything else.

It had been a totally unexpected experience.

They had started that evening with a swim that had as its primary intention to unload the tension accumulated after the fight between Daphne and Blaise: Hermione was certain that it would end as usual, with the usual affectionate banter and tease stopped before it became too extreme, leaving both of them dissatisfied.

Then there was the conversation about Blaise and Daphne and their tiff that afternoon and that strange conversation about Prudence and their “hypothetical” son who had totally dismayed her for the absurdity and terrible timing of that conversation.

However, she had noticed that some barriers had broken down with each other after that conversation: Hermione was certain that if she tried an approach,this time, Draco would not reject her.

But once again Blaise and Daphne had interrupted; the conversation they had witnessed involuntarily had led her to worry about Draco and to be protective towards him: Hermione was certain that even for Draco that period must not have been easy; he was friends with both of them and was not in a position to side with one or the other.

When they were alone again, she had held him in her arms, Draco's head resting on her shoulder, as if he was a child in need of comfort, and after a while she had felt Draco's lips in the niche between her neck and shoulder.

Draco's mouth had move up slowly until he reached her lips... and after that kiss they had not stopped.

Hermione looked down, while flashbacks from the night before flowed in her mind like clips from a movie.

She could still feel Draco's hands stroking her breasts, fondling her nipples...

She had spent much of her time while they were still in the pool biting her lower lip trying not to moan under those caresses, especially when Draco's hand had crept first into her costume briefs and then into her, leaving her breathless.

Hermione hinted a smile, thinking that she had made his life difficult too... She remembered when she had begun to kiss his chest, reaching with her lips the surface of the water, feeling on them for a few moments the taste of chlorine and replacing the next moment her lips with her left hand.

Her fingers had slid on Draco's toned belly to the edge of the swimsuit, starting to play with the elastic fabric tight around his hips.

But she could never imagine what would happen next...

-Hermione! Are you in there?-

Draco's voice brought her back to reality, causing her to jolt and blush.

She wasn't ready to meet him... Not yet.

-Yes, I'm here!- she replied.

Hermione stared at the door handle and saw it rattle: before she had time to stop him, Draco was on the threshold, bare-chested and with a white towel wrapped around his hips.

Hermione gave him a shy smile and in return received a rogue and sexy smile.

-Good morning- Hermione said.

Draco stepped into the bathroom and approached the sink.

-Good morning. Did you sleep well? - he asked.

Hermione merely nodded as she bent her legs and curled up, trying to hide as much as possible her naked body.

-What about you?- Hermione asked with a polite tone.

Draco gave her another smile and she felt her cheeks on fire.

_You can't smile at me like that! Not after last night!_

\- Wonderfully... I haven't slept so well in months- Draco told her.

Hermione smiled shyly one more time and saw him turn to the sink with a razor in his hands.

-Could you pass me the bathrobe, please?- she asked in the same polite tone as before.

Draco turned and looked for the bathrobe, before grabbing it and open it to help her.

Hermione stared hesitant at him for a moment, then stood up in the tub went out and slipped into the bathrobe he was giving her.

-Are you sure you don't want to keep me company while I shower?- Draco asked, holding her in a short hug and laying a small kiss on the back of her left ear.

Hermione felt a new shiver run down her back only for that little touch.

_I have to get out of this bathroom as soon as possible!_

Hermione freed herself from his embrace and turned to look him in the face smiling at him.

-It's a tempting proposition, but I have to go wake Prudence up- she said.

He stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded.

-All right don't ever let me intrude on mother and daughter time!- he joked.

Hermione hinted a smile and looked for a moment at his arms still wrapped around her body.

-But before you go, there's one thing I need to ask you- Draco added, looking in her eyes.

Hermione looked at him in silence.

Draco ended their hug and stepped back, the fingers of one hand in his hair, moving them away from his forehead.

-Is everything okay between us?- Draco asked her, trying to look calm.

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, trying to find the right answer to that question.

_Had anything changed between them?_

For the first time yesterday, Draco saw her naked... And he stopped rejecting her.

But now she could not get rid of the embarrassment for what happened: even now she could not believe that she had been so bold!

Despite what was stirring in his mind, he nodded convincedly.

Why would anything have changed? -she asked, hoping to sound convincing.

Draco stared at her for a few moments with a suspicious look, before nodding and smiling in the end.

-You’re right. I’m gonna take a quick shower and I’ll meet you both downstairs- Draco told her.

Hermione nodded in return and walked to the bathroom door, not acknowledging his gaze.

It was obvious that everything wasn't fine between them.

________________________________

When the bathroom door was closed behind Hermione, Draco hurried to lock it up.

He leaned against it with his body and tried to take deep breaths to calm down.

He could not have such reactions only for the sight of her naked body or just because he hold her in her arms a few moments!

Not after what had happened last night!

What if those reactions were due to last night?

Draco still couldn't believe what had happened, how it had happened!

A moment earlier he had his head resting against her shoulder, needing only to feel Hermione’s presence close to him, to feel his scent and the next moment her hands were touching him in that way so unexpected, making him almost lose his control.

Draco remembered his teeth in Hermione's shoulder, the moans of pleasure and pain that had come to his ears, their increasingly passionate kisses...

He had no idea how he had managed to Disapparate both of them in their bedroom.

Draco moved closer the tub and quickly changed the water, then slipped in, shuddering when his skin came into contact with the cold water.

He needed a deterrent to those thoughts, otherwise he wouldn't be able to start the day...

How was it possible that the innocent need for reassurance had turned into the darkest passion?

Draco did not claim to be a saint, because in his life he had had many experiences with other women, but he had always imagined that his first time with Hermione would be sweeter, more romantic, something he had always said he could not stand when he heard Daphne and Pansy talk.

Also the night before he was absolutely sure he could control himself!

They had gone to the pool with the certainty of taking a swim and unloading the tension that the fight between Daphne and Blaise had put on their group and instead they had ended up talking about children and...

**No!**

He couldn't think about it again!

Otherwise it was pointless to risk pneumonia.

Yet in his mind was still clear the image of Hermione completely abandoned against his body, her eyes closed to enjoy his every touch; he could still to hear in his ears the groans and sighs he had ripped from her the previous night.

When they found themselves in the room, Draco had steered her with her back against the wall and lifted her up off the ground, her legs wrapped around his hips, their body sliding together with each movement getting shivers of excitement to run down their bodies.

But Hermione, as if she was not happy with that closeness, had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, undoing any remaining distance between their bodies.

They had exchanged "new" kisses, passionate kisses, hungry for each other... Not even that night on the couch they had lost control like that.

Draco shook his head several times as if he wanted to get those flashbacks out of his mind, and only then did he realize that his body had start to react despite the cold water.

_I’m a mess…_

Draco sighed and dipped his head underwater trying to calm himself, but strangely to his nostrils came the smell of chlorine.

_The same smell he smelled on Hermione's skin..._

The one he had tried to lick off her skin.

Draco recalled the damp line that his tongue had left on the skin of her throat, her breast, around her brown nipple and her flat stomach, stopping at navel height, prompted each time by the woman's groans.

Draco pulled his head out of the water and exhaled hard, trying to free his nostrils from that strange smell.

He pulled his wet hair away from his forehead with one hand and stared at the tiles on the wall in front of him: he absolutely had to calm down! He had to face a group of Slytherins who probably notice Hermione’s costume bra was abandoned in the pool water...

The last thing he needed was this confusion in his head!

Also he had to talk to Hermione.

Draco had to know how she was doing, what she thought about last night...

_If she regretted what had happened the previous night._

For Draco it had been the realization of a dream, certainly not as he had imagined it over the years ,but finally the dream he had since he was a stupid thirteen-year-old boy had come true.

And he couldn't think he'd ruined everything just for not being able to wait, for not being able to back down once more.

-Draco! -

Draco turned his head toward the bathroom door from where Hermione's voice had come.

-Yes? -

-Prudence and I are going downstairs to have breakfast. We'll meet you there- the woman said.

**He had to talk to her as soon as possible.**

___________________________________

Blaise and Daphne were still asleep.

Pansy, Sadie and Theo were sitting around a table in the garden with a cup of tea in front of the grownups and a plate with toast and jam placed in the middle of the table.

Pansy and Sadie were engaged in an argument that Hermione failed to grasp, while Theo was immersed in reading "The Times".

As soon as she saw her new playmate, Prudence ran towards her as fast as her plump and short legs allowed her followed a step away by Hermione.

Hearing them, Pansy looked up and as she saw Hermione approach, her face lit up in a beaming smile.

-Good morning!- Hermione greeted them before sitting down next to Pansy and taking Prudence on her lap.

-Good morning to you Herm... Is it my impression or do you have a tired face?- Pansy asked with a cheeky smile.

Theo bent an angle of his newspaper and glanced at Hermione.

-I think she looks fine.

Where's your loser boyfriend? -he then added.

-He was taking a shower. Prudence and I came downstairs because Prue was hungry- Hermione explained.

Feeling Pansy's gaze on herself, Hermione turned slightly to meet her eyes, noticing the curious gaze in her friend’s eyes: she knew that at the first change Pansy would subject her to an interrogation to know everything, down to the smallest detail.

But how did she know what had happened last night? Maybe someone had seen or heard them? 

_Oh God, don't tell me we were too noisy!_

-Would you like another cup of tea, honey? - Theo asked, folding the newspaper and looking at his wife.

-No thanks Love, I'm fine- Pansy replied, looking at her husband for a moment.

"Hermione would you like something?- the man asked then.

"Coffee. I’m in dare need of coffee- Hermione said with a smile. - Thank you Theo- she added.

Theo stood up and glanced at his daughter and Prudence, smiling instantly.

-Princesses why not come with me? We're going to steal some biscuits from the kitchen- he said, addressing both girls.

Sadie immediately got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked towards her father, turning to Prudence, waiting for her friend to follow her.

Prue looked up at her mother, who smiled and nodded, helping her get back on her feet; Hermione watched her as she moved with a precarious balance and approached Sadie and Theo, then gave the man her hand to hold.

She stared at them for a few more moments, carefully avoiding Pansy's gaze always fixed on her and only when the trio was inside the house did she turn to her friend.

The two women stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, then Hermione finally sighed.

-Come on, ask me- Hermione said, putting an elbow on the armrest of her chair and holding her head with her hand.

Pansy laughed and strangely Hermione found herself smiling in turn: she was not used to the confidences between women, with the exception of Ginny, she had never had many female friends and had spent most of her life confided in two males, but she was starting to like this bonding she had with Pansy.

-It happened, didn't it?- Pansy asked in a tone of voice that combined caution and curiosity.

Hermione met her eyes and in spite of herself, she smiled amusedly, only to nod the next moment.

Pansy threw back her head and laughed.

-I knew it! I knew it! I knew it as soon as I saw you arrive with Prue!- she said.

-How did you figure that out?- Hermione asked her, frowning her forehead.

-Honey believe me, it’s all over your face-Pansy replied with another cheeky smile.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning up, but before she could ask any more questions, the door connecting the house and the garden opened again and Draco came outside.

And for the umpteenth time that morning, Hermione felt herself dying of embarrassment.

Draco wore a pair of red shorts and a white polo shirt that emphasized his tan and showed off his chest and arms muscles.

Hermione never realized how muscular he was until she saw him naked the night before... until he had lifted her up and sustained all her weight only with the strength of his arms.

-Now it's even more obvious- Pansy whispered, as Draco walked towards them.

Hermione tried to give herself a demeanor in the few seconds that Draco took to cover the short distance to the coffee table and when he stopped in front of them, she was almost certain to have managed to control the expression of her own face.

-Good morning Draco... You look gorgeous this morning - Pansy greeted him with a big smile.

The man looked at her for a few moments then gave her an mischievous smile that brought the fire back to Hermione's cheeks.

-Thanks Pansy, that's my usual look. Is your husband still asleep?- he asked her.

-He's in the kitchen with the girls, why don't you join them? - Pansy immediately proposed.

Draco nodded slowly a couple of times, then his eyes moved on Hermione's face.

-Do you want me to bring you something to eat?- he asked her with a kind tone.

Hermione shook her head.

-Theo's thinking about it-

Nodding again, Draco stared at her for a few moments, making her blush for the umpteenth time, then greeted them and walked toward the door.

-What's wrong with you both this morning?- Pansy asked, when they were alone again.

-What do you mean?- Hermione asked.

Hermione knew very well what she meant: they had never been so aloof with each other before.

It seems that sleeping together had complicated things.

_And yet they had longed for it so much!_

-Isn't sex the ultimate expression of love for a couple?- Pansy asked, looking at her.

Hermione smiled and met her gaze.

-I didn't take you for a romantic, you know?- Hermione commented surprised.

Pansy shrugged.

-It's all Theo's fault. It's turning me into a sweet old lady! -

Hermione laughed and threw her head back amused.

-Can I get any details?- Pansy tried.

For a few moments, Hermione pondered whether she could tell her anything about what had happened last night, but she realized that just thinking about it made her flushed and gave her goosebumps.

-I’ll rather not- she said.

On Pansy's face had appeared a strange smug smile.

-At least tell me what it was like!- Pansy retorted curious.

This was a question Hermione could answer easily.

-It was the best sex I've ever had in my life-.

_______________________________

-You know you always have the same face every time you have sex? -

As soon as Draco entered the kitchen, he went to hug Prudence and for a few minutes he had managed to erase the thoughts that crowded his mind since he woke up and that seemed not to want to free him from their presence.

Draco started looking at the two girls and continued to drink his coffee with Theo, determined to give some space to Hermione before they met again.

-How can you tell?-Draco asked, trying to pretend nonchalance.

-I've been living in close quarters with you for nine months a year for six years, and I can say with confidence that something happened between you and Hermione last night- Theo said, with a serious look on his face.

Draco put the cup he had in his hands on the table and turned to his friend, visibly nervous.

As if he hadn't said anything, Theo continued to drink from his mug and to look at the two little girls not far away from them.

-I'm not going to tell you anything about what happened- Draco said. 

-I didn't ask you- Theo said.

-Better be clear, especially after what I heard at your anniversary party- replied the other man.

There was no need to say anything else: it was obvious what Draco was referring to.

-Maybe the boys behaved too much like Slytherins in that circumstance- Theo said, meeting his gaze.

Draco stared at him for a few moments in silence.

-Hermione heard that conversation too- he added, aware of how much his friends' behavior had hurt Hermione.

Theo nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry you and her had to hear those comments- he said.

They shouldn't have talked about her that way. They had no right!- Draco said with cold voice.

For a few moments in the room, the silence fall again, as they both reflected on the last sentence spoken. 

-You are gone for her, aren’t you?- Theo asked.

Draco, his gaze on his sandals, merely nodded.

It was the first time he admitted his feelings to someone else.

-I think she's the only woman I've ever loved- he confessed honest.

Theo remained silent, forcing him to raise his head to meet his gaze.

-I just hope just didn't ruin everything last night- Draco added, rueful.

-How could you?- Theo asked, looking curious and worried at the same time.

Draco looked at him a few moments in silence, then sighed and shrugged.

-I slept with her-

_And since when is this a problem for Draco Malfoy?_

-I don't think I understand-Theo said, looking at him with an uncertain look.

Before Draco could speak, Pansy and Hermione entered the kitchen.

That's where you were hiding! I was going to send a message to the Missing Persons Agency- Pansy said.

Theo smiled and soon after grimaced funnily at her, making his wife laugh, before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Hermione had stayed by the door, so Draco decided to go to her: he took the cup of coffee he had made for the woman and approached her.

-I'm sorry, I know you can't start the day without your coffee- he said with a smile, giving her the mug.

Hermione looked at him for a few moments, not knowing what to do, then realized that she could not remain still and silent for a long time, so she reached out and took the cup and her fingers slightly touched Draco’s.

-Thank you- she said, trying to look calm.

_Why did a gesture they had done millions of times before, now seems so difficult?_

Hermione grabbed the cup and walked away from Draco and his gaze, approaching the cookie plate on the table and taking one.

_An innocent touch... So different from the others she felt on her body last night..._

Hermione could still feel the goosebumps on her arms at the thought of Draco's fingers clutching her hair, along her bare back, creeping into her briefs to touch her buttocks and give her a swift slap on her left buttock.

Hoping not to be seen, Hermione glanced back to Draco's hands and saw him clutching the mug... She imagined to feel them on her face and lips again, before she had opened her mouth and kissed the fingertips of his right hand before licking them with the tip of her tongue.

-I think I'm going for a swim! -Hermione said suddenly, leaving the untouched coffee on the table and turning around to walk out of the kitchen.

_She absolutely had to stop thinking about what had happened..._

Draco watched her walk out without having time to stop her and shook his head sadly.

-I don't understand…- Theo muttered to Pansy as he watched Draco walking out of the kitchen as well.

________________________________________

At the same time, in two different rooms of the house, two people were thinking about the same thing.

Feeling the same sensations, the same feelings they had felt the first time...

_______________________________________

_He had no idea how he had managed to Disapparate both of them in the bedroom._

_It took a huge concentration effort!_

_It seemed to him that everything in his mind was focused on_ _Hermione's half-naked, wet body_ _pressed_ _against his and the desire he had of her._

_Now he was certain that he had never wanted any other woman as much as she did._

_As soon as they were in the intimacy of the room and certain that no one could interrupt them anymore, Draco led_ _Hermione against the wall and_ _covered her with his own body, laying his lips on her neck._

_Hermione's arms tightened around_ _his_ _hips_ _and pulled him against her, further lessening the distance between them and making their hips collide._

_-Your skin tastes different- Draco_ _said, removing her lips from her skin just enough_ _to_ _be heard._

_Hermione had smiled and the next moment her lips had rested on Draco's right shoulder and the tip of her tongue had left a damp trace on the man's skin._

_-Yours too-_

_Hermione's breasts pressed against Draco's chest creating_ _a pleasant friction when Draco_ _lowered his head_ _to draw_ a _trail of_ _kisses_ _starting from her shoulder coming down the collarbone, her chest, the space between her breasts until_ _he stopped_ on her _left breast._

_His lips closed_ _around her_ _nipple,_ _teasing it_ _with his tongue and teeth and finally starting to suck it almost voraciously._

_Hermione's hands sank_ _into_ _Draco's hair, her head_ _abandoned_ _against his shoulder, close to his ear, making him part of her moans and choked sobs._

_Suddenly, Draco moved his hands from Hermione's waist and wrapped them around her butt, lifting her upwards without stopping his sweet torture on her nipple._

_Caught by surprise, Hermione opened her eyes and clasped her arms around Draco's neck, frightened to lose her balance, but immediately noticed Draco’s tight strong hold around her body, and to further reduce the distance between them she squeezed her tights around his hips and_ _f_ _or the first time Hermione felt his erection pressed against her pelvis and groaned louder._

_Hermione moved one hand over his naked torso, feeling the solid hard muscles under the skin and this time it was Draco who let a_ groan get _away, before turning his head looking for her mouth._

_It was a hungry kiss: their tongues moved so fast that they did not give their lips time to meet, such was the need to feel the other._

_-Tell me- Draco whispered_ as _he met her eyes._

_Hermione stared at him with heavy eyes for a few confusing seconds, getting lost in those silver irises, then figured out what Draco needed to hear._

_"Make love to me- Hermione whispered._

_A half-smile appeared on Draco's face before his lips began to kiss her again, more gently._

_Hermione began to respond to the kiss, but at the same time in her mind an idea kept buzzing; something she wanted to try to prove to herself and Draco how sure she was about what was happening between them._

_It was something that she had ever done before and probably_ the next day _she_ _would be really embarrassed even just_ _by meeting his eyes, but now it did not matter: she wanted to_ _do it._

_Hermione unwrapped her legs from Draco's hips and put an end to the kiss._

_-Put me down-_

_Draco looked at her with a slightly confused_ _look and only moments_ later helped her return with her feet on the ground.

_With another small kiss, Hermione stepped away from him and reversed their positions, moving him with his back against the wall._

_Hermione felt the curious and attentive look fixed on her to whom she answered with a mischievous smile, before putting her hands on both his hips at the height of the bathing suit and then pulling it down with a quick move._

_The costume fall down from his narrow hips and long legs until it was on the floor, showing Draco's erection._

_For a few moments, Hermione's gaze_ lingered on the _man's long_ _sex, completely dismayed by what he saw: even in this case, it seemed that Draco had no flows... How was that possible?_

_Hermione looked up and met Draco's little ironic smile, which made her blush slightly._

_-I... I didn't want... look so…-she mumbled._

_Draco smiled and pulled her hair away from her face._

_-Why would you be? Beautiful things must be admired- he said, trying for levity to ease the tension._

_Hermione chuckled, resting her head against his shoulder and feeling his wet erection against the skin of her stomach._

_-You're a show-off- she said without any acrimony in her voice._

_They stayed a few moments in that position, then finally the embarrassment release its hold on them and Hermione remembered her intent and lifted her head from Draco's shoulder, meeting his gaze._

_She gave him a swift kiss that he tried to deepen but Hermione didn’t let him moving her face back and bending down on her knees, coming face to face with Draco's erection and inexplicably, when she saw it so close, she licked her lips._

_Hermione leaned her head and with her lips began to lay small kisses and tentative licks on the slightly wet tip, unsure if this was the best way to start: then continued with mouthing along the length coming back to the head, feeling on her lips a drop of his seed._

_She felt Draco's groans over her head and she could see in the corner of her eyes Draco's white knuckled hands clenching against the wall._

_Hermione opened slightly her lips and swirled her tongue around the head before moving down his length and starting to bob her head back and forth._

_Draco’s rested a hand on her head, sinking into her curls, inciting her with that one gesture to continue, trying at the same time to stop his hips from jerking forward. Sensing Draco’s reactions, Hermione felt confident enough to take a little bit more of his length in her mouth, trying not to silence her fears of not being good enough._

_After all, it didn't seem so difficult..._

_The next moment, however, she had to think again when Draco's head touched her throat making her gag and forcing her to stop for a few seconds._

_Draco's groans had become almost like animal snarls: could someone walking by outside the door hear what was going on?_

_Another drop of seed_ _wetted her lips and_ _Hermione lick it off with the tip of her tongue feeling Draco’s taste for the first time._

_Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes, who stared at her for a few moments before the man grabbed her by_ _the arms and_ _helped_ her _up._

_-Is there anything you don't do perfectly Granger?- Draco_ _asked_ her in a _broken voice._

_Hermione flushed, but before she could answer_ Draco's lips _were_ _on her, demanding and passionate._

_Draco's hands were tinkering on her hips to untie the two knots that supported her swimsuit's briefs, and only when her brief fell to the ground did Hermione realize that now she was completely naked in his arms._

_Hermione opened her eyes again, and before she could be embarrassed by her own nudity, Draco laid his hands on both of her arms and led her to the chest of drawers not far away, placing her hands-on top of it._

_She felt Draco's breath against her right shoulder and moments later noticed the presence of his erection against her buttocks, which made her arch her body to increase contact with Draco's muscular body._

_-Don't provoke me... -_

_A cheeky smile appeared on Hermione’s face._

_-Or else what happens? -_

_The answer came quickly._

_Draco's hand that till then had stroked her right buttock moved down between her legs, touching the soft skin of her inner thigh before his finger brushed gently against her core: at first, with light touches, then his finger pressed deeper into her folds tearing groans from her lips while her hands increased their grip on the edge of the dresser._

_Draco’s thumb brushed against her clitoris while another still crept inside her._

_-Fuck… You’re so wet…-_

_Adding to the pleasure of his touches was the insistent presence of his erection against her butt and the touch of his lips_ _pressed on the skin of her_ right _shoulder._

_-More... – Hermione moaned._

_Despite their awkward position, Draco kept moving his finger back and forth inside her folds, while Hermione’s hips bucked against his length._

_With one last touch, Draco's fingers withdraw from her intimacy and lay on her left hip, pulling her body to his._

_Hermione arched her body one more time, rubbing her butt against Draco's erection, feeling the man's broken gasp before Draco's hand closed around his erection and leaned toward her core._

_At first Hermione felt the wet head slipping between her folds, making her moan; then with an exhausting slowness the whole length was inside her._

_When their bodies were joined, the first thought that crossed Hermione's muddled mind was that she had never felt a feeling of peace and such pleasure in her life._

_For a few seconds they stood still trying to adjust to the position and the new body, then Draco slightly pulled back his hips until just the head was inside her before sinking with a powerful thrust that made her to moan and tilt her head forward, her hair hiding her face._

_Draco’s warm, gasping breaths reached her neck and made her shiver; Draco kept thrusting as if he wanted to became one with her body._

_Hermione let a small cry escape her lips and immediately Draco's lips touched her skin, before moaning as well._

_The arm wrapped tight around Hermione's waist increased his hold, pulling their bodies close and annulling any distance, and sliding Draco inside her reaching depths never reached before._

_The speed of his thrusts increased and soon everything would be over._

**_"Not yet... I don't want it to be over yet..."_ **

_Hermione's mind was totally clouded by the pleasure that was about to submerge her: just a few thrusts and she would be lost._

_Lost, because after an experience like this she would never be able to go back._

_Still moving his hips, Draco moved one hand down till he reached Hermione's core, brushing and circling her clitoris with touches that imitated the thrusts of his hips and that left her breathless._

_-Come on… I wanna feel you come around me- Draco mumbled, his lips against her shoulder._

_His last thrust led both of them to orgasm, causing the chest of drawers to wobble violently under the weight of their bodies._

_Draco's lips pressed on her shoulder and the next moment Hermione felt his teeth sink into the soft skin, making her scream._

_Hermione bent her head forward again and screamed, surrendering to a pleasure she believed gone from her life forever._

_Draco,_ his _forehead_ _pressed against Hermione's shoulder blades,_ _stilled in his orgasm_ _and let out a small cry as well._

_The silence that followed their groans was almost deafening._

_They stood still for a few moments, then Draco slipped out of her and, with slow movements, turned her over to look at her face._

_Now he was afraid... For the first time in many years, Draco was afraid of what might happen._

_He took her in his arms and looked at her eyes: there was something indefinite in those eyes._

_What was she thinking now?_

_Hermione, seizing the man's worried expression, smiled a tired and languid smile and held on to him, heedless of their nakedness, resting her head on his right shoulder._

_This is enough for now… Draco thought taking her in his arms walking the few steps to the bed._

_________________________________

-Can we talk? -

Still lost in his thoughts, Draco was jolted when he heard Hermione’s voice near the door.

Hermione was there, standing on the doorstep, waiting for a word or a move: if Draco did not want to talk to her, she would have walk out the door leaving him alone.

Without speaking, Draco nodded.

Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind her.

The man's gaze was drawn to the costume bra that Hermione clutched in her left hand.

-You managed to get it back- he said.

Hermione glanced at her hand and smiled slightly.

-I made just in time... Daphne come out to the pool two seconds later- she replied before abandoning it on the chest of drawers.

Draco returned silent and stared at her as she sat in an armchair not far from the bed.

-Draco I... I owe you an apology- Hermione began, breaking the silence.

-No, you don’t- Draco replied, shaking his head.

-Let me talk-

Their eyes met, and the determined gaze he saw into Hermione's eyes convinced Draco to remain silent.

-I was really awful with you… since we woke up.

But it's absolutely not your fault! I needed to understand some things... or rather come to terms with what had happened last night...- Hermione tried to explain to him, his face frowned in her struggle to find the right words.

-Hermione, I totally understand what happened…- Draco said as he stood up.

He felt Hermione's gaze on him and decided to continue.

-I tried in every way to avoid what happened, to control myself, so that this situation would not come up but apparently I'm not as strong as I thought- he told her.

The expression on Hermione's face changed by hearing his words: she gave him a confused look, as if an important part of the conversation had been lost and now she did not understand his words well.

-Wait, wait. What do you mean?- Hermione asked.

-I tried in every way to prevent you from regret what... - Draco started again, determined to close that conversation as soon as possible.

-I'm not sorry about what happened- she stopped him.

The speech so clear in Draco's mind disappeared, leaving him confused; he turned around and she returned his look with a slight amused smile on her lips.

-You... you're not sorry?- Draco asked her, as if he needed further confirmation.

Hermione shook her head.

-Why would I be?

We both knew it was going to happen... We've been circling around it for a while and you finally stopped resisting me- Hermione said, with a teasing smile on her face.

It was as if a weight had been removed from Draco's chest and he relaxed visibly and returned to sit on the bed, this time in front of her.

Despite Hermione's words, there was something weird about the woman's behavior that morning.

-Then why...-

-Why did I act like that this morning?- Hermione continued.

Draco nodded.

She moved into her chair and leaned forward, resting both arms on her knees, leaning forward, while Draco kept looking at her curious.

-The truth is, I was ashamed- she confessed.

Draco's forehead frowned.

-Why were you ashamed? About what happened between us?-Draco asked confused.

Hermione immediately shook her head and reached out to take Draco's hand.

-No, of course not! Not because of what happened... I was ashamed of the way it happened- she added.

Draco stared at her and began to understand something from her broken words.

He heard her take in a long breath, looking for courage to tell him a new part of herself that until then she had hidden from him.

-What happened last night was... completely unexpected for me.

I don't have a great experience when we talk about... Well, you get it.

I only have been with one man in my life and we were not very adventurous between the sheets... You could say we were both quite boring- Hermione said embarrassed.

The next moment, Hermione looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

-It's different with you. It’s always been different.

I mean... I knew we were going to sleep together, and I wanted to, but I never imagined I could be like this... so brazen – Hermione confessed to him honest. 

Draco smiled, finally realizing why she had avoided him all morning.

-You mean with Weasley you never ...-- he asked her with a slight smile on his face.

-Never! Of course I don't want to act like a virgin, but our intimacy was very simple... Now maybe I would say boring...- she added almost in a whisper.

-So let’s me get this straight… Last night was your first experience with oral sex?- Draco asked in disbelief.

Hermione flushed embarrassed and nodded.

-I thought you noticed because of my inexperience-

Draco chuckled amused and this time he lowered his head.

\- Believe me Granger, inexperience is the last word I would use to define what happened...-

An embarrassed laugh rang out in the room and Draco was happy to see Hermione's relaxed face despite the subject.

-Any other first time?- Draco asked curious.

Hermione frowned and Draco raised his hands.

-Come on! I'm just curious...-

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

-Okay, let's see... The position-she told him.

-Positive or negative judgment?- Draco couldn’t resist to ask.

-You don't really think I'm going to tell you!- Hermione replied amused.

-It's to know how to move next time- Draco retorted with a mischievous smile, hoping to convince her.

He quickly realized that he had not been able to convince her: Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

-Okay, forget it...-

-If I told you, you'll get over your head and you won't give your best performance- she teased him.

-I always give my best performance!- replied Draco almost affronted.

Hermione laughed amused and stroked his hair gently.

-Okay, okay… So, let's see…- she said, then leaned close to Draco's right ear and put a kiss on the lobe.

-It was the first time someone touched me like that... And the verdict was more than positive...- Hermione whispered.

Draco's hands stroked her legs and leaned toward her too; he turned his head and met Hermione's lips with small and soft kisses.

-Miss Granger, how do you feel about exploring this topic a little bit more?- he whispered, making her sit on her lap.

Hermione smiled and laid her forehead against Draco's.

_Everything would be fine; she had no doubts about it._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	13. Against all odds...I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what my friends say (I'm doing fine here)  
> And I ain't missing you at all  
> I ain't missing you  
> I keep lying to myself every time I think of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe & Stay home
> 
> Love, Eva

" _Attention please: passengers on flight BA854 to Brussels departing at 10am are expected at gate number 16."_

As soon as the voice ended from the loudspeaker, the man the woman and the little girl stood up: it was time to say goodbye.

-That’s my flight- he said.

The woman nodded and looked at him.

-Do you have your passport and boarding pass?- she asked him as efficient as ever.

He smiled and nodded, before tapping with his hand on the right pocket of the double-breasted jacket where he had tucked the documents.

The man stared at her for a few moments, then looked down at the little girl, who looked now at him and then at the woman, waiting.

-Hey young lady!- he told her, before he picked her up.

The little girl looked at him with a curious look that make her face even sweeter, her hands abandoned on his shoulders.

-Be good for your mom- the man said with a little smile.

The little girl, at those words, nodded and giggled.

-If you are a good girl, I'm going to bring you a beautiful present when I come back home- he promised.

The little girl's face lit up at that promise and, with a big smile, kissed him back when the man placed a kiss on both her cheeks.

Still with the little girl in his arms, he turned to the woman who had watched the whole scene trying to fight back the tears that were pressing to get out of the corners of her eyes.

-I really have to go, otherwise I’ll end up losing my flight-he told her.

She nodded.

The man put the little girl down even if she didn’t let go of his hand and approached the woman: by now he knew her well, he did not need her words to know what she was thinking or feeling.

-I'm calling you tonight- he promised.

Once again she nodded.

She saw the man's face leaning closer and closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers for a goodbye kiss.

The presence of the little girl and the other passengers sitting or walking around them did not allow them to deepen the kiss as the man would have liked, so the woman ended the kiss almost immediately.

-Now go, or you will lose your flight- she said with a teary smile.

He smiled and put the shoulder strap higher on his shoulder, before ruffling the little girl's hair one last time and giving both of them a smile.

Then he started walking away.

The woman stood, turning her back on him: she couldn't even see him leave.

She knew that her behavior was stupid, that she had no reason to be so sad, yet sadness had accompanied her every action that day.

He would be gone only for three days, and surely she would managed to survive his short absence, but in the end her irrational feelings got the better of her and the woman turned to look for him in the crowd: she tried to look for his blond hair among many heads, even standing on tiptoe to get a better view.

**Too late! He was already gone...**

-Hermione-

Hermione turned as soon as she heard his voice.

Draco was behind her, his usual smile halfway across his face and looked at her waiting for her move..

Without saying a word, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Draco's arms immediately closed around her waist, pressing her against him as his nose sank through the woman's soft curly hair.

-You can still come with me- Draco said.

Hermione smiled, her head still with on his shoulder.

-Coming with you without any clothes or even a toothbrush?- she asked, slightly raising her head to meet his icy-blue eyes.

Draco smiled and stroked her back.

-I believe there are some great high fashion boutiques in Brussels, and I don't believe you wouldn't be able to materialize clothes if you need to- Draco said lovingly making fun of her.

Hermione stared at his silvery eyes for a few moments: usually, no emotions were allowed to escape, but by now she had learned to recognize what was hidden behind that mask.

_Going with him..._

It would have been nice, but she wouldn't have any reason to accompany him except the sudden sense of claustrophobia she felt when Draco wasn't with her.

It was a business trip: Draco was supposed to attend an important diplomatic meeting and Hermione was sure that Draco needed to be as focused as possible.

For those reasons, Hermione shook her head.

-I think I can last three days without you- she said.

Draco smiled.

-Who said that I can resist without you?- he asked her then.

Hermione was really surprised by his words, then shook her head one more time.

-Don’t be silly! You're going to miss your flight if we keep talking.

Now go and be fabulous on your work! - she said, fixing his jacket's lapels.

Draco stared at her for a few moments, then took her chin between two fingers and kissed her.

This was the real goodbye kiss: Hermione put her hand on his left cheek and opened her lips under Draco’s, her lower lip covered by Draco's upper lip, enjoying that soft touch for a few seconds till she was breathless.

That's when she realized.

When Hermione opened her eyes and his embrace ended, all her doubts were gone, and that new awareness struck her like a lightning bolt out of the blue.

-Remember to call me tonight- Hermione said, trying to regain some of her poise.

Draco nodded and stroked her right cheek with his thumb for the last time, before stepping back and walking fast towards the gate.

This time Hermione turned and watched him walk away, until Draco turned and greeted them for the last time.

Once again, that awareness stunned her: despite everything that had happened between them in the past, despite the unusual beginning of their relationship and all the problems they still will have to face together, Hermione was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

_______________________________________

After taking Prudence to the daycare, Hermione ran to the Ministry to try to make up for lost time.

But once there, in the silence of her office, her mind prevented her from focusing on any other matter beyond the new awareness that had fall on her that morning.

**She was in love with Draco.**

That thought had been going on in her head for days.

The first red flags had raised after the weekend at Daphne's house: she knew herself too well to know that she would never be able to have sex with a man without feelings.

Hermione had never been the kind of woman who could let herself have a one-night stand, and everything she had done in her life proved it!

She would never have slept with Draco, she would never have done what she did, if she hadn't felt something for him.

At first she thought it was gratitude, but she had rejected that idea instantly because she knew that that feeling no longer ruled her actions towards Draco since the first kiss that he had refused her.

Then she had thought about physical attraction.

Hermione had to be honest, at least with herself.

It's hard to find attractive men like Draco around London, muggles or wizards.

The fact that such a sexy attractive man had decided to be with her, even if only pretending, was an injection of continuous self-esteem for her that throughout her life had never considered herself a great beauty.

If she thought of the girls Draco had been with in the past, she felt even more mundane: she just had to think about Daphne and then she went back to being the " _little muggle girl_ " of the Hogwarts days.

Yet Draco had chosen her.

She had chosen her and everything he had done in those two months from the beginning of their relationship showed her that he was not repentant of his choice: from the most insignificant things, such as bringing her coffee almost every morning, to the most important things, such as letting her insult him during her rage fit at the Nott's party or accompanying her to see "Wicked" just because she desperately wanted to see it.

Was it just those attentions that made her fall in love with Draco?

If Ron hadn't been so careless, so distant... if their relationship had been idyllic and Draco had come back into her life what would have happened?

What an stupid question!

So why didn't she wonder what would happen if Voldemort raised to power?

It was pointless to wonder what her marriage would have been like if Ron hadn't started playing poker and gambling, because it was impossible to change the past and she had now started a new life.

A life she didn't mind at all: gone was the fear that someone would stop her in the street to ask her about Ron, the fear of not having enough money till the end of the month, and she was no longer full of anger at the idea that she did not know what was going on right under her nose.

Everything was clear, out in the open.

Hermione knew that her place next to Draco was a fiction, a performance... but was it really like that?

In the contract she had read that day, there was nothing written about sex, let alone love.

Ron would have had himself killed rather than signed a contract like that!

So how did they get to that point?

Hermione perfectly remembered the rules they had set on the first day of their cohabitation and thinking about their current life, there was not even one that was still in place.

They had decided to sleep in separate rooms, to live separate lives to the point that it could be months before they met in that huge house, Draco busy with his work and Hermione busy dividing her time between Prudence and the many paperwork of the Ministry.

So why did those rules last only a few hours?

From the first day they had abolished the rule of sleeping in separate rooms because of Blaise’s arrival.

_Was that the trigger?_

That forced intimacy had fostered the development of feelings that in turn had erased the gratitude she initially felt towards Draco, until the birth of almost total understanding, complicity and passion.

**Passion...**

Burning passion that flowed through her veins every time Draco touched her, every time his lips caressed hers.

Was it the hatred she felt for so many years that caused in her that storm of emotions?

She had tried to analyze it as rationally as possible, until she had to surrender to the evidence: she had fallen in love with Draco.

With that discovery, another problem had arisen: how did she have to behave now?

Knowing that her feelings for him had changed would affected the way she behaved with Draco?

When she heard about the trip to Brussels, Hermione felt an unexpected sense of emptiness.

She knew Draco's job involved these kinds of events, so why was she so surprised?

Draco had proposed to her and Prudence to accompany him and initially, Hermione had been on the verge of accepting, but when Draco had explained to her what it was exactly, she had decided to stay home: that trip was an important opportunity for his work and Draco didn’t need unnecessary distractions.

So she had refused his invitation and Draco, though disappointed, had agreed to go alone.

In the light of that new discovery, that journey came at just the right time.

It would allow her to reflect calmly on what to do, without feeling Draco's attentive and curious gaze on her.

_What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to behave?_

Was she supposed to talk to him about her feelings or not?

What if Draco's feelings hadn't changed in those months?

**He was Draco Malfoy!**

How could she believe that by going to him to confess her love for him, Draco would immediately declare his eternal love and devotion for her back?

She was still thinking about what the right thing was to do, when the phone on her desk rang, causing her to jolt.

-Hello? -

-That's where you hid! -

Hermione leaned back in her chair and smiled slightly amused.

She had given Pansy's office her office number only a week before and since then it had not been a day without Pansy calling her, even just to tell her a funny story that had happened to her that day.

-I didn't know you were looking for me- Hermione replied, as a smile stretched her lips.

-What are you doing hiding in your office? Are you going to buried yourself alive until Draco comes back?- Pansy asked her ironic.

-I'm not burying myself alive! I've got some work to do…-

-Bullshit! Listen, how about we have lunch together? I saw an Indian restaurant on King's Road that can't wait to get to know my credit card - Pansy proposed trying to convince her.

Hermione laughed and glanced at the clock: it was eleven and a half.

Since she arrived, Hermione had not made much progress and surely in an hour she would have to stop for lunch.

-Okay, I’m in. What time were you thinking? - Hermione asked, putting a lock of hair behind her right ear.

For a few moments the other side of the phone was silent, then she heard small laugh.

-Wow! I didn't think I'd be able to convince you so easily! You're really becoming one of us...- Pansy commented surprised.

Hermione smiled and sat more comfortably in her chair.

-Very funny! What time?-Hermione asked again.

-I'm going to pick you up in an hour at the office? I've never seen the office of a nerd-

Hermione hung up without even answering, knowing Pansy well enough to know that she needed no confirmation, and soon after she looked down on the stack of files that cluttered her desk.

One hour... It was time to get some work done!

_______________________________________

-Would you like to go shopping after lunch?- Pansy asked her as soon as the waiter had showed them to their table.

Hermione waited for the boy to be far enough away to respond with an ironic tone.

-Don't you have a job, an office waiting for you?- Hermione asked her, looking at Pansy.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

-Surely the world won’t end if I take an hour for myself to go shopping before I get back to work, don't you think?- she pointed out calmly.

Hermione made it to retort, but the other anticipated her.

-What do you think will happen in our absence?

Floods? Avalanches? A horde of muggles who want to become part of our world?- Pansy asked sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and made to toss her napkin at her friend but stopped when she saw another waiter approaching and handing them the menus.

When they were alone again, Pansy glanced at the menu and after an instant looked back at Hermione.

-So you'll come with me? I bet you have Draco’s American Express too - Pansy added.

Hermione frowned and stared puzzled at her for a few moments: was it possible that Pansy had some skills she was unaware of?

-Yes, Draco left me his credit card, but that doesn't mean I can let myself go to a shopping spree- Hermione confirmed a few moments later.

Draco had left her one of his credit cards in case there were any urgent expenses or unforeseen circumstances during his absence, and Hermione was certain that those definitions did not include Pansy and her crazy ideas.

Pansy laughed slightly and shook her head.

-Oh Hermione, is it possible that I have to teach you everything?- she said amusedly.

Hermione looked at her with a puzzled look for a few moments, then put down her menu and leaned slightly forward, resting both arms on the table and staring at Pansy with a focused look.

-If a man leaves you his credit card, he knows that you will use it for shopping.

It's something he expects, and you can't let him down- Pansy explained.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

-So if I halve Draco's fortune before he comes back, he's not going to chase me all over the house with an axe trying to kill me?- Hermione asked her clearly amused.

-Of course not... Such a violent act is not in the style of the Malfoy family-

Hermione laughed, infecting Pansy with her hilarity and making a couple sitting close to their table turning, but for once Hermione didn't care what people might think of her.

The rest of the lunch was equally carefree and enjoyable, as she allowed herself to delve into the murkier secrets of the Slytherin group and her fiancé in particular.

Anyone who saw them, sitting at that table, would have thought they were two old friends: no one would have believed that for years they had despised each other, without even trying to hide it.

Almost at the end of their lunch, Hermione became aware of an annoying feeling that did not hint at leaving her.

She was sure that someone, not far from her, was watching her.

Trying to not look suspicious, Hermione look around for the cause of her bother, but she didn’t see any familiar face in the restaurant.

Then suddenly, something caught her eye.

On the street, on the sidewalk opposite the restaurant, a man stood still with his eyes fixed on the window where their table was perfectly visible.

**Ron.**

Hermione immediately turned her eyes away from the window and looked again at Pansy, who just then stopped the waiter asking for the bill.

Hermione drunk what was left of her coffee and, as attracted by a magnet, stare back at the window: he was still there.

-I'm going to pay, otherwise it's going to be hours before someone remembers us- Pansy said.

-Hey wait! Shouldn't we split the bill?-Hermione asked.

Pansy shook her head.

-You're my guest, so this time it's on me... Next time you’ll pay- she said with a smile.

Hermione made to protest again, but Pansy raised her hand and put an end to all the discussions before walking away.

Left alone at the table, Hermione’s eyes returned to the man standing with his back against the wall that did not hint to take his eyes off her. 

Ron had changed since the last time she saw him: although he always had the same haircut, his face was thinner and his green eyes were marked by deep dark circles; his clothes creased and in need of an ironing.

What impressed Hermione the most were his eyes.

It was the first time she saw so much hatred in those eyes... Ron had never looked at her like that.

Yet there he was, ready to show her all his contempt, his anger, as if she were the one to judge, to hate for all that had happened and that had led to the end of their marriage.

Hermione responded to that look with an equally harsh one, forgetting for a moment all that surrounded her.

What right did Ron have to look at her with that air of accusation?

Should she go outside and face him?

After all, what did she have to say to him? She could have asked him why he was there but she didn't really care much either.

Maybe she could have asked him why he wasn't complying with the terms of the agreement he signed with Draco.

But Hermione knew that if she went outside on the street it would be the end: she wasn't emotionally ready to face him and she was aware that if they were to face each other, a furious fight would break out and she had no desire to argue with Ron.

-Done! So, are you ready to go shopping? - Pansy asked her, standing next to the table and making Hermione look away from the annoying presence that kept staring at her.

Hermione stared at her friend for a few moments, thinking that Pansy's arrival had been providential: she had to get as far away from Ron as possible and forget about that encounter.

-You convinced me... Let's go shopping- Hermione said, standing up and taking her purse placed on the ground next to her feet.

Pansy smiled satisfied and took her arm in arm before the two women walked together outside the restaurant.

_________________________________

That afternoon, after picking up Prudence from kindergarten, Hermione returned home knowing that she had failed: she had set a limit and knowingly ignored it.

But how could she set a limit when going shopping with Pansy, when her friend kept showing her perfect clothes and outfits for her?

At all her hesitation, Pansy worked to convince her to try them and buy them and repeated several times how well they look on her.

Hermione came back home full of bags, trying to quiet her conscience, thinking back to Pansy's words that still buzzed in her mind. 

_"Surely Draco won't be upset for_ _your_ _purchases..."_

Hermione hoped Pansy was right as her gaze rest on the various abandoned bags on the couch.

The discomfort caused by meeting Ron had vanished by the time they left the restaurant, but Hermione had not yet decided whether to tell Draco about that meeting or not.

Back home, Prudence run in the living room, as if she wanted to show her the way, then climbed the white sofa.

Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter's tenacity and sat next to her ruffling her curly hair and received Prue's little laugh in response.

She dedicated that afternoon entirely to Prue: mother and daughter relaxed on the sofa watching a movie together, then at the end of the film, Hermione took the little girl to the kitchen where she prepared her dinner, helped by Prudence who wanted to be “mummy little’s helper”.

When Prue had finished dinner, Hermione took her upstairs and began the routine that preceded bedtime.

At half past seven Prudence was in her bed asleep and Hermione found herself alone in that huge house: it was the first time it had happened in almost two months and it made her feel weird.

Maybe she was no longer used to silence, empty rooms and solitude...

Hermione went back downstairs in the living room and picked up the many bags she had left on the sofa up to that point, before going upstairs and entering the bedroom where, with a spell she arranged some of her new purchases in the closet, wondering once again how Pansy had persuaded her to buy all that stuff: they completely differed from her style and the look to which she was used to; she probably would never have the courage to wear them and they would stay hidden in the back of the her closet and drawers forever. 

Grabbing an almost see-through cream white silk shirt, Hermione had to admitted that it was really beautiful as she moved closer to the full-length mirror.

After all, it looked good on her too... What was wrong in a change of look?

It wasn't one of the most significant changes that had happen in her life in the last months, so why not try, given the good results she had achieved so far?

After putting everything away, Hermione went down to the kitchen and prepared herself a sandwich that she ate while working, trying to make up for the lost time in the afternoon.

When, at last, the huge pile of files ran out, the woman stretched out and glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece: 9.30 p.m.

Blaise had not yet returned, and Hermione doubted of his return to a suitable hour: after all, what reason did he have to come home if Draco was not there?

Hermione turned off the light in the living room and returned in her bedroom, where she undressed before entering the bathroom.

She desperately needed a relaxing shower that would loosen all her tired muscles.

As the hot jet stroked her face shoulders and back, Hermione wondered if Draco would have a moment to call her: it was the first day and certainly the most stressful, so most likely Draco had come back to the hotel exhausted and had fallen asleep without even taking off his shoes..

It was better if she went to bed as well, rather than waiting for a phone call from Draco that probably would never come.

For this reason, Hermione was caught completely by surprise when her phone on her bedside table rang just moments after she came out of the shower.

-Hello? – Hermione answered, lying horizontally on the bed to be able to grab the cellphone before it stopped ringing.

-Hello-

An instantaneous smile appeared on Hermione's face, as if Draco was there beside her.

-I wasn't sure you'd call tonight. -Hermione said, putting a damp curl behind her right ear.

-Why is that? I told you I would- Draco asked.

Hermione found herself shrugging her shoulders.

-I thought that being the first day you would be too busy, or that when you came back to your room you would be too tired- she explained.

-Too tired to call you? - He asked her with a note of amusement in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes upwards, happy that the man was not there in front of her so that she did not have to see the sarcastic look that surely was painted on Draco's face.

-Prudence is already in bed? - Draco asked her, changing the topic of their conversation.

Hermione nodded, still convinced that he could see her.

-Yes. She went to bed a couple of hours ago- she added.

On the other side of the phone there was a moment of silence, then Draco spoke again.

-Right... Did she notice my absence? – he asked, a thread of uncertainty in his voice.

A sweet smile stretched Hermione's lips, and inevitably a thought crossed her mind: despite his repeated absences, Ron had never asked her that question.

Instead, after not even two months of living together, Draco worried about the risk of her daughter forgetting about him.

She knew it was stupid to make comparisons, but in such a circumstance it was almost inevitable and Hermione had further confirmation that she had made the right choice when two months before she had chosen to leave with Draco. 

-Of course she noticed. Before I put her to bed, I wanted to read her a page of the book she has on her bedside table, but she didn't want to, she almost got angry at me for having the idea- Hermione told him, smiling slightly.

-The book I read to her every night?- Draco asked.

-Precisely-

Hermione heard him laugh on the phone and felt relieved: that little secret was enough to make him understand how important he had become to Prudence.

-Tell me about your day- Draco said, changing the subject again.

This time it was Hermione who remained silent for a few moments: did she have to tell him that she had seen Ron?

It wasn't a real meeting and Ron hadn't made the slightest attempt to approach or talk to her so there was no reason to tell Draco.

_Right?_

If she told him that she had such a meeting, Draco would worry and that was the last thing she needed while the man was out of the country and in the midst of a diplomatic engagement.

It was better to talk about it when he returned.

-I had lunch with Pansy- Hermione said.

-I bet she took you to some of her extravagant restaurants... The last time I went out to lunch with her and Theo she forced me to eat fried frog legs- Draco recounted with obvious disgust in his voice.

Hermione laughed and found herself relieved of the danger she had escaped.

-I was luckier: we went to an Indian restaurant.

Then she convinced me to go shopping with her- Hermione added.

-I can believe that you left your office for more than half an hour! Wow, I really have to make a statue to that woman!-Draco commented wryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, behaving as she would have done if he had been here in front of her and unexpectedly Draco burst out laughing.

-I don't know how much you're going to still want to make her a statue when you see the American Express account- Hermione said suddenly hesitant.

-Oh well, somehow they would have been spent...- Draco considered, not at all angry.

Hermione arched her eyebrows, surprised by those words and above all by his completely relaxed voice.

-Are you sure it doesn't bother you? - she asked again uncertain.

Draco sighed on the other side of the phone.

-Are you expecting me to say one of those sweet speeches like _"what's mine is yours"_? – Draco asked in his cynical tone.

Hermione laughed, satisfied that Draco had hidden the truth behind the irony: deep down he had to maintain his reputation as a hard and ruthless man.

-Also, knowing Pansy, I assume there's going to be something for me among the things you've bought- Draco added mischievously.

A sudden blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and, for once, she was glad that he could not see her.

Looking back on what she had bought that afternoon following Pansy's suggestion, Hermione had to admit there were some items that would please Draco too.

-Maybe…- she said.

-How was your day? Did you have any interesting meetings? – Hermione asked him changing the subject soon after, rolling on the bed and resting with her back on the duvet.

The white towel that covered her body tried to follow her movements without opening up, getting slightly up on her bare legs, and Hermione despite being alone in a closed room hurried to lower it down.

-The usual... Luckily there were people I knew, otherwise it would have been deadly boring.

I saw John Hunter- he added.

-I didn't know he was invited- Hermione said, sincerely surprised.

At her words, Draco smiled into the microphone.

-Oh yes, it was my lifeline against boredom!

In fact, he also made me a really interesting proposal- he revealed.

-What kind of proposal? A business proposal?- Hermione asked, staring for a moment at the ceiling.

-It’s summer Hermione, everyone is just thinking about the holidays- he pointed out.

Draco was probably right: it was mid-July and the city was slowly emptying, although only a keen observer could have noticed it given the huge population of London.

-So the proposal he made you was about the summer, right? -

-Precisely! He told me that he, Martha and the boys will spend the whole month of August in Italy-

-Wow! In Italy?- Hermione said slightly envious.

She had always wanted to visit other countries, travel around the world, but the only time she had made a trip was during that summer when with Ron and Harry had gone in search of the Horcruxes, and even then they had remained within the confines of England.

-Yeah... They will stay for a week in Rome and then they rented a house in a seaside town called Ischia.

And since we are friends he invited us to go with them- concluded Draco.

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, surprised by the news: that would be a great holiday!

A whole month away from work, from London and everything else.

-Hermione are you still there? -

-Yes! Yes, I’m here... I was just thinking about what you just told me-

-Unbelievable, isn't it? - Draco said in an amused voice.

-Yeah! What did you say to John?- she asked.

-That I had to talk to you about it before I gave him an answer- Draco replied.

Once again Hermione was speechless: how could she not love him if he behaved like that?

-Were you afraid I wouldn't accept? - Hermione asked slightly amused.

-I didn't have the slightest doubt about that, but it was your job I was worried about: I didn't know if you'd be able to get away from paperwork and dusty tomes for a whole month- Draco teased her.

-I would definitely still find them in my office when I return- Hermione said.

Draco laughed amused and Hermione wondered what had provoked his hilarity.

-What happened to the Hermione Granger who couldn’t stay away from her books for more the half an hour? You know the one who tries to hold the chignon with a pencil and the glasses always hovering on the tip of her nose- Draco asked still good-naturedly teasing her.

-She was so scared when she met you that she sent me... If you don't like it you can always file a complaint but you should know that there will be a lot to discuss- Hermione replied sarcastically.

-Never be said that I run away from a battle- Draco replied in the same sarcastic tone.

They both laughed and for a few moments the only sound was the sound of their laughter.

Hermione would have loved to have him beside her, to look at the expression on his face, to feel the reassuring presence of his body not far from her...

-What are you thinking? - asked Draco.

_Why lie?_

-I wish you were here- Hermione said sincere.

Draco remained silent for a few moments, immersed in his own thoughts and, as always in those situations, Hermione wondered if she had not made a mistake giving voice to those feelings.

What would Draco have done; how would he have reacted if she had told him that she had fallen in love with him?

Would there have been another one of those endless silences?

-Today while I was on the plane, I thought back to that night at the Notts party, your first encounter-clash with the Slytherins... -Draco suddenly said. 

-How come you were thinking about it? - Hermione asked curious.

\- No reason, actually.

A minute earlier I was leafing through my work papers and the next moment I was thinking how we got into a fight...-

-Don't make me think about it, I was furious that night- Hermione said, moving her arm under her head in search of a more comfortable position.

-I knew it as soon as I saw you. You would have been able to incinerate me with your eyes. Still... there's something I want to ask you- Draco told her after hesitating a moment.

-What?- Hermione asked, arching her eyebrows.

-Considering what happened after the fight, if Pansy hadn't entered the room, what would you have... I mean…-Draco said, trying to ask the question as clear as possible.

-Would I have stopped you? - Hermione said for him.

-Precisely -

-Probably not.... Actually, if I have to be honest, I'm still angry with Pansy for coming in without even knocking! -Hermione confessed.

Draco's laugh filled her ear and made her smile too.

-You were so sexy…- Draco murmured, when his laugh petered out.

Hermione remained silent still surprised when Draco gave her compliments even after two months living together.

-That dress, it was so soft under my hands... There were times when I was afraid to rip it off for the desire I had to take it off-Draco continued.

Hermione hinted at a smile and her face burned with embarrassment.

-You're blushing-

-Apparently you know me pretty well now...- Hermione said.

-You know I can picture you perfectly?

You've probably just come out of the shower, your shoulders are still a little bit damp, you are wearing your blue bathrobe and you're lying on the bed with your legs bent upwards and an arm under your head- Draco said.

For a moment, Hermione had the impression that he was observing her, maybe thanks to a spell, then she realized that Draco made an error in his description.

-I’m not wearing the blue bathrobe- Hermione corrected him.

-Mhh, it gets even more interesting- he said, lowering his voice slightly.

A smile appeared on Hermione's lips, while a hand moved a damp curl away from her forehead.

-You are an ass! I have a white towel- she said.

For a few seconds, Draco remained silent, the sound of his breath the only noise coming from the phone.

-Open your towel-

For a split second, Hermione thought of saying no, but the next moment she remembered where she was: in their bedroom, behind a closed door ; the butler and the cook had already left and the only other resident of the house, Prudence, was fast asleep.

_Who would find out?_

She was also curious: that was another one of those things she had never done, but had heard of, so what was the harm if she let herself go again?

Hermione moved her arm from under her head, put her phone on speaker and put it close to her ear, then moved her hands to the breast height, where she had tied the two flaps of the towel so it wouldn’t open, letting them fall on the bed, remaining completely naked under the light of the chandelier.

For a brief moment Hermione felt helpless, ashamed but as she had learned to hope, Draco came to her aid.

-Don't be afraid. You're beautiful- he said.

Hermione smiled while remaining silent, at the same time aware that somehow Draco had managed to hear it.

\- I need your help... I never…-Hermione muttered with a little note of embarrassment in her voice. 

\- If I were lying there next to you now, I'd kiss you and then slide my lips over your neck; can you feel the touch of my fingers on your neck? On your shoulder and down till it stops on your breast?

Do you feel how I close my hands around it?- Draco said in a low voice.

Hermione hummed.

-Did I ever told you that I love your breasts?

They are perfect… Not too big, not too small, just perfect for my hands.

I love playing with your nipples...- Draco said as his voice became huskier.

Helped by Draco's words, Hermione's right hand glided down her neck until she reached her left breast, stroking the delicate skin of her nipple, sighing for those shy touches.

Hermione closed her eyes and the image of Draco's body above her appeared clear in her mind: strands of blonde hair falling in front of his face, muscular arms to support his own weight, his chest wide and strong, his toned legs.

-Go on.…- she muttered.

-Are your eyes closed? What do you see?- Draco asked with the same husky voice.

**_His mouth..._ **

-Your lips on my neck, I feel them coming down on my chest, on my breast... Your hands on my body- Hermione said, as her hand began to tease her left nipple.

On the other side of the phone, Draco sighed.

-You can't even imagine how much I'd like to be there right now. I can almost feel your hair tickling my arms and your body flush against mine, your head abandoned against my shoulder, as I let my hand slide down your back-

Was it the light's fault for that sudden heat that had taken hold of her body?

How was it possible that it was so easy for Draco to make her feel those sensations, just with his voice, while miles separated them?

-On my ass, you mean- Hermione muttered with irony.

Hermione heard him chuckle, clearly surprised that she managed to joke even in that situation.

The next moment a moan came to her ears.

-What do you see? - Hermione asked curious, while she slowly moved her hand down her flat belly.

-I see you...

Naked on our bed, with your breasts waiting for nothing but my hands, my lips... I see your face, your legs slightly open, that pussy where I’d like to lose myself...-Draco said in a low and hoarse voice.

At those words, Hermione let her hand touch her folds for the first time, instantly feeling a delightful feeling that made her groan louder.

Yet it wasn’t enough, she wanted more!

-More…- Hermione mumbled again.

And Draco didn’t disappoint her.

-You know I think about you constantly?

I think about bending you over your desk at your office and fucking you while I cup your breasts.

I want to put my mouth on you… I want to eat you up and taste you… Will you let me babe?- Draco asked in broken sentences.

Following Draco’s voice, Hermione caressed her clit with her thumb, before sinking first one finger and soon after another inside her and moaning loudly again, making Draco hear what his words did to her.

-Y..yes…-

-Good girl! Keep going... I want to hear you come... -Draco encouraged her in a hoarser voice, groaning the next moment.

Hermione continued to move her fingers in and out of her folds, imitating with her hips the same movements, searching that pleasure that would surely calm that craving, that fire that had concentrated in her belly and that took her breath away, causing her to increase the speed of her movements.

Hermione was vaguely aware of what was going on on the other side of the phone : she could hear Draco's panting and the wet far away noises that made it obvious what the man was doing, exciting her even more and at the same time filling her with pride because not even the distance could break the bond between them.

-Draco! Please...I need…- She said almost voiceless.

-Come on babe... Come for me…-Draco said with a broken voice.

Sudden and powerful, raw pleasure submerged her.

Hermione was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure that spread from her core and left her breathless, contracting every muscle in her body so that the sweetest pain she ever felt could last as long as possible, while from her lips came out broken cries of pleasure mixed with Draco’s.

On the other side of the phone, an identical situation was happening: the same sighs, the same moans and Hermione's name repeated several times, but the woman only realized it distractedly.

When it was all over, for a few moments both Hermione and Draco remained silent, the phone on the bed, listening to the other's noisy breath.

-Goodnight Hermione- Draco said.

-Goodnight Draco...-

Hermione stared at the phone for a few moments, then grabbed a side of the duvet, wrapped it around her body, too tired to make any other movement and throwing one last look at the mute phone, Hermione smiled sadly.

-Good night my love...-

________________________________

In the silence of the empty street, the sound of the iron beater on the door echoed as a gunshot.

The man looked around and checked that there was no one, no witness to his weakness.

_Why was he there?_

Why his feet took him in front of that door?

He knocked again and the next moment he heard the footsteps approaching behind the closed door.

He held his breath and waited to hear her voice.

-Who's it? -

A light had turned on outside, illuminating the small porch outside the door, and for a few moments he found himself blinded by that sudden light.

-Daphy, it’s me- Blaise replied, sure that she would hear him even without raising his voice.

There was silence coming beyond the door, as Daphne struggled with the desire to opened the door and the anger she still felt thinking back to their last encounter.

But even Daphne was aware when it was pointless to fight: she knew very well which decision would prevail in her mind.

Daphne removed the lock and opened the door, finding herself face to face with Blaise.

He looked at her, silently, as if his presence there did not need many words, but this time Daphne would not make his life easy.

-What are you doing here? Have you lost your way home?- she asked.

Blaise sank his hands into the pockets of his jacket and curled the right corner of his mouth into a wry smile, without speaking.

They remained silent for a few more moments, throwing glances at each other.

Blaise heard her sigh and raised his head slightly to meet her gaze.

-Why are you here Blaise? - Daphne asked again.

It took Blaise a few moments to find the right answer to that question.

He raised his head and stared into the woman's eyes, determined to be sincere for once.

-Because I didn't know where else to go-

This time it was Daphne who remained silent, surprised by his words, before she moved aside to let him in into her house.

When he stood by her side, Blaise again sought her gaze, for once not thinking about what would happen or what would he think about himself, her and their relationship tomorrow.

Daphne took him by the hand leading him inside and simultaneously closed the door leaving the rest of the world out.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	14. I wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -If you dare once again to speak to Hermione with such offensive words, I swear you will regret it... The Cruciatus that Voldemort gave you will look like nothing in comparison to what I will do to you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets I have held in my heart  
> Are harder to hide than I thought  
> Maybe I just wanna be yours  
> I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours"
> 
> -I wanna be yours- Artic monkeys

-Wait, I've got another one...-

-Don't you dare! If I hear another one of those stupid jokes, I swear I'm going to start screaming-

Harry laughed amused and for a thousandth of a second, Hermione thought that it was the first relaxed moment they had been able to live together in months.

Ever since she went to live with Draco...

It must have been the absence of the man, still aboard for work, that made the peacefulness return in the relationship with her best friend.

Perhaps Harry was convinced that things would return to normal thanks to that short period of distance, but Hermione was aware that it would never happen: by now she belonged to the Slytherin body and soul.

-Come on! I made you laugh with my joke just now!- Harry replied with a big smile on his face.

-A smile is not the same as a laugh! - Hermione retorted, as analytical as usual.

Harry shook his head and decided to let go of the subject: if he knew his friend at least a fraction of what he believed; she would never let him win.

-I have to go back to my office, but I wanted to know if you and Prudence are busy tonight- he asked, taking a file from her desk and settling his glasses back on his nose.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and the Ministry was slowly emptying out: it was the end of July and everyone wanted to go home as soon as possible and make the last arrangements for the holidays.

Hermione also had some ideas for yet another lonely evening but shook her head.

-Why don't you come to dinner with us? You and Ginny haven't seen each other in a long time, God only knows how many things you'll have to tell each other...-Harry proposed, with an obvious hopeful expression on his face.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments, hesitant: the idea of spending another evening alone in that huge empty house depressed her, but she certainly wouldn't want to go to that dinner to get in the crossfire of Harry and Ginny questions..

Surely that dinner was another attempt to convince her to get back on her decisions but the idea of leaving Draco was unthinkable.

-Thank you Harry, but since she's started kindergarten, Prudence comes home very tired and falls asleep on the couch as soon as dinner is over- Hermione said with a small smile.

The man, embittered, nodded and clasped his fingers around the file.

-Some other time, maybe- Hermione said, aware of lying.

-Yes, sure...Anyway before I leave, I'll come back to see if you've changed your mind- Harry said in a conciliatory tone that he always used when he didn't want to accept the reality of things.

She made to reply but noticed that her friend's gaze had moved on the travel guide left open on the desk.

-Rome... Any business trips I'm not aware of?- Harry asked, trying to seem disinterested.

Hermione bit the inside of her lower lip and shook her head: she knew she should have hidden the book, but when Harry came in she was literally devouring it, and had left it on the desk with the hope of picking up and reading again as soon as Harry left.

-Actually, it’s a holiday: we were invited to spend a month in Italy by some friends- she explained.

An annoyed expression appeared on Harry's face that the man tried to hide, but Hermione understood that it was pointless to say or do something to calm him down: Harry had his own opinion about her relationship with Draco and nothing would change his mind.

The man nodded and gave her a forced smile.

-Well, now I really have to get back to work... I'm going to stop by later! - he remembered her, erasing the information of her holiday as if he had never heard it.

Hermione remained silent and stared at him as he walked to the door and left her office without turning back.

The woman sighed and fell back into the chair behind her desk, causing it to twirl slightly so as to turn the chair with the back towards the door.

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch: 5.15 p.m.

She lied.

That evening Prudence would sleep at Pansy's house, to spend one last night with her friend before their holiday in Italy that would have prevented the two little girls from seeing each other for a month.

She was alone, she could have gone to that dinner...

_But what if Draco called?_

Those three days of separation were proving more difficult than she had believed: two days earlier she had woken up completely naked still wrapped in the duvet, her phone not far away and still clear in her mind the memories of what had happened the previous night.

Hermione had broken another taboo and did not feel the slightest remorse, in fact if the opportunity had come again she was certain that she would do it again because that was the only way to feel close to Draco during those days.

She was aware that something changed inside her: something was unequivocally different since she had realized she was in love with Draco.

It was as if she had given up a piece of her Gryffindor soul for it to be replaced by a hint of his Slytherin spirit.

After all, hadn't she lived with the Serpent King for almost two months? Traded her friends and confidants for what were once her bitter enemies...

How long have been since she had met Ginny, or Luna, or another member of the Gryffindor house outside of work?

Hermione sighed and laid her head against the back of her chair.

Her transformation had begun before her encounter with Draco, probably when she realized that even the Gryffindors, the brave Gryffindors, could hurt as much and sometimes more than a Slytherin.

_She had Ron to thank for that..._

Perhaps Draco was right when he said that the Shorting Hat was wrong to sort her: a true Gryffindor would never have thought such things on its House.

Hermione looked at her hands and sighed again, an instant before she heard a knock on her office door.

She knew he would come in even without her permission, so continuing to keep her chair turned with its back at the door she spoke.

-If you came here to tell me another one of your absurd jokes about the dwarves of the North, I swear I'm going to hurt you! -

For a few moments there was silence, so much so that it convinced her that Harry had changed his mind and went out into the hallway again. 

Until she heard his voice.

-Dwarves of the North? Is this how you spend your time here at the Ministry? -

The moment she heard his voice, Hermione stood up and turned to the door.

Draco was there, in her office, and the man was watching her with an amused smile on his face, his suit slightly wrinkled for the journey and the shoulder strap of his travel bag still on his left shoulder. 

-You're here- Hermione said in disbelief without looking away from his face.

Draco smiled again and let the shoulder strap slid from his shoulder, his bag falling on the ground next to his feet.

-I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning- Hermione said, stepping forward and walking around her desk.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, then the office door closed and it took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize that it was Draco who closed it with a gesture of his right hand.

-The last meeting I was supposed to attend was yesterday afternoon, so I thought it was useless to stay one day more- he said.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments in silence, astonished that he had decided to return home ahead of time.

-I thought I had to spend another night alone- Hermione mumbled.

Draco looked down at his shoes for a moment before taking a couple of steps forward, coming within walking distance of Hermione.

-I'm sorry I ruined your plans. Do you think you can bear the bother of my presence?- Draco asked her ironically.

This time it was Hermione who flashed him a wry smile, before taking the last step that separated them and shrugging her shoulders.

-It's going to be tough, but I'll try to resist- Hermione finally replied.

The next moment Hermione's hand came around the man's neck pulling his face down and Draco's lips sought hers while his arms tightened around her hips, pulling her flush against his body raising her slightly from the ground to prolong the kiss.

Hermione opened her lips, skimming Draco's upper lip with the tip of her tongue before meeting his.

Draco had thought about that moment all his flight: that kiss, that embrace... He had been thinking about her for days; after that night on the phone, he couldn't forget the feelings he had felt.

**Was it possible that she trusted him so completely?**

Hermione had not made the slightest protest when he told her to open her towel, and despite her obvious inexperience and shyness, Hermione had let go and let herself be guided in that new experience confident that Draco would not let her down.

Draco moved his lips away from hers, but continued to hold her, his nose sunk into her hair to breathe its coconut scent.

Hermione, still with her eyes closed, rubbed her cheek against Draco’s and Draco felt her smile against his face.

-What is it?- Draco asked, turning his head slightly towards her so he could meet her eyes.

-I like your beard- Hermione confessed, feeling a little bit stupid.

Draco frowned and stared at her clearly surprised.

-I shaved this morning before going to the airport-

Hermione giggled, resting her forehead against his left shoulder, feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

-Oh I believe you but at the end of the day I can always feel a hint of a rough stubble on your cheeks... and I must admit that I really like it - she confessed.

Once again Draco looked at her surprised.

-I thought women didn’t like it- he said, meeting Hermione's pleased eyes.

Hermione shrugged, or at least tried to do so as far as she could without moving.

She certainly couldn't tell him why she really loved his stubby cheeks...

Not after a three-day absence.

The consequences could be unpredictable... Or maybe she could?

A mischievous smile arched the corners of Hermione's mouth and, only for that smile, Draco felt his brain turning to mush.

Hermione could not smile at him so provocatively and innocently at the same time!

**_He needed her, he wanted her... He'd spent days thinking about her..._ **

Draco felt Hermione's mouth next to his right ear, and when her hot breath caressed his neck, he found himself closing his eyes.

-I like your beard because I keep thinking how it would be to feel it on my body... In some parts of my body...-Hermione whispered.

Draco clearly felt the effect those words had on his body: his cock began to swell and press against the fabric of his boxers and pants, and when he opened his lips, a subdued groan came to his ears and Hermione smiled against his neck.

Draco slightly raised his head and met Hermione's gaze as she raised her face towards him, in a mute invitation.

Of course, Draco couldn’t resist and laid his lips again on hers, demanding and hungry, biting and licking her bottom lip feeling Hermione's immediate response.

Still holding her and kissing her, Draco ventured one step forward and then another one until he stopped near the desk where he helped Hermione to sit atop, her legs slightly open to let him move closer to her body.

Hermione ended for a few moments their kiss, surprised by that move, then slid her hands from his broad shoulders along his wide and strong chest, down to his hips, pulling him flush to her body.

Draco's lips moved down her neck, leaving a damp trail teasing her delicate skin with kisses and small bites that made her smile.

Hermione laid her forehead against Draco's chest, enjoying his attentions and feeling incredibly happy that he was there, that he had come back early because he missed her, aware that she could stay in his arms for hours forgetting the rest of the world completely.

-I’ve missed you so much…- Hermione murmured, hiding her face from Draco’s attentive look.

Draco moved his head and Hermione felt his observant gaze on her, before his arms increased its hold, strengthening their embrace.

-I've always been an independent woman, certain that I could live happily on my own, but it felt like I lived a half-life without you-she confessed, regardless of the possibility of looking ridiculous.

A small kiss was placed on her hair, making her smile.

-This is the last time I leave you alone. I promise you- Draco said in a serious voice.

Hermione decided to raise her head to meet his eyes, impenetrable as usual, but with a different light that seemed to brighten them.

-You can't take me with you on every business trip just because I miss you...

You have to be focused so you can give your best… My presence will just be a waste of time and concentration- Hermione replied promptly.

Draco scoffed while his hands moved up her back to her face where he cupped both cheeks.

-Do you think it would be different if I take you with me because I'm the one who can’t be without you?- Draco asked.

-Seriously?- Hermione asked incredulous.

Draco smiled and nodded.

-These three days were torture, especially after that phone call the other night...- he confessed.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn: she had felt the same sensations but she never thought he would be able to put into words.

-I wanted to say “fuck it” to everything and come home to be with you and Prudence.

If you only knew how much I wanted you...- Draco continued sincere.

Hermione stroked his back while a little smile was drawn on her face, happy for those words: maybe she was wrong to believe that he didn’t feel the same or that their conversation on the phone had no effect on him too.

-I don't want to feel like that again.

Why do we have to stay apart if we can be together?- Draco asked her at the end.

Hermione smiled again and raised her face to kiss gently Draco's lips.

-Well, if you put it like that, I’ll be forced to accept...-Hermione said with mocked nonchalance.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, once again placing his hands around her hips before raising his eyebrows.

-I bet these clothes are the result the shopping spree with Pansy- he commented with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Hermione glanced quickly at the charcoal grey skirt and the cream blouse she was wearing and then looked back at Draco nodding.

-How did you guess?- she asked curious.

The man continued to stare at her clothes, his lips reduced to a thin slit.

-This style is similar to Pansy's- Draco explained. -Are these the only ones you've bought for yourself?- he asked again.

Hermione shook her head.

-To be honest, Pansy convinced me to buy several things that I would never have had the courage to buy on my own- she told him.

Draco nodded with a slow movement of his head.

-I see... And among your new purchases is there also some new underwear? –

_How did he know?_

-Maybe... -Hermione replied in a thoughtful tone, even though she had a mischievous smile on her face.

That day Hermione was wearing a white corset underneath her blouse that she was absolutely certain was not visible, combined with a white thong.

Draco smiled equally mischievous and laid a kiss on her right temple.

-It turned out to be a great idea to come back home a day earlier... So I can open my gift in advance...-Draco whisper in Hermione’s right ear.

The woman blushed slightly but decided to tease him a little more.

-I really don’t know what you mean…- Hermione said, trying not to be distracted by his lips.

Meanwhile, Draco had started kissing the warm spot behind her right ear, descending along her neckline, touching her jaw, cheek and chin where he left a small bite.

Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms letting a little gasp escape her lips when she felt his teeth graze the soft skin of her neck.

In response, Draco pulled her flush against his body making her to feel his erection.

That slightest contact was enough for Hermione to let sigh with pleasure slip, a sigh that was intercepted by the man's ears and made him bolder.

Draco covered her lips with his own for an initially sweet kiss, which quickly became hungry, while his right hand moved up gently and extremely slowly on her leg.

A whispered moan was captured by Draco’s lips, who began caressing her thigh with the open palm of his hand before slipping it under her skirt.

Only when she felt Draco’s tapered fingers so close to her thong, Hermione put an end to their kiss.

-Is this a good idea? Don't you think it's better if we wait till we are home? – Hermione asked him in a hoarse voice.

Draco smiled at her and unconsciously licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

-It’s up to you- he said with the same hoarse voice.

Hermione bit the inside of her lower lip, trying not to think about Draco's hand still under her skirt and so dangerously close to the soft skin of her inner thigh and forced herself to think rationally.

Was it better to stop and go home? After all, if they Disapparate, it would only take a few moments.

But why wait any longer? After all, it was Friday afternoon, the Ministry was almost empty, who would find out?

Moreover, she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer...

Hermione had dreamed about it for days!

She looked up and sank into his silver irises, darken by passion.

-Lock the door-

Draco smirked and the next moment Hermione heard the key turn in her office door: now if anyone had tried to knock on her door, they would have thought she had already gone home. 

She smiled at Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, luring him in to lay his lips on her.

Once their lips touched, Hermione felt like getting lost in a whirlwind.

Draco's lips instantly responded to her kiss, licking her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, while his left hand rose along her chest to caress her breast.

Hermione grabbed the collars of the jacket that Draco was still wearing with both hands and helped him took it off, then with frantic moves, untied his tie and let it fall on the ground not far from their feet.

Draco's right hand, still under her skirt, moved slowly up continuing his ascent, beginning to caress with my thumb the delicate and sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Hermione arched her head backwards with her eyes closed, letting out a groan at those little caresses that began to become bolder: she felt his fingers touch the lace on her thong, always with an almost annoying slowness until a finger stroked the wet fabric of the thong.

Hermione moved her hands from Draco's body and placed them both, open palms, on top of the desk behind her, putting all of her weight on her arms, while Draco touched her one last time before grabbing the fabric on her hips.

Hermione lifted her pelvis, allowing him to slide the thong down her legs until her thong fell on the ground, immediately forgotten by both of them.

-Do you remember what I told you the other night?- Draco asked in a husky voice.

Remembering perfectely every word of their conversation, Hermione nodded and immediately felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

-Do you trust me? - Draco whispered, his lips not far from her left cheek.

Hermione nodded again; her eyes fixed in the silver irises of man.

Draco smiled, happy to see her so trusting and relaxed in his arms and amazed that this could excite him so much.

-Do you want me to stop?- Draco asked her with a mischievous smile and a teasing voice.

Without opening her eyes, Hermione placed her head against his shoulder after Draco brushed her lips with a small kiss before moving his face away from hers.

-I want more- Hermione whispered honest.

Slowly, Draco lowered his head, caressing the skin of her neck with his lips, following a path down on her chest, arriving on the breast partially uncovered by the white corset until he reached her stomach, where he placed a kiss just above her navel.

Laying both hands on the sides of her gray skirt, he lifted it upwards, aided by Hermione who once again lifted her hips; the next moment Draco's large strong hands rested on Hermione's thighs, helping her wrap a leg around his chest before he almost completely bent over her body, his arms under her legs and a hand resting in the middle of her lower stomach.

Draco licked his way up from her knee to her inner thigh feeling goosebumps coming on her soft skin under his fingers and his mouth.

When his face was in front of her intimacy, Draco stroked her wet curls with the tip of his nose before brushing gently with his thumbs her lips, the pads of one thumbs on her swollen clit.

Only then Draco lowered his head further and touched her lips with the tip of his tongue.

The moment she felt that new touch, Hermione's body shook for an electric shock, causing her to bend slightly forward, stopped by Draco's hand on her stomach.

Draco picked through her lips a couple of times, sliding gently over her clit then closed his lips around her clitoris and sucked it almost desperately like from it depended his life loving the moans he could tear out from Hermione’s open mouth and the shivers that ran through her body, until he felt her move her hips against his lips.

-More…- Hermione moaned.

Hermione’s eyes were closed, her body taut and her head was once again bent forward, while her left hand was in his hair scratching his scalp and the back of his neck.

Only then Draco put first one finger then other one inside her lips, subjecting her to a double attack that rendered Hermione unable to do anything besides move her hips against his mouth and sink even more her fingers into the man's blond hair looking for something that would anchor her to reality.

Draco was dying; he wanted her so bad, all he had ever wanted and dreamed for years was there in that room, but right now his pleasure was secondary: now he wanted to see her come because of him, he had to realize that fantasy that had been tormenting him for days.

-Faster…- Hermione almost cried out.

Draco moved his fingers inside her faster, stroking the soft flesh and tormenting her clit with his lips and his thumb, at times stopping those caresses and then returning to dispense them faster and skillfully, looking up several times at her face so as not to miss a single expression of pleasure on Hermione's face.

Hermione was trying to resist, to control herself, till he would have been inside her but Draco was making things really difficult for her.

Draco moved away from her core, still keeping his fingers inside her and kissed gently her inner thigh.

-You have no idea how good you taste baby…-

-P-Please…-Hermione mumbled with a broken voice.

-Tell me what you want baby – Draco said with a husky voice looking up at her.

Hermione swallowed and tried to calm down but he started again to move his fingers inside her, rendering her efforts in vain.

-I want to see you…- Draco said. -Do you like my fingers inside you? My mouth on your pussy?-

Hermione groaned and nodded, unable to say even a word.

She closed her eyes again and in that moment Draco returned to close his mouth around her clitoris, his fingers moving faster in and out of her and within seconds Hermione felt her body going into spasm and her muscles twitch around Draco's fingers while pleasure run through her body and took her breath away, a mix of moans and Draco's name coming out of her mouth.

_Was it a dream?_

_Some spell of dark magic unknown to her?_

How was it possible to lose herself in the arms of that man forgetting everything else and everything that had characterized their past?

The annoying voice inside her head kept telling her that Draco would destroy her if she kept giving him so much power over her body and soul, that eventually she would find herself with her heart broken in a hundred tiny pieces.

_But she didn't care about any of it._

If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

If it was a spell of dark magic, then in that case he had shown that even Hermione Granger was not as infallible as everyone believed.

And if it was the reality... Then Hermione wouldn't change a single thing about it until the end of her days.

Hermione opened her eyes and met Draco's, once again standing in front of her, meeting his silver irises dark with passion that still seemed to devour him.

She felt his fingers slip away from her and the next moment felt the damp touch of her pleasure on her neck.

-Do you see what you do to me?- she asked breathless.

Draco took her right hand and put it on his chest, making her feel how fast his heart was beating.

-And you? Do you feel what you do to me?- Draco asked her.

Hermione hid her face in the nook between Draco's shoulder and neck, breathing his scent and for a few moments they stood still, close to each other as if the whole world had shrunk to that small office.

Hermione was the first to end their embrace: she slipped her arms down his shoulders and took him by the hand, guiding him to the chair placed behind the desk and made him sit.

Draco tried to pull her to him but Hermione shook her head standing in front of him just enough time to take off her shoes and raising up her skirt a little bit more.

Only then did Hermione let him pull her closer and sat astride his hips.

Quick hands undid all the buttons on both shirts and opened the belt and zip of Draco's pants, removing the last obstacles that still stood between them.

And when Draco was finally inside her, Hermione felt again that wonderful feeling that she had missed in those long days of solitude.

It didn’t take long for both Draco and Hermione to reach orgasm, finding themselves panting and almost stunned by the sensations they felt.

Her arms relaxed around his hips, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, curling up against Draco's body waiting for her breathing to get back to normal while her body was still shaken by the last shivers of pleasure.

Draco wrapped her waist with one arm, his chin in her hair, enjoying their closeness.

-It's official: you will come with me on every business trip... I don't think I can survive another experience like this- Draco said.

Hermione giggled and moved her face on his shoulder to look at his face.

-I knew I was too much for you- Hermione commented wryly.

-Oh yeah? - Draco asked, moving his head to meet Hermione’s gaze.

The woman nodded.

-Weren't you that the one able to spend an entire night pleasuring your lovers? - Hermione reminded him with an amused smile.

Draco frowned.

-Where did you hear that?- he asked laughing.

-It was one of the legends of Hogwarts. All the boys envied you and all the girls wanted to be among the lucky ones- she said.

-Were you one of them?-Draco asked curious.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

-You know very well what would have happened if you had made such a proposal to me at Hogwarts... At the very least I would have punched you- she replied.

Draco shrugged.

-I wouldn't be so sure- he said.

This time she looked at him with an amused look.

-Oh, yeah? Do you think you could have been charming long enough to convince me to have sex with you?-Hermione asked.

-Maybe if I had used my "Malfoy charm" at the highest of my abilities...

Don't tell me you never wondered back then what a relationship between us would be like -

Hermione shook her head.

\- Don't get me wrong, but at the time our relationship was a disaster: we couldn't be in the same room without fighting or pointing our wand at each other’s... And also…-she added.

-You were in love with Weasel, I know... - Draco interrupted her, looking away from her.

At the mere thought the blood seemed to boil in his veins: so much time wasted!

Hermione stared at Draco’s face for a few moments, seeing how it had become hard and distant and hinted at a smile.

-I was going to say you hated me!- Hermione commented, trying to hide the amused smile that would surely anger him more.

At those words, Draco looked at her in disbelief; from his face had disappeared the anger and in its place skepticism had appeared.

-Is that what you think?- Draco asked her slowly.

-It's not like you were worried about hiding your feelings at the time- Hermione commented without acrimony.

Draco hinted a smile.

**_If only Hermione had known the truth…_ **

Draco kissed her hair and then her forehead, as if he needed to feel her as close as possible.

Hermione huddled against him and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and in that moment of silence, someone knocked at the door.

Draco raised his head slightly and stared at the door.

-Who could it be at this hour? Shouldn't the Ministry be empty? -he asked, looking down at the woman.

Hermione immediately recalled Harry's invitation and distractedly wondered how long it had been since Draco's arrival.

She really had lost track of time…

-It's probably Harry. He came here earlier to invite me to dinner with them this evening, and since I refused, he's probably come to see if I've changed my mind- Hermione said, without moving from Draco's hug.

-Why did you turn down his invitation?-Draco asked surprised.

Perhaps Potter's recent behavior could be upsetting but Draco wanted for Hermione to maintain all the important relationships in her life despite the impact theirs had had on her friends: Potter had been important, if not fundamental, in her life and, even if he did not like it, he had to learn to live with it.

Hermione shrugged.

-I thought you'd probably call tonight, and I wanted to know when you'd be back.

I wanted to pick you up at the airport- Hermione simply said.

Draco smiled and lowered his head to touch her lips with his laying small kisses, which quickly became more intense.

-What the fuck...-

Hermione instantly interrupted the kiss and turned her head towards the door where, with a disgusted look, Harry was staring at them.

-Harry...- she muttered looking at his friend.

Hermione was sure that the door was closed, she clearly remembered hearing the key turning inside the lock: why had Harry used magic to open her locked office door?

Only the next moment the woman remembered her unbuttoned shirt and a quick glance at her clothes confirmed it to her: the white blouse was completely open and the corset was clearly visible to Harry’s eyes.

While Hermione rushed to fix her clothes, at the same time she mentally congratulated herself for choosing that corset: if she had chosen a simple bra, Draco would not have hesitated to take it off.

-I thought I'd check on you before... I thought you fell asleep at your desk.

But obviously I was wrong- Harry said while his voice became harder in an attempt to control his anger.

Draco grinned teasingly receiving in return a furious look from Harry.

-You’re back- Harry noted.

-Did you missed me, Potter?- Draco asked with irony in his voice.

Those were the usual skirmishes that the two men had since they were at Hogwarts, yet this time there was something wrong, something different...

-Do you realize what would have happened if someone else came in? - Harry asked turning to look at Hermione.

The woman revived her hair behind her right ear and stared at him.

-Someone else wouldn’t have open a locked door as you did- Draco said.

-Shut up!-

-Harry, stop! After all, Draco is right: why did you open the door of my office when it seemed obvious that I wasn't there?-

Harry stared at her for a few seconds looking incredulous.

-I told you, I thought you fell asleep at your desk again! – Harry repeated.

-You know, muggles would arrest you in a situation like that- Draco pointed out.

-Since when have you become an expert on muggles?- Harry asked getting more and more angry.

-Ok…Why don’t we all calm down…- Hermione said.

Harry squeezed the corners of his eyes between his thumb and forefinger, slightly lifting his glasses.

-Hermione I don't recognize you anymore... I don't know who you are anymore.

Look at your clothes, your hair! The Hermione Granger I knew was different- Harry said, staring at the woman.

Those words hurt her, but she tried not to show it: she could not give that satisfaction to him again.

-The Hermione I knew was always struggling with her hair, always had ink stains on her shirt and her hands, she was the first to arrive at the office and the last to leave and above all she would not have let months go since she last saw her friends, nor would she let DRACO MALFOY FUCK HER IN HER OFFICE LIKE ONE OF HIS CHEAP WHORES! - Harry said gradually raising his voice.

The punch hit Harry's right cheek out of the blue and made his glasses dropped to the ground.

Hermione quickly moved her gaze from Harry, who still had his head bent to the left, trying to recover from the force of the punch, to Draco staring at Harry with pure hatred.

The Slytherin grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and violently pushed him against the wall, heedless of the shirt still unbuttoned that slipped over his shoulders, hindering his movements.

-Don't you dare talk to her like that ever again!- Draco hissed.

-Draco! -

Hermione moved closer to him and prayed that nothing irreversible would happen.

Draco lifted Harry a few millimeters off the ground and stared at his eyes partly closer for the lack of glasses.

-Potter, I'll say this only once so listen carefully!

If you dare once again to speak to Hermione with such offensive words, I swear you will regret it... The Cruciatus that Voldemort gave you will look like nothing in comparison to what I will do to you- Draco growled.

Hermione put both hands on Draco’s shoulders and tried to calm him down: the cold, sharp voice she had always heard at Hogwarts had returned.

She had almost forgot that Draco could sound so dangerous...

-Draco... It's all right, let him go now! - Hermione said, trying to sound calm.

Draco stared for a few moments more at Harry's face and eventually let go of his shirt.

-Get out of this office- Draco said sharply.

Harry didn't think twice before walking to the door and walk out without even turning around to look at Hermione.

Hermione stroked Draco's right arm and stared at him, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

-Are you okay?- she asked.

Draco looked down and met Hermione’s brown eyes, remaining silent for a few seconds.

-I was so close to losing control…- he muttered.

Hermione put her arms over his shoulders, her forehead against Draco’s, hoping that her presence would help calm him down.

-It's all right. I'm here…-

__________________________________________

The office door closed violently.

The man turned to look at who had entered and squinted in the direction of the door for a few moments.

-Ron, is that you? -

It was so strange to be in front of Ron in those semblances: it was like looking in the mirror.

But what happened to the glasses?

The man turned and stared at his friend with a hallucinated look on his face and breathless.

-What happened to your face?- Harry asked, getting up from his chair and walking toward him.

-That son of a bitch...-

Those words were enough to understand what had happened in Hermione's office: Malfoy had returned earlier than expected and had blown up all the projects that had made Ron so happy until just half an hour ago.

As usual, things had turned to the worst considering the bruise on Ron's face.

-Was he with Hermione? - Harry asked cautious.

Just hearing the woman's name, Ron's face ignited with anger and a spiteful smile deformed his face.

-Ron, what happened?- Harry asked again worried.

Ron ruffled his black hair and walked back and forth a few seconds in the small space left empty in front of the desk before staring back at his friend.

-We have to do it as soon as possible! We can't waste any more time...

I want to hurt her... Make her feel bad like... -Ron said, almost talking to himself.

Harry stared at him and for a few moments thought if it wouldn’t be better trying to convince Ron to change his mind, to see reason; but then he realized that it was all for nothing and if the situation had reached the point of no return it was also his fault.

Harry lowered his head, staring at the tip of his shoes and sighed.

-All right. I will try to have everything in place as soon as possible- 

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	15. Roman holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Maybe you didn't hear, in the dark hole where the Slytherins were hiding, but I have a little allergy…- Hermione retorted.  
> -An allergy to air or to the wood of the broomstick?- Draco asked her.  
> -An allergy to flying!- Hermione exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I wanted to post the new chapter before Easter Sunday, to give you a little present... ^_^  
> As you know we are all in quarantine, so I hope you are ok and safe... Hopefully everything will be over soon.
> 
> From this chapter we will read some of Draco's thoughts and those were be in bold in opposite to Hermione's thoughts that will be in corsive.
> 
> Also, I mentioned some Roman most famous attractions: the Colosseum( obviously) and two of my favourite spot in Rome the Janiculum and the Mausoleum of Hadrian.  
> I will leave you pictures at the end of the chapter, for those of you that don't know anything about it.
> 
> Enojoy the chapter! Stay home & stay safe! <3 
> 
> Love, Eva

He was waiting for her arrival any minute now.

He imagined her as tense and hard-fought as he had been that day on her doorstep, unsure whether to knock or not, whether or not to show her weakness.

He knew the torments and doubts that probably plagued her, but he had not the slightest concern: he was certain that she would knock at the door soon.

_"You would deserve to be stood up! "_

The man smiled at that thought.

Okay, he had to admit that there was a tiny chance that she wouldn't show up, that the problems that afflicted their relationship got the better of her and stopped her from spending those weeks together.

But he knew her.

He knew every little thing about that woman: her needs, her doubts, her fears, her desires… He knew her perhaps better than she knew herself.

That's why they couldn't be without each other.

No matter how much resentment they felt for each other, how hard it was to leave the past behind and how difficult that relationship was: even at the cost of yelling at each other every day for the rest of their lives, they were destined to be together.

He didn’t have the slightest doubt about it.

He heard the iron beater knock on the door and smiled; he slowly walked to the door, as if he wanted to leave her uncertain for a few more moments and finally decided to open.

Daphne was there, a small trolley to her right and an indefinite look in her eyes.

An uncertainty that disappeared as soon as she met Blaise's mocking and amused smile.

-Does the owner know about the invites you make in his absence?- she asked ironically.

Blaise chuckled and nodded.

-Before he left, he sealed his bedroom and Prudence's... We have the rest of the house for us- Blaise confirmed, shrugging my shoulders.

-Was he afraid we'd have sex in his bed?- Daphne asked.

This time Blaise laughed and stepped aside to let her in.

-It wouldn't be the first time…- Blaise commented with just as much irony.

As graceful as ever, Daphne leaned slightly and took the trolley handle, then entered the house.

The door closed behind him and, after putting down the suitcase, she turned to Blaise..

-Did you sorted everything out?- he asked her, sinking his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Daphne smiled.

This would be the only veiled question he would ask about Ronan, and Daphne knew how much those words had cost him, so she merely nodded and put an end to the conversation before it even started.

That was definitely a problem they would have to deal with, but not right now.

The two lovers looked at each other for a few moments without speaking and after a few moments Daphne sighed.

-Are we're doing the right thing?- she asked slightly worried.

Blaise looked at her and stepped forward.

This invite was somehow different than the other ones: it was no longer just casual sex driven by anger and hatred.

When he had gone to her that evening, Blaise had torn down a wall that he had erected between them years ago, had allowed Daphne to get closer and erase some of the hatred and resentment that now characterized their relationship.

But Blaise had no idea what might come from this reconciliation...

-It's a different way to spend the summer, don't you think?- Blaise asked her, diverting the question.

-Blaise... -

-Daphy listen... I don't know what to tell you now.

Maybe I'd end up telling you the wrong thing, you'd get angry and you'd leave and call me an ass because I should have kept my mouth shut- he told her sincere.

Daphne smiled slightly amused and continued to stare at him.

-So why don't we talk about it at the end of August?

Maybe by then we'll really have an answer...- Blaise proposed.

The woman looked at him and, without words, they reached an agreement.

________________________

-Do you think Daphne is already here? -

The flight had taken off about an hour ago.

Draco, Hermione and Prudence were seated in a row on the right side of the British Airways plane.

The two adults had left the seat by the window at the little girl, to let her see the city disappearing quickly and the clouds, and for a while Prudence had leaned into her seat to look outside the small white porthole, until the girl got bored and had begun to play with one of her toys.

Hermione couldn't believe the peace of mind with which Prudence faced her first plane trip: an outsider might have thought that she was used to flying since she was born and not that this was her first flight.

During take-off Hermione had kept her eyes closed all the time and suspected that she had sunk her nails in Draco's arm but now that they were up in the air she was oddly relaxed.

Draco, sitting in the middle seat between the two women, looked at his partner and smiled: how was it possible to be afraid of such a natural thing for a wizard as flight?

His partner, in particular, had to learn to love flights on a broomstick as much as he did.

However, Draco was aware that ever since she was a young witch, Hermione was terrified at the mere idea of flying on a broomstick.

He absolutely had to fix it.

Draco turned his face slightly towards Hermione, who had rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

-How can you be so sure that Daphne is going to move into our house during these weeks?-he asked curious.

He also had that feeling, otherwise he wouldn't have sealed their bedrooms but he was curious to know where the woman got all that confidence from.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

-Call it feminine intuition...-

_"And the smell of Daphne's perfume on Blaise's clothes"_

-Don’t you think she would spend the summer with Blaise? - she asked, moving her head slightly to meet his gaze.

Draco was silent for a brief moment before he sighed.

He loved both of them, he was friends with both Blaise and Daphne but he didn't know if it was good for them to get back together, not with a heavy emotional baggage like their past.

-I just hope to find the house still standing when we come back...-Draco said laconic.

Hermione smiled and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

-Always the pessimist- Hermione teased him.

-I’m a realist… Or even better: I would call it experience; it's not the first time Blaise and Daphne have tried to piece together the pieces of their relationship.

But every time they end up getting hurter than before...- Draco explained.

Hermione shook her head.

-This time will be different- she said positive.

Since Draco had returned from Brussels, her worldview had turned totally positive: everything was perfect, she had forgotten what anger and resentment were, only for the presence of that man seated next to her.

As long as Draco would be by her side her life would be complete.

-Did you find anything interesting in that book about Rome? - Draco asked her to change the subject.

Draco saw that book in Hermione's office the day he came back from Brussels and around the house too, but he hadn't asked her any questions, sure that sooner or later she would talk to him about it; he had browsed a few pages of it and had seen several underlines or asterisks near monuments and sight that surely Hermione would force him to visit.

-Absolutely! We have so many things to see that I wonder how we're going to see everything in only a week... - Hermione said, confirming his assumptions.

Draco smiled and looked at her, trying not to appear too amused.

-For example? -

-You know there's a place you can see the whole city? The book recommends going there in the evening, to enjoy the sight of the city illuminated by the lights… It supposed to be very romantic- Hermione said, her face bright with enthusiasm.

Draco had remained silent and waited for her to continue.

-Also, there is an old prison, where political prisoners were taken to...-

-Are you talking about the Colosseum?- Draco asked.

-No, not that. Of course we must see the Colosseum...

This is a prison where popes have been locked up too... Wait what’s its name... Ah, the Mausoleum of Hadrian, but it’s better known as Castle of the Holy Angel!

They say that during the plague of the sixteenth century, an angel appeared on the terrace of that prison to announce the end of the pestilence- she said.

Draco chuckled.

-An angel? -he repeated skeptical.

Hermione nodded.

-How can the muggles believe in these things, I just don't understand…- Draco said, still skeptical.

-If that's so, there's also a marble mask... it’s called the Mouth of Truth, where those who were thought to be lying were once brought in front of.

They put their hand in the mask's mouth and repeated their statement: if they were lying, the mask cut off their hand- Hermione told him.

Draco sighed.

-I guess you're going to force me to put my hand in that mask- he said confidently.

Hermione looked at him and slowly smiled.

-To be honest, I hadn't thought about it, but now that you've pointed it out to me, it wouldn't be such a bad idea...

It would be fun to see you do magic with one hand...- Hermione joked, smiling pleased.

Draco shook his head, a fake serious expression on his face, pretending to be annoyed but as a result he only got a stronger laugh from Hermione.

-I guess it's going to be one of the first places we're going to visit... And what would you ask me?- Draco asked her looking at her curious.

" _Are_ _you're in love with me?_ ".

Hermione bit her lower lip to prevent the words that had been tormenting her for days from inadvertently coming out of her mouth.

She shrugged her shoulders and stared at him thoughtfully.

-I think something will come to mind- she simply said.

Draco smiled.

-I don't have the slightest doubt about it- he said, with a strange inflection in his voice.

Hermione spent a few moments wondering what those words really meant, then decided to change the subject: they were venturing into a minefield.

-We also must go to the Roman Ides- she added.

Draco stared at her without hiding his surprise: it was not the first time he had come to Italy but it was the first time he had heard of that monument, or that place in the city.

-And what would that be? - Draco asked without hiding his surprise.

-Magic Rome, obviously- Hermione explained as if it was obvious.

For a few moments, Draco stared at her as if he saw her for the first time: how could he not know about the existence of a magical Rome despite all his previous travels?

-Are you telling me there's a...-

-Of course! Every major city has its own magical counterpart: we have London, Dublin and Belfast; Italy has Rome, Milan and Naples-

-Don’t tell me you didn't know?- Hermione asked, staring at him.

Draco nodded, lying unashamedly, and Hermione smiled, accepting his lie.

-Where's that? Just to refresh my memory...- Draco added the next moment.

Hermione checked the guide and immediately found the indication she was looking for.

-We can enter it via the feline colony of Largo Argentina.

It is in an area of archaeological excavations so it will be easy to join the tourists... I thought we could stop by tomorrow afternoon if it was ok for you- she said.

Draco nodded silently.

-Is everything okay? -she asked him, staring at his face with a small teasing smile bending her lips.

-Splendidly, don't worry!- Draco answered her with a small smile.

___________________________________________

-WE HAD TO MOVE FASTER!!! -

He didn't remember the last time in his life that he had been so angry.

He had planned every little detail, finally even the most insignificant one was in place, he was ready to set the trap...

And now it was all for nothing!

-Why don’t you calm down? We just have to wait a month- Harry said rational.

Ron turned to look at his friend and stare at him with furious eyes.

-A MONTH? A MONTH? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE ASKING ME?- Ron yelled. 

-We can't do otherwise Ron!- Harry said in a calm voice, in contrast to Ron's screams.

The redhead wiped the sweat from his forehead and with his right hand visibly shaking he took the pack of cigarettes from his trouser pocket.

Harry frowned.

-Since when did you start smoking?- he asked him, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ron smiled mockingly, lighting up his cigarette.

-Since I realized that Malfoy could kill me of a more painful death than lung cancer for what we're doing- Ron said, taking a first drag from his cigarette.

Harry remained silent, agreeing with his words.

When the trap would snap, Malfoy would start hunting Ron, probably with the sole intention of killing him, and he certainly wouldn't spare Harry either.

Maybe he will succeed where Voldemort hadn't...

Not even Hermione's intervention will save him, if the woman would intervene at all..

After Ron's last stint, with his likeness, the relationship between him and Hermione was strained, almost non-existent: he had to pretend to be tense and angry with her for what he had seen and for what had happen in her office that day, and Hermione seemed resentful of the words Ron had told her.

Yet as more time passed and the greater his doubts were.

_Were they doing the right thing?_

Was it right to break up a family just out of anger at Hermione and Malfoy?

The next moment Harry remembered that Hermione had betrayed him: she had joined the enemy without thinking twice, putting him aside and forgetting a fifteen years old friendship.

If she had really been herself, she would never have done it...

-We're going to need Ginny's help- Ron said, interrupting the course of his thoughts.

Harry immediately raised his head to meet his friend's gaze and shook his head firmly.

-No, absolutely! We agreed... - he told him in a firm voice.

Ron threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with his shoe.

-You think Hermione's going to let you take Prudence after what happened the last time you saw each other?- the redhead asked him.

-It was your fault not mine!- Harry said, realizing right away that it was the wrong answer.

-Go on, tell her- Ron retorted.

Harry sighed and looked down for an instant, staring at the solitary butt on the polished floor of his office.

-Ginny is our only hope... Only if she asks, Hermione will let Prudence come to your house- Ron told him, trying to convince him.

-Your sister will hate me when she finds out what...-

-Fuck off Harry! I’m sick of being the only villain in this whole thing! You must take your share of blame and responsibility too- Ron retorted in a mean voice.

Harry looked up and stared at his old friend with his brows frowned.

-Blame? What the fuck are you talking about? -

-You can keep telling yourself that you do all this to help me, but do you want to know the truth?

You want your revenge too- Ron said staring into Harry's eyes intently.

-THAT’S NOT TRUE! – Harry shouted, trying to convince Ron and himself.

-Isn’t it? You're pissed off with her too because she abandoned you, because she put you aside for that son of a bitch and his friends… You're furious with her because for the first time in her life, when she needed help, she didn't run to you but she accepted Malfoy’s help- Ron continued relentlessly.

Harry listened to him and after a terse moment had to admit that Ron was right: his words were giving voice to all the anger and resentment he felt for Hermione… those horrible feelings he had never thought he could feel for Hermione.

But it wasn’t his fault… His lifetime friend had left him behind… She choose Malfoy over him.

Harry looked down again and sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger at the corners of his eyes.

-So spare me your bullshit...You are not doing it for me: you do it only for yourself.

And for this plan to work, you have to ask your wife’s help- Ron reiterate.

Harry remained silent for a few more moments and finally looked again at Ron's eyes.

-Okay, I'll talk to her-

_______________________________

-This place is amazing!! It's even better than Diagon Alley...-

Looking at her was a joy for sore eyes.

Hermione had a happy expression that illuminated her face and made her look like a little girl on Christmas Day in front of the tree full of presents.

Draco was certain that Prudence had the same look.

-It's not bad- Draco commented, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione looked at him and giggled.

-Don't get too excited, it might hurt you- she teased him with a smile.

They had been in Rome for twenty-four hours and they had spent most of them walking around the city, to have as many memories as possible once they returned to London.

One thing both of them had love from the start, had been the weather: from the first moment they had get off the plane, they had found waiting for them a warm and shining sun, which had touched them with its rays like it wanted to welcome them in this new city.

It was definitely a step up from the cloudy day that they had left behind at Gatwick Airport.

They had left their luggage at the Hunter's apartment and went out soon after with their friends, who had shown them the neighborhood to prevent them from getting lost on the unknown streets of the city.

The following day they had continued the tour of the city just the three of them, as the Hunters had an appointment previously made that they could not postpone.

The little family had visited the Colosseum, where Draco had told them how he imagined the fights between lions and the gladiators, making Hermione laugh, scaring Prudence and getting the group of tourists they had joined curious.

-How are you doing with the language? - Draco asked her when they were heading to the "Roman Ides" after visiting the Colosseum.

Hermione had look at him without understanding, an eyebrow raised in a doubtful expression, trying to figure out if that a was a real question.

Draco sneered and looked up at the sky.

-How good do you know Italian? -

A more relaxed smile had appeared on Hermione's face, which nodded slowly.

-Not very well, actually... I can only say " _Grazie_ " and " _Buongiorno”_ \- she confessed.

Draco smiled, surprised that there was something that Hermione could not do perfectly.

-If I help you, will you do something for me?- he asked her.

Once again Hermione looked at him with a doubtful look.

-Depends on what you want me to do...- Hermione replied wary.

Although with Draco she had overcome many taboos and broken many mental barriers, she could not completely forget who he was.

Draco had placed his arm on her shoulders and stopped his lips a short distance from her right ear.

-If I teach you Italian, will you take a ride on a broomstick with me? –

Hermione had opened her eyes wide, like she had just heard Draco confess a murder and stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, unable to speak.

-You must be mental! -

Draco laughed amused by her reaction.

-What did I say wrong? -he asked naively.

Hermione let a nervous laugh slip from her mouth.

-Maybe you didn't hear, in the dark hole where the Slytherins were hiding, but I have a little allergy…- Hermione retorted.

Draco had looked at her, trying not to burst out laughing again, certain that if he did Hermione would be really mad at him.

-An allergy to air or to the wood of the broomstick?- Draco asked her.

-An allergy to flying!- Hermione exclaimed.

The laughter that Draco had tried to restrain in every way came out of his mouth unstoppable, leading the man to bend his head slightly and put a hand on his stomach, attracting the gaze of some passers-by and Hermione.

-So you knew... And in spite of everything, you still made this crazy proposal- Hermione said in a disbelieving voice.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, looking into Hermione's eyes.

-Anyway, the answer is no!-Hermione said before looking back at the road ahead.

Draco had smiled slyly and had taken her hand, causing her to stop again.

-Hermione it's just a flight on a broomstick and you wouldn't even be alone, I'd be with you all the time.

I wouldn't leave you for a second, and if you were too afraid, you’ll tell me and I swear I'll bring you back to the ground- Draco said trying to convince her.

Hermione stared over Draco's shoulder, listening undecided to his words: nothing scared her more than flying, not even a horde of Dementors.

She had tried several times to get on a broomstick, lastly during the first months of her engagement to Ron, when he tried to get her passionate about what he loved the most but the only result he had achieved was one of the most memorable fights they had ever had and the promise to never force her back on that death trap.

But Draco had been clever; he had proposed an agreement: a ride on the broomstick in exchange of Italian lessons which, given their one-month holiday in that country, was vital.

With her closed mouth bent to the right, Hermione continued to evaluate the pros and cons of that offer and eventually found herself forced to give in.

But she still needed more information.

-When? -

-Tonight.

You said you wanted to go to the Janiculum park to see the sight of the city all light up and John told me that it’s a big park, so I thought it would be a perfect place to land after our flight without anyone noticing our presence-Draco said promptly.

Hermione nodded slowly.

-Just one flight? -

Draco smiled affable.

-I give you my word that if you won't like it, it's going to be the only flight we're going to make together- he told her sincere.

Resigned, Hermione sighed.

-Alright, fine...-

_I'm going to die on a broomstick..._

Draco smiled and moved closer to her, putting his lips on hers for a deep and sweet kiss at the same time.

Slightly dismayed, Hermione stood motionless for a few moments and when she made to meet his lips Draco was already moving away.

However while his face was still in front of hers, Draco whispered something before blowing a gust of warm air on her lips and licked her upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

Hermione stared at his face for a few moments in silence, watching him while Draco brought both hands back on the handles of the stroller and focused on Prudence, as if nothing had happened.

Hermione returned to stare at the path in front of her, wondering when Draco would decide to explain to her how she would learn Italian in a few hours.

-Try asking that man for the time- Draco said.

Hermione's eyebrows wrinkled.

-Don't ask questions, just do it...-Draco told her before Hermione could make any objections.

Hermione sighed, slightly annoyed, and stared at the middle-aged man wearing a half-sleeved checked shirt that was walking towards them.

The woman smiled and kindly and prepared herself to inevitably look foolish.

**-Scusi, sa che ore sono? -**

_S_ _HE HAD SPOKEN IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!!!_

Trying to keep the same amiable smile on her face despite the shock, Hermione saw the man take a look at the watch he had on his right wrist and looking back at her.

-Half past three- he answered in a calm tone.

_She understood what_ _that_ _man had told her!_

Hermione thanked him and turned around with a shocked expression on her face looking at Draco who was trying to hold back a new amused smile.

-Tell me how you did it-

-Absolutely not- Draco replied shaking playfully his head.

-But...-

-You should know that a wizard never reveals his secrets…- he added solemnly the next moment.

After that he walked away with Prudence, leaving her to her own disbelief.

________________________________________

Draco bought the broomstick he would use that night at the "Roman Ides."

The magic Rome was not very different from Diagon Alley: there were clothing stores, books and magic accessories shops as well, and of course Rome also had its dark component, but in a weird way this managed to integrate perfectly with the good side, living peacefully almost side by side.

What was really different was the atmosphere in that place.

There was a strange cheerfulness on the streets of the "Ides": the owners of the shops, given the hours and the hot sun, waited for customers outside the store, entertaining the dead times with conversations with nearby sellers, without the slightest concern for possible theft thanks to the various magic traps strategically placed in the store.

Hermione smiled as she saw the Italian counterpart of Olivander and the bookstore where her, Harry and the Weasleys had always bought their schoolbooks, since the second year of school.

Soon after, she also saw an haute couture shop that seemed best suited to Draco and his bespoke clothes, and when she pointed it out to the man, Draco rolled his eyes and grimaced making her laugh.

Hermione spent almost an hour in a bookstore and bought several books that had caught her eye for the subject or just for the title and, thanks to Draco's intervention, they were able to get home delivery, thus avoiding loading unnecessarily Prudence's stroller.

The little girl also made some purchases, satisfied in all her whims by Draco: they went to a clothing shop and, despite Hermione's protests, Draco bought three dresses for Prudence that he insisted would look great with the girl's complexion.

-You shouldn't have spent that much money- Hermione said worried.

-I told you already: what's the use of money if not to be spent?- Draco replied sincere.

Hermione had grimaced slightly at those words: she was still not used to all that luxury.

She was still afraid that at any moment she would find herself having to scrape for the last penny hid in her purse or in her pockets, scared of not having enough money to pay the rent or the gas bill at the end of the month.

-You and Pansy are made for each other, you know? You have the same philosophy of life- she pointed out, deciding to mocking him to get rid of her dreadful thoughts.

-We would have been broke in less than a year- Draco replied with an amused smile on his lips.

He was probably right, considering the last purchase they made: the latest model among the superfast broomsticks.

**The Volcano.**

Aerodynamic and fast almost as a race car: perfect for a man like Draco.

-I have no intention of getting up there!- Hermione said right away, while Draco was still settling the bill.

-You promised Hermione, you can't take it back!- Draco recalled without hiding a pleased smile.

Hermione pressed her lips in a tight line and sighed frustrated.

-Ugh, I hate you! - she said, looking for a way to express her frustration.

Draco laughed, amused and stared at her with a bright look.

-What’s new? -

______________________________________

-Are you're ready? -

Hermione was going to die tonight…

She was certain that that bedroom would be the last thing she would see in her life.

With his head peeping in from the door, Draco looked at her with a curious look waiting for her answer.

-Draco... To tell you the truth, I don't feel very well tonight; it might be because we walked so much… I’m knackered- Hermione said, trying to change Draco's mind, even though she knew that it would probably be impossible.

Draco stepped into the room and stared at her in silence, listening to her intently.

-And then what if Prudence wakes up and doesn't find us?

It would be a shock for her to find herself in a place she doesn't know without me or you next door- Hermione continued.

Draco nodded, as if he was agreeing with her and walked closer to her.

-Maybe we can do it another time, we didn't decide it had to be today, right?

Surely tomorrow will be better: we will be less tired; Prue will feel more comfortable and we could do... our little flight- Hermione concluded with a small smile.

She absolutely had to start thinking of an excuse for the next day.

Draco stood in front of her and stared at her in silence, his arms folded over his chest.

-That’s the best you can do Granger?- he simply said.

Hermione was silent for a few moments and then sighed: of course her absurd excuses had not convinced him.

After all, what could she expect from a Snake like him?

-I’m terrified- Hermione confessed.

-You don't have to.

I promise nothing will happen to you and that I will protect you every moment.

Do you trust me?- Draco said in a calm and reassuring voice.

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and as soon as she dived into those silver irises she was forced to admit her defeat: he had managed to convince her again.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

-All right let’s go- she said, still with a dreadful tone.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning around and taking the broomstick from the corner where he had placed it.

-Open the window- Draco said.

-You want to get up in the air from here? - Hermione asked, trying not to panic again.

-You said you'd trust me- Draco reminded her, casting a glance over his left shoulder.

Hermione bit her lower lip and opened the window of their bedroom, then turned back to him.

-So how do I get on this thing?- Hermione asked terribly uncomfortable.

-First of all: don't call it a thing; it’s offensive- Draco said, meeting her eyes.

-I didn't know that flying broomsticks had feelings- Hermione said, smiling tongue-in-cheek.

Draco stared at her for a few moments, then shook his head.

-You’re hopeless... Come here- Draco said raising his right hand.

Hermione moved closer until Draco took her hand and placed it next to the broomstick.

-There are several ways to sit on a broom: The Amazon way with both legs on the same side, with one leg on each side, I used to have a friend in Slytherin who could stay on it on his knees-

-I don't think that's my case…- Hermione said.

Draco smiled affable.

-Not for the time being, at least. What I think is best for you, what would help you relax is for you to sit facing me- Draco said.

He then helped her to get astride the broomstick, her back to the window, not far from his body.

Draco let Hermione fasten her arms around his hips in a reassuring embrace.

-So you'll also be to some extent sheltered by the wind- Draco said, looking for her gaze.

Hermione remained silent, fascinated by his warm and reassuring voice, her gaze on Draco's lips.

-If you're too scared, you can close your eyes, or you can look at me... If it doesn't bother you too much- Draco said wryly, hinting at a smile.

Hermione also smiled a small smile before tightening her grip around his hips.

-Ready to go? -

After a small sigh, Hermione nodded, feeling the broomstick rise in mid-air.

Squeezing her eyes shut and tightening her grip on Draco's shirt was an instinctive decision for Hermione: in an instant they were outside, in the still of the night.

Hermione could feel the wind through her hair and if she had opened her eyes and lowered her gaze, she would probably have fainted.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's right shoulder, while he continued to stir the broomstick at a moderate speed, perhaps to help her relax and a few moments later, a hand came to rest on her back, drawing her even further against his body.

-Are you sure you can drive with just one hand? – Hermione wondered without opening her eyes.

-Hey! You're talking to the best Seeker that Slytherin ever had... I might take offence- Draco said, lowering his head towards her, his lips grazing her forehead.

Hermione smiled distracted, regretting not to be able to see his face.

-And yet Harry always managed to beat you...-she teased him.

-Listen, you don't want to make fun of me right now.... Don't forget who's driving the broomstick- Draco said, without any acrimony in his voice.

Hermione tighten her grip around his hips, getting as close as possible to his body and breathing in his scent and the smell of the night.

-Open your eyes Hermione- Draco whispered to her moments later.

Hermione sighed, still frightened by what was going on and peeked, ready to look around but the sky was too dark to see anything.

When she finally opened her eyes Draco skated into a cloud, which opened for them as if it was cotton candy making Hermione laugh.

Draco laughed just as happy with her reaction and veered out of the cloud and lowered slightly to show her the illuminated city beneath them.

Of all the things Hermione had seen and experienced in her life, just a few had left her speechless.

This experience was definitely one of those times.

The Tiber River, in orange nuances for the city lights, flowed placidly under them careless of the people who were clearly visible even from that height and that crowded the two sides of the riverbanks to go to the various restaurants or street shops.

One of the bridges above the river was filled on each side with statues of angels and each angel was holding something different in its arms: Hermione saw an angel with a sword and another one with marble slates on which tiny characters were written.

-It's wonderful- Hermione murmured.

Draco smiled, veering down a little more.

-Look over there- Draco said, pointing somewhere in front of her with the hand that till now had been on her back.

Hermione squinted in the direction the man had pointed to her, and seconds later a huge smile lit up her face.

-THE ANGEL!- Hermione exclaimed surprised and happy.

The beautiful majestic angel at the top of the Mausoleum of Hadrian, with its sword pointing to the sky as a perennial protection to the city and its people was just in front of them and it left Hermione speechless.

Draco laughed and kissed her on her right temple, glad he had been right once again.

-It’s beautiful…- whispered Hermione.

They continued their flight until they arrived at their destination: near the park, Draco got off the broomstick in a spot thicker with trees in the park and after making sure there was no one nearby, dismounted and helped Hermione get off the broom.

Hermione stared at him in silence, her hand in his, as Draco made the broom shrink and then put it in the inner pocket of his jacket, then turned to look at Hermione.

-So… Was it your last flight?- Draco asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

Hermione stood by his side with a fake dubious look on her face, undecided whether to give him the satisfaction or not.

However, seeing the amused expression on Draco’s face, she understood that it was pointless to keep pretending.

-Fine, you win. You convert me to the cause of flight, happy now?- Hermione admitted.

Draco laughed and put his arm around her waist to lure her closer to his body.

-As long as you only fly with me- Draco said, leaning to Hermione's face, his lips not far from hers.

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

-If I must... I'll try to get used to this rule-

Draco pecked her lips with small gentle kisses.

-Shall we go? I'm curious to see this famous terrace- Draco said taking a step away but still holding Hermione's hand in his.

Before Draco could make a move Hermione stopped him, putting a hand on his left arm.

Draco stared at her surprised and Hermione smiled slightly embarrassed.

-Thank you...

Since I've been with you, I've broken so many taboos, I've overcome so many fears that probably I wouldn’t be able to conquer if we hadn't met again.

Being with you makes me feel free... It makes me feel brave again.

And I don't really know what to do or give you in return...-Hermione said embarrassed by those important and sincere words.

Draco stared at her for a few moments, surprised by those unexpected words that had said so much more than Hermione actually meant and that made him tremble.

**Why couldn't he overcome his endless pride and tell her that he had been in love with her since he was a stupid teenager?**

**How much longer before he found the courage to tell her how he felt about her?**

Draco was certain that Hermione had feelings for him but he could not yet be sure that it was love.

He could only hope it was love...

**What if he found the courage to tell her that he loved her? What would Hermione say?**

Their situation was already quite complicated, without adding more complications...

Draco stepped towards her and kissed her again, one hand still in hers and the other cupping her left cheek, regardless of the possibility that anyone could see them.

When the kiss ended their eyes met and they managed to express in silence all those words that the two lovers were afraid to say out loud.

-I'd do anything for you. And Prudence.

Just stay with me, it's... It's the only thing I want right now- Draco said, his eyes lost in Hermione's.

_She wanted to tell him._

More than anything, Hermione wanted to tell him that she was in love with him.

That she could no longer imagine her life without him.

But what would happen next?

What would be Draco's answer?

That was her greatest fear: not giving voice to her feelings but listening to Draco's.

_Or their absence._

For this reason, Hermione merely nodded and put her forehead against Draco's, letting the man lure her into a new embrace.

For a few moments the two remained silent, still lulling themselves in the memory of the last sentences and then ended their embrace and still without speaking they walked hand in hand, towards the terrace.

Ready to make new memories.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mausoleum of Hadrian: https://memofix.it/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/Castel-SantAngelo.jpg  
> The Angel: https://melindatrips2012.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/rome-castel-santangelo-6631.jpg  
> Janiculum: https://www.discotechearoma.it/public/images/terrazza-gianicolo-roma-venerdi-15-giugno-2018-interna.jpg  
> Mouth of Truth: https://civitavecchia.portmobility.it/sites/default/files/bocca_della_verita_-_roma.jpg
> 
> I hope you can see those pictures... 
> 
> P.S. I know that broomsticks can't be shrunk but I invented a spell just for this occasion because I couldn't let them have a romantic night with a broom as a third wheel xD


	16. Oh God, what did I just say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Do you know that your honesty is almost brutal? -  
> -I prefer a brutal truth than a sweet lie that makes me suffer for months... Don't you? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry again to keep you waiting, but even if we are quarantined we still have on line lessons and assignments for Uni, so this week-end I was literally swamped with homework and I could revised the chapter one last time before post it.  
> Anyway... Here it is! I hope you liked it.😊  
> There is a new character that will be important in the future chapters so I'll leave you a visual reference.  
> (He's an italian actor, famous for the italian remake of SKAM, so maybe some of you already know him)
> 
> https://www.wondernetmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/giancarlocommare2-960x640.jpg?x70443
> 
> The song that Hermione dances on the dancefloor is "Despacito" by Louis Fonsi  
> As always, Stay home & Stay Safe ❤
> 
> Love, Eva

-STOP! -

-STAY AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY! -

She has not called him that way in months: she had to be really furious.

He certainly was no less furious...

He followed her down the corridor that she was walking, without taking his eyes off her moving figure and when he saw her get in their bedroom, he imitated her slipping into the door before she could close it.

With a quick gesture of the hand he unperturbed the room to prevent their shouts from getting to the other party participants, and then threw his wand on the dresser not far away without even a glance.

-Can you tell me why you BEHAVED LIKE A CHILD OUT THERE?!-he said in an irritated voice.

Hermione continued to turn her back on him, as if she wanted to ignore his presence and irritate him even more.

-Look at me-

His voice was tense and cold, a voice he never thought to use with her again: why was he using that tone with her after everything that had happened in those last few months?

They seemed to be back on two opposing factions, ready to point the wands at their throats for a misunderstood word.

If he had known what it was going to happen, he would have turned down the invitation to that damn party.

**FEW HOURS AGO…**

-A party? -

Hermione stared at him as if she had heard him speak a foreign language.

It wasn't the first time they had gone to a party together, yet this one seemed to be more important than the others.

John and Martha Hunter had decided to throw a party to inaugurate their holiday house and to greet their Italian friends who they had not seen since the previous spring.

Obviously, Draco was the first to be informed when he went jogging with John that morning and now, while relaxing on a sun lounger on the beach of Citara, he had talked to Hermione about it.

Compared to the Hunters who preferred the pool of their villa, Hermione and Draco still loved to feel the contact with the sand, the smell of the sea and the sea breeze that caresses their skin, also loving the hassle of sand that did not want to detach from their wet feet.

Draco had inflated a small pool in the shape of a unicorn for Prudence and filled it with salt water so that the little girl could play there with her rake and shovel when she was not in the water with Draco who, regardless of Hermione’s protests and fears, continued to take her to the sea with him: he hold her in his arms, calming her and making her laugh every time the little girl let out a small cry frightened by a wave too big making her become familiar with the sea.

-There will be many members of the Italian diplomatic corps, obviously accompanied by their wives...-

-Or from their lovers- Hermione commented, unable to hide her sarcasm.

Draco grinned amused and shrugged his shoulders.

**Why hide the truth?**

-It would be a good publicity for the project that John and I are carrying out and could also pave the way for other possible diplomatic relations- Draco added.

-Formal or informal dinner?- Hermione inquired, beginning to worry about what to wear that night.

-Depends on what you call informal... I know that, whenever you want, you can completely forget about the etiquette- Draco mischievously teased her.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment but tried to hide it by grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on, before turning her face back to the sun.

-I didn't know it was that kind of party…Then it's definitely more interesting-Hermione said in an equally mischievous voice.

The woman looked down and lay still on the lounger as if she had forgotten Draco’s presence next to her but moments later, as she had predicted, Draco sat on her sunbed not far from her belly.

His body covered the sun, so Hermione was forced to open her eyes and stare at his face, which looked at her with an expression that was both ironic and mischievous.

-Those kinds of parties are private, just for few intimate...-

Without moving, Draco caressed her bare hip with the fingers of his left hand, his eyes on her face.

-Then surely only the best will be attending... -Hermione replied with equal malice in her voice.

Draco sniggered; the typical Malfoy smile that made her tremble every time that smile was directed to her.

Hermione smiled and took off her sunglasses before lifting her upper body from the sunbed to bring her face closer to his, touching his cheek with the tip of her nose before pecking Draco's lips with hers.

Draco raised his hand and placed it on her left cheek, just under the vein of her neck that was pumping blood quickly: he loved knowing that even a simple touch could provoke this effect in her.

Hermione moved away and lie down again on the lounger, a hand lazily stroking his arm in concentric circles.

-Anyway baby, to answer your question, it will be an informal dinner... Not like the ones at Nott's but we could avoid to look sophisticated at least for the rest of the holiday- Draco said while staring at her face.

Hermione smiled.

-Your style's definitely gotten worse, you know?

Since we have been on holiday, you've only worn polo shirts, shorts and loafers.

What would your colleagues say if they saw you like that?- Hermione teased him.

Draco tightened his lips, making her smile: at the right time she would pay for that insolence, she was sure about it...

_And she couldn’t wait…_

-I'm still one of the most elegant men around... Look at John: since we have been here, he's done nothing but wear Hawaiian shirts and shorts-

Hermione laughed and put her glasses on once again.

-Okay fine, let us go to this party.

Now leave me alone! I want to get some sun, otherwise I'll look pale sickly and ugly in comparison to the other women at the party tonight- Hermione said giving him a slight push to get him out of the sun.

Draco chuckled and unwillingly obeyed.

**_That was_ ** **_a scenario that wouldn't happen in any universe..._**

_________________________________

_He called her my dear when they were in public among his colleagues._

And when they were alone, in those moments where she totally lost her control and let her emotions reign, he called her baby.

Of those moments Hermione had the sweetest memory even if it started to happen more and more frequently.

Hermione was aware that Draco was not a man prone to great displays of affection but sometimes she felt a yearning for a tangible proof of Draco's love.

She needed to know that Draco felt something for her too.

He wanted her, she had not the slightest doubt about this and the feeling was obviously mutual; he could not stay away from her, he was full of little attentions that still made her blush after almost three months of living together.

But Hermione would gladly sell her soul to know what he thought about their situation, what Draco felt for her!

Every time they made love Draco curl up around her, his chest against her back, hiding his face in her curls, falling asleep with one arm tight around her waist, as if he were afraid she might leave during the night.

_What did those gestures mean?_

Maybe that he care about her? Or his desire to have her close was nothing more than possessive behavior?

_After all, she was her property..._

Every time that thought crossed her mind, Hermione pushed it in a corner of her mind: their relationship was much more than that damn contract, Hermione was aware of it!

Even though their relationship began thanks to that stupid agreement, now everything changed: she loved him and surely Draco felt something for her too.

Maybe it wasn't love... not yet.

It was sad to think about their relationship in those terms: in recent years Hermione had always bragged that she had become immune to love, given everything that had happened to her.

She was certain that she had finally closed the Love chapter of her life, thanks to Ron and the disaster that turned out to be their marriage, but suddenly that blond angel had come back in her life to upset all her certainties.

If her old Gryffindor friends would see her now they would certainly laugh: her, Hermione Granger, who had so often criticized Ginny or the Patil twins for their sighs and wails for a man who did not even look at them!

Now, however, she would spend half an hour to wonder what a touch, a word mean...

_Fuck, she was pathetic!_

If she was so eager to know what Draco felt about her, why didn’t she ask?

It was the most logical and sensible thing to do, wasn't it?

But the most difficult too...

Hermione certainly could not go to Draco, start a conversation about the weather and then out of the blue ask him if he was in love with her.

He'd definitely think she had gone mad or burst out laughing.

Trying to drive away another unpleasant thought, Hermione shook her head and welcomed the small knock on the door with relief.

She needed a distraction, otherwise she'd just keep thinking about Draco and his feelings...

But her relief vanished as soon as Draco appeared on the door of their bedroom: the object of her desire was in front of her just now that her thoughts were so confused.

-Everything all right?- Draco asked coming into the room and closing the door behind.

Hermione smiled and nodded before shrugged her shoulders and moving in front of the closet, opening both doors to look for a dress suitable for the party.

-Where's Prudence? - Draco asked her, his gaze on her.

-She's having a bath before bed- Hermione replied without turning around.

The next moment, a small smile curved Hermione's lips, leading her to turn her head to the side to meet Draco’s gaze.

-She tried to convince me to let her come the party, like a big girl- she told him.

An amused smile appeared on Draco's face.

-And what did you say to her?- Draco asked, taking a step towards her.

-That when she will be a big girl she would stay up and come to the parties with us but that for now she had to go to bed at the usual time... Before she left, she told me I was no longer her favorite mom- Hermione added with a giggle.

Hermione didn't like arguing with Prudence but luckily it didn't happen often: the few times they had a tiff, Prudence always tried to make her feel guilty looking at her with those puppy eyes and the threat that she will found a new "favorite mom."

When she was still with Ron, many times Hermione let herself be bribed out of guilt or to make up for Ron's absence but now she had begun to stood her ground with her daughter, trying to make her understand that she could not always have win.

-I’ll talk to her, maybe she's won’t be too angry with me- Draco said.

-As always you want to be the good parent...- Hermione said, turning back towards the closet.

Hermione heard Draco's chuckle and smiled as well: it was strange to call Draco Malfoy "the good parent" but every time he was with Prudence, Draco became someone else, it was evident that he was born to be a father.

_I wonder why he didn’t had kids yet..._ _What the hell was she thinking_!

While her head was so full of doubts she began to think about Draco and fatherhood and how good he was with Prudence: she was hopeless!

-You know that I can't resist the women of this family…- Draco said.

_Family?_

Hermione needed to calm the beats of her heart... Take deep and short breaths...

Thank Goodness Hermione kept her back turned toward him, so Draco couldn't see the fire that had flared up on her cheeks for that word.

_Were they a family?_

_Damn him!_

_Why he had to say those words without an introductory conversation, something that would have prevented her heart to leap in her throat!_

Hermione took a sleeveless white shirt from the closet and look at her reflection in the mirror for a few moments, trying to calm down but the presence of the man next to her once again upset her plans.

-I don't like that shirt-

Hermione turned to look at him, her forehead frowned and the shirt still in her hands.

-Why? -

-The white fabric of this shirt under the artificial lights becomes see-through- Draco said before shrugging his shoulders.

-Why you never told me before?- she asked.

Once again Draco shrugged.

-It's not a problem if you wear it when I'm the only one who could see it-

Hermione sighed and shook her head, before turning around and putting the shirt back in the closet.

Eventually, after careful analysis of her wardrobe, Hermione chose a black pleated skirt and a purple top that left her navel uncovered.

She closed the closet and placed her clothes on the bed, looking back at Draco, who had not taken his eyes off her all the time.

-Have you already chosen what to wear? -

Draco shrugged his shoulders for the third time and stepped towards her.

-It's not a problem. I'll be fine with whatever I choose- he said.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

-I had forgotten how modest you are- she said.

She had to admit that he was right... Draco would have been sexy even wearing a rubbish bag.

Hermione leaned against the closet and stared at Draco who standing in front of her.

\- Finally! I was waiting for you to realize how lucky you are-

-Ah right…Lucky me! Every women would love to have such a virtuous man- Hermione teased him, a smile amused lighting up her face.

Draco's eyebrows arched slightly and his usual grin appeared before he completely cancelled the distance between them, resting his right hand on the closet not far from Hermione's head.

It took Hermione mere seconds to understand his intentions.

-No, don't even think about it…Absolutely not- she said shaking her head sternly.

Draco nodded as if he was agreeing with her but at the same time leaned his face to her neck, rubbing his nose against her soft skin making her shudder with his warm breath.

Hermione tried to be look indifferent, standing still and with her head turned to the side: they didn’t have time, they had to get ready for the party.

Draco's arm wrapped and tightened around her waist and drew her flush against him, a hand on her back, his fingers grazing her lower back.

His lips, still on her neck, opened and his teeth grazed the delicate skin behind her ear.

-Draco… We need to get ready for the party. I have to get Prudence ready for bed...-Hermione said with a shaky voice.

_I can't make love to you while my head is full of doubts!_

-Babe, you know that you drive me crazy when you do this, right?- Draco murmured, lifting slightly his face from her neck, looking at her through black eyelashes.

Their eyes met for a few moments, and Hermione clearly felt her barriers crumble under those silver irises that were staring at her.

-It is not polite for our guests… What if someone...-

Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence because Draco's lips slanted on hers stopping her protests.

Draco pecked her lips several times before she opened her mouth letting him take control of the kiss.

_Damn it, that man knew exactly what to do to make her stop thinking..._

_______________________________________

The party was divided into two phases: a dinner to allow the guest invited to get to know each other better and an after dinner with music and drinks.

As Hermione had predicted, the small interlude between her and Draco had been interrupted by the arrival of Prudence and the Hunter babysitter who had knocked at the door to remind them that it was time for her daughter bedtime.

Prudence was still mad at her, but her anger passed when Draco promised her that at the next Christmas party she could stay up more than her usual bedtime.

When Hermione returned to their room, Draco was in the shower and the woman took advantage of it to change and do her make-up, then while the man was getting dressed, she did her hair straightening them with a touch of her wand.

At the party, Hermione was introduced to most of the guests, most of them Italians and members of the diplomatic corps accompanied by their partners, many of them younger women with blonde hair and with big breasts compressed into tiny tops and corsets.

Hermione had tried to get to know them but after meeting three aspiring actresses and two models, she stopped trying bored out of her mind.

_Is it possible that there is no one intellectually interesting at that party?_

-If I have to talk to one of those girls for a second more, I'm going to scream...- Hermione whispered to Draco in a moment when they were close.

Draco chuckled amused and returned to turn his attention to the group with whom he was conversing a few moments before.

-Interesting night, isn't it? -

Hermione turned to the voice and smiled a little smile at the man next to her.

The man was tall, almost as tall as Draco, his shoulders and chest were wide as those of a rugby player; his olive skin was tanned and further highlighted by the red polo shirt the man wore.

His hair were curly and black, kept under control with hair products, although a dark lock fell on the man's forehead.

Black eyes were fixed on her face, attentive and curious, waiting for her answer: was her impression or there was a glimmer of intelligence in those eyes?

-It depends what you mean by interesting... -Hermione said.

The man smiled and showed two rows of perfect white teeth.

-Do you want the truth? It's the first time I've seen so many models put together...-

Hermione frowned.

-Aren’t you happy? Many of the men I know would be cruising, trying to snatch at least one date from these women- Hermione said sincere.

The man smiled again, clearly amused.

\- I have no doubt about it… But I wonder what else do they talk about after they get their number?

I think these girls know at most two or three arguments- the man said, lowering his voice a little as if he was telling her a secret.

This time it was Hermione who smiled, glad that someone else in that room had had the same idea.

-I don't think their main goal would be a conversation...- Hermione commented earnestly.

Ron wouldn't have missed the chance if he were alone in the company of one of those girls.

-Do you know that your honesty is almost brutal? - the man pointed out staring at Hermione’s face.

Hermione shrugged.

-I prefer a brutal truth than a sweet lie that makes me suffer for months... Don't you? -

The man stared at her for a few moments clearly surprised by her words before smiling.

-Filippo Valenti-

Hermione stared at the hand that the man had stretched out towards her and without hesitation took it.

-Hermione Granger-

The two stared for a few moments, before smiling at each other.

-So, are you an aspiring model too?- Philip asked her without taking his eyes off her.

Hermione smiled amused and shook her head.

-God no, I don't think I have the right physique... I’m here with my partner- she said.

-The English diplomatic, right?-

-Yes, Draco works with John Hunter...Well, I think it's more than a working relationship since we're also his guests for this summer-

Filippo stared at her in silence before sighing.

-Typical…The only interesting woman at this party is already taken- he said with a slight smile.

Hermione blushed slightly, looking in vain for a witty response to his words but luckily she was saved by Martha Hunter.

Dinner was served.

Hermione look for Draco among the other guests but when she finally spotted him, he was already almost inside the house so she could only do the same.

Mr. and Mrs. Hunter had prepared a long rectangular dining table placing each couple in front of each other, thus having the opportunity to talk to their partners without monopolizing the attention of the other and at the same time managing to get acquainted with new people.

Once seated, Hermione smiled slightly at Draco, to which the man answered with a small wink.

To her right, Hermione saw a woman she had already spoken to and who after a few minutes of conversation had turned to be so dull that she almost yawned; on her left, instead, she was pleased to see Filippo who smiled friendly when Hermione looked at him.

The first course was served and, trying not to act like a snob, Hermione tried to give a second chance to the woman sitting to her right starting a conversation that ranged from foreign policy to movies and kept them engaged for the first half of the dinner.

However, by the time the second course was served, the conversation had begun to languish, and the two women found themselves without new topics of conversations.

Hermione threw a look towards Draco but found him engaged in a conversation with the woman sitting to his left.

_What did they have to talk about?_ _T_ _hey had only met that evening!_

The next moment Hermione scolded herself for that mean thought; Draco was only doing his job, he was trying to establish as many contacts as possible for the future in case he needed it one day.

There was no need to get jealous for a simple conversation…

Hermione turned to Filippo who, feeling her gaze turned, and smiled at her.

-So... I know already that you're not an actress: what do you do? -Filippo asked curious.

-Oh… I work for the Ministry... You know one of those little sections that the English don't even know exist - Hermione said trying to be as vague as possible.

Filippo nodded and stared at her attentively.

-Are you a 007 at Her Majesty's service, by any chance? - he asked her, with a small smile on his face.

Hermione laughed entertained, shaking her head.

-No, I don't think so. My job is much more boring.

You on the other hand, what do you do?- she asked, trying to divert the conversation from that dangerous topic.

Filippo took a sip from his glass before answering.

-I work at the Italian Foreign Office. I deal with missing persons-

Hermione frowned.

-I am part of a task force that deals with cases where our compatriots disappear during the holidays- Filippo explained.

This time Hermione nodded honestly impressed.

-Wow, that’s a lot of responsibility... And also very important- she added, looking at his face.

Filippo shrugged.

-Sometimes we manage to be useful, other times the cases remain unsolved-

Filippo told her the case of a woman who disappeared during a holiday in India about fifteen years ago that had been reported missing ever since.

-Fifteen years have passed and we have never had a clue that could help us understand whether she is still alive or not- Filippo recalled.

-But sometimes the opposite happens too, right?- Hermione asked, trying to find a bright side in his words.

Filippo smiled lightly and nodded.

-Luckily, yes-

Hermione returned his smile and moved her arm on the table, making her napkin fall to the ground.

Hermione looked around and, after spotting it, bent down to pick it up.

Probably she would not have noticed anything in the dim light under the table if the hand had not moved at that very moment; Hermione stared at the slightly outstretched legs in front of her, immediately feeling anger and embarrassment run through her veins.

Heedless of the few meters that separated them, a hand with long lacquered nails was placed on Draco's thigh and was stroking him.

_How could he do this to her?_

Damn it, she was setting right in front of him!

Not even a blind man would have misunderstood those touches!

Not when the hand was so close to Draco’s cock!

_That bastard!_

_After all, what could she expect from the Serpent King? She had been a fool to think Draco Malfoy would change..._

How long was it that she bent down to pick up her napkin?

Hoping that the anger and indignation that burn within her was not evident, Hermione returned to sit upright and put the napkin next to her turned to smile at Filippo who promptly smiled back.

Instinctively, her eyes looked at Draco and saw him impassive, as if nothing strange was happening: if she had not seen it with her own eyes she would not have found anything unusual in his behavior.

Draco's eyes met hers, and the man smiled gently at her.

How could he be so calm, smile at her so fondly, when another woman under the table was fondling him?

Tense, Hermione reciprocated his smile before turning again to Filippo and resumed their conversation.

As she listened distractedly to Filippo’s words, Hermione's mind was flooded by a thousand thoughts: how long was that stupid blonde touching him?

_Was her hand still on his cock?_

Obviously he liked those attentions, Hermione knew how sensitive that area of his body was but not even a sound had escaped Draco’s lips, who was still engaged in a conversation with the other man sitting next to him.

Other questions crowded into her mind: how often did such a thing happen?

_Maybe she wasn't able to satisfy him, maybe Draco needed something different, maybe he had other desires that he had never confessed to her..._

_Why didn’t he thought about her before letting another woman fondling him under the table? Haven’t he thought about her humiliation if someone other than her had seen them?_

-Hermione...-

Filippo's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, and Hermione returned with her gaze and mind on Filippo, giving him a small almost apologetic smile.

-Is everything okay?- The man asked.

At the same moment, she felt Draco's gaze on her, drawn by those words.

Hermione nodded and knowing that she had Draco's attention, placed a hand on Filippo’s arm.

-I'm sorry, I got a little distracted…-

Philip nodded and made to speak but was interrupted by Mrs. and Mr. Hunter who invited their guests to move to the terrace for an after-dinner with music and drinks.

Hermione got up and walked to the terrace with the other guests.

Draco was soon next to her, a hand on her arm.

-Something's wrong? -

Hermione felt the anger running through her veins again: now that that woman had satisfied him, he had run to her to save appearances!

_Damn Serpent!_

-Splendidly. Why wouldn’t it be? -she asked him, meeting briefly his gaze.

Draco stared at her for a few moments without being able to read either her words, nor her gaze and then nodded.

-Sorry, I have to go…- Hermione said, freeing herself from his touch and heading to the side of the terrace that had been turned to a dance floor.

_Didn’t Draco know that two could play the same game?_

______________________________________

**_If that annoying bug didn't stop buzzing around Hermione, he'd_ ** _**pull out** **his wand and crash him into the spot!**_

That man hadn't left Hermione’s side all dinner, monopolizing her attention, despite knowing she wasn't single.

A true gentleman would have desisted after such a discovery, so as not to incur in another unseemly refusal.

**_Who was he fucking kidding?_ **

When did the fact that the women who interested him were with someone else stop him from pursuing them? As a matter of fact, it was always an incentive to show off his charm...

Draco had tried several times to get Hermione's attention during dinner, when they were one in front of the other but he had been involved in a conversation by the guest seated next to him about the differences between Italian and English politics and he could not avoid giving his opinion.

Then there had been that little unexpected interlude.

It was almost the end of the dinner and Draco was still engaged in a conversation with the guest seated at his left, when he had felt a hand resting on his right thigh.

Trying to stay as aloof as possible, Draco had taken a quick downward glance and saw the hand of the woman with whom he had talked for part of the evening rise slightly upwards towards his cock touching him with slow caresses.

It had been a long time since he had found himself in a similar situation: it was something clandestine, definitely dangerous and many times in the past it had been the possibility of been caught that had excited him.

But this time there was nothing exciting about those caresses and Draco could immediately find the explanation for his lack of reactions: the woman who was fondling him was not Hermione.

So, trying not to draw the attention on himself, Draco had lowered a hand and moved away that annoying hand with a fast and definitive movement that couldn’t be misunderstood and then started talking to the man next to himself once again.

-Hermione? Is everything all right? -

Draco looked up at the woman and noticed the troubled expression on her face, although Hermione was quick to reassure the annoying bug.

Their eyes met and Draco smiled at her, getting a smile in return but Hermione had looked at him with cold eyes.

Shortly after the guests headed to the terrace to end the evening and when Draco had stopped her and tried to talk to her for the first time since the beginning of that dinner, Hermione looked at him once again with the same look.

**_What the hell happened?_ **

**_Was she upset because they were interrupted before dinner?_ **

Draco was upset about that too but he certainly didn't dump his frustration on her...

In addition, they would definitely have time to make up after dinner.

Hermione had moved away and to the dance floor and although Draco had every intention of following her to talk again or just invite her to dance, John Hunter engaged him in another conversation.

Despite focusing on the conversation with John and a couple of dignitaries, Draco continued to stare at Hermione and saw how the annoying bug went back to her, he saw the way he buzzed around her and saw Hermione's laugh.

He had to do something to restore their roles and drive that man away from Hermione once and for all.

In the meantime, music could be heard on the terrace: Latin American music with a sensual rhythm.

Continuing to keep his eye on Hermione, Draco saw how she started to dance on the spot before the man invited her to dance.

Despite his hopes, Hermione accepted.

Draco nodded when John asked him for validation on his statement, his eyes glued on Hermione.

Initially their dance was easy: the man took Hermione's hands in his and made her twirl a couple times making her laugh.

However after the last twirl, he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her back flush against his chest and Hermione, instead of taking a step back, stood against his body wrapping an arm on top of those clasped around her waist, while a hand slowly rose until her fingers sank in his black curls.

-Will you excuse me…- Draco said, walking away the next moment.

Without taking his eyes off the couple dancing on the dancefloor, he headed to the table where all the alcoholic bottles were and pour himself a glass of vodka.

The man's hands had moved on Hermione's hips, touching the bare skin above her navel and, as if that were not enough, Hermione rested her head on his left shoulder as if waiting for a kiss at any moment.

Draco saw his hands move from her hips and slide on Hermione's body, caressing her arms and then sliding down and stopping once again on her hips and drawing her closer to his pelvis.

**That man really wanted to die!**

Hermione raised her head and intercepted Draco's gaze: another woman would have been frightened to meet that icy stare, but she seemed heedless of his furious gaze, staring back with as much if not more fury in her eyes.

**She was punishing him for something… But what for?**

As a further proof, Draco saw her bend her back slightly forward, increasing the connection between her lower body and the man's pelvis moving her hips slowly, rubbing against the man's groin.

**Surely that creepy man was horny… What man in front of a woman like Hermione wouldn't be?**

That was enough!

Did she think she could get away with it after a show like that?

Draco gripped his glass tighter, his eyes reduced to two slits, unable to take his eyes off that disgusting show that was all for him.

On the dancefloor the man let Hermione twirl in his arms for the umpteen time and embraced her, sliding a hand on Hermione's right leg up to her knee till her leg was wrapped around his right side.

Thanks to some benevolent gods, the song ended putting an end to that torture.

Hermione smiled at the man and, after untangling their embrace, laughed at something he said to her.

Draco saw her look at him before walking toward him.

He looked at her, standing still and trying to look as detached as possible; only when Hermione was next to him did he moved beside her and turned his back to the guests.

-What an unforgettable performance...-Draco said caustic.

Hermione listened to his words in silence, drinking from her glass, then turned slightly toward him, and stared at Draco with that furious look she gave him while she was on the dancefloor.

-I learned from the best-she retorted.

-Really? I'm not used to give these shows in public- Draco replied.

This time Hermione smiled: a bitter smile like he had never seen before.

-Oh, I know... You are exceptionally good at doing things in secret-

**_What was she talking about?_ **

Draco saw her leaving her empty glass on the table ready to walk away, but Draco's left hand quickly closed around Hermione's right wrist.

Hermione turned her head and stared at him, meeting two icy eyes that reciprocated her furious gaze.

-Do you think you can leave like this?- Draco asked, tightening his grip around Hermione's wrist.

-Let me go… A fight in front of everyone doesn’t suits your image of perfect man!- Hermione said through her teeth.

With a twist of her wrist Hermione freed herself from his grip and walked quickly inside the house.

Draco stared at her a few seconds before going after her: this time he wouldn't let it go!

___________________________________

He was behind her.

He came after her and he was definitely angry...

_Good, that makes two of us!_

The dance with Filippo had certainly worked: Hermione had wanted to hurt him and to make him jealous and judging by the tone of voice and the expression of his face she had succeeded.

Hermione slipped into their bedroom and made to close the door but Draco was faster than her and step through the door before she could leave him in the hall; she turned her back and walked to the window, heedless of what was going on behind her.

-DON'T YOU EVER ACT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!- Draco said.

The anger flowed back in Hermione's veins: now it was her to be at fault, while he could do whatever he wanted?

_Damn Malfoy!_

_Damn her for trusting that Snake!!_

Hermione turned and stared at him furious.

-Right… I'm the one who has to learn how to behave in public, isn’t it?- Hermione asked.

-YOU'RE ARE THE ONE THAT WAS GRINDING YOUR ASS AGAINST THAT MAN ON THE DANCEFLOOR- Draco yelled.

He had never raised his voice with her, even during his fights with Pansy and Daphne.

**What the hell was happening to him?**

Hermione frowned and pointed a finger at him.

-YOU LURID SNAKE... DON'T YOU DARE...-

-WHAT? IF YOU HAVE TO THREATEN ME, AT LEAST DO IT WELL, GRANGER!-

-YOU'RE AN HYPOCRITE,YOU KNOW? YOU COME HERE ACTING ALL MIGHTY AFTER WHAT I'VE SEEN!- Hermione accused him.

For a few moments Draco was puzzled by her words: what the fuck was she talking about?

She had been acting weird all night, what the hell happened to her?

-ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING? -he asked her, keeping his gaze fixed on the woman's face.

-You know very well what I'm talking about!- Hermione retorted.

-I'm a wizard, not a clairvoyant, so you might have to be clearer!-Draco said, perhaps too abrupt.

Hermione stared at him furious, struggling with her pride and her curiosity to see what a Malfoy would do when she would expose his betrayal.

-I saw you! - Hermione said, sure that those words would be enough for him to understand what she was talking about.

-I have no idea what you're talking about-Draco said annoyed.

-I saw how that woman was touching you under the table...

I saw her hand on your cock and how you kept talking as if nothing were happening!

WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?- Hermione screamed angry.

Suddenly everything was clear: why Hermione had that wounded and furious look at the same time, why she couldn't stand to be close to him and especially why she had danced like that on the dancefloor.

**She wanted to hurt him to make him feel as bad as she did.**

Without saying a word, Draco covered the distance between them in two steps and stopped in front of her, his hands on the wall caging Hermione's body against the wall with his.

Hermione tried to pushed him away to free herself, slightly frightened and still too angry to be able to withstand his closeness.

-Let me go- she said.

-LOOK AT ME! -

Hermione's eyes obeyed Draco's voice in spite of herself and stared into his.

The anger that had burned inside those icy-blue eyes till a few seconds ago was now gone.

-Nothing happened- Draco said, much calmer than moments earlier.

-Liar! –

The man sighed and lowered his gaze for an instant, before returning to meet Hermione's brown eyes with a definite expression on his face.

-Touch me-

Hermione frowned confused before shaking her head.

-No, I won’t! Absolutely not...-

_It was the last thing she wanted to do..._

-Nothing happened, I swear…-

Hermione laughed caustic.

-And I’m supposed to believe you, right?-

Draco let a frustrated sigh slip from his lips and took one of her hands between his.

Hermione tried to free her hand from his squeeze but Draco did not let go of her hand, sliding their hands down to his pants and stopping on the zipper.

Hermione narrow her eyes and wondered what Draco had in mind while his hand helped hers slid down the zipper.

-What the hell are you doing?- Hermione mumbled, trying one more time to pull her hand away from his grip.

-I’m trying to make you understand...-

Under her fingertips, Hermione felt the open button of his pants, now held up only by the belt and then her fingers brushed the fabric of Draco’s boxers.

-Touch me-Draco said one more time searching for her eyes.

Hermione sighed frustrated and moved her fingers against Draco's boxers: the fabric was dry.

-Nothing happened- Draco told her.

Hermione met his gaze and struggled between her want to believe him and what she had actually seen.

-No…I saw you- Hermione said, her fingers in between the breach of Draco’s pants.

-I know… And you are right… that woman put her hand on my thigh and started touching me, but I pushed her away as soon as I could.

My boxers are dry...-

That was true: if something had happened, they would have been wet.

Draco hated cleaning spells for that kind of things because he said it always brought back unpleasant memories of his teenage years.

-Is that why you were so angry? -Draco asked, not hinting at moving away from her.

Hermione remained silent.

Meanwhile Draco put his body flush against Hermione's, from shoulder to hip, his nose to touch her cheek, his warm breath against the skin of her neck.

-I saw how she was touching you and I lost my mind- Hermione confessed.

She met his eyes and stared at him serious.

-You're mine, no one else can touch you like that.

I don't care how many women you slept with in the past, now I have to be the only one for you- she added.

Under her fingers still resting against Draco's boxers, Hermione felt the immediate reaction to her words, while Draco's gaze remained fixed on hers.

-You are…-

Draco’s mouth laid on hers, pecking at her lips gently, then he let the desire take over leaving her breathless; he slid his tongue on her bottom lip and then twining it with hers, while his arms tightened around her body.

Hermione groaned slightly under the pressure of his body and laced one arm around Draco's shoulders.

Draco's lips detached from hers to slid down the profile of her jaw and chin, biting her and sliding his thumb against Hermione's lower lip while his other hand raised slowly under Hermione's skirt until his fingers caressed the delicate skin of her inner thigh, rubbing it in slow concentric touches.

-Is that why you danced that way with that man? - Draco whispered, moving his lips against her white neck.

Hermione bent her head against the wall to give him more space, relishing Draco's kisses and touches with her eyes closed, her legs like jelly against Draco's strong body.

-Baby look at me! -

Hermione opened her eyes, her gaze on his blond hair, Draco’s face hid in the nook between her neck and shoulder where he was teasing her skin with his lips and teeth.

-Why did you dance with that man? - Draco asked her again raising his head a little bit to meet her eyes.

Draco’s wandering hand had moved on her belly, stroking her flat stomach for a moment before getting under her top till he cupped her bare breast and Hermione gasped when she felt his thumb torturing her nipple.

Her confused mind remembered the question and Hermione swallowed loudly before answering.

-I wanted you to be jealous… T-to show you that I didn't need you- she confessed, stopping halfway to moan.

Draco squeezed her nipple between his fingers and raised his head to her level: his silver irises were almost black for desire.

-And is it true? You don't you need me?- Draco asked her before he teased her upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

_Damn Snake! He completely wrapped me in his coils..._

And yet Hermione didn’t want to be anywhere else!

She shook head to answer his question.

-No… it's not... I love you-

_OH FUCK! WHAT DID SHE SAY?_

_How could she be so stupid?_

Panicking, Hermione stared at Draco's eyes and saw him staring at her in shock, surprised by what she had just said.

_Fuck!_

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	17. Slipping though my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -I own you an apology.  
> After what happened I should have call you, I should have listened to your side of the story but everything happened so fast…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all well 😊  
> Quarantine is almost over, even if technically is still a month away... but now we see the light at the en of the tunnel.  
> I want to thank everyone who have always showered this FF with love though kudos, bookmarking and comments or simply reading my story. YOU ARE GOLDEN STARS!❤❤  
> Also I want to apologize if sometimes there are some grammatical mistakes that still escape my endless revisions: as you know English is not my first language; as if this is not enough this story is really old and before translating it I go through every chapter in the original version to change almost everything 😂
> 
> Two more things: First of all, soon I'm gonna take a small break because exam session is coming up and I need to focus on my studies. I'm gonna tell you when and for how long probably next week.  
> Lastly, after the next chapter we are going to have a few "dark" chapters. Every one of them will have trigger warnings at the beginning so if something is uncomfortable for any of you, you'll be able to skip it.  
> I promise that it will not be too explicit, but better be safe than sorry.
> 
> Ok, that's it. As always Stay safe & Stay home ❤
> 
> Love, Eva

Three words.

He had spent most of his life waiting to hear her say those three simple words.

And now that it happened, he didn't know what to do.

If he told her how he felt about her, it might sound like he was taking her feelings for granted and will end up demeaning his love for her.

**She loved him.**

He still couldn't believe that that little miracle had happened...

Hermione stared at him with a distraught look, as if she had realized too late that she had said something she actually wanted to keep secret for as long as possible.

The lust he had read in her eyes just a few moments ago had vanished, giving way to fear.

**Did she think he was going to hurt her?**

Maybe… Maybe she was scared to not hear those words as well, that he may not feel those feelings for her...

It was understandable… he could not forget how their relationship had been in the past, how everything had started again between them.

But so many things had happened in those months that they were two completely different people now from those who had started that journey together.

**He had to tell her something.**

**What the hell could he tell her?**

-What? -

**WELL DONE, JACKASS!**

Hermione's eyes tried to escape from his but Draco didn’t let her: he could not lose any emotion flashing in those eyes, not now that the situation had become so serious.

-Nothing- Hermione muttered.

**She can't take back what she said!**

Draco wouldn’t allowed it, not now that he was one step away from getting what he had always wanted.

-Hermione...-

Draco saw Hermione close her eyes for a few seconds, clearly struggling with herself between the desire to deny once more and that of giving in until he hear Hermione sigh and her warm breath caressing the skin of his neck, rippling a riddle of chills from the nape of his neck and along his back.

Hermione opened her eyes again and sank her gaze in his, as if she wanted to challenge him.

**Is it possible that even in a situation like that she saw him as an enemy?**

-It's true. I love you- Hermione said serious.

Draco felt his heart jump in his throat and at the same time a sudden relief took hold of him.

**Now that he knew the truth, he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them.**

Conscious of that awareness, Draco laid his forehead on the woman's shoulder, hiding from her eyes, trying not to show her the storm that was stirring in his mind at that moment.

One hand lay in Draco's hair and began to caress his locks gently without saying a word, perhaps aware that they had said too much.

Hermione's heart was beating hard against her chest, and her mind was as full of questions as Draco’s: probably if Hermione had asked him a straight question, Draco would answer honestly telling her what he felt for her.

But it wouldn’t be the right thing to do.

The man seemed to come back to himself and met Hermione’s attentive gaze before smiling at her moving his face closer to her to kiss the tip of her nose then walking one step away from her to take her hand in his and guide her to the bed.

In the silent bedroom, Draco let Hermione lie down and stared at her for a few moments.

**Now she was really his.**

Hermione had showed it with that foolish fit of jealousy, with her stupid dance and with those words full of anger, passion and possessiveness.

Draco lay down next to her and took her in his arms, letting her put her head on his left shoulder, smiling as he felt Hermione's arms tightening around his hips.

**Now that he knew the truth, everything will be alright.**

__________________________________

-Passports? -

As soon as he asked, the two documents fell on Harry's desk between the two men.

Ron stretched out an arm and picked up the passports, quickly opening them to check that everything was in order.

-Is everything okay with the Portkey?- Ron asked, pulling another puff from the cigarette and staring at his friend.

Harry nodded imperceptibly.

-It's not far from my house. An old trash can in River Street. I will give you a map at the right time to show you the spot- the black-haired man explained.

Ron frowned at those words.

-Why not an object inside your house?- he asked surprised.

Harry sneered with a scornful look.

-In my house? Do you want me to be more involved than I already am?

Maybe you forgot about it, but it's illegal what we're doing and when they will find out about my involvement I'm going to get into serious trouble…-Harry replied.

Ron lifted his shoulders uncaring.

-I don't think there's a Magic Law that prevents a father from seeing his daughter.

You're just a concerned relative who wants to help me staying in touch with my daughter...- Ron repeated for the umpteenth time.

_Fuck Harry and his pointless guilty conscience!_

Ron had always done everything the man had asked him, risking his life time and time again and now that it was time to return the favor, Harry was tortured by meaningless guilt and fear for what it may happen.

_What a useless fuck!_

If it weren’t for the little help Harry could give him with his escape plan, he wouldn't even have involved him!

It was obvious that Harry was angry with Hermione too, but not as much as Ron: Harry was hurt, he felt betrayed for some absurd reason and was annoyed because for the first time he was not the hero of the story.

Ron, on the other hand, was full of rage, of a blind fury that he couldn't wait to unleash.

For the first time in his life Ron wanted to see another person suffer and it didn’t matter that Hermione had been his whole world to for the last fifteen years: when he needed her, Hermione had not been able to help him, only good at making him feel inadequate, at fault for not spending enough time with Prudence and singlehandedly destroying their marriage with her judgmental looks and her uptight attitude and killing the love Ron had always felt for her.

_No, it wasn't true..._

_That was probably the only lie he was telling himself._

Ron was certain that if Hermione had a change of heart and came back home, he would put aside all the hatred of those last months and forgive her, ready to resume their lives from where she had left off three months earlier.

Ron come back from his thoughts as soon as Harry spoke again.

-Did you find a place for you and Prudence?- he asked worried.

Ron merely nodded.

-Obviously, I can't ask you anything...-

-Obviously- Ron confirmed.

It had already been a problem to tell him his destination, so that Harry could connect the Portkey but Ron had no intention of telling him anything else, otherwise he would find the cops at his tail sooner than expected.

_Malfoy would definitely start a real manhunt..._

-Did you talk to your wife? - Ron asked, trying to erase from his mind that thought that always terrified him and kept him awake at night.

Harry nodded.

-At first she didn't understand why I couldn't invite Hermione myself, then when I told her that lately our relationships is a little bit complicated she accepted- Harry recounted.

Ron nodded slowly.

-Did you tell her anything else?- Ron asked.

Harry frowned.

-Do you really think that Ginny would agree to help us if I told her what was behind my invitation? She would hate me and would definitely warn Hermione about your plan- Harry retorted angrily.

Ron sighed dryly and took a new cigarette from the abandoned package on the desk.

Harry stared at him for a few moments, trying to calm down his irritation.

-Ron... You know what you're doing, don't you?- Harry asked, staring at his best friend's face.

Ron's gaze was unlike any other he had seen in years of friendship: in his eyes, Ron seemed possessed by an evil spirit who was erasing everything good and pure in his best friend.

\--Do you really think I'd put my daughter's life in danger?- Ron asked.

Harry hurried to shake his head but raised his hand so he could express his thoughts without being interrupted.

-I didn't mean that… But you know that when our plan takes off you will not only have Malfoy on your trail, but also your creditors will start looking for you.

Are you sure you can guarantee Prudence's safety? -

-I’ll disappear into thin air, don't worry. Just think about your part in the plan..-Ron answered in a harsh voice.

Harry stared at him uncertain for a few moments and at last nodded.

It was too late to stop…

_____________________________________________

The warm rays of sun peeped from the open windows, hitting the headboard of the bed.

Hermione tried to grasp the last shred of unreality that dreams always carried with them but unfortunately reality pulled her and forced her to open her eyes: the first thing she saw was the full-length mirror of the wardrobe that reflected the image of the two bodies lying in bed.

Draco didn’t let her go all night, laying his chin in her hair, his chest against her back.

An arm around her waist pressed her body against Draco but Hermione was not troubled by that extreme closeness.

Slowly Hermione stroked his arm around her hips, trying not to wake him up and inevitably her memory returned a few hours ago.

_She told him that she loved him._

At a different time she would never have said those words, not for the next ten years, yet the intimacy between them last night must have favored that confession, making it spontaneous.

All she had to do was look Draco in the eye and the words had come out of her mouth all by themselves.

_How did she feel now that Draco knew the truth?_

_Relieved? Maybe._

_Scared? Definitely._

Above all, without even knowing why, she was confident.

Draco didn’t run away, had not laughed at her, and didn’t say something to put some distance between them.

He just wanted to hear those words again several times, in need of further confirmation, as he held her in his arms.

They had fallen asleep fully clothed... It hasn't happened to her since she was 15.

Hermione felt him move slightly above her and stopped stroking his arm, to prevent him from waking up altogether to have a few more minutes to think about what happened.

Looking at their reflection in the mirror, Hermione could not fail to notice Draco's beauty: his eyes were elegant, covered by thick eyelashes, his face was relaxed and devoid of all those mischievous and cheeky expressions and those sensual lips were slightly open, lacking his sexy smiles that sent her into confusion.

Looking at him now you would have thought him an innocent man... maybe even shy!

Hermione thought back to what she had said the previous evening, stunned by her own shamelessness: even during the best moments of her relationship with Ron the times when she had said those three words and acted like she did yesterday evening could be counted on the fingertips of one hand.

_How could Draco ignite such feelings of passion and possessiveness in her veins?_

The mere thought that he could cheat on her had made her act in such a foolish way, leading her to pull out her claws to protect what was hers from everyone else and improvising that dance to get under Draco's skin, to see if he felt the same jealousy as well seeing her flirt with another man.

Thinking back to how she had behaved with Filippo she could feel her face burn with shame and not even knowing that she had achieved her goal helped.

It was the first time she had willingly used someone to achieve her goals.

_She was definitely becoming a full-fledged Slytherin!_

Draco moved his head on the pillow, in that middle ground between sleep and wakefulness, and squeezed his arm around her waist, as if to make sure she was still in his arms.

Hermione smiled a little smile and started once again to caress his arm, trying to help his sleep while still lingering in her thoughts: it was time to come to terms with what they had said last evening...

Or rather, what she had said and the silence she had gotten in response.

She told Draco she loved him. Without fear or shame.

Hermione had noticed the look that Draco had cast at her face when she had given voice to the possessive feeling that had taken hold of her ever since she had seen that woman's hand on Draco's thigh :it was a sort of fiery look, maybe even proud, if such a thing was possible...

Like he couldn't wait for a woman to talk to him like that!

_No. Not just any woman... Her._

_Damn it, sometimes it was really hard to understand him!_

As usual, Hermione had failed to understand what was hidden behind his mysterious silvery eyes at her words.

_What was Draco thinking?_

Some of her fears had proved to be unfounded, given the presence of the man next to her, yet Draco had remained silent.

Hermione would have wanted to hear anything, she would even settle for a _"thank you_ ", in exchange of that deafening silence.

It was truth that Draco's eyes had look different after her confession, his manners had become sweeter but not a single word had been said about his feelings.

_Could it be that he didn't feel anything for her?_

_No, it was not that._

In that case, Draco wouldn't have hold her in his arms all night as if he was terrified of losing her.

A deep sigh came to her ears and the next moment, Draco's head moved again on the pillow.

-Mhh... -Draco mumbled, while his long arm pressed her flush against his body, fighting against the many layers of clothing.

Hermione smiled and moved in his embrace so she could meet his gaze.

-Morning...-Hermione whispered.

With sleepy eyes, Draco smiled slightly and bowed his head until it laid on her shoulder.

Hermione hugged his shoulders with one arm and stroked the hair at the base of his neck with a soothing and gentle touch.

-How long have I been crushing you with my weight?- Draco asked in a husky voice.

Hermione smiled: it would never be a nuisance to feel how much Draco needed her, especially if it meant staying in his arms all night.

-All night? – Hermione answered with an ironic vein in her voice.

Draco made a frustrated noise and rubbed the tip of his nose against the skin of her neck, before sighing and move his head a little bit to meet Hermione's gaze.

-How did you put up with me? -Draco asked her, his gaze fixed on Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed, moving away a blonde lock too close to his right eye.

Now that Draco knew how she felt about him she didn’t need to hide anymore: every little touch was a proof of her love, of what Hermione had hidden for weeks and now she was ready to shout it from the rooftops.

_Even in the unfortunate case that Draco didn’t feel the same for her..._

-It’s the same thing I keep asking myself- she teased him.

At those words, Draco tried to move away, to slide in his side of the bed but Hermione didn’t let him pulling him back close to her.

-But truth is… I can't sleep if you're not here with me…- she added candid.

Draco stared at her for a few moments in disbelief, probably still a little bit sleepy, then leaned close to her face and made to kiss her but Hermione ducked at the last moment.

_She couldn't kiss him, not yet at least..._

Draco looked at her, frowning: it was the first time she refused a kiss.

The woman smiled timidly at him and tried to shrug her shoulders.

-I haven't brushed my teeth yet...-

An amused laugh rang out into the room.

-Who cares? It's not the first time we've kissed as soon as we wake up--Draco said.

-Not really… I always wake up before you to brush my teeth... -

Draco laughed again and shook his head: at that moment she look a lot like Prudence; now he understood from whom Prue had taken that innocent and pure look...

Draco lifted his upper body slightly from the bed, most of his weight on one arm, leaning once again close to Hermione’s face, his eyes fixed on hers: certain that if he tried to kiss her again Hermione would move, Draco first kissed her neck, gentle barely there kisses moving upwards to her left ear, touching her earlobe with his lips and his teeth.

Hermione opened her lips and sighed, while her hand tightened around Draco's waist, pulling him against her.

Moving away from her ear, Draco's mouth slid down her cheek, slowly approaching the corner of her mouth and there he stopped, his eyes in Hermione's which, rolling her eyes in an amused expression, decided to help him by turning her head and letting their mouths meet.

Their lips touched slowly, until Hermione opened her own and let Draco's tongue slid inside her mouth, beginning that dance that left her breathless each time.

Calm quickly gave way to passion and desire, their bodies attracted to each other by a magnetic attraction; their hands moving on their clothes to open and remove what had suddenly become a hindrance.

Within minutes they found themselves naked on top of the sheets, unable to move away from each other: Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders, while he moved on her body trying to give both of them as much pleasure as possible.

Although he could not put it into words, Draco tried to show her through his gestures all the love he felt for her; he devoted himself completely to Hermione’s pleasure, almost forgetting about himself, prodigal of caresses and attentions and only when he felt Hermione reach her orgasm, Draco let go and once again lost himself in her.

_-Say it- Draco whispered, one step away from falling from the highest peak of pleasure._

_Hermione, her eyes fixed in his, her breath short for the pleasure that was about to submerge her, didn’t have any doubt to what he wanted to hear._

_-I love you-_

_And once again, those words had a devastating effect on both of them, leaving them breathless and in disbelief at what had just happened._

That experience was completely different from everything Hermione had felt in her life and from what they had experienced together: for the first time both of them had been free to let their feelings show; they both knew exactly what the other wanted and went out of their way to make that experience unforgettable.

Lying next to each other, Draco rested his head on Hermione's chest trying to regain control of his breath, smelling the smell of sweat and sex on her skin.

They remained silent for a long time, both frightened by the possibility that words could ruin the intimacy that had been created between them, just listening to their breaths.

-We need to talk about what happened- Draco finally said, breaking the silence.

Hermione understood immediately but was not ready yet to face the possible consequences of that conversation, so she decided to act naively.

-It's not the first time we've had sex-

Draco put his chin on Hermione's chest and met her gaze, a serious look on his face.

-You know what I'm talking about- he replied.

Hermione knew that there was no escape when Draco looked at her in such a determined way so she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

-Alright. Let's talk about it- she said, opening her eyes and looking at his face.

Draco moved and settled next to her on his side, covering with the sheet both of them.

-You start- Hermione said in a firm tone.

-What? No way, I don’t think so! - Draco replied, moving his hair away from his eyes.

-You want to talk about what happen, so it's up to you to start talking! - Hermione replied.

_Had it depended on her that conversation probably would never have taken place._

Draco stared at her and nodded imperceptibly.

-Okay… When did it happen?-

Hermione frowned and remained silent.

-When did you realize you were in love with me? –

Slightly uncomfortable, Hermione licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, unaware of the effect that simple gesture had on Draco and after a few moments of silence in which she thought back on the past months, she returned to stare at Draco’s face.

-It was when you left for Brussels.

Before your trip I had had some doubts, but I had not asked myself too many questions, perhaps because I was frightened by the answer.

Then when you left it was like I fell into a black hole... The idea of being without you for three days seemed impossible to me.

I kept telling myself that I was being absurd because when I was married to Ron there were times when he didn't come home for weeks but still… I had never felt like that-Hermione confessed sincere.

Draco remained silent while a multitude of feelings stirred inside him.

-Why didn't you tell me when I came back?- Draco asked her in a calm voice.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to his left hand on the mattress not far from her, leading Hermione to move a hand to intertwine their fingers.

-I was afraid- Hermione replied earnest.

This time it was Draco who frowned.

-Of me? -

Hermione smiled a little smile and shook her head, swaying her soft curly hair around her face.

-No, of course not... I was afraid of what you were going to say. After all, it's only a few months since we are getting along so well.

At Hogwarts, we hated each other without making too much mystery of it and I didn’t know how you would react knowing...-

-Knowing your feelings? - Draco interrupted her serious.

In spite of herself, Hermione nodded.

For a few moments in the room the silence returned.

**How could he** **make her understand how he felt about her?**

**How could he break down the barriers that being a Malfoy inevitably carried with it?**

Draco sighed slightly frustrated and returned to stare at her brown eyes.

-I've stopped hating you years ago-

The surprised expression that appeared instantly on Hermione's face should have been immortalized in a photo because, Draco was sure, it was an event that it would never happen again even if they spent the rest of their lives together.

Draco hinted at a smile and shrugged.

-I've already told you that I've wanted you since our last years at Hogwarts, but my pride was too strong back then for me to understand my feelings for you.

I was unable to overcome my father's influence or go against my family, even if I wanted something with every ounce of myself.

And believe me if I tell you that back then there was nothing I wanted more than you...-Draco added.

_That was an unexpected revelation! She definitely didn’t see that coming…._

It wasn't a lie; Hermione could see it in his eyes and since they started this “relationship” Draco seemed unable to lie to her.

Also confirming Draco's words, there were Pansy’s words and memories, everything that her friend had told her during those months since the beginning of their friendship.

-Why didn't I ever notice anything?- Hermione asked.

Draco grinned sarcastic.

-Probably because you didn't look at me for more than two minutes, or maybe because you hated me or just because, even if I don't like to admit it or even think about it, at the time your thoughts were only for Weasley- Draco said.

_Okay, that was a more than valid explanation!_

-But if you really wanted me so much, why didn't you try to make me understand, to let me know your feelings?- Hermione asked clearly intrigued.

-What good would have come from it?

Even three months ago, when I knocked on your door, you couldn't trust me even though I did everything I could to show you my good intentions- Draco pointed out with a slight smile.

_One more point in his favor!_

With her eyes fixed on his face, Hermione saw him smile a sad smile.

-Even now I can't show you how I feel about you- Draco said.

_Why did her heart have to jump in her throat?_

Draco leaned toward her and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

-I wish I had your courage. I wish I could put into words what I feel for you and not let it stay just in my mind.

But once again I would go against my nature...-

-Draco…- Hermione began, trying to reassure him.

-I am like my mother in this... She never showed me her love for me as well even if I was the person she loved the most after my father- Draco continued without considering her interruption.

-Is showing your feelings something that goes against your nature?- Hermione asked confused.

Draco nodded.

-It's not easy to open up with someone or give voice to what you think or feel when all your life you have been taught that feelings can become a weapon, something that can be used against you to hurt you.

So, since I was a child I tried to show indifference, to create an armor to prevent those around me from noticing what I considered weaknesses and that can be used against me hurt me...-

Almost enthralled, Hermione continued to stare at Draco's face.

_How was it possible to educate a child to such a doctrine of fear, to make him ashamed of his own feelings?_

Draco's eyes returned to hers, and Hermione saw him hinting another sad smile.

-I wish I had your courage- Draco said again.

Trying to convey strength and love to him, Hermione placed both hands on his face and forced him to look at her eyes.

-Those days are over. I won't let you go back to the dark side… I won’t never hurt you- Hermione said in a firm voice.

Draco smiled slightly.

-You can't promise something like that-

Hermione shook her head determined.

-I can. I **am** doing it- she replied. -It doesn't matter if you can't tell me what your feelings for me are right now.

Because you have feelings for me, right?- Hermione added suddenly hesitant.

Draco rolled his eyes before giving her a wry grin as his hand put her curls behind her right ear.

-After all I said, you still don't know? -

Hermione shrugged, giggling.

-Everyone needs reassurance now and then...

Where was I? Ah, yes!

It doesn't matter if you can't tell me what your feelings for me are...

But from now on, let me remind you every day how I feel for you, so that you have no doubt and maybe it may help you to make me a wonderful declaration of love! – Hermione said with a touch of irony in her voice.

Draco chuckled and nodded as much as he could with her hands still on his cheeks before leaning toward Hermione’s face and putting his lips on hers for a small and gentle kiss.

Maybe it would take a little bit longer than expected, but now Hermione was certain that they would eventually get a fairytale happy ending.

__________________________________________________

-Do you want more coffee? -

Blaise looked up from the newspaper and saw her standing in front of him, the coffee pot in her left hand waiting for him to answer.

He nodded and went back to reading the foreign policy news as the sound of coffee poured into his cup and the music in the background broadcasted on the radio came to his ears.

She walked away and unseen, Blaise looked up from the newspaper once again, looking at the back and firm legs in front of him.

Daphne was a real temptation, especially when she was wearing only her white panties and his shirt that only covered her body up to her lower back, a shirt she had picked up that morning from the floor next to the bed.

It will surely smell like her for days…

-Couldn't you have picked one of your shirts?- Blaise asked trying to act nonchalant.

Daphne turned and looked at him with an arched eyebrow, with that skeptical look she always had when she didn't know if he was making fun of her or if he was serious.

-It was the first thing I found when I woke up- Daphne explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Blaise mumbled.

-In English, please? – Daphne said frowning again.

-I said that after I'll have to wash it or I'm going to smell like a woman- Blaise said.

An amused smile curved upwards the corners of Daphne's mouth.

-If it bothers you so much, I can take it off now- she teased him.

To confirm her words, she put her hands on the first button to open it letting a little skin show through the folds of his shirt.

The newspaper fell forgotten on Blaise's lap as his gaze fixed on the woman's figure, unable even to think of anything else other than her hands on his shirt now on the second button.

-You're going to catch a cold- he said croakily.

_What? Who the hell cares!_

If she listened to him, she would stop that impromptu striptease!

Once again Daphne smiled at him and returned to put her hands on the third button.

-It's so cute that you worry about me...-

Blaise saw her take a step closer to him and unexpectedly he realized that his mouth was parched.

Without taking his eyes away from Daphne, as the newspaper fell at their feet, the man sought his own mug on the table and brought it to his lips, taking a long sip.

-Can I help you with something? -

Daphne was standing in front of him, Blaise just needed to stretch an arm to touch her.

The first three buttons of the shirt were open and Blaise could see the curves of her breasts and smell her scent.

He saw her reach out and take his mug, before taking a sip of his coffee.

_Damn witch!_

Blaise raised his arms and wrapped them around Daphne’s waist, fingers sliding under his shirt, hands on her hips touching bare skin, his eyes fixed in Daphne's. Blaise noticed only vaguely that Daphne had put the mug back on the table when he heard the sound of porcelain on hard wood.

-I forgot what a gentleman you are...- Daphne teased him.

He smiled a mocking smile, but without ending their embrace.

-That’s because you don't know me yet...-

-You're wrong… No one knows you like I do - Daphne replied arching her back towards him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Blaise smiled and had to admit that Daphne was absolutely right.

No one knew him better than she did.

With his arm clenched around her waist, Blaise pulled her against his body, his face not far from hers.

He glanced quickly at the neckline of her shirt and felt a shiver run down his back.

-You never change, do you?- Daphne said with an amused smile on her lips.

-What? Wasn't this the purpose of that little show?- Blaise shamelessly asked her.

Daphne shrugged.

-Who knows... -

Before either of them spoke again, the charged atmosphere was broken by a ringing mobile phone.

Daphne turned in Blaise’s arms and with a few steps walked away from him.

For his part, Blaise immediately knew who was calling.

Every time she received his phone calls, Daphne would walk away, going into another room and speaking softly so as not to be heard by him.

Like he wasn't smart enough to know that on the other side of the phone was Ronan, her son.

During that month that they had decided to forget about everything and everyone, that child was the only one who had permission to contact them.

Ronan called Daphne once a day, mostly in the mornings, before starting his day and letting her mother carry on with her life.

When they were on the phone, Daphne spoke in French, as if to exclude Blaise if possible even more from that part of her life but Blaise had to admit that he did not mind: he had never asked her questions about him, had never been interested in that son who he knew exist but of which he deliberately did not acknowledged the existence.

Luckily, Daphne had never tried to impose Ronan's presence on him in any way.

A month ago they had created a bubble, just for the two of them, never talking about what would change at the end of those thirty days.

And now that it was almost over, Blaise was still in the dark: would they go back to hating each other like a month ago or would they try to have a more civilized relationship considering the newfound harmony between them?

Had this month really marked a new beginning for them?

Maybe they would really be able to put the past behind them and start a life together...

But was it really possible if he persisted in pretending that that child didn't exist?

Ronan was not his son and lived in another country, so why did he have to be involved in his life?

Blaise saw Daphne come back into the kitchen and immediately realized that something had changed, he could see it on her face.

-What's going on? -

Daphne sighed and put her cell phone on the marble top of the kitchen bar.

-I have to leave for Paris- Daphne said straight to point.

Blaise frowned showing his disbelief.

-Why?-

-Patrick has a sudden work commitment outside Paris that he couldn’t postponed, so Ronan will spend the last week of holiday from school with me- Daphne said, quickly rebuttoning her shirt.

Blaise got up and stood in front of her.

-When will you go?-

The expression on her face confirmed his fears: she would leave that same day.

-I'm sorry but I can't do otherwise- Daphne replied, stepping toward him.

-What about us? - Blaise asked, suddenly feeling the anger that was so familiar running through his veins.

Daphne sighed and pulled her hair away from her forehead before answering: what was the right thing to say to avoid a new fight?

Ronan had always been a difficult topic between them and no matter what she would say now, Blaise would surely find a reason to fight.

-Blaise…He's my son -

Daphne saw him nod, while his face turned dark at those words.

-Of course, he is YOUR son... Who am I to stop you? – Blaise asked her caustic.

Daphne sighed again and turned her back on him, trying to escape the negative comments that would surely come.

-You know what? I'm not going to apologize for that… And I won't let you make me feel guilty because I'm trying to be a good mother.

We hadn't made any plans, we hadn't decided anything for what will happen at the end of this month, so I won’t let you act like this.

It was gonna end anyway in a few days...- Daphne retorted.

Blaise nodded slowly, feeling the anger compressed in his chest.

Obviously, she had no hope for a future together...It had just been a month of sex that would have ended with the summer holidays.

Blaise nodded one more time trying not to show his irritation.

-Yeah, you're right… After all, it would have ended in a few days, what does it matter if it ends a few days earlier?- Blaise asked, a cruel vein in his voice.

This time it was Daphne who felt hurt by those bitter words.

Blaise was giving voice to everything she feared would happen at the end of that month.

Is it possible that he didn't care about her or their relationship?

-I'd better start packing my suitcase. I have a lot to do before I leave...- Daphne said turning her back and quickly walking out of the kitchen.

Blaise watched her leave despite every cell in his body begged him to ask her to stay, to bar the main door, and to trap the world outside those walls so that the two of them could remain in that limbo.

But one more time, Daphne was slipping through his fingers and he didn't know how to stop her.

________________________________

They had been back in London only for a few hours when they received that unexpected visit.

They just had time to unpack when the doorbell went off, taking the two adults by surprise.

No one knew about their return yet...

They were all in the private living room lying on the couch watching a movie together when the doorbell rang out in the hallway to the living room.

Draco had untangled from Hermione's embrace and had gone to open the door, while the woman had continued to watch the film with her daughter.

Hermione's surprise had been great when moments later, she saw Draco coming back followed a step behind by a shy figure.

Draco had stepped aside and Hermione stood up from the sofa, in disbelief seeing Ginny Weasley Potter in their living room.

-Ginny...-

-Aunt Giny!- Prudence exclaimed as she run from the sofa to hug the woman.

Ginny smiled as she saw the little girl for the first time in months and opened her arms to hug her.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other quickly: if Hermione was clearly surprised, Draco was looking attentively at Hermione’s face to try and understand if that visit was welcomed or not, ready to walk Ginny out of their house at the first sign of discomfort from Hermione.

-Ginny, what a surprise...- Hermione said.

Ginny moved her eyes from Prudence to Hermione’s face and smiled a shy smile.

-I'm sorry I came here without calling first but I need to talk to you about something- she said.

_Why that formal tone? Is she afraid of me?_

_Or is it because of Draco?_

Hermione didn’t want to believe that Ginny was mad at her because of what had happened with Ron.

Hermione nodded subtly.

-Don’t worry, I’m not here to talk to you about my brother- Ginny added, as if sensing her fears.

Hermione smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

-Prue, honey, why don't we go to the kitchen? You have to help me with dinner...- Draco said to the little girl.

Prudence broke away from her aunt's embrace and walked towards Draco, taking his right hand.

Hermione smiled and then looked at Draco.

-We’ll be downstairs.

All you have to do is whistle -Draco said.

Regardless of Ginny presence, Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on her lips before leaving the room chatting with Prue.

Left alone, the two women waited a few moments before talking again.

-Do you want to sit down?- Hermione asked still slightly uncomfortable.

Still a bit hesitant Ginny nodded and sat in front of Hermione in an armchair.

-What did you want to talk to me about?- Hermione asked her looking at what had been one of her best friend for years.

-Actually I came to ask you a favor...- Ginny started.

Hermione frowned.

-What kind of favor? -

-Next Saturday is my mum’s birthday and we are having a party with all her children and grandchildren... And we would like for Prue to be there too- Ginny said staring at Hermione’s face.

-Will Ron be there too? - Hermione asked.

In response, Ginny simply nodded.

The expression on Hermione's face became sad and the next moment she shook her head.

-I am so sorry Gin but I can't-

Ginny sighed and put her hair behind her right ear in a nervous gesture.

-Please Hermione…-

-It's better this way, Gin!

I'm not being cruel, trust me, and I would love for your mother to spend some time with Prudence… I haven’t forgotten how important family for your mother is but Ron can't see Prudence-

-Why? All the family would be there to make sure that nothing happens, I promise you that nothing will happen to Prudence… I can give you my word!

We just want for my mum to have a nice birthday party- Ginny said, trying to convince her.

-If Ron have any contact with Prue during the party, the agreement with which Draco agrees to pay Ron’s debts will be off-

Ginny sighed and nodded slowly, thinking quickly for a possible solution to their problem before a curious look appeared on her face.

-Does she miss Ron?-

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

-How can you miss a father you hardly ever saw? Even when Ron was with us, he was never there, he was just a ghost wandering around the house.

I mean… You know everything Prue and I went through, what we had to put up with...-

Ginny nodded; her eyes fixed on Hermione’s face.

-I know… And I own you an apology.

After what happened I should have call you, I should have listened to your side of the story but everything happened so fast…- Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

-It’s fine Ginny…-

-No, it’s not! You were my best friend. I should have been by your side and surely I shouldn’t have listened to my family…- replied fiercely Ginny.

-And Ron is your brother- Hermione countered.

-Ron has been a jerk for years. I knew that you were not happy and I should have been a better friend.

Are you two okay now? Are you happy?- Ginny added.

A little smile stretched the brunette’s lips before she nodded as well.

-It wasn’t easy in the beginning but now we are happy- Hermione said honest.

For a few moments, silence descended into the room before Ginny sighed again.

-What are we going to do about this party?-

-I would really love for Prudence to spend some time with your mother.

But I cannot risk it…-

Ginny sighed.

-Maybe we can find a compromise?- Ginny said.

Hermione frowned waiting to hear her proposal.

-My mother will certainly want Ron to be there at the party, too. But he doesn’t have to be present for all of it- Ginny explained.

Now Hermione was beginning to understand the idea of her former sister-in-law.

-We can split the party into two: during the first part Ron will be there and during the second half I will send him away, even kicking him out if necessary, and my mother, and me as well, will be able to spend some time with Prudence.

Would it be okay with you? -Ginny asked a little bit tense.

_It wasn't a bad idea._

She could always check that her husband was not actually there, perhaps letting Draco accompany her and in that way she would make Mrs. Weasley happy too.

-Alright, you convinced me... But no more than a couple of hours- Hermione agreed.

Ginny smiled happy and stood up for hugging Hermione for the first time in a long while.

If she only knew what she had set in motion, surely Ginny would not have been so happy.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	18. The mousetrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You let Prudence go to Potter's house? Hermy, how can you be calm when your daughter is in the wolf's lair?"  
> “Harry is not the bad wolf of fairy tales”  
> “No, he’s worse. He is real! "  
> “Pansy come on! Harry would never hurt Prue, he loves her... and then Ginny wouldn't let anything happen to her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 😊  
> It's been a while since the last chapter, and I'm really sorry, but I had an exam at the end of May and I started to study as soon I posted the last chap.  
> Unfortunately I didn't pass my exam and the following weeks had been really bad... I went to a really dark place.  
> But now I'm back, trying to put back the pieces, one by one...🦾  
> Starting from this one, the next chapters are gonna be pretty sad, dark and difficult, but I PROMISE that there is a light a the end of the tunnel!  
> I'll put tags and trigger warnings at the beginnings of every chapters in case it may trigger anyone.
> 
> As always, THANK YOU to everyone that will read, leave kudos and a comment to my story... And THANK YOU to those who did it during my short absence. YOU ARE STARS! ❤❤
> 
> Enjoy the new chapther!
> 
> Love, Eva

_There's no warning that today will be a different day from the others._

_The day that's going to change your life..._

_You wake up turning off your alarm, full of the usual hopes for the day, perhaps taking a quick look at the window to check the weather hoping that it won't be a rainy day or that, in that case, you remembered to take the umbrella._

_You will get dresses like every morning and have breakfast with your family, before taking your daughter to school and going to work, where for the next twelve hours you will check the files on wizards and witches likely dangerous for the magical and the muggle world, engaging in small talk with your colleagues and maybe even laughing at some jokes to break the monotony of your work._

_Then suddenly... something changes._

_Sometimes it's something imperceptible, and you don't even notice..._

_A change in the air around you, something that warns you that things are changing, that something is about to go wrong._

_Soon after comes the confirmation, more terrible than you ever imagined..._

_And the only thing you can think of is that your life is over, that nothing will be the same, that everything you fought for in your life, it was all for nothing._

_They took away the most important thing in your life..._

_It's too late._

_It happened, they snatched her from you without you noticing, and you can't do anything about it._

_You can only give up... To the idea that you will never see her face again, you will no longer hear her laugh and her voice, that you will no longer hold her in your arms..._

_Your all body aches at the mere thought._

_You **can't** and you **won’t** give up, you know that._

_You know you're going to do everything you can to get things right, without listening to people telling you that maybe you should have expected it._

_But how can Fate want such a thing? Inflicting such suffering?_

_No, it's not possible, you don't want to believe it! YOU CAN'T believe it._

_And all you can think about is that you want to go back to go back in time, to this morning when you woke up, having the knowledge of what would happen today, ready to deal with things differently._

_Ready to fight with tooth and nails for what you care about more than anything in the world…_

_You're not ready to give up yet..._

_You never did._

_You're not going to start now._

_____________________________________

The sound of rain against the windowpanes penetrated into the mists of sleep and to her consciousness.

Trying to cling to that muffled and warm world, Hermione turned between the sheets, hitting Draco's bare chest with her nose.

The woman mumbled weakly and sought a more comfortable position, stretching an arm around Draco's hips moving her head on the pillow, feeling the scent of his aftershave.

Still asleep, Draco lured her against his body, in a sort of conditioned reflex, putting a hand on her back.

A flash lit up the sky and the thunder that followed moments after shook the windowpanes, making Hermione shudder: thanks to her attitude she had always denied but since she was a child she had always been afraid of thunderstorms, especially during the night.

Hermione cuddled even more closer to Draco, hiding her face in his chest, now completely awake but still keeping her eyes closed.

She felt him take a deep breath and wondered what he was dreaming about: she had always had the strange idea that men, when they were not engaged in erotic dreams, had dreams that saw them engaged with flying broomsticks and enemies to fight.

\- Babe...-

Draco's voice was hoarse with sleep and gave her goosebumps.

Draco had been calling her " _babe_ " since that famous morning in Ischia, when she confessed her feelings for him, since that unexpected " _I love you_ " came out of her mouth.

Draco had not given voice to his feelings, but in those months Hermione had learned how to read him and she knew that for a King of the Slytherin it was already difficult to open up and talk about feelings.

But Draco surprised her when he tried to explain to her what his feelings were for her and why it was so difficult for him to voiced them.

To try to cheer him up, Hermione had told him to take as much time as he needed because she was sure that Draco felt something, if not the same for her.

Hermione could see it in his touches, his looks, the small smiles he gave her and Prudence...

_It was impossible not to notice._

-Mhh... Hermione mumbled without raising her head from her hiding place.

Draco’s hand on her back caressed her gently just as another thunder echoed outside, causing her to jolt.

Hermione felt Draco's lips curl into a smile against her hair before a small kiss grazed her locks.

\- Don't tell me the invincible Granger is afraid of thunderstorms...- Draco teased her good-naturedly. 

Hermione remain silent with her eyes closed and an arm wrapped around his hips, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"There are so many things I'm afraid of" she finally confessed opening her eyes, not looking up.

Draco's hand moved from her back to her hair and got lost in her curls and stroking them, while he reflected on her last words.

“Like what?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, as much as her position allowed her.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you” she said enigmatic.

They remained in their cocoon silent for a long time, only re-emerged when they heard a small voice behind the ajar door calling them.

“Mom! Draco!”

Hermione smiled against Draco's neck and, once free from Draco’s arms she set up in the middle of the bed.

With an identical smile on his face, Draco set up as well and pointed his wand to the door opening it more showing Prudence, wearing her pink pajamas with a fantasy of white clouds.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Hermione said with a bright smile to Prudence.

Prudence laughed cheerfully and the next moment she ran towards the bed and as soon as she was close Draco, leaned towards the edge and held his arms towards Prue, grabbing her and pulling the giggling girl against his chest.

“Who wants to fly?” Draco asked, looking at Prudence’s face.

“Me!” Prue shouted.

“Open your wings... Are you ready?” Draco asked, lying down on his back on the bed, his arms outstretched upwards and his eyes fixed on Prudence's face.

Following his instructions Prudence opened her arms and bent her knees giving them upwards.

Hermione smiled and crossed her legs under the blankets and watched them as amid the laughter of the little girl and the noises of Draco, who was trying to imitate the engines of an airplane, Draco's arms moved back and forth, left and right, making Prudence fly.

The first time Hermione had seen them play like that, she had a small heart attack: Prudence was too young and Draco could not foresee that she would not feel sick or that, God forbid, Draco's hands would not lose his grip and dropped her.

But Hermione had to think again, hearing Prudence's laughter and her incitement to fly again and again.

Hermione saw Draco’s arms lower and hold her for a few moments against his chest, Prudence's little hands getting lost in his golden hair, before the little girl hid under the sheets, her head on Draco’s pillow.

"Don't tell me you're tired again" Hermione said, bending her upper body closer to her daughter and moving a curl off her face.

Prudence did not answer and with her eyes closed, began to breathe hard to make them believe that she had fallen asleep again.

The two adults looked at each other amused, before Hermione tucked her hands under the sheets and Prudence’s pajama tickling her hips.

Prudence’s happy laugh prompted Hermione to carry on, the sound of her daughter's laughter and pleas the only sound in the room.

Finally Hermione moved her hands away and lie down next to her daughter, her head not far from Prudence’s, covering both of them with the white duvet.

"Apparently neither of you wants to get up this morning" Draco remarked, a pleased smile curling his lips, resting his weight on one elbow and turning to the side toward the two women.

Hermione looked up at the man and Draco saw her shrug her shoulders.

“It's the last days of holidays before we go back to work... We can be a little lazy, don’t you think?” Hermione asked without looking away from him.

Draco smiled amusedly and shrugged his shoulders, before diving under the duvet as well, stretching an arm over Prudence's belly and touching with his fingertips the skin of Hermione's left arm.

“If you ask me, we can stay in bed all day... I have no objection” he commented.

Hermione smiled and thought it would be a great idea, a different way to spend the day together but she knew that it was not possible.

Not today.

Today, for the first time after months, Prudence would see her grandparents and uncles again...

Immediately the doubts that accompanied that decision came back to haunt Hermione, making her wonder for the umpteenth time if she had made the right choice.

“I can hear you thinking from here…” Draco said in a serious voice.

Hermione came back to reality, looking at him and smiled a small smile.

"You are not that far away" she replied before sighing.

Draco stared at her for a few moments in silence, wondering whether to start that discussion again or not.

Hermione knew what he thought about it, she knew he didn't trust Potter, especially after the last time they met, and Ginny Weasley promise that everything will be alright was not enough to change his mind or reassure him.

Hermione had explained to him why she had accepted and Draco had agreed with her decision not to penalize the entire Weasley family for the idiocy of a single member but how could they be fully certain that everything had not been staged to help a reconciliation between father and daughter?

**Or worse between husband and wife?**

**He couldn't lose Hermione and Prudence...**

“You're still in time to back out. Just call Ginny Weasley and tell her Prudence has a temperature. She surely won't force you to take her to that party”

Hermione smiled and moved her hand under the sheets to intertwine her fingers with his.

“No, she wouldn't.

But that wouldn't be nice to Mrs. Weasley... That woman has been a mother to me and lately I have behaved poorly with her” Hermione tried to explain to him.

“What about the way your son behaved?” Draco promptly retorted.

Hermione sighed.

_How could she help him understand the bond she had with Molly Weasley?_

-The last year of Hogwarts, as chaos was about to break out around us… Just before we left to find the Horcrux I cast a spell on my parents, altering their memory” Hermione began.

It was something she never thought about, something that hurt too much and that had led her to fall asleep with the pillow drenched in tears for too many nights.

Draco remained silent, looking at her face waiting for Hermione to carry on.

“I wanted to protect them. I didn't want my involvement in the war against Voldemort to have any repercussion for them.

They had nothing to do with my world...” Hermione added before wetting her dry lips and buying herself some time.

“So I changed their memory, erasing my existence from their mind: they had never had a daughter, they were a couple like many others whose biggest dream was to move to Australia”

Draco non had never seen her so sad; he wanted to hold her, to stroke her hair to help forget those feelings of loneliness and sadness clearly visible on Hermione’s face.

Prudence’s body between them prevented him to get to Hermione's so he did the next best thing squeezing tightly the hand still in his.

“Where are they now?” Draco then asked cautiously.

Hermione sighed again.

“They are still in Australia. When the war was over I found them and tried to undo the spell, but their memory was too compromised and they could not recognize me" she said with a watery voice.

**Why did she tell him such a private part of her life?**

**How could he erase that inconsolable look that had appeared on her face?**

Suddenly Hermione shook her head and seemed to get herself together.

“I told you this because at the time no one was by my side and helped me more than Mrs. Weasley.

I had lost my parents and she went out of her way to make me feel as I still had a family... Molly treated me like a daughter, tucking me in before I slept even though I wasn't a little girl anymore, knitting one of those huge and ugly sweaters for me, and sitting by my bed when I had a nightmare.

I owe her, no matter how badly her son has behaved with me or with Prudence” Hermione concluded.

Without speaking, Draco nodded.

He couldn't say anything after that explanation...

He just hoped that at the end of the day they would not have to hear about the Potters and the Weasleys for the next ten years at least..

_______________________________

Everything was ready.

His suitcase was by the door, the passports were in one of his jacket pockets and the keys to the new apartment were in the back pocket of his jeans.

After months life was good for Ronald Bilius Weasley.

He just had to act for a few more hours and then he'd be free.

Free from everything and everyone...

But before he could disappear into thin air, he had to do one last thing...

He wanted to see it with his own eyes.

_He wanted to know if he really didn't stand a chance anymore._

__________________________________

“Have you ever done a striptease?”

Both Daphne and Pansy turned to look at her, but neither appeared as surprised as Hermione had expected.

_Did she asked the right question or had she mistakenly asked them if they had had fun during the holidays?_

The three women had meet up for lunch, to catch up on what had happened in their lives and to get to know about the most recent gossips of the magical community during the summer holidays.

Hermione had thought long and hard before asking her friends that question that had popped in her mind a couple of weeks ago.

Who better than Daphne and Pansy could give her an impartial advice?

“For a fee or a private striptease just for one man?” Pansy asked to be sure.

Hermione smiled tickled: every now and then she forgot who she was talking to...

She better be clear, otherwise who knows what they would think!

“For one man”

The two women smiled, nodding at the same time.

“Of course I did. It's one of the things that Slytherin man love the most” Daphne commented nonchalantly.

Pansy nodded agreeing with her friend.

“Would you believe that even now, is the best present I could give to Theo for our anniversary?” Pansy confided.

Hermione laughed in disbelief.

“But what so interesting about it?” Hermione asked genuinely curious to her friends, before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Pansy snickered.

“It's simple. A woman undresses in front of them, without making them work too hard”.

“Blaise used to look at me as if I was doing the most complicated spell in all history, when I was just taking off my clothes” Daphne commented matter-of-factly as usual.

Hermione and Pansy laughed.

“What? It's true!” Daphne retorted.

“Oh no, I believe you.” the brunette said still laughing. “But why did you ask us this question?” Pansy added turning to Hermione.

“I think it's obvious why... You're going to do one for Draco, aren't you?” said Daphne with a tongue-in-cheek smile on her lips.

Hermione's face instantly burned red, but nonetheless, she nodded.

_What's the point of lying?_

Moreover, Hermione had realized that she was now unable to lie while in the company of her Slytherin friends.

She had always believed that among them there were lies and pettiness, but she had to think again as soon as she met them. 

The only thing that mattered among this group of friends was honesty: no matter how terrible truth could be, it was always better than a lie.

_Who would have imagined that those who had always been considered the most treacherous members of the magical community had such a high regard for sincerity, friendship, and honesty?_

"Our closeness is beginning to rubbing off on you...” Pansy joked in amusement.

Hermione looked heavenwards, making the two women laugh once more.

“Don't overthinking about it. It's just an idea for now" Hermione said.

"But just the fact that you're thinking about it…”Daphne commented.

-Pardon my French darling, but you don't look like the kind of girl that will get to the end of it without chicken out” agreed Pansy.

Daphne nodded, stopping Hermione from speaking.

-Not at all-

“Okay…fine. You're right! Are you happy, now?

If I go through with this, it would be the first one I do in my life” Hermione confessed slightly embarrassed.

Daphne leaned over the restaurant table and stared at her with that mischievous and penetrating look that always made Hermione uncomfortable: they had become friends, even quite intimate friends but Hermione still could not get rid of the sense of inadequacy she felt next to Daphne.

“Did Draco ask you to do it?” Daphne asked with her hoarse and sexy voice and a hint of worry in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head immediately: it was better to clarify the situation, before incurring unpleasant misunderstandings!

“No, of course not! It's all my idea... The other day I realized that we've been together for almost four months and I wanted to do something nice, something unexpected... And this idea came to mind" she explained, shrugging her shoulders in a gesture that she hoped to be careless.

Pansy smiled.

“Sure it’ll be unexpected… Try to be gentle with him”

“Will you stop making fun of me and start giving me some decent advice?” Hermione replied.

“All right, all right. So, first of all, don't be embarrassed.

If he sees you uncomfortable, Draco will lose interest and try to stop you, even if he wants you to carry on” Pansy began, fully engrossed into her role of consultant.

Hermione nodded, taking a mental note of her friend's words, feeling a little bit frustrated that she could not take real notes.

“The secret is slowness: if you start taking off all your clothes quickly, the fun is over right away...

Ah, another thing that I remember used to drive Blaise crazy: let him look but don't let him touch” Daphne added.

Hermione frowned clearly confused.

“As soon as he tries to touch you, you pull back: he can watch you strip, but he can't touch you...

Believe me, it will drive him mad!” Daphne said with a playful smile on her lips.

“When would you like to do it?” Pansy asked curious.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, still a little bit embarrassed by the weird conversation.

“I don't know yet. I was too preoccupied about whether or not to do it to decide when to do it” she confessed.

The two women smiled.

“I’ll be happy to babysit Prudence that night” Pansy reassured the brunette.

Hermione smiled, then glanced quickly at her wristwatch: it was only three o'clock.

She still had a couple of hours before she had to pick up her daughter from Harrys.

“Everything ok? " Daphne asked, noting her thoughtful look.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

“No, I was just checking how long before I had to go pick up Prue”

“Where is she?” Pansy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Harry's. It's my mother-in-law’s birthday so Ginny asked me if Prue could be at the party she’s hosting for Molly” Hermione said.

She immediately noticed the worried look the two women gave each other: it was clear that they did not agree with her decision.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“You let Prudence go to Potter's house? Hermy, how can you be calm when your daughter is in the wolf's lair?” Pansy asked in a calm voice.

In spite of herself, Hermione giggled.

“Harry is not the bad wolf of fairy tales” she commented slightly amused.

“No, he’s worse. He is real! " Pansy replied serious.

“Pansy come on! Harry would never hurt Prue, he loves her... and then Ginny wouldn't let anything happen to her- Hermione added to support her words.

“Okay Hermy, you may be right, but you have to consider that you and Potter don't have the same relationship as you used to...

I'm not saying this to hurt your Gryffindor’ soul” Pansy said unable to hold back a scowl- But if someone would meet you for the first time now, would take you for a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor” Pansy concluded in a serious voice.

"It's not a gang war" Hermione replied.

Daphne smiled.

“Did you forget what it was like at Hogwarts?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione remained silent for a few moment taking in their words.

Even though it pained her admitting it, the girls were right.

_How could this happen? When did this happened?_

_Did she put too much faith in Harry and their friendship, or did she refuse to see what was clear for everybody else?_

Maybe Harry made no secret of his hatred for her and she was the only one who didn't notice yet.

_No, Hermione didn't want to believe it. Damn they were talking about Harry!_

His dearest and oldest friend!

Hermione shook her head firmly.

“No, It's not like that! I'll prove you wrong” Hermione stubbornly replied, staring at Pansy.

“How?”

“This afternoon you will come with me and Draco to pick up Prudence from Harry's house and you will see with your own eyes that everything is still the same”

_It had to be…_

Pansy returned her look for a few moments in silence, thinking about her proposal, worried about her friend and her inability to accept the truth.

At last, pretending to be resigned, Pansy nodded.

“All right, but let's be clear that I'm only doing this for you. And also because Draco will be there too, so I won’t get bored” Pansy said with a sarcastic vein in her voice.

Hermione smiled satisfied.

_She would prove Pansy wrong..._

____________________________________

Ron had Disapparate in the inner garden of their home, trying to be as quiet as possible.

For a few moments he had looked around, in what looked like a miniature Paradise, looking at the rose garden, the small playground with a wooden sand box and a swing next to a relaxation area with a gazebo, sun beds and some wooden torches that had surely been placed in the garden for summer dinners. 

With silent steps Ron walked to the windows, peering into the various rooms of the house: the empty living room, an equally empty dining room and finally, from the larger window, the one that showed another living room he saw Malfoy.

For a few moments he had managed to recognize in the man sitting on the couch the one he had met only a few months before: there was something different, he was more relaxed, as if nothing or no one could touch him.

The man sat on the sofa with his back toward the window reading a newspaper; thanks to glass door left slightly open, Ron could hear the rustle of the pages.

If he had thrown an Unforgivable Curse, Malfoy would have died without even realizing it.

But he was there for another reason.

**He was there for her...**

Ron would still stop everything just for her.

He didn't have to wait too long for her to came back.

And when he saw her, his heart received one blow after another, until there was nothing left but a hole in the middle of his chest.

**Now he would have had no mercy....**

____________________________________

“Honey, where are you?” Hermione called from the hallway, placing her bag on the entrance cabinet.

“Living room!”

Hermione took off her shoes, leaving them not far from the door and barefoot walked down the hallway to the living room, where she found Draco on the sofa with the newspaper open in his hands.

"I thought the girls had kidnapped you" Draco said, without looking up from the newspaper.

Hermione smiled, standing a few steps away from him.

"Is that your way to tell me you miss me?” she teased him good-naturedly.

Draco chuckled.

“Terribly... I don't know how I survived” Draco said with equal irony in his voice.

Hermione giggled, taking a step toward him.

“You know, I thought that maybe we could take advantage of this hours without Prue.…” Hermione added with a smile in her voice.

Finally Draco lowered a corner of his newspaper and looked at her face, a mischievous smile to bend his lips.

“You look like a poor virgin sacrificed to the old pervy priest”

Hermione laughed and set on his lap, forcing him to put the newspaper away.

Immediately Draco's arms tightened around her waist.

"I missed you too" she said, putting an arm around his neck and kissing gently his right temple.

Draco moved his head slightly against Hermione's neck, breathing her scent silent, until she hear him sighing.

Hermione looked down and noticed that his eyes had darkened slightly.

“Everything all right?” she asked him looking at Draco's face.

Draco pressed his lips against each other, before shaking his head.

“I was thinking...-

Surprised by those words and his pensive voice, Hermione frowned.

“About what?” Hermione asked.

_Is it possible that every time she had to pull out his words with pliers?_

"I want to show you something" Draco said, before making the gesture of standing up, leading Hermione to stand up as well.

"I'll be right back" Draco said as he quickly exited the living room.

Hermione watched him walk away confused.

_Where did he go now?_

Why did he walk out of the room acting so mysterious?

_Didn't he know that aura of mystery made her anxious?_

Despite her confused thoughts, Hermione was aware that the man had only left the living room for a few minutes, and when she heard the steps in the hallway again, she tried to put herself together.

Hermione look straight at Draco's face as soon as the man appeared at the threshold; Draco smiled and walked towards her; a hand sunk in the right pocket of his trousers.

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her back.

“What's going on?” Hermione asked him, a small smile on her face.

"How long have we been living together?" Draco asked her taking her by surprise once again.

 _It was obvious that he knew the answer..._ Hermione could see it on his face.

“Almost five months... Why do you ask?”

Draco nodded slowly.

“Since we came back I keep thinking about something...”Draco started.

Hermione stared at his face waiting for him to carry on.

“Do you remember that day in Ischia?” Draco asked her.

There was no need to ask what day he was referring to: thinking about their holiday, Hermione still remembered every minute of the day she told him her feelings for him.

The woman nodded slowly.

“Do you remember that afternoon when we were getting ready for the party and you told me about Prudence and the party?” Draco continued.

 _What was so important about that conversation?_ _It was just chit chat…_

Suddenly a memory made its way into Hermione's mind, making her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Seeing her reaction, Draco's face light up with a smug smile and the next moment he nodded.

“You know what I'm talking about, don't you?” Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"But I don't understand why you are bringing it up now" she confessed sincere, staring into his eyes.

Draco smiled the same smug smile.

“Because I've been wondering one thing since that day”

"How come I reacted like that" Hermione said for him.

Draco nodded.

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, trying to put order among her confused thoughts.

What could she say to make him understand? What were the right words to describe the feelings that wreak havoc within her every time Draco talked about her and Prudence like they were his family?

Hermione shook her shoulders.

“I didn't expect that…” Hermione began. “More than the words you said I was surprised by the certainty in your voice... You talked about us as if we were really a family...”

“And we are not?” Draco asked cautious.

Hermione let a smile slip away and shook her shoulders one more time.

"That’s not what I said…For a long time I was scared that it would be difficult for you to get closer to Prudence cause she's not really your daughter" Hermione confessed, sharing her fears with Draco for the first time.

Draco smiled, rolling his eyes, and moving a little bit closer to her.

“Babe, your daughter is an adorable little girl who can make anyone who meets her falling love with her.

To be honest, her only problem is her father...”

“Draco!” Hermione scolded him.

“I'm not going to apologize for that. You know how I feel about Weasley!” Draco replied..

Hermione sighed before nodding.

“I know...”

_There’s no point in wasting time with a losing battle._

"Anyway…Prudence is one of the most important person in my life, as you are. And to prove it I got you this..."Draco said earnestly, pulling out his left hand that until then had been hidden in his pocket.

For a few seconds Hermione stood still, looking at the black small rectangular box that Draco hold between his fingers while a bad feeling spread inside her.

In the last couple of years, Hermione had developed a bad relationship with gifts: every time she received one from Ron it was because the man had done something seriously wrong.

So now, seeing the small jewelry box in Draco’s hand, her brain couldn’t stop the connection making her dread the present and the reason behind it.

The woman bite her lower lip.

“What's wrong?” Draco asked, realizing her mood change.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Draco’s gaze and sighed before smiling a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it" she said, trying not to be rude.

Draco frowned clearly surprised; his gaze still sunk into Hermione's.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Hermione revived a lock of hair behind her left ear and took a deep breath ready to unveil another pathetic page of her marriage with Ron.

“Over the last few years I've developed a kind of hatred of gifts...

During our marriage, especially in the last two years, whenever Ron had done something he knew I’ll be upset about, he’ll give me a present…

Bigger the trouble, flashier and bigger the present” Hermione explained mortified.

Draco listened to her without speaking, thinking of all possible ways to torture and make Weasley suffer, then he sighed.

“Do you remember what I told you that night at Pansy and Theo's party? When you first met my friends?” Draco asked without looking away from Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded.

“You are not like him”

This time Draco nodded.

“Do you think I would do such a thing?” he asked her in a calm voice.

Hermione shook her head.

“No... Yes... I don't know... You're still a Slytherin” Hermione added ironic to break the tense atmosphere.

Draco smiled a little amused and shook his head.

“Okay, I'll give you that. But you have to give me the opportunity to prove that I'm not like your ex-husband”

“You've already did! I don't need a present for you to prove it" Hermione replied in a firm voice.

**She could be really stubborn when she wanted to!**

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her right cheek with a light, small kiss, then moved his lips to the right corner of her mouth to kiss her again.

The Draco looked into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

“Ok, this is what we’ll do: you’ll open the box... If you don't like what’s inside, you can give it back to me" Draco said, speaking a short distance from her lips, his gaze once again into her brown eyes.

“At least give me the satisfaction of seeing your reaction” he added in a low and rogue voice.

For a few moments Hermione struggled with herself and the demons of her past, but in the end curiosity prevailed, leading her to sigh and nodding.

She took the small box still in his hand, weighing it for a few seconds; looking at the shape of it, at least she knew that it was not a ring.

With two fingers Hermione pressed the lock and the box opened showing the white velvety interior where it laid a silver bracelet with a clip closure.

Hermione took it out of the box without considering Draco's gaze that watched closely her every move, all her attention focused on the bracelet.

It was a silver bracelet and attached to it there were pendants.

_No. Initial._

Silver initials with golden lines.

Hermione saw an M, a D, an H, a P, and then two letters that she couldn't make sense of: an E and a J.

Finally, Hermione brought her gaze back to Draco and, frowned, certain that that simple gesture would be enough to show her surprise and confusion.

“I wanted to give you something that symbolized our union: our family…

You, me, and Prudence...

Look...” Draco said serious.

The next moment, Draco untied the right cuff of his shirt to show the strip of shiny black leather around his wrist. On the outside of the bracelet clearly stood the same initials that were present on Hermione's.

"I didn't notice" Hermione mumbled.

"I was hoping you didn’t" Draco said teasing her a little.

Hermione looked at the bracelet again, sliding it on the palm of her hand: now the initial started to make sense.

-Draco, Hermione, and Prudence...-

"The Malfoy House" Draco continued.

This was obvious, but there was still something she didn't understand.

“What about the other two initials?” Hermione asked, looking at his face.

Draco shrugged and smiled.

“Well, those are a shot in the dark… It could be Eleanor or Jude” Draco said certain that she would understand.

_The conversation about a child they had a few weeks ago..._

Her eyes suddenly became shiny with tears, struck by Draco's gesture and words.

"Or both…" Hermione murmured, a watery smile on her face.

“You... You really want to... with me?” she added.

The smile with which Draco answered her would have been able to illuminate an entire city.

He leaned toward her face and kissed her softly, before taking her face once again in her hands.

“With you and no one else”

A tearful laugh escaped from Hermione's open lips, leading her to hide from Draco's gaze by laying her forehead against the man's right shoulder.

The two lovers remained in that position, holding each other in an embrace full of promises until Hermione raised her head from Draco’s shoulder and returned to meet Draco's gaze with a happy smile.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Help me put it on" Hermione said, handing him the bracelet.

Draco chuckled and with few quick gestures, the bracelet was around the woman's wrist.

_A gesture worth a thousand words..._

___________________________________________

He hadn't been able to stop him.

That was the one thing he would regret for the rest of his life...

Ron was clearly distraught; everyone knew just looking at him that something was wrong.

So many times when they were teenagers, Harry had been, willingly or unwillingly, the "boss", the one making decisions for the three of them.

_Why had the situation turned upside down now?_

_Why couldn't he_ _rebel against Ron and his fucked-up plan?_

Harry had let Ron take Prudence away, even though deep inside he know it was a mistake, that right now Ron was unable to take care of himself, let alone Prudence.

_Where was he now? What was he doing? Had he already arrived at his destination?_

“Harry?”

The man turned at the sound of Ginny's voice, meeting his wife’s eyes.

"Hermione is here to pick up Prue. Will you bring her downstairs, please?" Ginny said.

Ginny made to walk back to the living room but Harry stopped her.

“Is she alone?” he whispered so as not to be heard by anyone else.

Ginny shook her head.

“Malfoy's here, too. And Pansy, even though I don't know what she's doing here”

The next moment she walked away, ready to greet the new guests.

_I’m dead. Malfoy is gonna kill me._

Harry took a deep breath and after smoothing his hair for one last time he headed to the living room, ready to face his destiny.

__________________________________

It was a really awkward moment when Ginny opened the door to her and two Slytherins.

Ginny had been a perfect hostess, behaving as she would with anyone else, guiding them into the living room and offering them a drink.

The party was over and just a couple of guests lingered: Hermione greeted George and Luna, who for some strange astral conjunction had ended up together and Percy, who ignored her completely.

“Where's Prudence?” Hermione asked Ginny.

“Upstairs... I let her take a nap with James” Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled as well: she could see it perfectly; lately Prudence was so full of energy and seemed unable to focus on a game for more than ten minutes, but at the same time she will get tired very quickly.

-Harry went upstairs to wake her up and bring her down”

But as soon as Ginny said those words, Harry entered the living room without Prudence.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said, trying to be as affable as possible.

She really wanted to mend their relationship, no matter what; and at the same time prove to Pansy that Harry was not the big bad wolf she believed to be.

“Hi Hermione... Malfoy.

Parkinson, what a surprise” Harry said without any inflection in his voice.

"I wish I could say the same Potter” Pansy said.

Hermione turned and glanced at her, urging her to behave, then returned to look at Harry.

“Is Prudence still asleep?” she asked a gentle smile on the face.

It was then that she began to realize that something was wrong: a faint feeling, that gave her goosebumps and made her fingertips tingle.

Harry was avoiding her gaze like he had never done before.

“Hermione... please don't be mad” Harry said, still avoiding Hermione's gaze.

Hermione looked away from her friend for a few seconds and stared at Ginny's face, noting the same confused expression that she was sure, was on her face.

At the same time Hermione sought Draco's hand, who was still next to her, also now fully aware of that strange atmosphere.

“What's going on? Did she eat too many candies and now she has a tummy ache?” Hermione said, trying to smile, but in vain, bringing her eyes back to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

_That unknown fear was slowly sinking its claws in Hermione's chest, cutting off her breath._

There was a voice in her brain, a malicious whisper that kept saying a name, three letters each time louder and louder, but Hermione tried not to listen to it.

_No! Harry would never do that to her and to Prudence._

“Okay, that's enough, Potter. Go upstairs and bring Prudence here-Draco said with a firm voice.

_Where was your daughter?_

“Harry, what's going on?” Ginny asked confused and worried.

Harry looked at his wife and in that look tried to convey a silent apology to her: after all, he had betrayed Ginny too.

Harry's eyes looked back to Hermione, and after taking a deep breath the man finally spoke.

“She's not here”

Draco's hold on Hermione’s hand loosened, while suddenly an arm came around Hermione's shoulders.

“No…” Hermione murmured, her gaze on Harry.

_He was her best friend; he wouldn't do this to her!_

But Hermione could see it in his eyes, she knew the truth.

_After all, Harry has always been an awful liar._

“Tell me it’s not true... Please!” Hermione begged him, her eyes full of tears and her voice shook by fear.

Harry pressed his lips together for a moment then he nodded.

“Ron took her”

Hermione felt her strength run away from her body as soon as her brain became aware of Harry's words.

Everything became blurry, distant, the different voices around her became almost unreal.

_My little girl... He took her away from me._

-How could you do such a thing...- Ginny's distant voice reached her in her stunned fog.

“Pansy calls Blaise! Now!”

The voices overlapped with each other and suddenly Hermione's knees began to give way, while far away someone said her name over and over again.

“HERMIONE!

OPEN YOUR EYES, HERMIONE! “

_Where is my baby? Where did he take her?_

Before she could even think of a possible answer, Hermione let darkness pull her down.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	19. The last beat of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But, to be honest, it was you who let me down the most"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> How are you? I hope you are all well and are safe.  
> Here is a new chapter of our story; as I said last week those are the darkest and the most difficult chapters that I had to write for this Dramione.  
> Also, I want to make one thing very clear so there will be no misunderstandings: I know that my portrait of Harry is completely different from the one in the books and that JKR's Harry would never do what MY Harry will do, but I believe that people change during their life and we can do nothing about it.   
> No one stay the same as they were as teenagers or young adults.  
> Harry may have been a hero, but that doesn't mean that he will always be a good man.  
> For this reasons, there will be NO change of heart and no redemption for Harry.  
> So, if you hope to see a redempted Harry at the end of this story, I'm sorry but it will NOT happen...   
> I know that it may be considered a spoiler, but I had to deal with pretty angry italian readers upset about my depiction of Harry when I posted this story in the original version so I decided to give you a heads up.  
> If this upset you, may be it's better for you to stop reading this story.
> 
> That been said, I want to thank all of you who read, left kudos and comments to the last chapter. As always you are shining STARS ❤❤
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Eva 🤗🤗❤❤

**Day 1**

When Hermione opened her eyes everything was dull.

Hermione looked around disoriented for a few moments before recognizing her bedroom; somehow the night before she had come home and she had managed to get to bed or maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch and Draco had carried her all the way up here.

After all, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

It was a cloudy day.

Hermione could see it even with the curtains pulled and in the distance she could hear the thunders before the rain.

Confused memories from the day before crowded her mind: she remembered herself, Draco and Prudence in this bed playing the airplane, she recalled her lunch with the girls and their silly and naughty chat, she remembered Draco's present.

Hermione looked away and saw that it was still there, around her wrist, that she had not taken it off…

_Their family._

That gift was worth a thousand words, a thousand promises.

Who cared if he still hadn't told her how he felt about her?

Draco was the kind of man that demonstrate his feelings with actions rather than words, actions so unexpected and spontaneous that left her breathless and full of hope for their future.

With a fingertip Hermione touched two golden initials: **Eleonor** and **Jude**...

Then her eyes fell on another letter and instinctively, the woman sat in the middle of the bed, throwing away the blankets.

_Damn it! It was so late!! Prudence would be late for school..._

Hopefully, Draco woke her up already and they were having breakfast downstairs.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and sauntered to her little girl's room, stopping in front of the door, and opening it gently as she always did.

_S_ _omething was wrong…_

Hermione could feel it, like a tingle at the back of her mind: the curtains were open; the bed was intact.

It was clear that no one had slept between those sheets last night.

Did Prudence slept at Sadie's last night and she had forgotten about it?

Hermione walked around, listening to the noises coming from downstairs, listening for the sound of cartoons or the conversation between Prudence and Draco, but all she could her was the distant echo of a conversation of which she could not grasp the words.

_Something was wrong..._

Suddenly her gaze fell on the Peter Pan's soft toy on the bedspread and immediately Hermione frowned: Prudence never went anywhere without Peter.

She walked towards Prudence’s wardrobe and opened it seeing all of Prue's clothes hanging there.

Finally, she opened the drawers of Prudence’s wardrobe and saw that no underwear or pajamas were missing: how could she let her daughter go to Pansy without any clothes or undies?

Hermione moved the messy strands that had fallen on her forehead away from her face and her eyes fell for the second time on her bracelet.

And suddenly everything became clear.

**Harry!**

The birthday party at Harry's house... His best friend's face, his lies...

**Ron!**

Hermione felt her knees collapse and she fall to the ground, as her breath came out more and more frantic from her slightly open mouth.

_Where was her daughter?_

How could Ron take Prue away from her after all they went through because of him?

Hermione pull her legs up to her chest and hugged them with both arms, as if to protect herself from that pain as silent tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"Hermione"

At the sound of his voice Hermione raised her head; Draco was by the door, but the next moment he was already close to her, sitting on the floor and taking her in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"Where's Prudence? Where's our baby?” Hermione asked, looking at his face.

Draco pulled her hair back from her face and looked at her for a few moments, cursing Weasley and feeling incredibly useless.

"Ron took her away" Draco finally told her.

Hermione burst into tears again, her chest shaken by her whimpers, the fingers of her right hand sinking in Draco's arm, her forehead against his shoulder.

Those few words had revived the feeling she had felt for a few moment just the previous day, before she fainted: a void had taken the place of her heart, leaving her numb.

Hermione felt nothing anymore, every feeling had vanished...

_All she had left was pain and anger._

_What right did he had to take her little girl away from her?_

“Ron doesn't know anything about her!" Hermione yelled hysterical through her tears.

Draco cupped her face in his hands, trying to calm her down, to make her breathe deeply but in vain.

"Ron doesn't know what she likes for breakfast, what her favorite clothes are…

He doesn't know what she's allergic to...

HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE COLOR OF HER EYES!”

Draco's hands came down from the woman's face to her shoulders and squeezed tighter, hoping to make her come back to herself with that little gesture.

"Look at me" he said in a firm voice.

With her eyes clouded by tears, Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione look at me, please" Draco repeated in a sweeter voice.

At last the woman met his silvery eyes and seemed to calm down, despite not being able to stop crying.

"Do you trust me?” Draco asked her.

Hermione looked at him confused, then she nodded.

"Then trust me when I tell you that I will bring Prudence home safe, as soon as possible" Draco promised, looking back at her eyes.

The two lovers were silent for a few moments, until Hermione nodded and returned to rest her head on his shoulder, cuddled by his arms.

The pain was unbearable, but at least now Hermione knew she was no longer alone.

**DAY 3**

**"WHO IS REALLY HARRY POTTER?**

**THE SAVIOR OF THE MAGICAL WORLD OR A CHILD THIEF?**

**All the details at Page 2"**

A few months ago, if she had read such an offensive headline, Hermione would have been prepared to sue all the staff of the "Daily Prophet".

Now, reading the article she could not find anything to object to what had been written: after all, it was the faithful retelling of what had happened four days ago.

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry, her best friend, had played such an important role in her daughter's kidnapping.

She was ready to hate Ron for the rest of her life but to her it was inconceivable to lose Harry.

Hermione had never considered that possibility, not even once during the last months, she had always been certain that they could save their friendship despite the different life choices.

_She had been so stupid._

Hermione had almost no memory of her first day after Prudence’s kidnapping: she had done nothing but cry, lying on her bed, refusing to eat and to go downstairs where Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Blaise had formed a headquarters to coordinate all the early information they would gather on Ron and Prudence.

During that awfully long day, Draco had lay several times next to her in bed and held her tight, trying to calm her down and reassure her, repeating his promise several times and trying to instill in her that strength that seemed to animate him.

And somehow his words worked.

The next morning Hermione realized that she would not help Prudence if she kept lying in bed crying as if her daughter had already died; so she went downstairs in the living room to join Draco and the other Slytherins.

While Pansy and Blaise informed her of Ron and Harry's plan, Draco sat next to her holding her hand.

That morning Hermione found out that Ron and Prudence were in the United States and that to get to America Ron had used an illegal portkey, activated by Harry with the sole purpose to let Ron take Prudence away.

Harry had also provided the fake passports, exploiting his popularity with some of Nocturn Alley's forgers.

"Do we know what their new names are?” Hermione asked Blaise.

The man had shaken his head.

"Despite being afraid of us Harry doesn’t talk...

That's why Draco let Blaise write the article" Pansy replied.

Hermione had stared at her for a few moments without understanding until her friend had taken the newspaper and showed it to her.

The close-up of a smiling Harry occupied the entire front page of the “Daily Prophet” and not far from the photo was the infamous headline written in big bold letters.

"It was sold out in a few hours...” Blaise said clearly proud.

Hermione nodded, giving it back to Pansy: unfortunately, she knew the details all too well...

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked looking at the others.

The expression on their faces was clear: they could only wait.

Even if that wait was unnerving and made worse by helplessness.

Suddenly a thought made its way into Hermione's mind.

Maybe Harry was afraid of her friends and of Draco, but he'd talk to her.

_He owed it to her..._

**Day 5**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?” Draco asked for the umpteenth time.

Hermione gave him a small tired smile, all she could master those days and nodded.

Draco walked towards her and took her hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"I have to do something otherwise I’ll go crazy...” Hermione answered sincere.

Draco sighed and nodded.

"Fine then. I’ll be out here, if you need me: just whistle and I run to you" Draco said earnest.

Hermione knew that it was the truth: she saw it in his eyes and in the hard line of his mouth.

The two lovers had spoken at length about that encounter and if on the one hand Hermione had tried to make him understand the reasons that led her to talk to Harry, her need to understand what had driven her best friend to plot against her, on the other hand Draco wanted to spare her more pain that surely the encounter with Potter would cause her.

**_Wasn't Hermione going though enough?_ **

But Hermione was aware that if she didn't do something to change that situation, there was a real risk that Ron would remain a ghost for the rest of their lives taking Prudence with him.

_She couldn't even think of never seeing her baby again..._

Eventually Hermione had managed to convince him, and now they were outside Harry's office at the Ministry.

She understood immediately thanks to the looks, the smiles full of pity and the small gestures that some women had made towards her that everyone had read the newspaper and knew about Prudence’s abduction.

_I wonder what treatment they had given Harry after that article..._

Now it didn't matter: she had finally stopped worrying about and for him.

Hermione smiled one last time at Draco and knocked on the office's dark wooden door.

"Come in"

After taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door.

As soon as he saw her, Harry stood up, standing behind his desk, clearly surprised to see her there and at the same time worried about what she would say.

“Hermione... "

Hermione looked at him in silence and wondered if there was anything left of the feelings that she had always associated with Harry: trust, friendship, sense of belonging.

Now looking at Harry’s eyes she felt nothing... It was like looking at a stranger.

_How did they end up like that?_

"We need to talk Harry" Hermione said, stepping into the office and closing the door behind her.

Harry remained silent; his gaze fixed in hers until he nodded.

"Sit down" Harry said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

Hermione moved almost uncertain in that office that she knew as well as hers and which she had helped to decorate, stopping by the armchair.

"I know what you want to know and I promise I'll tell you everything I know about it but first I need you to let me explain" Harry said in a cautious voice.

"Explain?"

Harry nodded.

"Tell you the reasons that led me to do what I did, so... so maybe you will understand my point of view and you will realize that I am not the only culprit in this story" Harry said in a lower voice.

Hermione frowned at his words, so unexpected and confusing, then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll listen to you" Hermione said conciliatory.

Their eyes met again and for a few moments the man remained silent, trying to put his thoughts in order.

"I would never have done such a thing if things had been normal...”Harry began.

"With normal you mean how they were until a few months ago?” Hermione asked, her gaze on Harry’s face.

Harry nodded.

"Everything was clear, there was a pattern… Sure, you and Ron had problems but nothing could end your marriage, we were all sure about it" Harry said in a resolute tone of voice that Hermione had heard so many times.

Hermione felt a new objection on the tip of her tongue but she decided to remain silent and listen to what else Harry had to say.

"Obviously, we were wrong... When Ron came to us that morning, I imagined everything but what happened.

I didn't think Ron would do such a thing" Harry added.

Once again Hermione remained silent preferring to wait for the end of his speech.

"But, to be honest, it was you who let me down the most" Harry added.

Taken by surprise, Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You left with Malfoy… you were happy to go with him, you even refused my help... It's something I never expected... Do you have any idea how I felt? " Harry asked, venting his own resentment.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on Hermione! Don't pretend you don't understand!

We have spent most of our lives fighting against him and his friends, defending ourselves from his pranks and his mockery... How can you do such thing to me?" the black-haired man asked her.

Hermione looked at him stunned: did Harry really helped Ron just for his wounded pride?

"We have talked about this several times and now is not the time to talk about it again...” Hermione pointed out. 

Harry shook his head.

"Don’t play dumb! Don’t you see that it all started from your decision? From your betrayal" Harry said, leaning towards her behind the desk.

Hermione looked at him still shocked but starting to get upset at what Harry’s words were implying.

"You are telling me that it’s my fault if Ron kidnapped Prudence? Are you really blaming me for his actions?" Hermione wondered trying to curb her anger.

"Of course it is! How can you not see that?

You betrayed us; you turned your back on us erasing us completely from your life as soon as you didn’t need us anymore.

It wasn't until he heard about your relationship with Malfoy that Ron came up with the idea of the kidnapping.

Before that, he was still convinced that he would be able make you change your mind, that he will be able to get you back"

Hermione suddenly rose from her chair, upset by the condescending tone of his voice and by his words: how dare Harry blame her for something he and Ron had done to her and her daughter?

But there was something weird with Harry's words...

"I can understand his anger when he find out about me and Draco, but what about you?

What does this have to do with you? Why did you feel betrayed too?

You were my best friend, we could still see each other, we were not forced to break off our friendship as well" Hermione said giving voice to her doubts.

Harry's face changed as a slight sarcastic smile turned up his lips annoying her.

"You hurt me too, did you really not know?" Harry asked, standing up as well behind the desk.

Their eyes met for a few moments then the smile on Harry's face faded replaced by a bitter expression.

"That morning you refused my help... I was ready to offer you my support as always, my unconditional support in that situation and you turned your back on me.

You rejected me!

You preferred to go with someone who is incapable of love, someone who has never loved you and that at the first chance will throw you away as you did with me and Ron instead of taking up my offer of help" Harry said in a bitter voice.

Hermione found herself unable to take her eyes off Harry's face: how could he be so nasty after everything they went through and everything he had done to her?

_How did they get to that point?_

Why did she let him distract her and make her lose sight of the important matter right now?

She didn’t care about his pride or his feelings and certainly she wasn’t here to talk about her relationship with Draco.

The only thing she really cared about was knowing where Ron had taken Prudence!

Hermione had no time to listen Harry's ramblings.

"Harry..."

"I tried to make you understand, more than once but nothing!

You didn’t want to listen to me!

You were so happy you left all of us behind... Including me.

You let Malfoy punch me and threaten me without saying anything...” Harry carried on undaunted.

"You were insulting me! Draco was just trying to protect me" Hermione replied in a firm tone.

Harry sighed in frustration, looked down and shook his head, and Hermione realized that this was the right opportunity to speak.

She took a deep breath and open her mouth.

"I always thought that our friendship would last forever, even if my marriage to Ron would come to an end.

But then I started notice some things...

Many friendships end, there are only a few eternal ones" Hermione said, staring a point behind Harry.

Harry looked up at Hermione's face and listened in silence.

"You changed our lives Harry…

Without you everything would have been hugely different. Our world wouldn't have been the same.

You changed me and Ron too: you transformed us, you made us as you wanted us to be, to be suitable for you.

Maybe you did it unconsciously, but we both know that you could never have saved the magical world with a young boy who was afraid of his shadow and a nerdy girl" Hermione said.

Harry made to object but the look in Hermione's eyes silenced him.

"At the end of the war, when we began to show our real personalities once again you started to be ashamed of us and the fact that our names were associated with yours: you were ashamed of Ron's gambling, even though you did everything to hide it and always acted as the supporting best friend…

And I know that you were ashamed of me as well for my relationship with Draco and because I started hanging out with Slytherins and allowed my daughter to do the same.

God forbid Slytherin and Gryffindor spent time together…”

Hermione took another deep breath and for a moment looked down at the brown desk between them.

"But have you ever wondered if we were ever ashamed of you?

Did you ever ask yourself how hard it was to be your friend?" Hermione asked him looking back at his face, taking him by surprise.

This time Harry’s silence was genuine: it was clear that he had never thought about that.

"We had to protect you from gossip for years... Defend you from slander...

Have you ever thought about how we felt every time you made a fool of yourself to follow your ideals, or when you got on half of the Houses’ nerves for your beliefs, leaving me and Ron to put the pieces back together.

Have you ever wondered if we ever thought to leave you to your destiny and live a normal life like all the other kids? "

This time there was a vein of sadness in her voice: as a girl when Ron raged about the latest problem and imagined what it would be like to live at Hogwarts without problems or constant death threats, for a few moments Hermione let herself dream about it.

But soon after she would feel guilty towards Harry.

_Now that guilt had vanished. It was time to say goodbye for good..._

"That's exactly what I'm going to do today."

Harry stared at her, clearly surprised.

"After I’ll leave this office, our friendship will be over... Just a beautiful memory.

You’ll go your way and I'll go mine... But before I leave, I need to know where is my daughter" Hermione added firmly.

_No regrets._

This was the first thing she had learned living closely with the Serpent King.

Harry seemed on the verge of reply to her words but the next moment Hermione clearly saw how anger gave way to resignation on his face.

_There was nothing he could say or do to change her mind._

"The name on their passports is Dawson.

Sara and Jeffrey Dawson. The Portkey took them to New York.

That's all I know, everything I've been able to get from Ron" he said sincere.

Hermione nodded.

_Now it’s really over, they had nothing left to say to each other._

Hermione turned and walked out of the office, and once in the hallway she saw Draco leaning with his back against the wall in front of the door.

As soon as he saw her coming out of the office, Draco stood up and walked to her.

"Everything all right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Prudence is in New York"

**DAY 10**

The clothes had just been delivered.

Perfect and beautiful.

Hermione touched the green velvet material of one dress with her right hand and felt under her fingertips the softness of the fabric.

For a moment, the woman closed her eyes, remembering Prudence's smile when she had seen that dress in the window-shop for the first time, or the way she stood still on the small pedestal while the Italian tailor took her measurements.

_She had been such a good girl..._

They had seen that dress in the window of an Italian boutique on the last day of their holiday, as they strolled through the streets of Naples and Prudence had been captivated by the bright green velvet of the dress and the balloon skirt that gave a glimpse of a underskirt in a lighter green color.

Perhaps motivated by the color of the dress, Draco had let himself be dragged inside the store and had spoken to the owner, asking him design two dressed for Prudence: one with the same cloth, pattern and color of the dress in the window-shop, the other one in a Pompeian red and yellow okra, a clear remainder of Gryffindor colors.

After everything that happened during the last weeks Hermione completely forgot about those dresses.

_And to think that Prudence was so excited about them._

The woman took the green dress in her hands and moved it closer to her face: the softness of the velvet was nowhere near comparable to the soft skin of her little girl.

_Where was Prudence now? Was she okay?_

Was she afraid of Ron, or was he being good with her?

Hermione couldn’t stop thinking those questions, without finding an answer.

The dress still in her arms, Hermione sat to the ground, as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks; in the past, she had always boasted about the control she had on her emotions, how she never cried, how she was able to solve everything even the most difficult situations without letting herself go to tears and sniffles.

_And now she couldn’t let a day go by without crying…_

**_She was really useless._ **

**_A failure as a mother and as a woman. It was only her fault if Ron had managed to take her daughter away._ **

**_She had not been able to protect the most important thing in her life._ **

Unable to silence her thoughts, Hermione hid her face in green velvet and began humming Prudence's lullaby.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life,_

_You are only waiting for this moment to be free_ "

She broke down in tears, mumbling the rest of the verse.

The sound of the bedroom door opening to her right made Hermione raised her head and saw Draco, standing a few feet away, looking at her in silence, moving his eyes quickly between her and the dress that she still clutched in her hands.

"It's... arrived today" she muttered with a watery voice.

Draco remained silent for a few more moments until he suddenly covered the distance between them in two long steps and stopped next to her, clutching her left arm with one hand, and helping her to stand.

Then Draco took the green dress from her hands and threw it on the bed and still silent, led Hermione out of their bedroom.

"What…” Hermione said confused.

Draco walking briskly, leading her to bathroom then, once inside, closed the door behind them and Imperturbed the room.

Finally Draco loosened his grip around her arm, but just long enough to walk to the shower and open the water, then he walked back to Hermione and guide her inside the shower, following her and getting in behind her, under the jet of warm water, heedless of the water that instantly soaked their clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?” Hermione yell incredulous, closing her eyes for a moment under the water.

"Look at me" Draco said in a firm voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco's face close to hers, both of his hands resting on the wall close to her shoulders.

"Why did you bring me here?” Hermione asked, gazing into his eyes, and moving her wet curls away from her face.

The water had stick Draco's blond hair to his forehead and soaked the back of his purple shirt but he was completely focused on Hermione.

_Why did he look at her like that? What was hiding behind that look? Anger? Pain?_

**Love?**

"Let it go" he told her.

Hermione frowned confused.

"Scream, yell, cry... You can even punch me if it makes you feel better.

No one will ever know.

Let go all the pain you have inside" Draco said, bringing her body closer to his.

Hermione pressed her lips together, trying to control the river of emotions that seemed to submerge her: once again, Draco was worried about her, trying to make her understand that she was not alone, that she should not isolate herself with her pain and leave him out.

Because all this time Hermione had forgotten one important thing.

Draco was hurting as well for Prudence's disappearance... only that the man didn’t show it, too busy taking care of her or coordinating the investigation to bring Prudence back home.

Hermione caressed his cheek and smiled sad.

"Once you get out of here, no one should see you cry any longer.

You don't have to give that man that satisfaction...

You have to show him how strong you are! " Draco urged her.

Hermione let a sad laugh slip.

"I don't know if I'm strong anymore... I have nothing left to fight for" Hermione said in a sad voice.

Tears began to mix with the shower's water jet and, for the first time since Prue had been taken, Hermione felt less embarrassed to cry in front of Draco and show all her pain.

Draco smiled tenderly, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Of course you are...You are my rock" he muttered with a soft voice, so unusual for him.

Hermione stared into his eyes, heedless of the tears that clouded her sight and placed both hands on the man's muscular forearms.

She felt a hand caressing her wet curls and the next moment she found herself in his arms, her forehead against his wet shirt on Draco's right shoulder.

"Don’t worry babe…I'll fight for both of us... " Draco reassured her.

After that, Hermione lost track of time: she clung to Draco's back and wept until she felt her eyes burn and her throat started to hurt for her cries.

She gave voice to her anger at Ron and to her fear of never seeing Prudence again, always surrounded by Draco's arms that did not let her go even for a moment, stroking her wet hair and her back in an attempt to calm her down and reassure her.

"What will I do if we don't find her?” Hermione asked at one point, looking into Draco's eyes.

The man shook his head firmly.

"I promised you I'd take her home... You know I always keep my promises"

Before Hermione could retort, Draco leaned his face closer and let their lips meet in a short and sweet kiss.

With her eyes still open and slightly confused, Hermione looked for Draco's gaze and when she met his silver irises she understood the meaning behind that kiss.

_Erase the pain with desire._

_With passion._

_With love._

So Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When she felt Draco's hands on her shirt now glued to her body, Hermione let herself go against his body moving her fingers quickly on the small buttons of the purple shirt to free him from those wet and annoying clothes. 

_Destroy the pain bit by bit until all that remains is a vague memory in her mind._

When they finally came out of the shower, Hermione was sure she had left a piece of herself behind.

She will fight tooth and nails to get her daughter back, no matter who would get hurt in the meantime.

The only thing that matter was Prudence.

**DAY 13**

"You were right”

"Darling I'm always right... Can you be more specific?” Pansy asked.

"You were right about Harry”

For days the words of her now former best friend had continued to buzz in her head, making her feel guilty about the situation that had arisen between them: maybe if she had acted differently, if she included Harry and Ginny in her new life, now Prudence would still be here with them.

Pansy turned slightly towards her to meet her gaze.

"Hermy, why do we have to talk about this again? Moreover, talking about that slimy creature gives me stomachache... " Pansy commented caustic, trying to snatch a smile from her.

Hermione's lips curved slightly upwards, so as not to disappoint her friend, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"But it's clear that you want to talk about it" Pansy said.

Hermione sighed.

"To me it's just a waste of time, but if it can make you feel better, let’s do it" Pansy conceded crossing her legs.

Hermione remained a few second in silence, reflecting on what had happened in recent months and what she could have done to prevent her relationship with Harry from ending in such a horrible way and then she raised her eyes on Pansy's face and promptly meet the woman’s black eyes.

"Pan, do you think things would have been different if I put more effort in saving my friendship with Harry?" Hermione asked her in need of an opinion that would shed a light on her doubts.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked frowning at her words.

Hermione sighed and put a curl behind her right ear.

"Did I acted badly towards Harry and his family?” she said trying to be clearer.

"Honey, I'm not the right person to ask this question, am I?” Pansy pointed out to her with a small smile.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her words.

"But I can tell you one thing: ever since we met, you've never mentioned your friends on the other side" Pansy added.

"You mean the Gryffindor?” Hermione asked slightly surprised.

"Precisely.

When I first met you, you gave me the impression that you had waited all your life to become one of us; as if you were just waiting for the right opportunity at the right time" Pansy explained.

Hermione reflected on Pansy’s words and before she could reply, Pansy continued.

"I want to ask you a question: didn't you feel freer since you've been with us?"

"What do you mean, freer?” Hermione asked, looking attentively at her friend's face.

Pansy sighed and played with a ring on her right forefinger, looking for the right words.

"In these months that you have been with us, have you ever felt judged for your actions or what you have said?" Pansy asked.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Hermione’s face.

"Well, when we first met I was afraid of you; you know that" Hermione admitted sincere.

"But you quickly realized that you had no reason for it.

Anyway, I was talking about something else.

Have we ever asked you to change who you are? Have we ever tried to change your behavior or personality to adapt to ours before accepting you into our group?” Pansy asked again.

Hermione remained silent a few seconds before shaking her head.

_They never did..._

She had been the one who panicked before her first encounter with the Slytherin group, afraid of not being ready for it.

From their first meeting, all of the Slytherin had accepted her as one of their own just as she was.

"Now ask yourself this... Would your dear Gryffindor have done the same thing?” Pansy asked with a serious expression on her face.

_She already knew the answer to that question._

It was pretty much the same things she had said to Harry when she went to see him a few days ago.

Hermione met Pansy's affectionate eyes, who smiled back at her. 

"Stop blame yourself for something you haven’t done!

A person changes throughout its life and if the people around you have not been able to accept your choices and changes, then it means they didn't really love you or they were not your people.

A true friend would have done it" Pansy said.

"But… Would you have done that if Daphne had fallen in love with a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?” Hermione asked, putting her friend's words to the test.

Pansy laughed at those words, shrugging her shoulder.

"What would be the matter?

It would always be Daphne... Well, with definitely questionable tastes, but it would always be my best friend”

_Why did such a simple thing for a Slytherin seem inconceivable for a Gryffindor?_

**DAY 15**

“Prudence!"

Hermione found herself sitting in the middle of the bed among the blankets in the still of the night.

_Another nightmare..._ _And yet it seemed so real..._

Draco sat up next to her, the back of one hand rubbing a sleeping eye, while the other hand searched for Hermione’s hand abandoned on her lap.

"Another bad dream?"

Hermione nodded.

"Prudence was sitting on the floor... You know how she bends her knees and hugs them with both arms by her ankles?

I couldn't see her face because her forehead was against her knees... but I know, I could hear her crying.

I could hear the sobs…" Hermione recalled staring at their dark room.

Draco sighed and the next moment he covered her shoulders with a strong arm, drawing her to his body for a comforting embrace.

"It was just a dream... ” Draco whispered trying to reassure her.

"How do you know? What if she's really crying?

Maybe she's looking for me and I'm not there...” Hermione said with infinite sadness in her voice.

Hermione let Draco help her down on the bed, her head on the pillow, then she heard Draco moved closer to her side of the bed and pull her to his side as if he wanted to drive away the bad thoughts just with his presence.

"Stop tormenting yourself…We're looking for her everywhere, you know that.

It's just a matter of days and Prudence will be home" Draco said, his lips not far from her right ear.

Hermione raised her face slightly to see the outline of his face in the darkness.

"How can you be so sure?

Maybe New York was a stop to another destination...

The United States are immense, Ron can be anywhere!” Hermione said, her voice anxious.

She had promised that no one would see her weak anymore and until now Hermione had kept that promise, but there were times when it was really difficult.

"That idiot is not smart enough to get an idea so complicated" Draco said.

Ron's name was only spoken on special occasions or when it could not be avoided, otherwise it was replaced with nicknames that for the first time did not bother Hermione at all.

"Also don't forget that most of the Slytherin alumni are looking for him... Tiger and Goyle plastered New York's Grand Central Station with Prudence’s photo, promising a reward to anyone who had any information" Draco whispered in a calm voice.

"I didn't think you'd be able to convince them...” Hermione said sincere, surprised by the power Draco could still wield on the two men.

"It was actually their idea. You'd be surprised to find out how many people offered to help us" Draco said, slowly stroking her back with the fingertips of one hand.

Hermione smiled a small sad smile.

"It's impossible not to love her" she whispered.

Hermione felt his smile against her head and hold him closer, her head resting against Draco’s chest, trying not to let herself be overcome by melancholy and sadness: she had to be strong.

And above all, she had to be positive: Prudence would come home.

**DAY 30**

"Hermione"

Blaise was sitting at the table in the living room and looked up to her as soon as he saw her enter the room.

During that month of pure delirium, the frosty relationship between Hermione and Blaise had changed quickly, giving way to an initial stilted pleasantness and to a stunted friendship afterwards.

Blaise had finally realized that his best friend was really in love with Hermione: Blaise had seen it in the many sleepless nights Draco spent searching for the smallest clue that will help them find Prudence; also Blaise saw all the thoughtful actions with which Draco took care of Hermione, keeping silent about the news that could hurt her the most, or the false tracks that bode well and then ended in a bust.

Blaise had never seen Draco Malfoy be so considerate to anyone in his entire life.

Hermione, still wearing her dressing gown, looked slightly surprised to find him alone in her own living room.

"Good morning Blaise" she greeted him.

Blaise smiled kindly at her.

"Good morning to you”

Blaise saw her look around the empty living room: it was too early for the Notts and Daphne, who every day tried to do everything possible to help the two parents, to arrive.

"Where is Draco?” Hermione asked. 

Draco had instructed him on what to say to avoid to worry Hermione but Blaise saw the worried expression already peering on Hermione's face.

"He’ll be back soon, don't worry.

Do you want some coffee?” Blaise asked her pointing to the pitcher on the table.

Hermione shook her head and walked to the sofa.

"No, thank you... I'm feeling a bit queasy" Hermione said, lying on the couch and resting her head on an armrest.

Blaise picked up the newspaper again, quickly scrolling through the various articles with his eyes.

"Did Draco tell you where he was going?” Hermione asked after a few moments.

Blaise shrugged.

"Not really" he answered.

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, putting one arm on her forehead, while the other remained on her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?” Blaise asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

Hermione made an affirmative sound and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I must have eaten something off last night... "

"You barely eat these days…" Blaise remarked.

A small smile appeared on Hermione' s face: Blaise was right.

But it was no surprise why she had no appetite.

In the distance the main door closed noisily, stopping Hermione's response and leading Blaise to stand, waiting next to the table.

The next moment Draco walked into the room and Blaise knew as soon as he saw him that he had good news.

"So?” Blaise asked in a deep voice.

"It's her" Draco replied, nodding his head.

The short exchange between the two men caught Hermione's attention making her sat on the couch and look between Draco and Blaise.

"What's going on?” Hermione asked, moving her eyes on Draco’s face.

Draco took the few steps to the couch and bent on his knees to be up to Hermione's height.

"We found her. We found Prudence" Draco said.

The two men clearly saw Hermione's face light up and his brown eyes become shiny with tears.

Overwhelmed, Hermione put a hand to her mouth before Draco’s arms pulled her against his chest letting her hide her face against his right shoulder for a few moments.

Draco smiled and hold her closer to him, kissing the soft skin of her neck, murmuring soft nonsense to reassure her.

"Really? Where is she? Is she okay? I want to see her...” Hermione said speaking quickly as soon as she took back the control of herself, raising her head from Draco’s shoulder.

Draco smiled, as he had not done in a long time, and laid both hands on Hermione's arms to stop her.

"Pansy and Theo went to get her and they are taking her to Potter’s house... I'm sorry, but I couldn't do otherwise" Draco said.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to see my little girl... We have to go there now!" Hermione replied.

Blaise looked at the two lovers and the next moment he saw Draco nodding.

"All right, go get dressed.

I’ll wait for you here.

Blaise could you go ahead and make sure they don't have to screw us again?” Draco said, turning to meet his friend's gaze.

Without speaking Blaise nodded.

"Meanwhile, I’ll call Daphne and tell her to meet you there.

I want to go there and show our strength, show them that they won't be able to fuck with us again" Draco said, letting his anger shine through in his words.

Hermione stood up and walked fast toward the living room door, but when she got to the door she stopped and looked back at Draco.

"Was he... Was he good to her?” Hermione asked scared of the answer.

For the first time, since that damn story began Draco decided to tell her exactly what he thought.

"I don't know babe, but if he touch even one hair of hers, I'm going to kill him with my own hands"

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst; Self deprecating words.


	20. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have offended me, you have humiliated me, you have belittled me, you have left me alone when I needed you most...  
> Maybe you didn’t have sex with other women but you made me feel unwanted, superfluous, you made me feel ashamed of my intelligence and my achievements at work"  
> "You've always loved playing the victim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted rape(Not graphic)  
> TW: Miscarriage; TW: Coarse language.

****__ "Bury your doubts and fall asleep  
Find out:  
I was just a bad dream"

_Hate._

_Fear._

_Your eyes wander around the room in a vain attempt to escape his, to avoid seeing one more time that smile, that ugly grin that frightens you and makes you furious at the same time._

_You try to free yourself, to move your_ _hands, to get rid_ _of those constraints_ _but for_ _once he_ _seems stronger than you._

_You try to open your lips and speak, scream, yell, so that someone may hear you but it’s all_ _in vain._

_His_ _ugly smile…_

**_No one's coming to save you._ **

_He told you so many times now..._

_The door will remain closed, and all you can do is stand still, eyes closed, waiting for everything to end._

_Hoping that everything will end as soon as possible..._

_____________________________________

It had been easy to hide among the millions of inhabitants who lived in New York.

Who, in a city like New York, would have noticed a man and the little girl with him?

**Nobody.**

People were too worried thinking about themselves to notice what was happening to those around them, unless it was something sensational, something so important that it made the websites and the blogs headlines.

As soon as he arrived in New York, Ron had burned the fake passports: if he knew Harry as he think he did, he knew that the man wouldn't last long before giving up the name on their documents and their destination.

What Harry didn't know was that Ron too had taken advantage of his connections among the forgers and thieves of Nocturn Alley…all friendships made thanks to poker games.

Ron asked for two more American passports and two American ID cards and social security numbers for himself and Prudence, and what he got were documents so flawless that they look real.

Only a trained eye would have noticed the small differences.

Their new names were Jasper and Andrea Costa, two Americans of second and third generation.

On the first evening, after their arrival in New York, they had stayed in one of the hotel most reviewed by tourists and from the window of their room Ron could see the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island.

That night, Ron cuddled with his daughter in bed, hoping that Prudence wouldn’t notice what was going on around her and that she wouldn’t ask for Hermione.

It was the first time in months that he had his daughter all to himself and Ron wanted those moments to be nice for both of them, in anticipation of the hard times that would surely come later.

But his hopes had crushed down a few hours after their arrival in New York.

"Where's Mommy?” Prudence had asked when it was her bedtime.

Ron had smiled a reassuring smile and had stroked her hair, then explained to Prudence that Mummy would be on holiday for a few days and, in the meantime, they would spend some time together.

"Isn’t it nice?" Ron had asked.

Prudence had smiled and nodded and then yawned sleepy.

Ron had kissed her hair and said goodnight to her, but then his daughter had asked him to sing her the lullaby.

**_What lullaby was she talking about?_ **

**_He had never sung a lullaby to her._ **

"Is too late tonight... Tomorrow sweetie" Ron promised, putting an end to it.

Even if he saw the sad look on Prudence’s face, he left the room knowing that there was nothing he could do.

The next morning they had moved to Brooklyn, to the rented apartment Ron had found for them.

The apartment was in a ten-story dark red brick building, whose windows looked directly onto the street and which surely had seen better days, given the rust on the door, the railings, and the windows.

It was a small apartment: two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

The apartment also needed several repairing, but Ron wasn't worried about it: he had lived in worse places.

He had given Prudence the largest room and furnished it with the few things he had found in the flea markets, painting the walls with a yellow tone.

Prudence had been surprised by all those changes and had tried to help out tidying up her new toys.

The first neighbors who came to introduce themself were the Porters, a couple with a 13-year-old son who lived in the apartment opposite theirs.

The wife, Helen, was a middle-height woman with thick raven hair and black eyes knocked on their door with muffins as a welcome gift.

Jack's, her husband, on the other hand, was the one tasked with the most boring questions: after asking Ron if the apartment was to his liking and if he needed help with the repairing, the man inquired about where he had been before coming to New York and what jobs he had done before.

Helen was also the first to ask him about Prudence's mother.

Ron was expecting that question at any moment now and, looking contrite he had lowered his voice and looked at the woman with a sad look.

"It's a really sad story... I'd rather not talk about it" Ron said, letting the pain in his voice do all the work.

Helen had nodded immediately, understanding his difficult situation.

"Actually, I have to ask you to never talk about her with Andrea.

That little girl still has nightmare about her mother…" Ron added, preventing future bouts of curiosity from the woman.

"Don’t worry, you can count on us" Helen had reassured him.

A few days later, Jack had once again asked about Hermione and Ron had put on the same sad expression, but this time he had let himself go to some confidences, telling him the terrible story of how the mother of his daughter was a junkie and an alcoholic whose reckless actions had led Ron to took his daughter away from her.

"I won't let her hurt my daughter again" Ron finally added.

From the struck expression on Jack's face Ron knew that he had achieved his goal: now he had a buffer between himself and the spies that Malfoy would certainly send all around the United States as soon as Harry had spilled his secret.

**_How many sane people would give a child to a junkie and alcoholic mother after seeing how his loving and devoted father took care of her?_ **

That first week Ron had created a parallel world where only he and Prudence existed.

_Of course, he had to admit that there were a lot of things he didn't know about her..._

That first morning, he had made her breakfast but he had to throw everything away because Prudence had not liked anything.

That same day, though, they had gone shopping together and Prudence had helped him fill the shopping cart with all the food she loved.

Then, back to the apartment, Ron had cast a few spells to baby-proof the house to avoid that his daughter got hurt.

He had also found a new song for her lullaby: one night when it was bedtime, after Prudence’s bath and after putting her pajamas on, at her umpteenth request for a lullaby, Ron had started to sing the first song that had come to his mind.

_"Night and day_ _,_ _you are the one_

_only you beneath the moon or under the sun_

_whether near to me or far_

_it's no matter, darling, where you are_

_I think of you"_

Luckily, Prudence had liked the song enough to let him sing it again the following days.

Everything Ron had been planning for months, the plan he had studied to the smallest detail was going smoothly: finally, Ron was with his daughter, he had a home, a new identity that gave him anonymity and a new life.

Also he also had a new job.

He had to thank Jason, who lived on the second floor in his building for it; the man had offered him a job as accountant at one of his relative's restaurant.

Ron had never been particularly good with numbers, but he just needed to use a spell to solve this specific problem quickly and easily.

Sometimes, Ron could almost convince himself that this had always been his life, that his name was actually Jasper Costa, running away from an alcoholic wife who was trying to take custody of his daughter.

**_But it was hard to silence his mind at night..._ **

Nights were definitely more difficult.

During the day he could keep himself busy with his daughter, work and the small group of friends he was creating around him but when darkness fell and Prudence was asleep in her bed, Ron's brain was free to wander, to go back to the life he had lived till a few days ago.

To those images he never wanted to see and to those words he never wanted to hear.

**_Who was that woman he saw through the window?_ **

Was that really his Hermione?

**She had destroyed everything!**

She had obliterated their lives, their friendship, without even looking back once!

He could not and would not believe the words he had heard…

**How could she be in love with Malfoy?**

How could she be happy at the idea of creating a family with that piece of shit?

It was not possible that his wife after years spent loving him, now all of the sudden was madly with love for that wicked and disgusting Snake.

**_And yet he had seen it with his own eyes..._ **

He had seen that bastard’s hands take her clothes off, feeling her up...

He had heard his wife’s moans, saw the impatience with which she took off his clothes and the passionate way she kissed him.

Every time he could not go any further, so much was the anger that raged in him at the mere thought.

**_Hermione wasn't like that…_ **

She liked to make love in silence, as if it were something to be ashamed of.

Sometimes she was embarrassed to even look at his face as they were making love!

What dark magic spell did that bastard used to made her so shameless, so uninhibited?

He had to wait and pray and beg for months to convince her to jerk him off, even just take his cock in her hand… and now she didn't have any problem to blow Malfoy?

And to think that every time that Ron had just mentioned oral sex, Hermione had been disgusted!

**_How could she do that to him?_** **_She had humiliated him as a man._**

**_And now she will pay for it._ **

Remorse was something he could not afford, not even for Prudence's sad eyes when she asked him about her mother.

The only way to hurt Hermione was through Prudence, depriving both of them of each other.

He was sure that with time his daughter would forget about Hermione, helped by her young age and the quiet, happy, and fulfilling life they would have here in New York.

Maybe in a few years Ron would tell his daughter that Hermione had had an accident and died, just to finally close that chapter of their life and never talk about it again.

Prudence had to forget about her previous life.

**As soon as possible.**

______________________________________

The first signs that things had started to take a turn for the worse started to show at the end of the second week.

Ron was at work, pretending to check some invoices and waiting for the right moment to cast the spell he usually use, when he was distracted from his work by Howard, his employer.

"What do you think of a men’s night?" Howard had asked stopping on the threshold of his office.

Ron had raised his eyebrows and had looked at him in silence waiting for more information.

"Nothing weird, I promise: a quiet night, no women’s allowed, a couple of beers, sometimes we watch the basketball game or we play a game of poker.

What do you say? Are you interested?" Howard had asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a bad idea… I just need to find a babysitter for Andrea" he said.

"Ask Helen! She adores your kid" Howard suggested.

Ron had smiled and nodded.

Howard had left him his address and left Ron’s office, leaving him to his thoughts.

**How long have been since he last played poker?**

_Months._

Back home, Ron had deliberately kept himself away from all the gambling club and all the underground dens he usually frequented to save the money he would need for his plan, and now it seemed as if the cards were calling him.

**Maybe they had missed him too....**

It also wouldn't have been hard to took some money away from those guys: Ron knew almost all of them and doubted that one of them was a poker genius.

Like Howard said, they played to unwind and have a good time.

**It would be a no-brainer.**

That afternoon, Ron had asked Helen if she could look after Prudence for a couple of hours that night and luckily the woman had accepted.

"Daddy will be back soon.

Be a good girl for Helen" Ron said to the little girl saying goodbye to her.

That night, with Howard and Ron there were four other men, who greeted him politely.

After taking his seat on the sofa, Ron looked around while sipping his beer and realized that it would be enough to hint at poker to convince those guys.

For the first half hour, Ron listened to them complain about their wives and their families: some felt trapped, other wanted a lover to make up for the lack of sex, someone else wanted to find another job but didn’t want to look for it.

**Losers…All of them.**

Ron had listened to them in silence, remarking sporadically and sharing some secret from his pretend life.

"Since my wife and I got divorced there has been no one else" Ron confessed before drinking a sip of beer.

Richard, a bulky man, six feet tall, with a thick black beard covering his face, had looked at him clearly in shock.

"How long is that?" he had asked staring at his face.

"About a year and a half" Ron had answered shrugging his shoulders.

_Always better to murk the waters…_

"And in all this time your balls haven’t fall?" Richard asked starting laughing impishly soon after.

Ron had laughed with the others and then shook his head.

"At the moment, my priority is Andrea... "

The conversation had carried on for another hour until Ron had put made his proposal.

"How about a poker game?"

As he had imagined, it wasn't difficult to convince them: it almost seemed like they were waiting for someone to propose it.

The group played for almost two hours and, the whole time, Ron got lucky, for the first time in a long time.

That night, he went home with almost four hundred dollars in his pocket and with the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

**How had he survived all this time without that exciting feeling?**

Four hundred dollars, a whole month's rent, earned in a few hours.

_Maybe if he started to go to the right places, maybe he could double his winnings._

That comforting thought helped him fall asleep, and the next morning, before going to work, Ron went to Pauly’s betting center, betting two hundred dollars in basketball and hockey games.

Thanks to some of those bets, he earned three hundred dollars more, which he then bet on the Chicago Bulls and the Los Angeles Lakers.

Betting on basketball or baseball games didn’t give him the same rush of adrenaline as poker, but for now he had to settle.

**He couldn’t risk to get caught…**

For a whole week Ron had bet on safe bets, making himself known to the owners of the betting agencies.

On a Saturday morning, happy for the two thousand dollars won just that morning, Ron had decided to take Prudence to Central Park and then have lunch to Manhattan.

He, also, had managed to get Prudence enrolled in a small kindergarten in the neighborhood starting at the beginning of the following week.

_Everything was going according to plan..._

**For once life was smiling down at Ron Weasley…**

That Saturday, they took the train and got off at Grand Central Station, but as soon as they got off the train, Ron had seen the fliers.

**That was the moment Ron knew he was fucked.**

The fliers were of two different types.

In the first flyer there was a photo of a smiling Prudence in Hermione's arms. The photo was framed by the words **MISSING** in block bold letters to attract the attention of even the most distracted New Yorkers.

Below the photo was a brief description of the little girl, the number to contact to give information and finally the promise of a reward of five thousand dollars.

The second flyer had his picture on.

A big, clear photo that put all the attention on his face.

Above his hair was the writing **WANTED** , accompanied by his description, and the reason for which police was looking for him.

There were both his real name and the name written on the passports that Harry had gave them.

The reward offered for his capture was ten thousand dollars.

Malfoy was willing to spend a small fortune to have the opportunity to kill him himself...

**That son of a bitch!**!

The fliers were everywhere, inside and outside the station.

Ron kept walking, not letting Prudence see the fliers, trying in vain to regain the calm that those flyers had abruptly took from him.

As Prudence walked ahead of him on one of the paths in Central Park, Ron's mind was in turmoil.

**_He had underestimated his enemy... Huge mistake._ **

He had believed that Hermione, crushed by the pain of Prudence's disappearance, would take longer to recover... but he had not taken Malfoy into account.

He forgot who he was dealing with.

During that day at the park, his mind worked out several backup plans and, at the end of that day, Ron was ready for the battle that awaited him.

_______________________________________

It was strange to see him daughter with red hair.

On Monday morning, Ron had taken her to the hairdresser closest to their palace and, after adding an extra to the cost, he had convinced him to dye and cut Prudence’s brown curls.

Ron wasn't proud of himself for the drastic action either, but it was the only thing he could do if they wanted to stay together.

Ron, too, had changed his look: he had cut his hair into a military hairstyle and dyed them black.

He really hoped that this would be a temporary action because he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror.

"Sweetie, you're beautiful" Ron had told his daughter, trying to make her smile.

It was clear that she was confused by their sudden make over.

He also decided that at least for now it was too risky to let Prudence start kindergarten … it was better to wait for everything to calm down.

**He couldn't lose her daughter!**

**He couldn't be found!**

Ron had continued to go to work as if nothing had changed, asking Helen to stay home with Prudence while he was away.

However, even at work Ron had begun to notice small but meaningful changes.

Howard started to look at him with a strange look on his face, especially after he had dyed his hair; and he followed his every move, controlling his every assignment, making it difficult for Ron to cast the spell that allowed him to work.

Howard never asked him any straight questions but Ron knew that he was beginning to be suspicious about him.

**_Even those low life that wasted their life at the betting agency stared at him longer than usual!_ **

Sometimes, Ron wanted to yell at them, just to get rid of all the pent-up anger and adrenaline that was running in his veins, but every time he told himself that he had to keep calm.

He couldn’t have the consequences of his actions fall on Prudence.

Until a few days ago he had been everyone's best friend, the right person with whom drink a beer and play poker!

Why did they treat him like a leper now? Just because he dyed his hair?

Well they could all go fuck themselves!

Then one evening, a month after their arrival in New York, his parallel universe collapsed.

____________________________________________

Jack and Helen had been suspicious for a while.

One Friday night, a week earlier, Jack had come back home after a job on the Upper East Side: his plumbing company was one the most famous and accredited in New York, so he often moved around the city with his van.

That evening, after leaving the toolbox in the closet in the hall like every night, Jack had come in the kitchen where Helen was preparing dinner.

"How was the day?” Helen asked looking up for an instant from the streaming pot.

Jack had mumbled in response, glancing at the fliers that he was holding in his right hand.

"Look what I found" he had said.

Helen wiped her hands on a dishtowel and took the first flyer, looked at the photo for a few moments and surprised looked back at her husband’s face.

"This is Andrea” Helen said without any doubt.

Jack nodded.

"Is the woman in the picture her mother? She doesn't look like a junkie.

Perhaps it was taken before her addiction got worse" Helen said soon after, staring back at the flyer she had in her right hand.

Jack sighed slightly frustrated.

"Simon! Can you come here, please?" Jack called aloud.

After a few moments they heard the steps that preceded Simon's appearance on the kitchen door.

"Is it dinner ready yet?” the boy asked looking at both his parents.

"Come here for a moment and look at this flier" Jack replied, ignoring the boy's question, and taking the paper from his wife's right hand.

Simon sighed annoyed and looked at the flier for less than a minute and then went back to look at his parents with a bored look.

“So?”

"Doesn’t it remind you of anyone? "

Simon shrugged.

"The kid looks like that little girl next door" he said with a bored tone.

"Come on! It doesn't mean anything Jack! What if it's a twisted way for her mother to take Andrea back?

Jasper had warned us that this woman was capable of anything!" Helen replied, feeling the need to protect the little girl.

For the umpteenth time since he came back home that evening, Jack sighed frustrated shaking his head, before handing his wife the second flyer, sincerely curious to know what the woman would object to this time.

_Oh!_

"This is Jasper..." Helen commented, clearly shocked.

Jack nodded.

"It says that he kidnapped his daughter... that he is a dangerous man..." Helen continued, feeling anxiety and fear mounting within her, thinking of all the times she had been alone with the man.

"They will give a reward to anyone who has information! Why don't we call?" Simon proposed finally more interested.

Helen dropped the leaflet on the table and shook her head.

"It can't be!! I don't believe it..." Helen replied moving away from the table and the insulting fliers.

_She couldn't have been so wrong about that man._

The conversation that night had ended in a stalemate, but in the following days, Jasper had begun to behave weirdly catching the attention of the couple and making them even more wary.

What surprised Helen the most was Jasper's sudden decision to not let Andrea attend kindergarten, as he had decided only a few days before, preferring to let her stay at home.

"She's too young to go to school already" he had replied when Helen asked him about it.

The woman had nodded, but Jasper's cagy behavior had only increased her doubts.

Meanwhile Jack had shown those flyers to several other residents around the neighborhood, asking for their opinion and most of them had no doubt confirming those were Jasper and Andrea.

In the end, thanks to Jack's insistence and scared that Andrea might actually be a missing child, Helen had decided to take a chance, taking advantage of the fact that she was alone with the little girl most days.

After reading the name again on the flyer, Helen had stopped to the drawing-room door and called for the little girl.

_What an unconventional name…_

"Prudence! Prudence darling, can you come here, please?"

Without the slightest hesitation, the little girl had climb down the couch and ran to her, embracing her right leg with both arms.

"There you are, Sweetie... Do you want to help me making some chocolate cookies?” asked Helen again.

Prudence had let go of a small joyful cry and the next moment the woman had gone back to the kitchen with the little girl.

During the preparation of the cookies, Helen had asked Andrea a few questions; and from the excited and confused words of the little girl she learned that before coming here she used to live in a big house with her mother and "dada", a man with a weird name just like her.

When Helen asked her about Jasper, Andrea was a little confused but finally said that she didn’t see him much when “she used to live in the big house”.

_There was no point in denying the evidence..._

Andrea, o actually Prudence, was the missing girl.

Taking advantage of Andrea's distraction, Helen had returned to the living room and had call Jack.

"Hello? "

"It's me. You were right" Helen said.

"Finally! I told you it was the same kid!”

Helen told him what Andrea had told her and asked him what he think was best to do now.

"We have to call the number on the flyer. Now!” Jack had replied promptly.

"What if in the end we were wrong?” Helen had asked hesitant.

"Helen on that flyer it says that the little girl has been kidnapped! Jasper told us he took her away to keep her safe from her alcoholic mother.

We need to know what the truth is.

We have to do what is best for Andrea" Jack had retorted firm.

Helen had sighed and, without adding anything else, had ended the conversation.

For next half an hour she was still uncertain about what to do, but in the end she realized that Jack was right and finally dialed the number on the flier.

She immediately understood that it was an intercontinental call, and for the next few seconds the woman found herself holding her breath.

"Hello?"

_A male voice, clear and deep._

"Yeah... Hello, I'm calling because I saw the flyer about the missing girl" Helen said all in one breath.

For a few seconds there was silence on the other side of the line until she heard a sigh.

"What can you tell me?"

Helen looked at Andrea who was once again sitting on the couch, a plate of chocolate cookies on her lap, focused on an episode of "Mickey Mouse's Club House" on TV and answered.

"My name is Helen; I live in New York, in Brooklyn, and almost a month ago a man and his daughter have moved into my building " she begun.

"What do they look like?" the voice had interrupted her.

His tone was calm, without any emotion, and Helen wondered how many phone calls like that he received every day.

_It sure wasn’t easy for him._

"The man has red hair and green eyes; his face is full of freckles.

The little girl is two and a half years, I think, and she has curly brown hair... and she has green eyes too" Helen had told him .

The voice had remained silent for a few moments, and then spoken again.

"By any chance, their name is Dawson? Sara and Jeffrey Dawson? "

Without realizing it, Helen found herself shaking her head, as if her mysterious speaker could see her.

"No, Costa. Jasper and Andrea Costa" Helen answered the next moment. "But in the last couple of weeks, all of the sudden Jasper started acting strangely: he had enrolled Andrea in school and abruptly changed his mind and decided to keep her at home most of the day.

Also, since last Monday, Jasper has tried to change their appearance..." she had added.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, a worrying note in the voice.

"Now Andrea has red and short hair and Jasper has black hair... but there's another thing.

You see… I'm quite sure this is the little girl you're looking for."

On the other side there had been a long new moment of silence.

"How can you be so sure?" the voice finally asked, this time clearly broken by emotion.

"The name on the flyer is unusual... I tried to call the little girl by that name and she immediately ran to me.

Also... when I asked her a few questions about her mother, she told me about her and a certain Drogo..." Helen had answered.

"Draco..." the voice had replied in the same broken tone.

"That's right! That was the name!"

"Do you have any chance to let me talk to the girl?" the man asked.

The voice was now clearly more concerned, but at the same time more alert.

Once again, Helen found herself nodding.

"Yes, she's here with me...Just a second…" Helen had answered, moving quickly to the living room to sit next to the little girl on the sofa. "Honey, there's someone who wants to talk to you" she added, placing a hand on her right shoulder, and handing her the phone.

Helen had been waiting, looking at the girl's face: initially Andrea had remained silent and for those few moments Helen had feared that she had made a mistake making that phone call.

But soon after, the little girl's face had lit up, opening in a smile.

"Dada! " she had exclaimed happily.

It was enough to give Helen the confirmation she needed.

_She really was the missing child._

For a few minutes Helen listened to the one-sided conversation between Andrea and the mysterious man and the confused way in which the little girl told something to the latter until Andrea handed her the phone again.

"Hello? "

"I’ll immediately send someone to pick her up, please doesn't say or do anything that would make that man suspicious.

Give me your address" the man had said firm.

Helen had given him her name, address, and her mobile phone, in case he might need it.

“You have no idea what you did...... I will be eternally grateful to you" the man had said before closing the conversation.

________________________________________

She was here.

**Prudence.**

It was truly her daughter, even though her curls were gone and that cheap dye color ruined the beauty of her face.

_It was her little girl._

Still in disbelief, Hermione watched Pansy hold her in her arms and tell her a funny story to make Prudence forget what had happened in the last few hours: Pansy and Theo sudden arrival in New York, their meeting with Ron and the phone call with Draco that had led to an agreement.

_Too much emotion for a child... But now the only thing that really mattered was that her daughter was here, with her._

"Prudence...” Hermione murmured; her voice broken with emotion.

The little girl, solicited by Pansy, looked away from the woman's face and moved her gaze on her mother's face, lighting up with a big smile as soon as she saw her mother.

"MOMMY!!"

Hermione took the few steps that separated her from Prudence with shaking legs but as soon as she took Prue in her arms and hold her to her chest, everything but her daughter disappeared.

_The anguish, the pain, and the fear of the previous weeks..._

Everything was gone the moment Prudence's small arms wrapped around her shoulders and the little girl's face rested over Hermione's right shoulder for a few moments, before Prue's eyes sank into Hermione's brown ones.

"My baby... My beautiful baby…" Hermione murmured, trying to hold back the tears. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Jasper" Prudence said promptly.

Hermione placed a series of kisses on the little girl's face, making her laugh at the ticklish touch.

Only then Draco came to her side and stroked Prudence's hair.

"Here's my pilot... Who wants to fly? " Draco said with a smile on his lips.

"Me!” Prudence answered tending her arms towards Draco.

The man took her in his arms and after holding her for a few moments, he lifted her over his head and began to move his arms back and forward, making Prudence laugh.

Hermione looked at them listening, for the first time in weeks, to the sound of her daughter's laughter.

_Prudence was finally back home._

Now it was time to face the beast.

"Where is he?” Hermione asked Pansy looking at her with a stern face.

"He’s in the living room" she replied.

Hermione nodded and made to walk out of the small kitchen when Draco's voice stopped her.

"Do you want me to come with you?” he asked worried.

Hermione shook her head, a determined expression in her face, before turning once more and walking out of the room.

_It's between me and Ron._

____________________________________

Ron was facing away from the door when he heard the living room door open to let someone in.

It was only when he heard the door close soon after that he turned and came face-to-face with Hermione for the first time in months.

In his green eyes there was hatred that Ron could see clearly staring back at him in Hermione’s brown ones...

_At least for once they would fight on equal terms._

Hermione stared at him without speaking, a short distance from the door, unable to reconcile the man who was before her with the one she had known for most of her life.

"How could you do such a thing?"

Ron let his lips stretch in a mocking smile.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

Ron with the same smile on his face, sank his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stood waiting.

"How could you take my little girl away...” Hermione began.

"It seems to me that you have forgotten that she is my daughter too” Ron replied eerily calm.

Hermione shook her head several times, pointing a finger at him.

"No! She is not anymore. You lost all rights when you signed that contract!" Hermione accused him.

Ron nodded slowly, while a cruel smile warped his face.

_He knew that sooner or later she would point out that small detail._

"Did you really think that that contract would be enough to keep me away from you and her?

Prudence is my daughter and you're still my wife... You're the one who forgot who you belong to pretty fast!"

Hermione took a step forward; her eyes animated by a rage she felt burning in her veins.

"I’m not your wife… Not since you that night!” she replied promptly.

“Fuck that contract and fuck Malfoy! You're mine, don't forget it...” Ron said to her in a peremptory voice, letting his possessive behavior shine through.

Hermione frowned in response to his words and Ron's tone.

"I'm not your property!" she said, looking at him sternly.

Once again, Ron laughed, a cruel tone in his laugh, folding his arms on his chest.

"Right…I forgot... Now you're Malfoys...

No, sorry, what the fuck am I saying? You're in love with Malfoy, aren’t you?" Ron said, pretending to be lost in his thoughts.

"And out of curiosity, when did you fall in love with him? Since the first moment you saw that big ass mansion? Or when he started buying you pret-a-porter clothes?

Mh? Maybe that's why you opened your legs for him and became his whore?" Ron asked cruelly, raising his voice more and more with each question.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments shocked.

_Who the hell was the person in front of her?_

Is it possible that the man she had known for most of her life had gone altogether?

"How dare you!"

"Truth hurts, isn’t it?

Come on, why would you let him fuck you otherwise?

If you hadn't been dazzled by all his money, you'd have turned on your brain and realized it was all a set up: the poker game, the contract, EVERYTHING!

He had thought of every little detail to make you his whore…" Ron told her.

For a few moments, the hateful expression that Ron had worn until that moment disappeared, showing a pain that seemed to aged him.

But it was only a moment, then on his face reappeared that cold and cruel mask.

Taking a new step toward Ron, Hermione challenged him ready to wipe away years of friendship and love with few words.

"Is that what you think? That it was the money that lured me?

If that's the case then you've never understood anything about me..." Hermione commented. "Who are you to judge me after all you have done to me?" she accused him.

"I have never cheated on you!” Ron retorted.

"You have offended me, you have humiliated me, you have belittled me, you have left me alone when I needed you most...

Maybe you didn’t have sex with other women but you made me feel unwanted, superfluous, you made me feel ashamed of my intelligence and my achievements at work" Hermione replied serious.

Ron turned his back to her, grunting annoyed.

"You've always loved playing the victim"

"Fuck you Ron!"

"So that's why you have sex with him? He makes you feel fulfilled?” Ron asked uncaring.

"No Ron; I do it because I'm in love with Draco"

"Yeah, right... " Ron replied chuckling bitter.

For a few seconds, the two former lovers stared at each other until Hermione nodded.

"It's true: I'm in love with him, no matter how strange it may seem to you...

If I have to tell you the truth, now I am almost glad you lost that poker game that day; at least now Prudence and I have someone who loves us, who cares and looks after us.

Someone who makes us really happy" Hermione said knowing that those words would hurt him.

"I don't want to hear you!"

"Well, I’m sorry but you will! I'm not under any spell, I'm not crazy and I wasn't dazzled by Draco's money.

The only reason I’m with him is because I'm in love with Draco" Hermione continued relentless.

Ron didn’t realize he had raised his hand until he slapped Hermione's right cheek.

The next moment a deathly silent fell between them interspersed with Ron's heavy breaths.

Ron stared at Hermione, a shocked expression on her face, her head slightly bent to the left, one hand cupping her hurt cheek.

That feeling of stasis that was created in the living room by the slap ended when Ron with fast brusque steps walked the short distance and stopped in front of Hermione and, almost at the same time, pushed her against the closest wall making her painfully hit her back and shoulders against it.

Then raising his hand once again Ron grabbed Hermione’s brown curls and pull them brutally, forcing Hermione to bend her head upwards.

"Don’t you ever to talk to me like that again! You are mine! Do you hear me? You are my wife and you will stay with me till I say so.

You will do whatever I tell you to do…You stupid whore… " Ron whispered angered, his lips near Hermione’s left ear, his left hand close to Hermione’s throat, squeezing briefly.

Then, with a non-verbal spell, Ron tied her wrists with strong leather bounds.

When Hermione's terrified eyes met his, Ron smiled satisfied, raising his hand from her throat to her jaw.

_Finally she realized that he was no longer the stupid boy she once knew._

"Ron... "

"Shut up! It's time for you to remember who you belong to…" Ron said clutching painfully her chin between his fingers.

Hermione let a groan slip from her lips.

"And maybe next time you'll think twice before talking to me like that..."

_______________________________

They had been in that room for too long and Draco was tired of waiting.

_What was going on in there?_

"Wil you stop looking at that door? You won’t make her come out of there sooner" Pansy scolded him, even though she was staring at the living room door too.

"It's been too long... Something is wrong" Draco replied still glancing at the closed door.

_He had a bad feeling..._

"I'll go and see what’s going on”

Quickly Draco walked to the door, his wand in his left hand and after opening the door a little without making any noise he peeked inside the room.

He couldn't see them…

_Where were they?_

He was certain that they had not come out because he had been waiting for them the whole time.

Draco open the door a little bit more and as soon as he took another step inside the room he heard a noise.

_A groan._

_What the hell was going on?_

Frowning, Draco took one more step into the room and that’s when he saw them.

They were in the far corner of the room, Hermione trapped between the wall and his body, almost completely hidden from Weasley's body, her arms along her hips bond at the wrist and legs slightly apart to make room for Weasley’s body.

Draco could not see Hermione's face but a new whimper came to his ears.

"Shut up! Don’t make me smack you again... "

Almost at the same time, Draco saw both of them: Weasley moved slightly away from Hermione's body, allowing Draco to take a glimpse at Hermione with her shirt ripped, her bra pulled down to expose her breasts, her face tear stained and frightened, her right cheek red, her slightly swollen lower lip, and a small trickle of blood coming down from her right eyebrow.

Then he moved his eyes on Weasley: Draco saw his deranged smile, one hand on Hermione’s throat, his jeans opened with the zip lowered enough to show the tented fabric of his boxer.

And for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy prayed.

He prayed that he was not too late, that he was still in time to stop what was happening before it had irreparable consequences on Hermione's life.

Full of rage, Draco pointed his wand toward Weasley.

"STUPEFY!"

Instantly Ron was pushed away from Hermione, against the opposite wall of the room smacking his head against it.

Finally free from the non-verbal spells, Hermione crumpled to the ground and the next moment she raised her head and saw him.

Covering the distance between them in two steps, Draco bent down on his knees and placed his hand on Hermione’s unharmed cheek.

"Are you okay?” Draco asked eyeing worried the red angry marks around her neck.

Hermione nodded faintly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Draco noticed only vaguely what was going on around them as the room suddenly filled with people; in quick succession Pansy, Potter and Blaise entered the living room and all look around to see what was going on.

But the only important thing for Draco at the time was Hermione; quickly the man took off his jacket and helped her put it on to cover her ruined clothes and her body by prying eyes and to reassure her while Hermione clung to his forearms and laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco, in an attempt to calm her down, murmured nonsense to her ear and caressed her hair.

"What did he do? Did he...” Draco asked unable, however, to continue.

Hermione shook her head wearily.

"No.... no”

"Don't worry, I'm here now... It's going to be all right" Draco reassured her again, holding her in his arms for a few moments before Hermione lose consciousness.

"PANSY!"

The woman was immediately beside him and took Hermione in her arms, while Draco moved his gaze till he saw Weasley; he was conscious again and was held up by Blaise and Theo who were standing at his side.

Ron met his gaze and smiled mockingly at him.

Just seeing the smug expression on Weasley's face, Draco felt anger inflaming his veins and without even realizing it, he raised his wand pointing it at the man.

"Crucio!"

Struck by the spell, Ron shook in abysmal pain falling to his knees, convulsing on the floor.

"Crucio!” Draco repeated.

**It was still not enough for what Hermione had been through because of him.**

"DRACO!"

Feeling the urgency in Pansy's voice, Draco turned immediately.

"We have to take Hermione to the hospital”

Draco run back to the two women and realized just then that Hermione was bleeding.

Blood had stained Hermione's legs and trousers.

"What's going on?" Draco asked confused and scared.

Pansy shook her head.

"I don't know, but you have to take her to the hospital right now! We don't know what he did to her"

Draco nodded distracted and, after putting an arm under Hermione’s legs, stood up and Disapparate, certain that his friends would take care of Weasley.

__________________________________

When Pansy, Theo and Blaise arrived at The San Mungo Hospital, they found Draco in one of the corridors waiting in front of a closed door.

"How is Hermione?" Pansy asked immediately, sitting next to her friend, and taking his hand in hers.

Draco shook his head.

"I don't know... I've been there for almost an hour and a half and they haven't told me anything"

The three friends remained silent, all of them equally concerned about what had happened to Hermione.

"What about Weasley?” Draco asked, continuing to stare at the floor between his feet.

"We handed him over to the police. He should be in jail by now" Theo said.

Draco nodded slowly, then a noise not far from his right made him look up and jump to his feet soon after.

"Doctor..."

The doctor, an albino with thin blond hair, put the medical chart under his left arm and remained silent for a few moments staring back at Draco and his friends, before nodding.

"You're here for Miss Granger, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes, she's my fiancée... Is she okay?"

“Miss Granger has suffered a lot of stress, both emotional and physical; in addition, she has several bruises on her face and body... " the doctor began.

"What did that bastard do to her?" Draco asked again, letting out the anger he still felt inside him. “Can I see her?” he added.

The doctor sighed.

"As I was saying, Miss Granger has been though a traumatic experience: she has a broken rib, we had to put stitches on her eyebrow and we applied some ointment on her throat.

And what happened was distressing for the baby too.

I’m really sorry to tell you this, but Miss Granger lost the baby she was expecting"

**A baby...**

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This time I prefered to put just the TW in the notes at the beginning and write a little note at the end. 😊  
> This is the darkest chapter of the all story, and it was also the most difficult to re-write and translate because I didn't want nothing too graphic that may disturb you but at the same time I wanted to make clear the definite "difference" in Ron's mind.  
> Even if he kidnapped his daughter, Ron is never abusive with Prudence during all the time they spend together, because in his mind he's not doing nothing wrong; he's a loving misunderstood father spending some time with Prue, just like every separated father may do with his kids.  
> His real "beef" is with Hermione.  
> She is the one that betrayed him, choosing Malfoy over him twice: first when she decided to go with Draco willingly even if Harry offered to help her.  
> And, of course, when Hermione slept with Draco and. horror, she enjoyed making love with Draco; I think that was the worst kind of betrayal for Ron, because it hurt his "male" pride.  
> And for this reason she had to pay in the only way that will heal his wounded pride: with violence and prevarication.  
> I'm sorry if this chapter disturbed you, I really tried not to make too much descriptions.
> 
> As always, THANK YOU to every one that read, left kudos and comments and bookmarked this story so far. You are GOLDEN! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.
> 
> Stay safe! 🤗💕
> 
> Love, Eva ❤❤


	21. Can you wash this pain away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that what it feels like?  
> This sense of impotence, this rage for not being able... for not being able to protect the people you love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Short chapter, but I hope is still as good as the others.  
> As always I want to thank you every one that read, left kudos and comments and bookmarked my story.
> 
> I like Tinkerbell need people to believe in me and my stories (otherwise I will let them in my laptop where no one will know how twisted is my mind🤣🤣) and your love is always overwhelming and important to me.
> 
> I hope every one is Safe and Healthy.  
> If you are quarantined, I send you lots and lots of hugs, I know how hard it is 😣😩💕💕💕💕  
> And always wear a mask! 😷😷
> 
> Love, Eva ❤❤

**A baby...**

The words echoed through Draco's mind, as the man tried to come to terms with what the doctor had just said.

_Why didn't he know anything about it?_

A baby... his and Hermione...

How many times in the last few months they talked about that possibility?

How many times, looking at the woman sleeping next to him, Draco had tried to imagine whom their child would look alike the most.

Would it be a boy with his physical appearance, but with the sensitivity, intelligence and with the same amber eyes as Hermione?

Or would it be a sweet little girl like Prudence, but with his mysterious cerulean eyes?

_Now it all was gone._

And he couldn’t even enjoyed the happiness of that moment... he didn’t have a change to see Hermione's face when she gave him the news...

Draco looked back at the doctor still in front of him who till then had remained quiet to giving him a few moments to understand the gravity of the news.

"How… How far along was… The baby” Draco asked in a croaky voice for the prolonged silence.

"Almost two months" the doctor replied.

**Their holiday to Ischia!**

More bitterness and sorrow were added to those already present in his soul, making him feel guilty.

If only Draco had known, if only he had imagined Hermione's condition he would have gone out of his way to relieve the stress and anxiety of the previous month and surely he wouldn’t have let her go alone in that room. 

A sudden thought crossed Draco’s mind.

"Does she know?” Draco asked worried.

The doctor nodded.

Draco closed his hands into fists, along his hips, and stared at the doctor.

**He couldn't leave her alone at a time like this...**

"I need to see her”

"Miss Granger needs to rest" the doctor responded promptly.

"Please... Hermione needs me now. Just for a few minutes…" Draco said with a pleading voice.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments and soon after the doctor nodded.

"Fine. Just for a few minutes" he conceded. "A nurse will accompany you to Miss Granger's room"

Draco nodded.

**A few minutes...**

It didn't matter how long he had, the only important thing at the time was Hermione.

**He was the only one who could understand what she was feeling right now. The only one who could help her.**

____________________________________________

_Eyes shut._

_Her body hidden under the covers, just like when she was a child frightened by the thunderstorm, a little girl who tried to convince herself that she was strong and not afraid of anything._

**Hermione Granger was strong!**

_She didn't let herself be knocked down by something as stupid as a thunderstorm..._

But now it wasn't a thunderstorm that terrified her.

Now it was reality that frightened her; that reality that in a few moments had turned from a dream to a nightmare.

_She couldn't stop him._

Hermione honestly believed that he would stop, that the many years of friendship, love and life lived together would make him realize what he was going to do and make him understand the wrongness of his actions.

_But the man in front of her in those moments wasn't Ron..._

In his agitated, menacing, and violent appearance she hadn’t managed to find nothing of her old friend, of the man she once loved.

When the first slap hit her cheek, Hermione was so shocked, so surprised by that unexpected gesture...

And it was those few moments of shock that helped Ron taking over her, stopping her from defending herself.

**His eyes...**

Even now she could not forget those evil and amused eyes: was there always a vein of malice in him or is she to blame for it?

Hermione slowly moved her head on the pillow, trying to drive away the flashbacks that crowded her mind.

_She could still feel his hands all over her..._

His hands tearing her clothes, forcefully grabbed her face and pulling her hair….

_What would have happened if Draco hadn't arrived?_

When she saw him behind Ron, for a few seconds she thought him a hallucination.

Hermione had confused memories of those moments: she remembered Draco holding her close and assured her that everything would be fine.

Then she had lost consciousness and when she woke up again she was in a hospital bed.

And that's when they told her about the baby...

_A baby._

_Her and Draco's baby._

She hadn't stopped crying since then.

And to think that she had cried, screamed, had spent many sleepless nights waiting for Prudence to come back home, not knowing what great gift she had been granted to feel less lonely at such a difficult time.

And now that Prudence had come back home safely, that gift had been taken away from her.

_I was not worthy..._

Hermione hid her face in the blankets, while a new solitary tear come down her right cheek at the thought of that baby she would never know.

"Hermione"

The sound of Draco's voice suddenly echoed in the silent room, leading Hermione to pull her head out of her cocoon of blankets: Draco was not far from the door still, his lips a thin line on his face and his sad eyes fixed on her.

_It was the first time she saw any emotion in those beautiful eyes..._

What was he thinking?

_Did he blame her for what happened?_

Suddenly, a sob escaped from Hermione's parted lips and, along with that, came new tears that ran down her cheeks.

In a few moments Draco was beside her, sitting on the edge of the bed to be as close as possible to her and gently took a hand between his, bringing it to his lips for a soft and gentle kiss.

"Shh... I’m here…Don't worry, I'm here..." Draco said.

"I tried to stop him..." Hermione said between sobs.

"Babe, please calm down..."

"It's my fault! It’s all my fault…If I had let you come with me, if I hadn't been so arrogant all this wouldn't have happened" Hermione continued undaunted.

Draco shook his head and with extreme care cupped Hermione's face in his hands so he could meet her gaze.

"Don't even think about it! There's... " he said, stopping midsentence to swallow nervously. "What happened is not your fault...

There is only one person responsible for this and I promise you that he will pay for everything he did to you and Prudence" Draco added, dangerously stretching his voice on the last sentence.

Hermione closed her fingers around his left wrist, while Draco’s fingertips caressed her cheek and closed her eyes, moving her head slightly towards that delicate touch.

"Don't leave me" she said, opening her eyes and staring at Draco's silvery stare.

Draco frowned surprised at her words and stroked her right cheek again to calm her down.

"Why would I do that?”

Hermione knew him too well: she knew he was angry, she could it in his eyes, and she knew that he was trying to control his tone so that she would feel safe.

"He took me by surprise... I didn't expect him to hit me... and when I tried to react it was too late…” Hermione said, her voice getting more and more agitated as she went on.

"Okay, that's enough! Please calm down!

It's all right, I'm here... He can't hurt you anymore.

I don't need you to tell me what happened" Draco told her in a reassuring tone.

"If you'll want to tell me someday, I'll listen. If you never want to talk about it again with me, I will respect your decision.

But there's one thing you should never forget... you are the most important person in my life” he added sincere.

For a few moments, Hermione looked at him in disbelief with her eyes swollen from too many tears and her flushed face, holding her breath.

"Really?” Hermione asked showing the disbelief in her voice.

Draco nodded, swallowing drily before resting his forehead against the woman's.

“I could never leave you because... I'm not capable of being without you anymore.

So, from this day on I'll stand by you and Prudence" Draco told her earnest.

Before Hermione could say anything in response to Draco's words, the door of her room opened to let a nurse in, causing the noises in the hallway to break into the quiet bubble Hermione and Draco had created for themselves.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Granger needs to rest" she said a gentle smile on her face for Hermione.

Immediately Hermione shook her head, moving slightly away Draco.

"I don't want to sleep" she said peremptory, opening her eyes.

“Babe look at me. I promise you everything will be fine" Draco repeated reassuringly.

The nurse reached the drip close to Hermione’s bed and added to it the contents of a vial.

"You should step outside now" the nurse said turning slightly toward Draco.

The man nodded and once again met Hermione's gaze and smiled at her.

"I’m just going to be outside the door... I need to talk to Pansy so she’ll take care of Prudence while I’m here" Draco said before kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione moved her head on the pillow, starting to feel confused: the medicines must have already started to kick in.

_She didn't want Draco to walk away, she wanted him next to her..._

Hermione tried to fight against her heavy eyelids fixing her eyes on Draco.

"Stay with me... " she mumbled.

But moments later her eyes closed against her will and Hermione let herself fall into the darkness for the second time that day.

_______________________________________

Draco stormed out of Hermione’s room.

He came across a series of white corridors and without even realizing it found himself in the hallway where he had waited for hours to have some information about Hermione and saw Theo, Blaise, and Pansy waiting for him.

The three friends stood up as soon as they saw him appear from around the corner, a worried look on their face but Draco kept walking toward the stairs that would lead him outside.

**He had absolutely no idea where he was going...**

He needed air, he needed to scream, to destroy the first thing that struck his fancy, just to release the adrenaline and the anger that he felt under his skin.

Draco distractedly heard quick steps behind him but preferred not to take notice of it, continuing to run down the stairs.

Hermione would be asleep for a few hours at least and, when she will wake up, he would be calm and collected waiting at her bedside.

Ready to give her all the help and support she needed in this difficult moment...

**But now he had to vent all his anger and his** **pain.**

He continued his march until he was outside in the parking lot of the hospital; now he just needed to find his car: surely one of his friends drove to San Mungo Hospital with it.

Draco quickly reached the dark blue Station Wagon and touched the left rearview mirror, unlocking the car alarm and opening the door on the driver's side and after looking around for a few seconds, he found the keys in the glove compartment.

Draco put the keys in the ignition trying to empty his mind, to get rid of what he had seen in that blasted room at Potters' house and everything that had happened next, trying to silence hundreds of screaming voices in his head.

Just as he was turning the keys in the ignition, Draco was left dumbfounded when all of the sudden the passenger door opened and Blaise jumped in the seat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?” Draco asked in a cold voice.

"I thought you may want some company"

"Get out of the car" Draco said.

"Where are we going?” Blaise asked unconcerned fixing his seat belt.

"Blaise, I’ll give three seconds to get out of the car..." Draco repeated with an icy voice without taking his eyes off the window behind Blaise.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can go and grab a bite.. " Blaise continued undaunted.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!” Draco screamed, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

Blaise stared at him for a few seconds, not at all impressed by his outburst.

"No Draco.

I'm not leaving you alone... I'm coming with you.

Like it or not, I'm the only one who can understand what you're going through right now" Blaise said in a calm voice.

The two friends stared for a few seconds before Draco let go of a frustrated growl.

"Suit yourself...”

Then Draco set the car in motion.

Regardless of still being in the parking lot, and totally disregarding of the tact that he was in front of a hospital, Draco quickly increased the speed of the car so that when they entered traffic they had already exceeded the speed limit.

"Are you sure this car could bear all this speed?” Blaise try to joke, his hands shaking and gripping the seat and shuddering every time the car took a sharp turn despite his love of speed.

Draco drove in silence with his gaze fixed in front of him and totally heedless of everything around him.

"Where are we going?” Blaise asked curious after a while.

Once again, his question was met with complete silence.

Only half an hour later, the engine revs started to slow down and Blaise looked around: they were in an isolated place, in a parking lot a short distance from what looked like an abandoned factory.

_Why did they come here?_

Draco turned off the engine and stood for a long time with his eyes in front of him, totally immersed in his own thoughts, without seeing anything around him.

Blaise unlocked his seatbelt and waited for a move or a word from his friend.

"Why her?” Draco asked all of the sudden breaking the silence.

Blaise stared at him and remained silent.

After all, what could he have said to answer his question?

"Wasn't it enough for him what he had done to Prudence? Why would he do something so awful to her if I were the one he wanted to hurt?"

Blaise had never heard that voice: sad, raw, and at the same time confused.

Blaise sighed.

"Hurting Hermione was the only way to hurt you as well" replied in a calm voice so as not to provoke another outburst of anger from the blonde man.

Draco dropped his head on his hands still on the steering wheel and Blaise let the silence fall once again certain that Draco would speak again when he was ready.

"She blames herself... She almost apologized when I went to see her..." Draco added, his voice full of tears.

“Hermione is a strong woman; she will recover soon.

You're going to be there to help her… and we will do our best to help both of you too" Blaise reassured him.

Draco turned his head towards him and stared at Blaise for a few moments.

"Is that what it feels like?

This sense of impotence, this rage for not being able... for not being able to protect the people you love"

He had stopped fighting the voices inside his head that now, more than ever, screamed at him his failure, his ineptitude to protect the two people he loved the most.

There was only one person he cared about ever since he was a stupid kid full of prejudices and when it came time to prove it, he hadn't been good enough.

**He was a failure! Maybe his father had been right all along…**

Blaise sighed.

"This and more... But slowly you make peace with it" Blaise said in a comforting voice.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?” Draco asked, raising his voice, and staring at him with flaming eyes.

Blaise smiled a small sad smile, not at all frightened by the new outburst of rage.

"I say it because it’s true.

I’m talking from experience.

Soon you’ll start coming to terms with what happened, even if now it seems preposterous.

This constant thought in your mind will get smaller and smaller each day, and before you know you’ll end up not thinking about it for day. And then for months.

It will always be there, in a far corner of your mind, for when you need to lull yourself in its memory, but to protect yourself and Hermione, you will try not to think about it"

So that was what awaited him.

Those were the stages he had to face: an excruciating and prolonged pain, that soon would turn into acceptance.

**_But how long will he have to wait for all this to happen?_ **

Draco turned to seat up straight, moving his hands on the steering wheel, staring past the windshield while Blaise continued to stare at him as Draco’s hands increased their grip around the steering wheel, until his knuckles turned white and Draco laid his head on the driver seat.

"I want him to pay for everything he did…I want him to suffer…" Draco muttered in a chilling voice.

The next moment in the small cockpit, a sinister creaking could be heard and, a second later, the glass of the right rearview mirror burst into a thousand pieces, causing some glass shards to collide against the closed window.

"What the fuck...” Blaise shouted shocked.

He didn't even have time to finish the sentence that even the left rearview mirror exploded, causing him to instinctively bend forward towards Draco, even though he knew the shards would never get to him. 

Still, as if he had not realized what was going on around them, Draco continued to stare straight ahead, a dead expression in his eyes.

"You better calm down, or you’ll destroy your car and we would be forced to walk back to the hospital" Blaise warned him.

"I want him to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life...” Draco said, turning towards Blaise.

The black-haired man stared at Draco for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Maybe we won't be able to lock him up for the rest of his days, but we'll find a way to keep him in there as long as possible...Don’t worry about it"

**Just enough time to forget about Ron Weasley's existence...**

______________________________________

_"HARRY POTTER RESIGNS FROM THE MINISTRY_

_HIS LIFE DESTROYED AFTER KIDNAPPING SCANDAL"_

_"I don't know what I'm going to do with my life yet" All the details on Page 3_

Hermione distractedly browsed the newspaper that Daphne had forgotten there when she came to see her; she looked at the front page, where a new infamous headline was front and center with a picture of Harry, clearly frantic as he tried to escape from a horde of journalists and photographers.

_This horrible story had affected the lives of so many others. ._ _._

Hermione felt sorry for everything Ginny, James and Albus had been through in the last few days.

It was her fault… she had ruined their lives too.

_They probably hated her right now._

Hermione let the newspaper fall on the floor and moved on the bed until she could lay her head on the pillow; she had been in the hospital for three days and was looking forward to going back home: the doctors had assured her that the next day they would finally discharge her.

She needed to spend some time with Prudence... and with Draco.

Right now Draco was the only one who could hush the demons inside her mind just with his presence.

In the last few days Hermione had managed to get Pansy to tell her what had happened after she had lost consciousness: she had learned of how Draco had torture Ron, how Pansy had taken care of her and how Ron had been handed over to the police by Theo and Blaise while Draco rushed with her to San Mungo Hospital.

"Honey, did you know about the baby?” Pansy had asked with a sweet note in her voice, holding her hand.

Hermione had smiled a sad smile and had shaken her head: she had never had the slightest suspicion.

_If she had known, things would have gone differently... She would have behaved in a different way._

Prudence spent much of her days with Pansy and Theo while she was at the hospital, allowing Draco to come to San Mungo to be with her and also to deal with the various issues related to the upcoming trial, and then he will return home with the little girl in the evening.

The little girl came to see her just once, breaking the hospital rules, and Hermione had been so happy to see how, as soon as she saw her, Prudence's face had lit up in a happy smile.

As a precaution, Draco had cast a memory spell on Prudence, erasing all memories of the month spent with Ron.

_"I could do the same to you, if it can help you to get better..." Draco had proposed cautiously._

Hermione had smiled and had shaken her head.

**She couldn't forget.**

She had to remember how dangerous Ron could be, she couldn't make the same mistake twice.

_"I won't let him get close to you or Prudence again..." Draco promised._

_"I know and I trust you, but there are things you have to remember even if they hurt"_

Faced with her determination, Draco had given up and accepted her decision.

A noise pulled Hermione's mind from those memories, leading her to look up at the door and a smile appeared on her lips as soon as she saw Draco standing by the door.

"I was hoping to find you awake" Draco said, smiling and walking into the room.

Hermione sat up comfortably in her bed and brushed her hair quickly with her fingers, looking at him as he approached the bed.

Once next to her, Draco leaned and kissed her hair putting a hand on her right shoulder before letting it slide on her arm while he sat on the bed.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, quickly lacing her fingers with Draco’s.

Every day she asked him that question, worried about how he was coping with that situation and every time, in response Draco simply smiled.

"It's all fine. Prudence keeps me busy.

She sends you lots of kisses and says she loves you" Draco replied.

Hermione smiled: she couldn’t wait to be alone with her daughter.

"Tell her that I love her too... "

Draco nodded and for a few moments stared at their interlaced fingers in silent, his thumb stroking the back of her right hand.

There was something that worried him... Hermione could see it in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

Hermione raised her left hand and moved his hair away from his forehead, watching as Draco's face relaxed for that small touch, closing his eyes.

Sighing Draco lifted the hand he hold in his closer to his thin lips, leaving little kisses on her wrist and the back of her hand.

"What are you worried about?” Hermione asked again, sinking her fingers into his blond hair, and stroking them slowly hoping that that intimacy would help him confide in her.

Draco sighed again and finally lifted his head to sink his gaze into Hermione's.

"Tomorrow begins Weasley’s trial"

Hermione remained quiet for a long moment and then she nodded.

She knew it was going to happen soon: Ron couldn't go unpunished for all that he had done, all the pain he had caused.

"What will he be tried for?"

"Kidnapping, forgery of documents, use of an illegal Portkey and.... attempted rape" Draco listed.

Hermione nodded slowly, lost in her thoughts.

Silence fell in the room and for a long moment, Draco observed the woman's face, trying to understand what she was thinking and feeling at that moment, but he couldn’t.

"Please tell me what you're thinking...” Draco finally asked.

Hermione's amber eyes met his and the woman smiled a little bit sad.

"It will be the main news on all the newspapers...” Hermione began.

"If you want, I can hide them for the duration of the trial" Draco replied swiftly.

Hermione smiled briefly and lowered her head, letting her face be hidden by her curls.

"Babe... "

"I'm fine.. I am... When I'm with you, I'm fine. But don't ask me to attend the trial”

Draco leaned over to her and pulled away those pesky curls and put his hand on her right cheek.

"I would never do that... "

Hermione stared at him and nodded.

"I wish..." she began.

"What?"

"I wish I could erase the past... Everything that happened before us... Before you appeared at the door of my old apartment..." Hermione confessed embarrassed.

Draco stared at her in silence, aware that the woman had not yet finished.

"I know it's stupid... But I wish I could really pretend that I was never married to Ron, that everything that happened before I met you again was just a dream... Everything but Prudence" Hermione concluded with a small sad smile.

She needed to start a new chapter, once again, and she could do it only with Draco.

Draco looked at her carefully, searching for a possible hidden meaning in Hermione's words.

"Are you sure that's what you want? That you won't regret it one day?" he asked, giving voice to his fears.

Hermione shook her head.

"All I want… No.

All I need is you and Prudence...” Hermione answered without the slightest hesitation.

Draco stared at her for a few more moments, then laid his forehead against Hermione's and stared at her in that close distance as the woman shut her eyes as soon as his fingers caressed her left cheek.

"All right, we'll do as you want..."

_____________________________________

"What are you doing here?"

**He was even more disgusting than usual.**

Draco, heedless of the repulsion that had to be clearly painted on his face, observed how those few days in prison had transformed him: a reddish patchy beard was already beginning to cover his cheekbones, chin and upper lip; under his eyes had appeared two dark circles that stood out despite his skin full of freckles.

**He probably didn’t sleep that much those last few nights… Excellent.**

Draco grinned a satisfied smile at that thought: he was happy to know that Weasley was distressed, but it was still not enough.

It may never be enough.

His clothes were the same that Weasley wore when Draco saw him last, almost a week ago and seeing them again, he felt the same anger attacking him because of the memories attached to them.

That bastard had to rot in Azkaban and if he were smart enough, he would die in there.

"Aren't you glad to see me?

No, I guess not..."

Draco put the black briefcase on the table and opened it.

"So? Why did you come all the way here? Did you stop by to make sure that they're treating me well?

If you really want to know, the room service is appalling...

Maybe if they get a word from you, they're going to start treating me a little better.

How about that, Snake?" Ron pestered.

Draco gave him a contemptuous smile, without heeding his hassles; then he took the only file inside the briefcase and threw it on the table in front of Weasley.

"You don't even have to read it. Just sign it!" Draco said pragmatically.

Ron took the document in his hands and as soon as he realized what it was, a mocking smile stretched out his lips.

_The divorce papers._

"You took advantage of the situation to fix things at your advantage, didn't you, you filthy bastard?” Ron asked, looking up at Draco.

"Weasley, I'm making a great effort not to smash your face, so shut the fuck up and sign" Draco replied through his teeth.

Ron stared at him and, for the sole pleasure of aggravating him, dropped the documents on the table, sitting comfortably in his chair with his back against the backrest.

"What it’s said? "Ron asked arrogant.

"Your marriage to Hermione ends today.

From this moment on, you will stay away from her and Prudence and you’ll demand nothing from her or from me.

Now sign!" Draco summed it up staring at him with cold eyes.

Ron curled his lips slightly and couldn't hold back yet another scornful smile.

"No more contact with my daughter? Malfoy, you must be insane if you think I'm signing with such conditions..."

"Weasley, I'm done. So let me get a few things straight.

You have two options: either you sign that document of your own volition or I will make you" Draco said in a veiled threat.

"Really? How so?"

Draco smiled a cold and satisfied smile.

"Do you really think you can dictate any condition? I could torture you right now, in this room and no one would stop me...

I could even kill you and everyone will agree with me if I say it was an accident.

You should know by now how disgusted people are by what you've done...

No one cares about you anymore.

But I won't do it" Draco said with the same chilling smirk on his face.

Ron frowned, at the same time upset and confused by his words, before the mocking and cynical mask returned on his face.

"Why is that?" he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Draco shook his shoulders and put his hand in the pockets of his suit pants.

"After you sign that document, because believe me you will sign it, I will walk out of this room and enjoy your trial on the other side of the room… where free men and women stand.

How many times did you and your friend Potter wish me to end up in Azkaban, huh?

And now look at you.... Look what happened to you and the great savior of the Magical World...

It's so funny to see how things turned out" Draco scoffed.

Ron saw him lean over the table with the same confident look resting one hand on the wood top.

"I will follow every day of your trial, with this amused and satisfied smile on my face, and when they’ll condemn your sorry ass my smile and my delighted face will be the last things you will see before going to Azkaban.

The one thing that will torment you while you’ll rot in your prison cell" Draco said earnest, his gaze focused on Weasley's face.

Ron tried not to show him the effect those words had on him, but Draco saw clearly how Weasley's face turned from a smug into a terrified mask.

"Do you wanna know what I’ll enjoy the most?

It will be the knowledge that every single moment of every day you’ll be thinking about me and the life I took from you.

But let’s be honest, we both know you didn't have what it takes to be with a woman like Hermione... Luckily she realized soon enough what a failure you are..." Draco added, a look of cruel delight in his eyes.

Ron sprang to his feet ready to hit him but Draco's reaction was immediate: with a non-verbal spell he glued his feet to the floor, immobilizing Ron and forcing him to sit down again.

"Son of... " Ron said though his teeth, his face red with fury.

Draco stared back at him, a bored expression on his face.

"That's enough! I've wasted too much time with you... Now sign!"

Ron gave him a furious look and, after a long moment, exhaled frustrated.

A pen rolled the short distance between Draco and Ron on the table, and after throwing one last furious glance at Draco, Ron was forced to yield.

**One way or another…**

The man turned the pages, putting his signature every time he saw his name and, in the end, after signing on the last page, threw the document back on the table between them.

"See? It wasn't that difficult..." Draco commented ironic, collecting the documents, and putting it back in the briefcase.

"It was really nice talking to you, but now I really have to go... See you at your first hearing"

Ron saw Draco turn his back at him and felt the anger running through his veins.

"They will never be yours! You heard me?

They are mine! My wife and my daughter! And I’ll take them back!” Ron screamed, standing up.

Draco kept walking towards the door, heedless of Ron’s ramblings.

"They will always be my wife and my daughter! It doesn't matter what that a piece of paper says!"

**_And sooner or later, he'll take them back once and for all..._ **

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	22. November rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want to be with me, then you have to accept all of me, my good and dark sides.  
> My past and my present.  
> You can't choose what you like most about me or my life and pretend that the rest doesn't exist!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> An early update...SUPRISE!  
> My uncle died yesterday and I wouldn't be able to update next week, so I took advantage of a few minutes that I was alone.  
> Anyway...  
> I also have a bad news: I moving soon, so this next few weeks and probably also the next month will be hell 😫😫  
> (I really hate packing and unpacking 😰😩)  
> So this will be the last chapter for a while...Please don't hate me!!!  
> I promise that in the meantime I'll try to translate all the remaining chapters so you'll be able to read the rest of the story with weekly updates.
> 
> As always I want to thank everyone that read, left comments and kudos, bookmarked the story and those who suggest my story to someone else...If someone did 😅 You are shining STARS!
> 
> Alright, wish me luck with the packing and the moving... 
> 
> Stay safe and I hope all of you are healthy...Also, always wear a mask! 😷
> 
> Love, Eva 💕💕

_ And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, oh yeah  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain _

The first hearing of Ron Weasley's trial was short, much shorter than everyone expected.

Ron Weasley was escorted to the defendants' bench in front of the Wizengeamot jury and was presented with the charges against his person in front of an audience of curious people among whom his parents, brothers and what had once been his best friend were hidden.

In the front row sat Draco Malfoy, a slight mocking grin stretching his lips, his gaze fixed on the defendant, clearly visible to all and to Ron as well, accompanied by Blaise Zabini in the double role of best friend and journalist of “Daily Prophet”.

Draco wanted Weasley to always be aware of his presence, to remember his promise and know that he would become his nightmare from that moment on.

_Malfoys always keeps their promises..._

A couple of times Ron had looked up at him to give him a furious look, meeting Draco’s amused silver eyes.

"How do you plead, Mr. Weasley? " the spokesman for the Wizengeamot asked the defendant.

Ron stared briefly at the man before staring in front of him with a stubborn look.

"Innocent”

An excited buzz rose from the audience at those words: everyone in the courtroom had read the newspapers and knew what he had done, what he was accused of.

_How could he declare himself innocent?_

It was almost impossible to recognize in the man standing in front of all of them the boy they had hailed as one of the Saviors of the Magic World.

The spokesman slammed the little hammer to get the attention of all present and to silence the murmur, then went back to look at the defendant.

"Well... Do you have any more statements?”

Ron raised his head, straighten his back and shoulders, and instead of looking at the spokesman, he looked at Draco's face in the front row and stared at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong. They are my wife and daughter.

Is there a law that forbids a father from being with his daughter?

Or a husband from having sex with his wife?" asked, staring with a contemptuous glare at Draco's face.

Draco returned his gaze with cold eyes.

It was exceedingly difficult not hitting Weasley in front of everyone.

**But Draco knew his revenge would come...**

"If anything, I'm a victim too...” Ron added, looking back at the jury's spokesman.

The man frowned and stared at him in silence.

"I am the victim of a plot against me to take away everything that was mine... My family, my life!"

Draco’s lips curved upwards in a caustic smile, slightly relieved: all the people in the room, listening to Weasley's words would have believed that he had gone crazy if they took into consideration what he had done in the last month.

The blond man looked at the Wizengeamot and saw them shaking their heads, slightly annoyed and bored by Weasley's statements.

For them it was an open and shut case. Why did they had to waste any more time?

The spokesman nodded and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright then... We have taken notice of the charges against you and your statements too.

On Monday, we're going to start the witnesses testimonies.

This court is adjourned" the spokesman said before standing up.

Draco stood up and smiled.

_Everything would be over in no time..._

_________________________________________

"Do you still want me?"

"Good morning to you too, darling”

She had come into sight of the large bathroom mirror like a vision: barefoot, wearing her caramel-colored petticoat that covered her body down to her bare long legs, with her black silky dressing gown fluttering around her like the black wings of a damned angel.

Theo saw her eyes fixed on his face in the reflection of the mirror, watching him carefully while with expert hands he lathered his cheeks and chin with shaving foam.

For the man that question wasn’t a surprise; she asked it whenever she felt less attractive, or when she felt him distant... Sometimes even when she went a little bit crazy with her shopping spree.

"Come on, answer me!” Pansy said, approaching the white bathroom cabinet, determined to get an answer.

Theo smiled a small smile and turned his head slightly towards her and, noticing her worried expression, bit the inside of his cheek so as not to burst out laughing, knowing that that would make her mad.

"I can't talk right now; can't you see I'm busy?" replied with an amused tone in his voice, turning back to the mirror.

Following her instincts as always, Pansy sat on the white cabinet, and in doing so the petticoat lifted a little giving him a peek of her bare thighs, beckoned him to move closer with a gesture of her left hand.

"What are you doing?” Theo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Like it's the first time I've shaved your ugly face...” Pansy replied, leaning forward to take the razor from the other side of the sink, allowing him a quick glance of her bare breasts in the caramel-colored slip.

Theo smiled and surrendered to the force of nature that was his wife.

**_She was right, it wasn't the first time..._ **

_When the Second War was over, and Potter and his gang had defeated the Dark Lord, their group of friends had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their final year._

_Almost a month later, Theo had broken his wrist due to a bad fall down the stairs courtesy of Blaise, and although Madama Chips had put it back in place in an instant, he had had some difficulties for a few more days, finding his wrist stiff and sore every time he tried to move it._

_One afternoon Pansy had come into their dormitory looking for Blaise and instead found Theo, fresh out of the shower, bare-chested, with a towel tied around his hips, trying to shave with his non-dominant hand._

_After obviously making fun of him Pansy had decided to help him, following his instructions, and managed to shave him without cutting him even once._

"Be careful not to scar me" Theo joked, meeting his wife's dark deep eyes.

Pansy smirked and put the razor close to his right cheek, moving it slowly and carefully.

"Maybe that way no woman would look at you anymore...” Pansy said, her eyes focused on his face.

"Don't tell me you're jealous..." Theo commented, careful not to miss even a movement of her hand.

Pansy chuckled.

"You wouldn't find anyone better than me"

Pansy wiped the blade in the little soapy puddle in the sink and Theo took advantage of that brief pause to shrug his shoulders, before Pansy returned to put the razor on his other cheek, still covered in foam.

_I know that…_

Theo moved his right hand, until then resting on the marble top of the bath cabinet and placed it on his wife's bare right leg touching her absentmindedly with his fingertips.

"If you don't stand still, I'll end up cutting you...” Pansy warned him, meeting for an instant his gaze.

Theo smiled.

"What did I do?" he teased her, laying the open palm of his hand on her thigh.

_He knew his wife..._

There was no other man who knew her as well as he did, even though it took him a while to figure her out.

_The first time she had been in his arms it had been under pouring rain._

_Theo loved thunderstorms, ever since he was a child._

_He could spend hours staring at the rain, listening to the soothing sound of raindrops._

_That afternoon, Theo was resting against a stone column in one of the corridors that led to the relatively protected inner garden at Hogwarts, when he saw a figure running towards him trying to cover herself from the rain with her cloak._

_When the figure had stopped not far from him Theo had been able to recognize that it was Pansy, wet from head to toe._

_"What were you doing wandering around in this rain?" Theo asked worried._

_Pansy had shrugged her shoulders and smiled, without answering his question._

_He had nodded too, resentful of that gesture: she was probably out with some guy._

**_As usual..._ **

_As always, he felt jealousy run through his veins, making him stiffen the muscles of his body and leading him to close his abandoned hands into fists along his hips._

_"You'd better go back to the dorm before you get pneumonia" Theo said aloof, turning around and walking to the door that would take him back inside the Castle._

_Theo_ _had only taken a few steps when Pansy's hand had tightened around his left arm, making him stop and turn back towards her._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Pansy had asked, a perplexed expression on her face._

_Theo had shaken his head._

_"Nothing…everything is peachy"_

_He had tried to free his arm from her grip, but Pansy had been faster, settling in the middle of the corridor and preventing him from walking away; the next moment, with a smile, she had raised her hand and tried to ruffled his hair in an habitual gesture, but this time, Theo had turned his head away, avoiding her touch._

_"Ok seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy had asked angry from his sudden mood change._

_That gesture had hurt her, Theo knew it well: he was the only one she joked with, the only one whom she had shown a different side._

_W_ _ith him Pansy forgot the role of the Perfect Slytherin that she embodied every day with the others and simply let go, showing him a more human side, revealing her fears and insecurities but also the sweeter aspects of her character that only few people knew._

_But in that moment Theo didn't care: he was tired of being the only good guy who ended up in the Slytherin House._

_The only one that Pansy had never deemed worthy of a second look, always captivated by the Draco’s beauty or Blaise’s charisma._

**_The only one who has been relegated to the role of friend since their first meeting._ **

_"Do you really want to know?" Theo had asked raising his voice a little bit to vent his frustration._

_Pansy had fixed him surprised and had nodded, never taking her gaze off of him._

_Theo had taken a deep breath and had finally open his lips, ready to confess what he had kept quiet for too long._

_"Who was it this time? Who is the imbecile who preferred to make out here, when it was obvious that it was going to rain rather than take you to the Room of Necessities?"_

_Pansy frowned._

_"What are you talking about?" she asked confused._

_"I could still understand it when it was Draco or Blaise, but I can't stand it when it’s the last imbecile at Slytherin._

_How is it that you don't have a little respect for yourself?"_

_"Are you calling me a whore?" Pansy had retorted once again angry._

_"No, I'm telling you that you deserve better! So much better! You deserve someone who really cares about you and who would do anything to make you happy._

_Someone who will be proud to walk by your side around Hogwarts._

_Instead you are content with meaningless, futureless one-night stands... You content yourself with idiots who do nothing but exploit you for their interests till they get bored of you..._

_You have no idea how painful it is to be the only one who cares about you, the only one stupid enough to have fallen in love with you and see you with your parade of lovers._

_But you never see me anything more than a friend from day one. Am I that disgusting?” Theo asked, hating himself for the pain evident in his voice._

_“I know I'm not as dramatically handsome as Draco or.... or terribly clever as Blaise, but for fuck’s sake Pansy!" Theo added, giving voice to his feelings for the first time._

_Pansy's face crystallized into a stern expression: her lips were closed in a thin line, her eyes fixed in his eyes staring at him stern._

_While he talked, Pansy had remained silent, listening to that word vomit, always with a hard expression in her face, and in the end she open her lips, licked her bottom lip, and let go a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head._

_"Unbelievable…There was no one with me..." she said. "You're an idiot! An ass! And a jerk!” Pansy said pointing a finger against Theo’s chest._

_“You're the only one in all Slytherin who didn't understand, the only one who hasn’t notice... Fucking unbelievable!" added, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"What? What should I have understood?"_

_Pansy had turned to go back inside the Castle, but this time it was Theo who quickly grabbed her wrist holding her back: he could not let her go._

_Maybe it was the last chance he had to talk to her alone..._

_“What do you mean? What did I miss?”_

_Pansy had looked at his face and had sighed._

_"Do you know why I was out there in the rain?" she asked._

_Theo had shaken his head._

_"I was looking for you, you idiot!_

_I know how much you like thunderstorms and I was afraid you were crazy enough to sit down under a tree, just to get better view._

_The last thing I need is for you to get struck by lightning" she added._

_Silence had fallen in the empty corridor, as the two teens looked at each other._

_"You were out here for me..." Theo had murmured._

_Pansy had shrugged her shoulders, in an apparently careless gesture before lowering her gaze._

_"You are wrong._

_I see you...You got my attention for a while now… I tried in every way to make you realize that things had changed between you and me but nothing! You never noticed anything..." Pansy added, shyly looking up and meeting Theo's incredulous eyes._

_"Do you really think I was looking for Blaise that day?_

_That I would shave everyone like I did that day for you?" Pansy had said the next moment smiling a small embarrassed smile._

_Without even realizing it, Theo had drawn Pansy against him, holding her in his arms, and the next moment they found themselves against a wall, their lips coming together and their hands moving on each other's body despite the excessive layers of clothing._

_Theo had opened his eyes again after a long moment and stared at Pansy's and, still in disbelief had stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_“I’m an idiot”_

_Pansy laughed and nodded._

_“Yeah…but what else is new?” she said sinking her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck._

_“I really thought…” Theo mumbled confused._

_“You were wrong. I have been wrong for a long time._

_And you are right. You may not be as dramatically handsome as Draco or terribly clever as Blaise but you are kind, and supportive and charming._

_And those are just a few things I like about you…” Pansy said sincere._

_Theo smiled embarrassed and leaned to peck her lips with a gentle kiss._

_"You're really going to get sick..." he had told her shortly after._

_Pansy had laughed, putting her forehead on his left shoulder while her arms were still around his waist._

_"Well… How about you take me to the dorm then?"_

Theo looked at his wife, once again leaning over the sink to clean the razor and smiled: despite the all these years she was still able to surprise him.

He moved his hands over her half-naked thighs and put them on her butt, lifting the petticoat, touching the silky material of her briefs before cupping her buttocks in both hands, pulling her close to him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you take care of me like this?" he said.

Pansy's eyes met his own, and he noticed flashes of delight in them.

"Not recently, no... "

Theo smiled and leaned towards his wife's face; in the corner of his eye, he saw Pansy’s hand letting the razor fall into the sink.

"Well, I must fix that, don't you think?"

Theo’s face leaned a little bit closer to her face and touched the delicate skin of her neck with the tip of his nose and his lips, heedless of the trail of shaving foam that he left behind.

Another woman would have pulled away immediately, starting to shave him once again or cleaning all the remaining foam from his face, but Pansy simply moved her neck to the side, letting her hair fall behind her back and giving him more access to her neck, then wrapping her arms around his waist, just above the elastic of his pajama.

Theo moved a hand under her petticoat and began the slow ascent over her belly until he reached her left breast.

He loved the way his wife trusted him: each time he was granted the most total abandonment and complete trust.

_His wife was a_ _lamb_ _masquerading as a tiger._

Pansy stroked his bare chest with her fingertips, climbing up to his neck where she sank her fingers into his thick black hair, while her lips left small kisses on his right shoulder.

Theo breathed in her smell nipping the skin between her neck and shoulder and, at the same time, pinching a nipple with two fingers.

Pansy moaned, her eyes closed and increased the hold around his neck, stealing a satisfied smile from Theo.

**_That was his favorite moment._ **

He loved the little bickering and banter that preceded that minute, but this was the moment that literally drove him crazy: when Pansy let her guards down and let him take control certain that Theo would take care of her.

Theo raised his head just a tad so he stared into her eyes and quickly got lost in that black fire.

"Do you still want to know if I desire you, sweetie?” Theo whispered, his lips on the bare skin of her throat.

He only used that pet name when they were alone, when no one could hear them, as if it were something to be ashamed of.

**_His wife adored him, but she would never admit it..._ **

But Theo didn't need any confirmation.

Pansy smiled and opening her eyes again let her left hand slowly skimmed down his chest and his abs, till she get to the elastic band of his pajama pants before getting underneath.

For a few seconds Pansy played with the black curls before closing her fingers around his cock, punching a groan out of his mouth when she began to move her hand with a steady rhythm for the entire length and brushing the tip with her thumb.

"From what I’m feeling, I would say that you do...” Pansy whispered, a smug laugh in her voice, laying a little kiss under his right ear, while her hand kept moving on his cock.

Uncaring of ruining her petticoat with shaving foam, Theo gave all his attention to her still-covered breasts, teasing them with his lips and teeth, his wife's sighs, and moans in his ears.

_Of course he still wanted her._ _Every day, every moment..._

Even now, after so many years, Theo was totally and irreparably in love with his wife...

**_With the damned angel who had chosen to love him back._ **

_____________________________________________

_Flashes of light in the darkness._

_Hands coming out of the dark that grabbed her, touched her..._

**_"Don't tell me you like it rough now?"_ **

An ugly, grotesque smile.

She had never seen that smile before...

A painful flare raising up from her right hip made her cry.

**_"Shut it! I don’t wanna hear you"_ **

_His hands..._

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! "

The woman found herself sitting in the middle of the bed, blankets tangled around her body, and in the dim light she saw Draco's worried face.

Another nightmare... The umpteenth.

Since she came back home, nightmares always awaited her, night companions who didn’t want to leave her despite her best efforts.

Without saying anything, Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms and put her head on his right shoulder, immediately feeling his arms tensing around her shoulders and stroking her back.

"It's all right, I’ve got you...” Draco said in a low, reassuring voice.

Hermione remained silent and was lulled for a few moments by his words, only to lie down on their bed still holding on to him, unable to let him go.

"Why don't you want me to help you?” Draco asked.

It wasn't the first time he asked her, in fact he did most nights when he saw her struggling against her nightmares.

"You're already helping me...” Hermione reassured him rubbing her cheek against his pajamas top.

"How? Waking you up from your nightmares? You know I could do more; I could help you not have them at all and instead...”

"Honey, please calm down... You know why I decided against it"

Draco nodded in the darkness of their bedroom.

"For Prudence... " sighed frustrated.

"For her and also for you: I can't let you carry the burden of what happened all by yourself; I can't stand the idea that one day I might see you sad or angry and I won’t remember why" Hermione said sincere.

Hermione moved her face a little bit on his shoulder and tried to spy Draco's profile in the darkness.

"Why won’t you worry about yourself for once?” Draco asked, a smile in his voice.

Hermione smiled as well.

"Because you are always worrying and taking care of me... maybe too much”

Draco chuckled and hold her closer to his body.

For a few moments silence fell, both were aware that the other was still awake; it always took a while to fall asleep again after one of Hermione’s nightmares.

"Tell me something" Hermione said suddenly.

Draco frowned and lowered his head to look at her.

"Like what?”

Hermione smiled at the crazy idea that had just crossed her mind.

"What did you think the first time you saw me? " she asked following her instinct.

An amused expression appeared on Draco's face and for once, the man was happy that she could not see him.

_What a silly question..._

"That you were a pain in the ass" Draco admitted sincere.

Hermione opened her mouth surprised and stared at his face in the dim light.

"What?"

Draco, who could see her expression, burst out laughing and stroked her back.

"You're the one who wanted to know!" Draco reminded her.

"What! Why? You've known me for 20 minutes!” Hermione retorts.

"And in those twenty minutes you had already started lecturing everyone and pointing out Hogwarts’ beauties as if you were tour guide" Draco pointed out.

Hermione twisted her mouth to the right and remembered how, as soon as she arrived, she had practically gathered all those around her forcing them to listen to her while she recite the notions she had read on the books proving to everyone that she had the right to be there.

_Even though she was a Muggle._

“What about you? What did you think?” Draco asked curious.

Hermione smiled.

"My very first thought was that you were cute, but that you used too much hair product" Hermione confessed honest.

Draco's deep laughter rang out in the room, making her smile again as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Luckily, you changed your look, you were really terrible...

But by then you were already insufferable" Hermione added.

"Insufferable?” Draco asked slightly offended.

"You really think that I would have vote for you in the Mr. Sympathy contest?” Hermione joked amused.

Draco grunted and made to move on his side of the bed, but Hermione didn’t let him, moving in his embrace, intertwining one of her legs with his and slightly lifting her upper body to touch his jaw and chin with her fingertips, following his sharp profile.

Then, Hermione gently touched his slightly frowned forehead, his thick and regular eyebrows, following the line of his straight nose down to his soft and warm lips.

In that new position their looks met, and Draco's warm breath tickled the skin of her neck.

Draco adapted quickly to their new position and returned to hold her, as if he had immediately forgotten his previous annoyance and moments later Hermione smiled and laid her head back on his left shoulder.

"What about when I hit you? What did you think then?” Hermione asked soon after.

Draco sniggered.

**_If only she knew..._ **

"That you had an awful hook and…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to carry on.

"And that until that moment I had never realized how sexy you are when you’re angry.

What about you? What did you think?" Draco asked the next moment to divert her attention from his last words.

Hermione stroked his shoulder and smiled.

"That I wanted to punch you again, maybe leave you a huge scar that would show everyone that you had been beaten by a girl...

But now I have changed my mind; a scar would have ruined your charm" Hermione commented wryly.

Draco smiled and moved to kiss her hair.

"Is it true that I ruined your Yule Ball? " Hermione asked suddenly, a curious tone in her voice.

All of a sudden Hermione had remembered everything Pansy had told her during their first conversation, and now that she had the chance she wanted to know if it was the truth or just the sad distorted memories of an ex-girlfriend.

Draco looked at her staggered: this was not what he had expected…

"How do you know?"

Hermione shrugged and he no longer needed answers.

“Pansy... " he sighed.

Hermione kissed the skin of his neck and feeling her lips against his skin, Draco closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the sensations caused by that simple touch.

**_So important and still so insignificant to an outsider._ **

"I'm sorry...” Hermione murmured with her lips against his neck.

If it hadn't been the for the still silence in their room, maybe Draco wouldn't have heard her words.

Draco’s hand stroked her back and smiled sadly, almost certain that she would see it.

"It's not your fault, babe... I was conflicted, the situation with my father and everyone else were making me insane..

I would never have had the courage to come to you and invite you to the Yule Ball.

Notwithstanding, that you would have told me to go to hell if I ever had the guts to do it...” Draco said.

“And… if I’m not mistaken there were already a bunch of guys ready to invite you to that ball" Draco added earnest.

Hermione smiled. Once again, he was right.

If he had come to her to invite her to the Yule Ball, surely Hermione would have sent him packing.

"It means I owe you a dance" Hermione commented gently.

Draco smiled and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Granger ... "

Silence fell between them once again, this time for so long that Draco thought Hermione had fallen back to sleep, until she spoke again.

"Tomorrow will be the last hearing of the trial, isn't it?"

Draco's hold around her shoulders strengthened and Hermione found herself pressed against his body.

"They will found him guilty" Draco assured her in a firm voice.

Hermione smiled a small smile.

She loved him, she really did: his caring and thoughtful man...

And she believed him.

Hermione was almost certain that Ron would end up in Azkaban... It was something else that kept buzzing in her head.

"Tomorrow I wanna to come with you" Hermione announced with determination.

"Absolutely not" Draco replied immediately, shaking his head.

"Why? What are you afraid of? He can't do anything to me in a courtroom" she pointed out to him before cupping his face in one hand and resting his forehead against hers.

“That's not what I'm afraid of! Of course he wouldn't do anything to you, I wouldn't let him!

You told me you didn't want to assist at his trial… What happened? What made you change your mind?" Draco asked confused and upset at the same time.

Hermione stroked his hair and kissed his forehead: now the roles had reversed, now it was up to her to soothe him.

“You're right.

At first I didn't want to see him... I wanted to forget what happened and about the trail.

But today I realized I can't do it. I can't let everybody think that I am a delicate flower... A damsel in distress… I can't let him win again.

Also if I'm with you I'm not afraid of anything...” Hermione concluded.

Draco sighed defeated and Hermione knew that she had managed to convince him.

________________________________

The next day the trial resumed.

This would be the last hearing before the jury reached the verdict: if a miracle were to happen to avoid Azkaban to Ron Weasley it should happened today.

Hermione’s presence in the courtroom had sent the journalists into a frenzy, despite being frightened by Draco and Blaise sitting on both sides of the woman.

Hermione was sitting in the front row, next to Draco, holding his hand, and at Ron's entrance in the courtroom their eyes had met for a long moment.

Hermione had felt her heart start beating madly, but after a few moments she began to breathe slowly and deeply, and thanks to Draco's reassuring presence by her side, she was able to calm down.

The jury spokesman asked Ron's lawyer if he had any witnesses for the defense, and the man replied that they didn’t.

Ron’s lawyer had tried to convince any member of the Weasley family to come to the witness stand and talk about Ron's pivotal role during the Second War, telling the jury what a good son and brother he was, but all of them had refused.

They had abandoned him, only to then come to the courtroom to attend the hearing and show him their support.

Then it was the prosecution's lawyer turn, who had several witnesses to interrogate.

The first to testify was Seamus Finnegan.

Seamus recounted that evening almost six months ago, when to honor a gambling debt Ron had agreed to trade his wife and daughter losing all legal rights over the two women.

"Are you sure it was a trade?" The jury's spokesman asked flabbergasted.

Seamus nodded without hesitation.

"I was a witness myself and I am sure that Mr. Malfoy will have no difficulty in producing the document in question” Seamus replied promptly as he looked at the spokesman.

The man turned toward Draco and stared at him a few moments.

"Mr. Malfoy, would it be possible to see the document mentioned by Mr. Finnegan?"

With sure movements, Draco stood up and took a parchment roll out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it over to a chancellor.

The background buzz grew to become almost deafening.

_More juicy gossip to satisfy the curiosity of the Magic World._

Draco returned to sit next to Hermione and placed an arm on the woman's shoulders, as if he wanted to protect her from the murmuring around them.

In response, Hermione turned to Draco and smiled bravely to let him know that she was fine.

The spokesman read the document thoroughly and then passed it on to the jury for them to review it.

"That changes everything" the spokesman said.

At the end of Seamus’ cross-examination the parchment roll was returned to Draco who put it back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Then it was Blaise's turn to testify.

The black-haired man confirm what Seamus had said: he talked about the poker game and about the contract and, moreover, he recounted what had happened in the last month: Prudence's abduction and what he had seen once he entered the Potter's living room.

"We arrived just in time" Blaise concluded with a grave expression on his face.

"WHY DON’T YOU TELL EVERYBODY HOW YOUR FRIEND TORTURED ME?” Ron exclaimed, standing up and staring manic at Blaise.

Not bothered at all, Blaise checked the front of his jacket for any lint and turned his face back on the spokesman, who slammed his hammer forcefully asking for silence.

"Mr. Weasley, if you can't control himself, I'll have to have you taken back in your cell" he warned.

Ron sat down again and Draco's little amused and dismissive laughter echoed in his ears making him fuming.

Blaise was dismissed and finally it was time for the most important witness to take the stand: Harry Potter.

Harry Potter would also go to trial soon and it was for this reason he had decided to tell his truth.

**He just wanted to lighten his sentence.**

For once in his life, Harry Potter had decided to abandon the sinking ship and save himself without worrying about the ones he left behind.

Perhaps that was the worst aspect for Hermione: to find out how her best friend had plotted against her for months, while she kept believing in him and in their friendship.

Harry retold everything, every single detail of the plan devised with Ron since the very beginning of Hermione's relationship with Draco; he explained the reasons that had make them behave like they did, the spells they had used to let father and daughter meet secretly, the laws they had broken and those they had dodged.

"Until the very last moment I thought that what I was doing was right, that I had done the best thing for Prudence.

Ron is her father, and in all the time she's been with him, he's never hurt her...

But I can't believe he did what he did to Hermione…"

Harry looked up to the front row and stared for a few seconds at Hermione, an apologetic expression on his face.

"That's something I will never forgive myself...And him” Harry concluded sincere.

The trial ended with that last interrogation.

_All that was missing was the verdict._

The Wizengeamot left to deliberate and Ron was taken back to his cell.

Two hours later the Wizengeamot returned to the courtroom, Ron come back to the stand and everyone was silent waiting for the spokesman to read the verdict.

"Today, November 11, 2009, this court declares the defendant Ronald Bilius Weasley guilty.

We, The Wizengeamot, sentences the defendant to fifteen years to be served in the Azkaban prison.

The sentence will have immediate effect" the spokesman concluded.

The journalists immediately started taking pictures, wanting to capture Ron's shocked expression, the Weasley family’s reaction and Draco and Hermione faces.

Ron's face was pale, he was clearly in disbelief about the verdict; after the first moment of shock, the man glanced at his mother and saw her in tears, clinging to his father's arm, as if at any moment she may faint.

George and Ginny were almost as pale as he was, unable to take their look away from his face.

Ron turned his gaze away from his family and moved it looking for Hermione: she was in Draco's arms, nodding to something that the man was whispering to her.

Almost sensing his gaze on her, Hermione raised her head and looked back at him, staring at him with a cold look.

Draco was also looking at him, and when Ron met his silvery eyes, he saw the blonde man smiling triumphantly.

**_The smile Malfoy promised him the day he went to see him in prison._ **

**_The smile that would haunt him for years to come..._ **

__________________________________________

"What are you doing here?"

_That's what he had been asking himself all the way here._

His brain had to be completely gone if it had brought him to that door, late at night, after such a tiring day.

_Maybe it wasn't his brain that made him come here..._

Still on the threshold she moved her hands, covering them with the sleeves of her top to warm them up.

"Blaise tell me what you want or come inside... It's freezing out here!" Daphne said, stepping aside to let him in.

After one last moment of hesitation, Blaise nodded and took a few steps into the foyer, while Daphne closed the door behind him.

_How could she be sexy even with a sweater and a pair of stretchy pants?_

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Since he knew her, Daphne had always been sexy to him, even in that silly pink floral pajamas she wore as a teen.

Blaise took off his coat and hung it on one of the hooks not far from the door; he heard a sigh and the next moment Daphne walked next to him heading towards the living room.

"I saw you on television...

I'm so happy for Hermione! At least that bastard will be locked up for a while" Daphne commented as she arrived in her living room.

Blaise’s eyes were fixed on her bottom, all his attention focused on the sensual way her hips swayed at every step.

He heard only a couple of words she was saying.

_What the hell was he going to do now that he was here?_

They had just walked through the living room door, when Blaise stopped her putting his hand on her left arm; Daphne frowned, a curious expression in her face, waiting for a gesture or a word that will help her understand what was going on.

_Was it possible to be addicted to a woman? Who knows…_

_Maybe he was the only case in the world._

The confused expression on Daphne's face was replaced by a worried look: he was clearly making a fool of himself standing there in front of her, without saying anything.

"Blaise, are you okay?” Daphne asked, taking a step towards him, and touching his forehead with his left hand.

Blaise nodded and taking advantage of their proximity wrapped her waist with one arm drawing her closer to him, leaning down until he laid his head on Daphne's left shoulder.

Daphne stiffened momentarily in his arms, surprised by the unexpected gesture.

"Blaise... what the..."

The man closed his eyes and turned his head towards the space between her shoulder and her neck, breathing deeply the scent of her skin and hair.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Duffy...” Blaise murmured, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

Daphne remained silent, waiting to hear more about what was going on.

“What happened in court today... Everything we've been through in the last month...

That's when I realized…" Blaise murmured, his lips moving against the skin of Daphne's neck.

With Daphne everything had happened in such a natural way that Blaise had never needed to make great declarations of love and now he had no idea how to do those kinds of talks!

"What? ... What the hell are you talking about?” Daphne asked in a whisper.

Blaise slightly lifted his head from the woman's shoulder and pulled her body closer to his: how long was it that he did not let himself be tender and sweet with her?

_Definitely too much time._

"I realized that it’s not enough for me anymore.

I no longer want to settle for memories, for moments stolen in a closet in secret and...."

Daphne broke off their embrace and looked for Blaise’s eyes.

"Blaise, this is too important for you to say it just because you're feeling lonely or because you…you're sad about what happened" Daphne warned.

The black-haired man shook his head.

"It's not about that! I'm trying to make you understand... that I'm ready to forget, to forgive and start from scratch... With you"

Daphne frowned her forehead and took one more step away from his embrace.

"To forgive?"

Blaise nodded.

"I can't keep carrying all this grudge all this resentment... I have to forgive you for what happened..."

Daphne stared at him for a few moments before taking one more step back.

"So, let's see if I got this right..

You came here tonight to tell me that, in your infinite kindness, you have decided to forgive me for what happened to our son and that you want to get back with me... Am I right?" she asked.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Blaise nodded.

Daphne nodded in return pressing her lips in a thin bloodless line.

"What about Ronan?” Daphne asked, continuing to stare at the man's face.

Blaise shrugged.

"Well, I didn’t think that far… But for the better part of the year your son lives with his father, then that’s settles it.

When he's in London he'll be with us…Even if I think it may be better for all of us, just to make things easier for him if I go back to my house when he is in town so he won't be forced to live with a stranger.

Of course it will be weird at first, but I'm sure with time we'll get used to it" Blaise concluded.

Daphne nodded.

"Of course, the most important thing is that you spend as little time as possible with him...”

"Precisely " he concurred nodding as well.

But then, just a moment later, Blaise frowned as if he was just realizing what Daphne said.

"No wait!... That’s not what I meant, maybe you didn't understand what..." he retorted.

Daphne shook her head.

"No believe me, I did, and I think you should leave" she replied, clearly upset.

"What? You didn't even let me finish talking!” Blaise exclaimed.

"h really? There’s more?

Ok, let’s hear it…What else do you want to tell me? Is there anything else that could make this situation worse?" Daphne asked, letting her frustration shine through.

Blaise stared at her confused for a few moments.

"I really don’t understand why you are reacting like this… I came here to tell you that I want to be with you, that I’m finally ready to get back together with you, but from your reaction it seems that I have done nothing but insult you!" Blaise commented.

Daphne smirked amused.

"Oh…So that’s what all that was about! Thank you for explaining to me!

I didn’t catch any of it, I actually heard another speech!"

_What the hell was she talking about?_

“You came here as if I had been struck by lightning, talking about how you can’t stay away from me, how you can’t live without me anymore.

My first thought was FINALLY! We made it! Maybe there is a chance for us to be together again!

Then you went on telling me that you were feeling generous and that you wanted to forgive me for my decision about our son, and at first I thought you wanted to forget the past and that you want to start a new life with me... Even if it pissed me off the idea that I had to be forgiven for my decision… but anyway that’s not the problem here.

The problem, as always with you is my son. It will always be my son.

You see him as a part of me that you can erase, you can deny for as long as possible" Daphne listed more and more incensed as she talked.

Blaise remained silent, his arms along his hips and hands clenched in fists.

**_How could it be that his words took on such a meaning without him noticing?_ **

Daphne sighed and pulled away a few blonde strands from the sides of her face.

"If you want to be with me, then you have to accept all of me, my good and dark sides.

My past and my present.

You can't choose what you like most about me or my life and pretend that the rest doesn't exist!

“I'd really like to give us a second chance Blaise... But I’m starting to realize that maybe it won't ever happen because you won’t ever be willing to accept what happen to our son and most importantly you won’t ever allow my son to be in your life."

Blaise stare back at her face and realized that Daphne was right.

There was no future for them.

**_He wasn't ready to accept that boy. And probably he would never be._ **

_____________________________________________

"I want to try something”

Hermione's voice led Draco to pull down a corner of the newspaper and lay his eyes on the woman standing not far from him.

Hermione was slowly coming back to the beautiful woman she once was: a small smile curved her lips and brightened her eyes, her hair left down on her shoulders, gave more prominence to the beauty of her face.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, smiling a pleased smile.

Hermione smiled again and sat on his legs, something she had only begun to do again since the end of Weasley’s trial.

Since she had the absolute certainty that Weasley would no longer hurt her, his brave, strong and beautiful Hermione, the woman that made his days better, was slowly but steadily coming back to him, to who she was before that horrific experience.

Draco left the newspaper next to him on the sofa and hugged her waist with his right arm, just as Hermione's hand came up at the nape of his neck.

Draco looked in her eyes and saw the serious expression on Hermione's face, becoming serious as well.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Don’t move" Hermione replied.

With his arm still around her hips, Draco settled more comfortably on the couch, his back resting against the sofa cushions and looked at her patiently; slowly Hermione's face leaned down, the tip of her nose rubbing against his right cheek, moving down toward the right corner of his mouth, before Hermione laid her forehead against Draco's.

Their eyes met in that close distance and the next moment Hermione closed her eyes and brushed Draco's lips with hers.

At first her touch was gentle, almost shy, then she became braver and her lips pecked Draco's several times.

_After all this time his lips were still soft and warm..._

Draco pulled Hermione’s body against him, trying to stay still as he had been asked, but after yet another gentle kiss, Draco leaned forward going after Hermione's mouth, responding to her kiss.

Hermione’s right hand, until then still against his neck moved slowly until his cheek was cupped in her hand, making him fear for a short moment that he had screw everything up but as they kept kissing, Draco felt Hermione's lips part under his and, as if it were an invitation, the tip of her tongue slid on his lower lip.

The kiss became deeper and Draco clearly felt his heart skip a beat when Hermione’s hand sank through his locks, bringing him as closer as humanly possible.

**His Hermione...**

A little bit breathless, Draco put an end to the kiss and opened his eyes, staring at Hermione's hazelnut ones.

As soon as their eyes met Hermione smiled, pressing her forehead against Draco’s.

"I told you to stay still” she scolded him good-naturedly.

Draco laughed and kissed her left cheek.

"You are right babe…Let's try another time, I promise this time I’ll stay still... "

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you may have some question about Blaise & Daphne.  
> Ok... I can't tell you everything that I have planned for them but I can try to explain my decision.  
> When I started writing this story, in my mind Blaise and Daphne were endgame, living happily ever after...I was a true romantic, Disney style back then 😅  
> Then, some time went by and I realized that those two weren't made for each other, because they had hurt each other one too many times and sometimes, even if you love someone, and you think that he/she is your soulmate you can't forget the past or what the other person did to you. Like Blaise does.  
> Sometimes love is not enough, even if you are madly in love with someone...For some couples it's better to let go and start again with someone new.  
> I hope what happen next with both Daphne and Blaise won't disappoint you.  
> Love always, Eva❤


	23. Blackout & peanut butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you be sure of yourself and your relationship with your partner when for more than a month the bond that binds you seems the one between brother and sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 😊😊 SURPRISE!! 🎉🎊🎉🎊  
> I know that many of you didn't expect an update before mid-February, and it still true:after this one we'll meet again in February( if some of you doesn't kill me first at the end of this chapter 😅)  
> Anyway...The reason I decided to past this chapter is because I'm happy: yesterday I finally passed an exam that I've been trying to pass for the last 2 years and that cost me money, sweat, brain cells and many many tears.  
> The only thing that always help me to feel better when I felt at my worst because of this exams were my FF and for this reason I decided to give you this little gift.  
> I hope you like it 💕
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. For those of you stuck in lockdown: I feel you and I'm with you. Lockdown is one of the worst experience of my life, but we'll get trough it.  
> In the meantime, BE SAFE, BE KIND AND ALWAYS WEAR A MASK. 
> 
> I'll see you in mid-February
> 
> Love, Eva ❤

"Well? What did he say?"

Staring back at the curious looks on Pansy and Hermione's faces, Daphne smiled.

She had just finished retelling what had happened the last time she and Blaise met almost two weeks ago and now her two friends were staring back at her waiting to know how the end of that conversation.

The three girlfriends had planned to have lunch together at a restaurant in Chelsea but in the morning Hermione had proposed to have lunch at Malfoy House when the sky had turned cloudy with the promise of heavy rain and cold winds.

By the time Pansy and Daphne had arrived, Hermione had just finished checking the weather news for the umpteen time, where news of a worsening of the bad weather had been announced to happen in the next few hours.

_She hated thunderstorms! Especially when she was alone in the house._

Also, for the first time since The Infamous Potter House Party, today Prudence would spent the night away from home.

Pansy had convinced Hermione to let Prue have a sleepover, so that the two little girls could exorcise the fear of thunderstorms together and above all, make up all the time they had been separated during the summer holidays and because of Weasley.

Despite the terrible experience she had been through, Prudence had no recollection of the month she spent with Ron, so it would be terribly unfair for the little girl to spent all her days at home constantly watched by both her mother and Draco.

Even if right now it might be scary for Hermione to entertain the idea of been away from her daughter even just for five minutes, life had to go on and things had to go back to normal.

For this reason, Hermione had accepted Pansy’s offer of a sleepover and had said goodbye to Prudence with a big hug and lots of kisses when Theo had come to pick her up almost an hour ago.

Still staring back at her friends, Daphne sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing”

"What you mean nothing? How could he just leave after what you said?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

Daphne smiled sadly.

“He stood up and left.”

That night Daphne while tossing and turning in an empty bed had wondered if she had not been too hasty; maybe if she had tried to explain her point of view being less feisty or less angry, perhaps things would have had a different outcome.

But it had been so difficult to think rationally at the time, after his petty and immature words.

"So typical of him" Pansy commented in a pragmatic tone.

Hermione turned her head slightly to the left to stare at her friend shocked.

"Honey, don't look at me like that! Blaise will never change.

Okay maybe that's not true...

Maybe he will but only when he has a really good reason to do so and, despite his pretty words and empty promises, I don't think he will ever be able to get over what has happened between them in the past.

Maybe one day he will change…but not for our Daphne.

No offense Daphne" Pansy said casting a quick glance at her best friend.

Daphne shook her head, not at all upset by her friend's words.

Pansy had perfectly expressed her thoughts.

“None taken. You’re right…”

_Even if it hurt to admit it…_

"But they love each other!” Hermione retorted.

Pansy snickered.

"I love this side of yours…It’s so purely Gryffindor! Of course they love each other but they are not good for each other... maybe they were years ago, but not anymore.

They are not like you and Draco who seem incapable of spending a day apart without being moody and sad" Pansy commented ironic.

Hermione frowned and stuck her tongue out, making her friends laugh.

“Anyway… Give him a couple of days and he’ll come back to you.

He always comes back” Pansy added talking to Daphne.

Daphne remained silent clearly lost in her thoughts.

Pansy was right, but this time it may be too late.

"But I don't know if I'll be there waiting for him" Daphne murmured, playing with a lock of her hair.

Pansy and Hermione stared at their friend for a few moments waiting for her to explain the meaning of her ambiguous words.

Daphne sighed one more time and her blue eyes met Hermione’s.

It took less than a minute for Hermione to understand: Daphne’s eyes were apologizing and as unhealed wounds began to bleed again, Hermione felt an abrupt feeling of envy and jealousy run through her veins.

"You are pregnant."

Daphne nodded.

Pansy quickly looked from one woman to the other, trying to figure out which one of the two was most in need of a comforting word that would make that uncomfortable moment pass but Hermione was quicker than her.

"I bet it happened while you were here..." commented, while a smile curved her lips up.

Daphne lowered her head for a moment, making her blonde hair fall on her face hiding her eyes but Hermione clearly saw the little smile on her plump lips.

"I knew it! Then I take some of the credit and I think you should call them like me"

"Hold on a minute! Why is that? Of course she not gonna call them like you! If anything, given our old and long friendship, Daphne should call them as her godmother Pansy.

And anyway what does it mean that you that credit for it? Were you there behind the door cheering for them?” Pansy added.

At those words Daphne giggled and Hermione scowled at Pansy.

"Of course not! But I still take credit for it, because I convinced Draco to let Blaise have the house while we were on holiday... If it were up to him, he would have locked the house and made him sleep under a bridge” Hermione said promptly.

Pansy made a vague gesture with her left hand.

"Whatever... We can't use your name. It's too long" Pansy opposed.

"Too long? That’s bullshit! But if you insist on being so stubborn then Daphne can call them Jane, my middle name" Hermione replied.

Pansy shook her head, an unconvinced expression in her face.

"I don't think it's the right name for a Slytherin... It doesn’t sound good” Pansy replied just to spite her.

Amused by that conversation, Daphne laughed.

"You only proposed girls names... What if it's a boy?"

Both Hermione and Pansy shook their heads.

"Impossible" Pansy said.

"Not a chance" Hermione agreed.

Daphne giggled again.

"And besides, you're going to find out their sex soon, right? After all, you must be around ten weeks” Hermione added.

This time Daphne nodded.

"Almost thirteen.

I was waiting the end of the first trimester to talk about it... but I couldn't resist.”

Once again, Hermione felt jealous for Daphne’s pregnancy: like acid burning in her stomach; there for a short moment, alive and kicking, that feeling of jealousy choking her and remining her of what she had lost.

_Why couldn’t be me_ _? Why can’t I be living this wonderful experience instead of Daphne?_

As soon as she realized what she was thinking, Hermione felt her cheeks burn with shame.

"Honey are you alright?" Pansy asked laying a hand on hers over the wooden table.

Hermione looked up at her friend and remained silent for a few moments before sighing sadly.

"Okay, I’ll admit that I'm feeling a little bit jealous right now.

But it will go away... It’s just the shock…" Hermione confessed.

Daphne leaned forward towards her and took her other hand, holding it tight to make her feel her support and understanding and to show her that Hermione had nothing to be ashamed of.

Hermione shook her head and tried to smile at her friends.

"I know, I'm being an idiot!" she added.

"No, you are not!" Pansy and Daphne answered at the same time.

"Honey, after everything that's happened to you in the last few months it will be weird if you weren’t jealous.

If you want to know the truth, I am a little bit jealous too" Pansy commented, putting her arm on Hermione’s shoulders.

Hermione gave her a sad smile.

"But remember that we are here for you and above all, remember that hot stuff of your boyfriend... If he's still is like I remember him, it's really hard not to rip his clothes off as soon as you close the bedroom door" Pansy added ironically.

Daphne laughed, amused by Pansy's outspokenness, and quickly on Hermione's face appeared a shocked look.

"Hey! You're talking about my man" Hermione scolded her.

Before one of her friends could reply, Hermione's phone rang, taking the woman's attention away from the conversation.

"By the way just so you know... He’s so much better now" Hermione added in a playful tone to her friend, before picking up her phone from the kitchen counter.

At those words, Pansy and Daphne started laughing prompting a giggle from Hermione too.

"Hello?"

"Whoever makes you so happy deserves a statue" Draco said.

Hermione smiled and immediately she started playing with a curl close to her right ear, in an unconscious gesture she did every time she spoke with Draco on the phone.

"Well then you have to order two statues. I’m with Pansy and Daphne”

A groan came to her ear from the other side of the phone.

"Never mind then…”

Hermione laughed.

"Are they still with you? Do you realize that those two have a bad influence on you?" Draco added.

"Funny you say that cause it's the same thing they tell me about you" Hermione joked.

"You are hilarious, you know that right?

Is Prudence with you?” Draco added, changing the subject.

Hermione glanced at the two women and saw that they were following the conversation extremely interested while pretending to be busy with their phones.

Rolling her eyes upwards, Hermione stood up and moved closer to the window, thus giving her back to the two women.

"No, Theo came to get her an hour ago."

Looking at the view outside the window, Hermione could see dark clouds covering the sky.

"When are you coming home?" Hermione asked while staring at the dark sky.

Although she could not see him, she knew from the sigh that came to her ear that Draco was smiling.

"Don't tell me you miss me Granger..."

Hermione smiled impishly.

"I didn’t say that."”

Draco chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I'll be home before the storm hit... I know how you feel about thunderstorms" Draco replied the next moment.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered.

"But do me a favor: get rid of those old witches before I get home" Draco added with his usual sarcastic tone.

Once again Hermione rolled her eyes: if she had not known the strong friendship that bound him to the women, she would have believed his words.

"I’ll see what I can do.”

In response, she received a murmur of assent.

"I'd better get back to work."

Hermione nodded, as if he were right in front of her.

"Be careful when you come home" he urged.

"I will. Hermione... "

"Yes?"

On the other side of the phone there was silence, and soon after Hermione heard him sighing frustrated. 

"Nothing... "

Hermione smiled.

"Me too"”

_As always, she didn't need words to understand what was being said in his silence.._

__________________________________________

Her boyfriend was a hot stuff.

A real good-looking passionate man.

When she was walking down the street with Draco, Hermione could clearly see the envy on many women and even some men’s faces, she could see them turning back to look at him.

Regardless of his past, his evil and wicked aura, people didn’t waste a change to admire his Greek god like beauty.

As weeks went by, she had learned to ignore the jealous looks that other women threw at her happy to have, for once in her life, something that everyone wanted and that was just hers.

_Truly hers._

But in that last month, that feeling had waned little by little.

_How could you be sure of yourself and your relationship with your partner when for more than a month the bond that binds you seems the one between brother and sister?_

When the greatest intimacy that you have, after the passion of the past months, was just sleeping in each other’s arms like an old married couple and soft closed lipped kisses?

Hermione had been trying for days to understand Draco’s feelings, what had caused that sudden change in their relationship, while her mind kept getting lost among thousands of questions every time he smiled at her or simply caressed her cheek.

_Why didn't he want to be intimate with her anymore?_

But then how would she react if Draco would try it?

In all those months, since the beginning of their relationship, Hermione had never been afraid of him, not even in the last few difficult weeks.

Draco had been her beacon of light at the end of every nightmare, the anchor to which she clang to in the most trying moments.

The only one who could understand how she was feeling.

_But was it still true?_

What was Draco feeling now that everything had slowly gone back to normal?

_Did he feel neglected?_

_Did he have needs that he did not talk about with her?_

Whenever Hermione felt Draco's fingers on her skin, be it her arm, her back or her leg, Hermione felt her breath stuck in her throat, her heart beating erratically waiting for what would happened next but every time, probably noticing her reactions, Draco never steer to far from tender and short kisses.

_Without understanding..._

Hermione missed his passion.

The fire she could see in his eyes every time he touched her, she needed to know that Draco still desired her, still wanted her.

She needed to be sure that what had happened with Ron had not ruined everything between them.

**Because only then her life would be a sad wasteland.**

**Cause then Ron would have won…**

Nothing could ease the sadness of her thoughts: neither music, nor the soothing showers with which Hermione tried to clear her mind.

Not even peanut butter ice cream.

Ever since Hermione was a little girl, peanut butter ice cream had been her medicine against moody or sad thoughts: whenever she had the chance, she would sit on the couch in her house or at Hogwarts and while her mind was looking for a solution to the problem that troubled her at the moment, Hermione would start eating peanut butter ice cream straight from the jar.

_But maybe this time the problem between you and Draco was too big to be solved with ice cream..._

"This is an aspect of you that I didn't know" Draco commented as he walked in the living room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, her legs stretched in front of her to take up much of the space, her back against an armrest and her eyes fixed on the weave of the carpet while her mind was lost in thoughts.

The panes of the window-doors were lashed relentlessly by raindrops and shaken for the force of the wind and outside, the garden had starting to resemble a swamp for the amount of rain that had not stopped falling in the last few hours.

Hermione looked up and stared at Draco, standing not far from the couch: Draco was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and judging by the strands of hair still wet at the base of his neck had just come out of the shower.

Draco sat on the opposite side of the sofa, placing a pillow between his back and the armrest, and bending his leg at chest height trying to get comfortable, looked at Hermione with a curious look. 

"Are you talking about the peanut butter?” Hermione asked, raising the hand holding the jar.

The man nodded and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

“It's a habit I've got since I was a child... it helps me to think” she added, then put the lid on the ice cream and put it with the spoon on the coffee table not far from the sofa.

Draco smiled a little smile and pointed a finger toward the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Draco asked.

Hermione once again shrugged.

"As long as it's not an action movie... I can’t stand two hours of shootings and car chasing."

Draco chuckled and stood up, moving closer to the tv looking for the remote.

Looking at him, Hermione thought that, a few weeks earlier, watching a film while alone would not have been the first idea he would have got.

_Perhaps her fears were well-founded..._

"Okay, so I'd say to watch a comedy, because I have no intention of spending two hours listening to meaningless songs" Draco retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath her bottom.

"Sooner or later I'll turn you into a musicals lover... "

"Not even in a thousand-year babe...” Draco responded, turning the Tv on and moving towards their collections of DVDs.

After a brief search, they agreed to a comedy, just as Draco had proposed, and they both settled on the couch at opposite side, ready to enjoy their evening.

For the next forty minutes the living room was quiet except for the voices from the tv, as the two lovers sat apart lost in their thoughts, both eager for greater closeness but unable to undo the insurmountable distance they had put between them on the sofa.

All of the sudden the room fell into complete darkness and silence swathed them.

"What the hell…” Draco muttered surprised.

Hermione sat upright on her side of the sofa and stared at Draco, trying to see his profile despite the total darkness.

"What happened?” Hermione asked.

Taking advantage of a lightning outside that lit up the room for a few moments, Draco stood up and moved quickly until he reached the window-door, looking at what he could see of the garden.

"There must be a blackout...” Draco commented, staring at the windowpanes for a few moments.

"Perhaps it would be better if we looked for our wands..." Hermione said without making the slightest hint of standing up.

However, a moment later Hermione recalled leaving her wand in their bedroom, on her bedside table.

_Well done Hermione!_

"I think they're both upstairs" Draco replied, moving around the room as soon as another lightning lit up the living room.

Hermione heard him sit next to her, this time much closer, but despite Draco's reassuring presence next to her, the woman could not hold back the scared whimper when an incredibly loud thunder made the windowpanes of the garden door shake.

"Come here" Draco’s said with a soothing voice.

The next moment Draco's hand wrapped loosely around her right wrist and drew her closer to him.

Slightly surprised by his move, Hermione let herself be guided by him and in the next few moments they settled on the sofa in a position comfortable for both of them: Draco lie down on the sofa in a semi-seated stance, resting his back again against an armrest, pulling Hermione closer to his body, his legs apart so he can accommodate Hermione's body.

For her part, Hermione let herself lay down against Draco's body, resting her face against his chest and putting her arms around his slim hips, her hands not far from the elastic of his sweatpants.

"Better now?" Draco asked, while the fingers of one hand started to touch her back to calm her down.

Hermione gave him an affirmative mutter and closed her eyes trying to relax.

For a while, the two lovers were silent in the dark room, enjoying that unexpected closeness that they had both missed; Draco's fingers slowly move up along Hermione’s back stopping at her shoulder blades until he began to play with a brown curl, twisting it around his middle and ring finger.

Hermione sighed, moving her head a little bit over his chest, feeling Draco's constant and strong heartbeat under her right ear, the smell of his shower gel around her.

"I missed you" she whispered, breaking the silence.

Draco's fingers stopped for a few seconds, only to let go of her curl and going back to caress her shoulders blades.

"I've always been here."

Hermione shook her head against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"No, you weren’t" Hermione whispered, still keeping her eyes closed.

Draco sighed noisily moving a hand to his face to stroke his cheek and remained silent a few more seconds.

"I was trying to give some space... I didn't want to suffocate you with my attention..."

Hermione smiled a little smile, stroking Draco's left side with her fingertips.

"How did it go with the girls?” Draco asked changing the subject.

Despite their position, Hermione shrugged.

"You know them... "

"Daphne did nothing but complain about Blaise and Pansy tried in every way to find something positive in their new fight" Draco summed it up.

Hermione giggled.

Draco's hands were slow and delicate caressing Hermione's back in abstract figures and Hermione sighed feeling happy, thinking back to the afternoon spent with the girls and what they had talked about.

Now that she had had time to think about it, Hermione had realized that her jealousy over Daphne's pregnancy was futile and petty: no one deserved that happiness more than Daphne.

Like herself, Daphne had overcome so many adversity, experienced so much pain in her life that she deserved all the happiness that may came her way.

The same was true for Blaise, but if what Daphne had said about their last conversation was true, then Blaise was not ready yet to forgive past mistakes and decisions.

_Even if in doing so he risked losing what he had always wanted…_

"What are you thinking about? Draco asked, tearing her away from her thoughts.

Hermione opened her eyes to the darkness of the room and bit the inside of her lower lip remaining silent for a few more seconds, unsure whether to tell Draco what Daphne had told her and Pansy that afternoon.

But, after all, he would find out in a few weeks...

"Daphne is pregnant."

The hand that had so far caressed her back stopped moving, and once again the drawing-room was dark and silent.

Unable to stand the silence, Hermione decided to help him accept that unexpected news.

"She’s almost four months pregnant. So we might take a little bit of a credit because if we hadn't gone on holiday leaving our house to her and Blaise it probably wouldn't have happened" Hermione said in a whisper.

"That’s why I think Daphne should thank me in some way, don't you agree?

I was thinking that if it’s girl, Daphne should give her my name but of course Pansy disagreed with me and started proposing names as well... "

"Are you done?” Draco said abruptly, putting an end to her chatter.

Hermione remained silent waiting while for the first time in the darkness she heard the sound of Draco's labored breathing.

"How could she do such a thing to us?"

Draco had not asked her, nor to himself: it was obviously a question that had no answer.

_A pointless question._

Hermione smiled a small and sad smile, then lifted herself putting all her strength on her left arm and sitting on her knees before stretching out a hand and closing it around his face cupping his cheek.

"You know that she didn’t do it to hurt us or to spite us…

If things had gone in a different way, in a few months we would have compared who between me and Daphne would have had the biggest belly or the weirdest cravings or imagined whom between our children would be the best in sports or arts..." Hermione whispered with a sweet voice.

"Babe..."

"But it’s not gonna happen.

There's no point blaming Daphne for….being luckier than us.”

Draco remained silent, thinking about her words and she sighed moving her hand on his face to his jaw.

"I have to admit that when I found out about it for a moment I was jealous.

I was so jealous that I thought the same thing you thought just now…

But then I started thinking about everything Daphne went through and I felt so bad because I think…No, I’m sure that if she were in my place, she would be really happy for us" Hermione added confident.

Draco sighed frustrated, then Hermione felt Draco's head move under her hand until his forehead was on her left shoulder.

Without saying a word, Hermione moved her hand once again and sank her fingers in his hair at the back of his neck.

They stayed in that position for a long time, listening to the sound of the rain against the windows, until Hermione decided to take the first step to change the situation between them: she had to know if Draco still wanted her, or if what had happened had ruined everything.

_And there was only one way to find out._

Moving herself to sit more comfortably on Draco's legs, Hermione started caressing his jaw with her fingertips before moving her head closer to his, and kissing his right temple, then sliding his lips down Draco’s cheek.

Hermione heard a broken sigh escape from Draco’s parted lips that prompted her to go on, before he decided to stop her, as he too often had done in the last weeks and, bending her head she reached Draco's lips and kissed the right corner of his mouth and when Draco finally turned his head towards her, Hermione let their lips meet, kissing him softly.

The initial answer to her kiss was hesitant: Draco's lips moved cautiously against hers bringing back to Hermione's mind the memory of that first kiss that the man had interrupted abruptly.

_Is it possible that her fears were correct?_

Downhearted Hermione made to move away, but Draco’s left hand raised and sank in her curls pulling her lips to his as Draco’s mouth started kissing her back with a renewed passion.

Parting her lips under his, Hermione leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, pulling her body fully against Draco’s.

Trying to silence the voices that kept screaming in his mind, Draco licked Hermione's lower lip with the tip of his tongue savoring the taste of peanut butter then smiling against Hermione's lips.

“Delicious...” he mumbled flicking his tongue against her upper lip.

Hermione cursed the darkness that prevented her from looking at Draco's face, from getting lost in his eyes, but for the first time in weeks she was in Draco's arms.

_She was finally where she had longed to be…_

Hermione had waited so long for that moment and would do anything not to spoil the precious intimacy of that moment.

Hermione kissed Draco's lips with a new kiss full of passion; a passion that for too long had been hushed, running in her veins, burning in the pit of her stomach, a desire to which she couldn’t give voice and that now it seemed ready to explode.

Following her instincts, Hermione straddled Draco’s hips, one leg for side wrapping her arms once again around Draco’s broad shoulders pressing her breasts against his chest.

That’s when Draco's words stopped her.

"Babe, hold on a minute...” Draco said, moving his face a little bit away from her.

Hermione stood still, her gaze fixed on what she assumed was the shadow of Draco's left shoulder, waiting for the man to speak again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?” Draco asked with a whisper.

**Yes, absolutely!!**

It was what she had wanted for weeks, but it didn't matter if Draco didn't want it too.

Hermione sighed and placed her chin against his shoulder, letting her arms slide around Draco's hips. 

"For weeks I've been trying to put myself in your shoes thinking about what you're feeling, what you have been thinking of what happened to us.

I know something has changed between us since that day..." Hermione began, grateful for the first time of the darkness that allowed her to hide her embarrassment and fears.

"What do you mean?” Draco asked, with a surprised note in his voice.

Hermione sighed and moved slightly on him, looking for a more comfortable position.

“Since the trial ended, I've been feeling a distance between us. I feel it every time you kiss me, every time you touch me.

I'm scared that what happened ruined everything between us... Ron, our baby...

I’m scared that your feelings for me have changed... Or that what happened to us made you realized the big mistake you made when you asked me to come and live with you...” Hermione tried to explain, trying to make order to her confused thoughts.

"How can you think such bullshit?” Draco asked in disbelief.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Hermione lifted her head from Draco's right shoulder.

"I don't know what to think anymore! I've been looking for an explanation for you being so distant these last few weeks and this is the only one I could found.

Tell me it's not true, tell me you still feel something for me... Because if that's the case then I won't..."

Before she could finish talking, Draco's lips were on her lips parting Hermione’s so that his tongue could slip into her mouth.

Raising up on her knees, Hermione leaned forward over Draco's body and wrapped her arms once again around his shoulders, the fingers of her right hand in Draco's blond hair, kissing him back with equal passion.

Draco's hands slid down on her hips, tightening his grip, bringing her closer to his body, pressing her breasts against his chest; his lips moved away from her mouth to slide down her neck, teasing the soft and pale skin with his teeth and then soothing the skin with his tongue.

"Seriously Granger, I will never understand how your head works... How could you even consider the idea that I didn't want you anymore?" Draco murmured against her neck.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head following the sound of his voice in the dark to lay a few kisses on the warm spot behind Draco's ear, before taking the lobe between her lips and lightly biting it.

The next moment, Hermione moved her arms from around his shoulders and let both of her palms slide down his chest still covered by the cotton of his shirt.

"What would you have thought if you were me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clutching his t-shirt in her hands for a short moment before starting to pull it upwards.

Next thing Hermione knew was that his annoying t-shirt was on the floor by the sofa and that a little happy gasp escaped her lips when she felt the toned and warm skin of Draco's chest under her fingertips for the first time in weeks.

"A penny for your thoughts…" Draco whispered in the dark room.

Hermione giggled and laid her forehead against Draco's, feeling free for the first time in weeks; it did not matter what had happened nor how much pain Ron had caused to them.

_They were there, in each other's arms stronger than before._

"I missed you..." Hermione again, this time tongue-in-cheek but still with a sincere vein in her words.

Draco chuckled and kissed her again, his left hand under her jaw while his erection still trapped inside the sweatpants began to press against Hermione’s thigh.

Hermione moved her head back and smiled a little mischievous smile before biting his chin and moving down Draco’s neck where she left a trail of open-mouthed kisses, finding that vein that seemed to throb only for her, over the soft skin of his throat where she could feel Draco’s Adam's apple rise and fall, till her mouth stopped at his muscular chest.

Draco's right hand raised up to her bare left thigh, touching it with his open palm then moving his fingers in abstract touches that brought them closer and closer to her inner thigh and that made Hermione arch her back pressing her breasts against his naked chest.

After letting a groan escape from her parted lips, Hermione straighten her back and brought both hands to the sides of her shirt, pulling it up and taking it off with a quick move, throwing the shirt on the floor as she had done with Draco’s t-shirt.

Then never so certain of her movements despite the darkness, Hermione leaned forward so she could kiss Draco once again.

When Draco wrapped his arm around her waist Hermione’s turgid nipples slid against his chest creating a wonderful friction that made both of them groan with pleasure.

With his lips a breath away from Hermione’s Draco sighed and pulled her closer, the palms of both his hands on her naked back, one on her right hip and the other between her shoulder blades, helping her to lie down with her back on the couch.

Their lips met again in an intricate game of lips, tongues, and teeth; Draco’s hands seemed to rediscovered Hermione’s body in a playful and teasing way before cupping her right breast between his fingers, playing with the nipple with the palm of his hand.

Hermione arched her body under Draco's providing a much-needed friction for Draco's erection pressed against her stomach, wrapping a leg around Draco's hips to drew him closer, while her fingers pulled at the blond locks at the base of his neck.

Burning with desire, Hermione let her other hand move down to the waistband of Draco's sweatpants before covering his bulge with her full hand.

"Oh fuck..."

Draco's hips bucked, feeling Hermione's long fingers letting him go to sneak inside his sweatpants dangerously close to his erection.

"Babe…You're playing with fire...” Draco mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Hermione smile a cheeky smile as her fingers wrapped around his length over Draco’s boxer.

"Well…I can wait to get burned…” 

Hermione's fingertips skimmed the fabric of the boxer and just as she was going to worm her hand into the opening of his underwear, Draco distracted her by closing his lips around her left nipple.

Hermione arched her body under Draco's, rubbing against his length with her body and intent of getting rid of the annoying fabric of his sweatpants and boxer, Hermione moved both hands to his buttocks, creeping under his pants and grabbing Draco's buttocks.

Draco bit her nipple and sighed before his lips moved away from her breast and his body suddenly disentangled from her hold, catching Hermione by surprise.

Raising up on her elbows, Hermione stared into the darkness around her, trying to understand what was going on, but she could only hear muffled noises close to the end of the sofa before Draco's body lay down by her side again with only his boxers on.

"Much better...” Hermione whispered close to his ear, a smile in her voice while her fingers caressed the locks that she could feel close to Draco's ear.

Hermione heard Draco's amused laugh, before he bent his head to lay a loving kiss on her right shoulder.

"I got it all wrong..." Draco murmured in the quiet and dark room.

Hermione frowned and remained silent waiting for him to keep talking.

"I wanted to protect you...

After everything that had happened to you, I thought it was better if I give you some time, I wanted to help you come to terms with everything...Without putting too much pressure on you…

I saw your confusion, your doubts, but the last thing I wanted was to force you to do something you weren’t ready for or make you feel under pressure... Or even worse made you afraid of me.

“I put my needs or my desires aside and I was ready to wait for as long as you needed, until you would have been ready to start living our lives together again…as they were before...No. Better than they were before” Draco said, caressing her left side with his fingertips.

Hermione smiled a sad smile: once again he was trying to protect her, even though this time he had thought he had to protect her from himself.

Hermione moved her head and laid a sweet kiss on Draco's neck.

"How can you not know yet?

You are all I need to feel good. You and Prudence"

She heard him sighing again and his warm breath warmed her right cheek before Draco's hands moved to grip around her arms before the silence in the dark room was disturbed by a loud crack and her surprised gasp.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she realized they were in their bedroom, her back on the soft white duvet.

Just a moment later, the room was lit up dimly thanks to a lit candle floating a few inches over Draco's bedside table to the right side of the bed.

Draco was sitting on the bed, not far from Hermione, still holding his wand between the fingers of his hand.

"Things are getting pretty serious, Malfoy...” Hermione whispered with a hint of irony in her voice.

"More than you can imagine, Granger..."

With her gaze fixed on Draco's pale and muscular back, Hermione move slowly on her knees on their bed till she was behind him, wrapping one arm around Draco’s hips and laying a cheek on Draco's shoulder-blades to breath in the smell of his skin before laying a kiss on the perfect skin of his shoulder.

Draco looked over his right shoulder, meeting Hermione's amber eyes for a few moments before moving in her embrace to be face to face with her and smiled.

"I love you" Hermione whispered, holding his gaze while her fingers played absentmindedly with one of Draco's.

Hermione hadn't told him in weeks but despite the chaos of the past month, she never stopped loving him.

Hearing her words, Draco's eyes became almost liquid as if with that simple declaration, Hermione had opened a dam inside of him bringing out all the feelings that Draco had hidden behind an unflappable mask all of his life.

Hermione leaned and kissed him; a hand closed around Draco's left cheek.

Draco kissed her back immediately parting his lips and sliding the tip of his tongue on her lower lip.

Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, Hermione dragged him with her on the duvet and Draco moved to settle between her slightly open legs, his length over her underwear.

Without stopping kissing her, Draco moved his hands down her body stopping at the elastic of the boxers she was wearing; feeling the gentle touch of his hands, Hermione opened her eyes and staring back at Draco's, nodded without any hesitation.

Quickly Draco's hands slipped the boxers from her hips letting it slide down her legs, leaving her completely naked.

Draco tossed the boxers on the floor by the bed, moving down Hermione's body with his lips: he didn’t pay her breasts and belly too much attention, just sinking the tip of his tongue in her navel and biting a small flap of skin just above it, while his hands rested on Hermione's thighs, helping her to bend her knees and lay both feet on the duvet, before Hermione opened her legs a little exposing herself to his eyes without any shame or fear.

Laying down on his stomach on the duvet between her legs, Draco run up Hermione's leg with the open palm of his hand, slowly rising to her knee, his face leaning closer and closer to her sex touching with his nose the dark curls that covered her lips, making Hermione hold her breath.

Then, Draco moved his other hand to her folds, thumb and ring finger on each side of her lips before covering Hermione’s pussy with his mouth.

As soon as Draco's tongue touched her sex, Hermione's back jackknifed up from the duvet and a choked moan escaped from her lips.

Promptly, Draco placed a hand on her belly to control Hermione's movements, still focusing his full attention on that extremely sensitive part of her body with his tongue and his lips, tearing groans from her that soon turned into cries when Draco first added a finger then another one inside her folds, while the tip of his tongue was busy teasing her clitoris relentlessly.

Completely focused on the pleasure that had overwhelmed her, Hermione did not realize that she had sunk the fingers of one hand into Draco's hair, nor that she had pressed Draco's face between her legs until she opened her eyes and met Draco's gaze careful not to miss a single expression of her face.

Under Draco’s attentive eyes, Hermione felt the fire that had been concentrated in her lower belly become more intense taking control of her body and her mind.

_Her whole body was strained to reach that pleasure that was oh so close..._

But suddenly Draco's fingers slip away from her folds and then his lips were gone too, forcing her to free her fingers still tightly balled in Draco's hair and letting go a frustrated groan from her dry and parted lips.

When Hermione finally opened her eyes, she saw Draco sitting on his knees between her legs with a smug smile on his face, his lips and chin a little bit shiny because of her juices.

"Something’s wrong?” he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted frustratedly.

"What do you think?"

"Patience babe..." answered Draco, a satisfied look on his face.

Following her instincts, Hermione sat up settling on her knees as well, and move closer to Draco rubbing a cheek against his, smiling when she saw his eyelids close for a short moment.

Trying to play coy, Hermione kissed his right cheek and jaw not far from his left ear before her hand closed around Draco's left hand.

While Hermione’s eyes were fixed in Draco’s, Hermione brought his hand up to her face, looking quickly at his fingers, then she turned her head to leave a small kiss on his palm.

The smell of her juices filled her nostrils and Hermione smiled a small smile before closing her mouth around his wet fingers, immediately tasting herself on his fingertips.

Under her determined eyes, Draco licked his dry lips and closed his eyes for a very brief moment before returning to stare back at her.

Hermione leaned towards him and without any hesitation she slipped a hand into Draco's boxers wrapping her fingers around his cock.

A throaty groan slip out of his mouth, while the fingers of his left hand sunk into her brown locks, as if he needed an anchor with reality.

Hermione licked the fat tip of his thumb, while her hand inside his boxers mimicked the action of her mouth, stroking the bulbous head wet with precome with her thumb before sliding down his length and slightly tightening her grip to start moving her hand from top to bottom, doing the same thing to his finger covering it with her lips and licking it with her tongue.

"You... really...are…a...wicked… witch...” Draco moaned.

Hermione smiled naughtily, spreading a few drops of precome on his length before focusing once again on his fingertips and on his cockhead but all of the sudden, Draco grabbed her around her waist with both arms and made her fall with her back on the duvet.

Hermione cried a startled cry, suddenly finding herself trapped between the bed and Draco's strong body, who immediately sought her lips with his, as he frantically lowered his boxers and finally kicked them away.

Hermione lifted her knees, wrapping them around Draco's hips, and gripped her arms around his shoulders to draw Draco against her but Draco put an end to their kiss and shook his head returning to sit on his knees.

The next moment Draco took both her hands in his own and helped her sit up as well; then moving on his knees, Draco moved on the duvet until he was with his back against the pillows placed against the headboard of the bed, his long legs left open in front of him on the duvet.

Hermione met his icy-blue eyes and stared at him for a few moments feeling hesitant: it was the first time Draco asked her to take control; the other times she had always been more than happy to let Draco be in charge so that she could let herself go completely to the feelings and emotions of the moment.

"Don’t worry…Everything will be all right" Draco reassured her clearly seeing the self-doubt on her face.

The two lovers stared at each other for one more moment, until Hermione nodded and moved closer to Draco laying both hands on his shoulders and straddling him one leg by each side.

Draco put his arm around her hips, pulling her closer against his chest, before the fingers of his left hand moved upwards so as to move some curls away from her face and then smiled a sweet smile.

Hermione smiled as well with the same love, before lowering her head and laying a line of kisses along Draco's neck, while a man's hand moved along her bare back to her butt where he grabbed the firm skin of a butt cheek between his fingers.

Only then Hermione lifted herself on her knees and, after grabbing Draco's length in her hand and helped Draco until he was fully inside her.

The moment she felt Draco inside her, Hermione let go of a broken gasp, bending her head forward and laying her forehead to Draco's right shoulder as she listened to Draco's panting breath for a few moments. 

Hermione put both hands on the man's shoulders and felt Draco's hands rest on her butt; Hermione was still for a few seconds, adapting to the new position and letting her body get reacquainted with Draco’s after such a long time.

Then she began to move her hips.

_Up and down.. Slowly…_

Hermione was trying to control her breathing, feeling the embers of a fire in her stomach spreading inside her with every movement of the hips.

Hermione slid her hands from his shoulders down Draco's chest, leaving red lines on his white skin as in the silent room echoed the first moans of pleasure.

Draco's hands now on her hips gave a new rhythm to their thrusts, faster and harder aimed only to reach their pleasure.

Hermione leaned forward, sinking a hand into Draco's hair to lure him closer, searching for his mouth in a frantic and uncoordinated kiss, her breasts pressed against the man's chest.

Moving her lips a breath away from Draco's, Hermione arched her back and moved her hips faster, but the next moment Draco drew her closer again, cupping her face with his hands and staring at her eyes.

Although their bodies were shaking for the orgasm that was so close for both of them, the two lovers stopped their thrusts and stared at each other for a long moment.

Still staring at her with that intense and piercing gaze, Draco moved her hair away from her face and then kissed Hermione's lips with a sweet kiss.

"My love... my only love...” Draco whispered almost on her lips.

The reaction to those words was swift: Hermione's amber eyes filled with tears and pleasure overwhelmed her.

Without saying a word, Hermione kissed Draco again, expressing with that loving and passionate kiss how she felt for Draco and how important he had become in her life.

Draco put one hand between Hermione's shoulder blades and the other around her waist kissing her with the same passion and love, thrusting upwards against Hermione with deep and fast thrusts, quickly bringing both to the edge of pleasure.

Putting an end to the kiss, Draco put his lips in the hollow between Hermione's right shoulder and neck, leaving behind a trail of bites and hickeys, listening to Hermione's moans getting louder.

**_Then finally came the explosion._ **

Hermione felt her breath stuck in her throat, every muscle in her body tense, and at the same time it seemed like the universe exploded before her closed eyes in a thousand different colors, causing her to burn in a single burning flame.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Hermione clung her fingers into Draco's shoulders as a long series of incoherent words came out of her lips giving voice to her pleasure.

Supporting Hermione's shaking body with both arms, Draco focused on his own orgasm and, thrusting into her just one two three more times, Draco’s body tensed as well and once again his teeth sank into Hermione's right shoulder before he gave voice to his orgasm with a guttural groan.

With no bones left in her body, Hermione let herself fall against Draco's body, certain despite her mind clouded by sweet pleasure that Draco would hold her.

Neither of them knew how long they remained in that position, in the silence of the room illuminated by a single candle, but gradually Draco regained consciousness of himself and, slightly increasing his hold around Hermione's hips, slipped out to her, and helped her to lie down on the bed.

Hermione put her head on the pillow and distractedly watched Draco's actions, how he grabbed the duvet to covered their naked bodies before lying down next to her once again.

Hermione let a few moments go before moving closer Draco on his side of the bed curling up next to his body, her head resting on his right shoulder and an arm around his waist.

The silence was almost unreal, disturbed only by the rain that had not stopped falling, unaware of all that had happened inside the Malfoy House.

After a long moment Draco began to play with a brown lock with the index and middle finger of his left hand, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying that moment of peace following with a fingertips the veins in his left arm.

"A penny for your thoughts" Hermione suddenly asked in a whisper breaking the silence, saying the same words he had told her just a few hours ago.

Draco smiled and lowered his head slightly to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I was thinking about something" Draco said earnest.

Hermione moved to lay on her side, putting one elbow under her head and stared at him.

"About what? " she asked curious.

Draco shrugged.

"I was thinking... Will you marry me? "

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	24. All I ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well let's hear it… What did you expect coming here today? What did you expect from me?"   
> "I wanted you to choose me.  
> I wanted you to choose me and this baby forgetting the past once and for all.  
> You and I are expecting a baby and it is not right for them to pay the price of our past mistakes.  
> Do you think you can do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm back, just as I promised 😊😊  
> I hope every one of you is good,safe and sound and I want to THANK YOU for your patience during those months while I was missing and super busy with moving and exams.  
> This week I had the another uni exam and now, after a long long journey( with sweat, blood and many many tears) I am one exam away from my degree... 🎊🎉🎊🎉  
> Now, are you curious about Hermione's answer?   
> So, with no further ado, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always if you have any questions, you can leave me a comment and I'll be happy to clarify your doubts.
> 
> Love, Eva💕💕

_After Draco stopped talking, Hermione stared silent at his face for a few moments, an incredulous look on her face._

**_It had to be a joke._ **

_Surely she misheard his words... Draco hadn’t really just asked her to marry him!_

_In that long and increasingly embarrassed silence, Draco kept looking at her, clearly waiting for an answer._

_It was then that Hermione realized Draco was serious._

_Feeling all of the sudden nervous, Hermione sat up on the bed, heedless for the first time of her naked body, and stared back at him in disbelief while her brain muddle through a thousand questions._

**_It surely was a reaction to what had just happened..._ **

**_There was no other explanation._ **

**_How could she marry him when it wasn't_** **_even_** **_a month since signing_** **_her divorce?_**

**_What would_** **_people think?_**

_"Say something" Draco said, unable to stand that silence anymore._

_Hermione looked down at the white duvet over their bed and Draco could see_ _the_ _confused_ _expression on_ _her face._

_"I don't know what to say..._ _"_

_Hermione was sure that she loved Draco, perhaps more than she had ever loved Ron... but was ready to_ _marry him?_

**_Was it too early to start their life together?_ **

**_Was her love enough as foundation for their married life?_ **

_"Why don't you tell me what's going through your head right now? Maybe I can help you…" Draco_ _proposed sitting up as well and fixing the pillows behind his back to get more comfortable._

_Hermione sighed and ruffled_ _her_ _curls with a hand, trying to get her thoughts in order._

_"Right now I have so many thoughts in my mind..._ _"Hermione confessed._

_"Terrifying thoughts?”_ _Draco asked._

_Hermione immediately shook her head: she didn’t want Draco to get the idea that_ _the mere idea of_ _marrying him terrified her._

**_If anything, it was the opposite!_ **

_"No, of course not._ _.. I would love to say yes, I wish I_ _could..._ _" Hermione reassured him._

_"What’s stopping you?”_ _Draco asked her with a little smile bending the corners of his_ _lips._

_Hermione looked at Draco's eyes and lost herself in his icy-blue irises for a few moments, before_ _parting her lips._

_"Do you really want to marry me?_

_You want me forever and despite all the problems that will make our life difficult, because_ _it_ _seems that you and I can stay_ away _from problems..._ _" Hermione asked._

_Draco shrugged._

_"Do you think I'd ask_ _you_ _to marry me if I didn't really want_ _to?”_ _Draco asked back at her._

_"Don't you think we should wait? Maybe we could talk about marriage in a_ _year, when_ _we'd be more certain and Prudence will feel more comfortable with you...”_ _Hermione said, showing some of her insecurities._

_Draco shook his head_ _quickly._

_"Prudence has already accepted me._

_She did it the first week you came to live here... She doesn’t need any more time" Draco retorted before sighing slightly frustrated._

_"The problem here is not your daughter,_ _so_ _don't hide behind her!_

_If you're not sure of your feelings for me or you're not ready to marry me, just say it..." Draco added._

_Hermione frowned, then pulled away the duvet and stood up grabbing her dressing gown to quickly cover her naked body from Draco's eyes._

_"Is that what you think? Since I have doubts_ _about your proposal,_ _you think I don't love you?_

_Well, let me tell you something my dear Malfoy, you_ _still have a lot to learn about love!”_ _Hermione replied annoyed, turning her back to Draco, her hands on her hips in a battle-hardened pose._

_The next moment Hermione moved closer to the window,_ _raising a hand to the windowpanes to follow with her fingertips some raindrops falling outside, looking at the wet traces of condensation that her fingertips left on the cold glass._

**_She couldn’t accept his marriage proposal._ **

_Not yet…_

_She still had thousand of questions and a thousand more doubts about what their future will be._

_Their lives weren't perfect, not everything had been solved by Ron's conviction._

_The Weasley family soon might_ _try to meet_ _Prudence again,_ _and Hermione didn't_ _know what her decision would be if or when that moment_ _would come._

_And then there was the memory and the always present pain for their baby..._

_That pain that still kept her awake some nights, while her mind_ _dreamed about all the possible similarities_ _between her, Draco, and their child._

_But on one thing Draco was right:_ _Prudence would be happy to have him as her dad._

_The little girl loved him, she had become fond of Draco in such a short time that sometimes the relationship between Prudence and Draco made her jealous._

_It was so sweet and loving, so uncomplicated..._

**_And Draco loved her daughter, as if she were truly his._ **

_Whoever saw Draco and Prudence together would have believed them father and daughter for the love and_ _care_ _that_ _Draco had and shown to Prudence._

_"You haven't answered_ my _question yet..._ _"_

_Draco's voice_ _intruded in her thoughts,_ _making her turn around to look at him now sitting on the edge of their bed with his dark green_ _silk robe on, his naked feet touching_ _the cold parquet_.

_"Listen Draco...”_ _Hermione started._

_"You know, I think I've heard too many times why you think we shouldn't get married... So now_ _I think it's your turn_ _to listen to me while I tell you the reasons why we should do it.”_

_Hermione stared intrigued at him and without even realizing it smiled a small, amused smile, before_ _resting her back against the cold window, crossing her arms_ at _chest height._

_Draco's eyes stared back at her and after taking a deep breath, the man parted his lips._

_"You are the woman of my life._

_I've never thought about marriage, not even once with all the other women I've been with in the past and yet with you it's_ _easy to imagine a life together, a future in which this house will be full of children and maybe someday grandchildren... A future where you and I will keep fight over stupid bullshit, perhaps annoying our children, without anyone understanding that our bickering it’s just another foreplay, a way to_ _express_ _what we feel for each other._

_"Hermione, when I’m with you I'm not afraid of the future._

_You know how I feel about you even though I haven't had the courage to tell you yet...”_ _Draco added._

_Hermione felt the fingers of her right hand grip the sleeve of her dressing gown, hoping that Draco didn’t notice the reaction_ _at his words._

_"But I think that perhaps it is time for me to show you how I feel about you"_

_Hermione frowned._

_"What do you mean?" she asked and let your curiosity show in the tone of her voice._

_Draco stared at her face for a few moments in silence, before wetting his bottom lip and taking another deep breath._

_"If you’ll let me, I would like to_ _adopt Prudence" Draco revealed_ _with_ _a calm and firm voice._

_Those words left Hermione stunned._

**_Like any poker player he had kept an Ace up his sleeve._ **

_A little trick that he had hidden at the beginning of the game and that probably now would ensure him the victory._

_Even if she had not been completely shocked by that unexpected confession, Hermione would not have been able to replied, as she was too busy sorting the feelings of disbelief_ _and_ _uncertainty that_ _were stirring within herself._

_"Y-You want...”_ _Hermione faltered._

_Draco nodded, a serious expression in his face._

_"I want to... I'd like to adopt Prudence._

_I wish for everyone to know that she is my daughter._

_I want to be sure_ _that I can protect her always, that I can take care of her with the same rights_ as _you, and above all I never want to feel as helpless as I felt months ago ever again."_

_"Honey, you've been anything but helpless..._

_It's only because of you that Prudence is back_ _home with us" Hermione replied immediately._

_It was the first time that Hermione knew the feelings that had always been hidden behind the impenetrable mask Draco always wore: Draco was making her part of his fears, his feelings about Prudence’s abduction and_ _Hermione was sure that none of Draco's many lovers or former partners had ever_ _received his secrets like_ _her just now._

_Without even realizing it, her lips curved into a small hopeful smile as Hermione realized that everything Draco had said till now, from his marriage proposal to his desire to adopt Prudence, were all proofs of his love._

_"Maybe you are right… But if I had been more careful that_ _lousy waste of space of_ _your ex-husband would not have been_ _able_ _to_ _get so close to you or Prudence!”_ _Draco said full of resentment towards himself._

_Hermione walked_ _the short distance between them_ _and_ _hugged him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders burrowing the tip of her nose against Draco's neck, feeling_ _his forehead on her left shoulder and his_ _arms wrap around her hips._

_Hermione heard him exhaled noisily_ _and regain his self-control quickly, without putting an end to their embrace._

_"Stop torturing yourself..._ _Prudence and I have never been happier" Hermione whispered,_ _raising her lips close to his_ _right_ _ear._

_Draco nodded slowly._

_Only then, Hermione ended their embrace and sat on the edge of their bed next to him, looking closely at Draco's face._

_"Do you have any ideas already?_ ” s _he asked, taking him by surprise._

_This time it was Draco's turn to frown._

_"About what?" he asked, turning slightly to look at Hermione, his arms crossed at chest height._

_"About our wedding, obviously"_

_From the amused little smile that arched Draco's thin lips, Hermione knew that she had surprised him; probably Draco was convinced that he had to try harder to_ _convince her and overcome her resistance_ _to marriage._

_Still looking at her, Draco sank a hand into the pocket of his dressing gown and shrugged his shoulders in a move that was supposed to show all his nonchalance._

_"Oh, I get it! This is your mysterious and twisted way to tell me that you accept my_ _marriage proposal”_ _Draco asked once again hiding his_ _anxiety behind his mask._

_Hermione giggled and shook her head._

_"No, it's my way of telling you that I'm willing to consider you proposal... But only_ _if_ you _do it properly"_

_Draco chuckled._

_Once again they were against one another, ready to tease the other and engaging in a battle of nerves even for such an important matter._

_Draco_ _sighed and shook his head in a mocking unimpressed expression, trying at the same time to hide the smile that was fighting to stretch his thin lips._

_"Okay..._

_Hermione Granger will you marry me, Draco Malfoy, knowing that we will probably spend the rest of our lives_ _arguing?" Draco asked, now with a mischievous smile on his lips._

**_Which woman would say no to such a proposal?_ **

_Hermione smiled as well before nodding slowly, trying to control the wild beats of her heart, and hoping that her voice would come out clear and firm from her lips._

_"Alright…I will think about your proposal..._ _"_

_"HERMIONE! Come on!_ _"_

_From the serious look in Draco's eyes and the tension in the muscles of his shoulders and back, Hermione realized that it was_ _time to be serious._

_Draco wanted a real answer: never in his whole life, Draco had been so vulnerable with another person as he had been_ _that night with her and now he needed_ _a reassurance._

_He needed to know that_ _Hermione_ _loved him too and_ _that she was ready to spend the rest of their lives together._

_Hermione stared at him for a few moments in silence, her eyes lost in his icy-blue irises,_ _before leaning towards him and put her hand on his left cheek_ _stroking his cheekbone with her thumb._

_"Of course I want to marry you, Malfoy..."_

________________________________________

A bright light came in through the window, slightly dimmed by the heavy curtains.

Hermione tried to cling to her last few moments of sleep, moving her legs under the covers, but the contact of her body with the cold sheets woke her up with a shiver that run down her naked back.

Hermione blinked twice as her eyes focused on the window in the far corner of the room before closing her eyes again hiding her head under the duvet.

She had no idea what time it was, but it was definitely too early to start a new day.

Sheltered under that made-up darkness, Hermione tried to hide from the world and its responsibilities but after a few moments she opened her eyes again and moved her legs trying to warm up.

_Why was the room so cold?_

Only when her right arm slide against a naked breast, hardening a nipple, Hermione realized fully her nakedness and understood why she was so cold.

_Only a madwoman would sleep naked a few days before Christmas!_

She had slept naked most of the night, yet she had not felt the slightest chill... At least until Draco had been next to her.

Slowly, Hermione raised her head from her pillow and peeked out from under the covers moving her gaze around the room before putting all her strength on her right elbow to look for hints of Draco's whereabouts around the room, but neither his slippers nor his dressing gown were close to their bed.

_Where was he?_

Hermione sighed and fell back on the bed, her messy brown curls all over the pillow and the blankets around her body.

During those quiet moments, Hermione stared at the ceiling before looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table and in doing so, her eyes lay absentmindedly on her right hand, clasped around the blankets.

Every time her eyes saw her ring finger, Hermione felt bewildered.

She still had to get used to the sight of her engagement ring: a white gold ring, with a diamond and an emerald intertwined in the center of it.

Both stones were beautiful, giving a perfect refraction of the light and, contrary to what she had always thought about diamonds, were exceptionally light.

The noise of the door opening caught her attention diverting her eyes from her engagement ring; Draco appeared on the threshold, a tray floating in front of him where she could see two cups of tea, two plates of toast and a small plate with butter.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy" Draco greeted her as he walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind with his left hand.

Hermione smiled.

That was another thing she had yet to get used to: in all her life, she had never thought that things would change so radically that she and Draco would be one step away from marriage.

Hermione had had two weeks to get used to the idea of their upcoming marriage, and yet sometimes it still seemed unreal to her.

With just a few simple and right words, Draco had united their lives in a new promise, giving both of them hope for a better future.

**_Together_**.

Hermione was certain that many people would not understand their decision that most of the magical community would not accept their marriage, given the short interval that had occurred between Ron's conviction and the announcement of their engagement.

Obviously, gossip and rumors had already begun to spread among members of the community, but maybe for the first time in her life, Hermione didn't care about what people thought of her.

The only opinion that mattered was Prudence.

Luckily, her daughter had accepted the idea of their marriage without any problem, happy at the idea of been the flower girl during the ceremony and, above all, of wearing a beautiful pink dress.

Hermione looked at Draco as he walked towards the bed and sat down, sitting up with her back against the headboard, covering at the same time her naked body with the duvet.

"I'm not Mrs. Malfoy yet" Hermione said just to teasing him.

Draco smirked, letting the tray lay down gently between them and then sitting next to her on his side of the bed.

As Draco settled more comfortably over the blankets, Hermione leaned toward the bedside table where a white T-shirt had been abandoned the night before, grabbed it and put it, taking care to cover her breasts with the sheet.

"Mrs. Malfoy... Don’t you think it sounds marvelous? After all, it’s only ten days before our wedding.”

_Just ten more days..._

After his proposal, the only condition Hermione had put was for their marriage to be celebrated before the end of the year, a way to exorcise all the terrible experiences that had happened to them during the last months and to leave the past behind.

Moreover, Hermione had another reason to want the wedding to be celebrated before New Year’s Day, a personal one she had not confessed even to Draco: she had started that year in a small stinky apartment in Fulham, alone with Prudence, lonely and without any idea of Ron whereabouts, while all of London greeted cheerfully the new year.

_She wanted to ended it with an unforgettable memory..._

Draco moved an arm toward the tray and took his mug, drinking a long sip of tea.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I can still change my mind...” Hermione said still teasing him before taking a bite off her buttered toast.

Draco glanced at her trying to convey his annoyance, but Hermione laughed before he could answer.

"Relax Malfoy, I’m just kidding... "

Hermione had discovered pretty soon that it was better not to tease him on that subject: no one would believe that between the two of them it was Draco the most sensitive about marriage.

_Maybe for Draco it was as important as friendship..._

After their short banter, there was a long moment of silence in which they both focused on their breakfast and, Hermione's mind returned distractedly to the arrangements for the wedding: Pansy had offered to take care of the whole process, so as to lighten as much as possible the stress load for the bride and until then everything was proceeding smoothly.

Putting his mug back on the tray, Draco turned to Hermione and placed a small kiss on her left shoulder, covered by the fabric of the t-shirt, and then his lips climbed up to her neck, where he laid another kiss.

Hermione smiled, putting her mug on the tray as well.

"Now I see why you want to marry me..." she teased him with a gentle smile on her face. "You simply can't resist me"

Without moving his lips from her neck, Draco chuckled.

"You got me Granger... But if we are being completely honest, you're the one who can't get her hands of off me" Draco said back tongue-in-cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy... I am perfectly capable of controlling my instincts"

In contrast to her words, Hermione raised a hand and let her fingers sink into the blond hair at the base of his neck.

"Have you forgotten how many years I hid my longing and desire for you?" Draco asked before closing his lips around her left earlobe to bite it gently.

Hermione smiled again and turned her head over her shoulder to meet Draco's gaze.

"Is this a challenge, Malfoy?"

Draco's ice-blue eyes light up with a short mischievous light before his lips stretched into his Malfoy smirk.

"Come on, Granger... We both know you're a willing victim of my charm... You wouldn't last one day" Draco said to provoke her before softly kissing her jaw.

Hermione smirk just as mischievously as her hand raised on his chest, up to his collarbone while the fingers of her other hand gripped his hair tighter.

Although she would never give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud, Hermione knew he was right.

But she also knew the same was true for Draco.

Since the blackout, both Hermione and Draco seemed unable to withstand the electric tension between them every time they were alone in a room: normal everyday actions, such as watching TV before going to sleep or drying dishes together after dinner, had now became the spark to get the fire burning.

"Do you wanna bet?"

Draco laughed a short deep laugh, while an arm wrapped around her hips and drew her against his chest.

"Do you really wanna do this with me?"

Hermione nodded.

"I bet you can't resist me until our wedding night" she said, her eyes into her fiancée’s ice-blue eyes.

Draco looked back at her in silence for a few moments before his fingers moved upwards along her hip until he caressed her breast.

"Let’s hear it... What are the terms?" Draco asked curiously.

"No sex until our wedding night..." Hermione said.

"This is not a bet, this is torture..." Draco retorted promptly.

Hermione giggled as she sat astride him, one leg to each side and both arms around his broad shoulders.

"If it was an easy bet it wouldn't be funny, wouldn’t you think?" Hermione asked before nuzzling his cheek with the tip of her nose.

"Go on..." Draco told her, sliding his hands under her T-shirt, and then laying them on Hermione's naked back.

"No sex until our wedding night.

No Slytherin tricks to convince the other to give in" Hermione continued, arching her back when Draco's hands moved to close around her breasts.

"What is the prize for the winner?" Draco asked with a gruff voice.

Hermione caught his eyes and stared at him from under her eyelashes before her lips stretched out into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, it will be a night to remember…The winner will decide what will happen on our wedding night... It will have free rein for the whole night..." Hermione whispered against his lips, feeling ecstatic as Draco's eyes turned dark with lust thanks to her words.

Still staring at her, Draco swallowed.

"Will you let me do anything?" he asked against her lips.

Hermione laughed, thrusting her hips against Draco's, getting a little bit of friction against his growing erection, now restricted in the boxers.

"Who says I won't be the winner? Maybe you'll be the one doing whatever I want..." she whispered before teasing Draco's upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

In response to her words Draco exhaled noisily and, after increasing his grip around her hips, moved quickly flipping Hermione with her back against the duvet; the next moment Draco's body was covering her, his lips in the nook between Hermione's shoulder and neck left exposed by the t-shirt, while her long legs wrapped around Draco's hips.

"So Malfoy? What do you say? Do you wanna bet?"

"Get ready to lose Granger..."

_________________________________________

She was late.

_Daphne Greengrass was never late!_

And yet the first time she was late to an appointment was perhaps the most important one of her life.

She and Blaise had agreed to meet in a café, in a busy and crowded place to avoid furious fights that would not help their current situation.

Daphne had hoped to arrive early, sit at a table, make her order, and wait for him.

But a bout of nausea had caught her by surprise just before she left her house, and then it took her ten minutes to get herself together again.

Daphne crossed the street and in the distance saw the silhouette of " _Dominique_ _café”_ where she was supposed to meet Blaise.

It hadn't been a random choice: many years ago, during their engagement she and Blaise were always here, mostly on Sunday mornings; they used to have brunches at that café and after, like a couple of tourists they will go shopping or walking around the city.

It was their special place, unknown to all their friends and full of so many memories: it was there that one morning Blaise had told her that he loved her, the first time in his life he said those words to a woman.

Daphne had chosen that café to announce that she was pregnant the first time and Blaise, caught by surprise had dropped his cup of coffee, getting his pants wet and the table dirty.

The woman tried not to think about their last time here, the most painful memory and focused, instead, on the file that was in her bag: a new beginning.

Daphne knew Blaise enough to know that he would need proof, that he would want a visual confirmation in order to believe her words, so she had brought photos of her last ultrasound.

Their baby was fine, both of them were healthy and finally his father could know about them too.

Stopping in front of the café glass door, Daphne held out a hand grabbing the handle and got inside: Blaise was sitting at a table in corner, his gaze focused on his phone, probably busy reading the constant stream of emails connected to the newspaper and looked up only when he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to his table.

Daphne stood in front of him and smiled.

"Sorry I’m late!”

Blaise shook his head, moving a black curl away from his forehead with a finger, his gaze fixed on her face as she took off her coat and scarf and placed them on an empty chair between them.

"Don’t worry... I just got here" Blaise reassured her, avoiding meeting her gaze.

_He always does that when he’s lying._

Daphne smiled and sat down in front of Blaise, her bag on the ground not far from her feet.

"I ordered you an Earl Grey!" Blaise told her.

"Did you ask for biscuits?" Daphne asked, her nostrils invaded by the scent of cinnamon, sugar and vanilla that permeated the air, making her hungry.

Blaise shook his head.

"It’s fine, I'll ask the waiter when he brings our orders"

Although it was a cold day many of the tables and separate boots were occupied by couples and elderly people with children.

"You never eat out of meals" Blaise commented, bringing Daphne's attention back to him.

Daphne nodded.

"You're right, but this place has the best biscuits in London... Expect for the “ _Tea_ _Room_ ” in Camden Town, so I decided to give in to temptation."

_And my body is destined to change anyway in the next months, so why not indulge a little bit?_

"Are you making the rounds of all the bakeries in London?” Blaise asked surprised.

Daphne laughed happily, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"No, it's just that right now I have more free time... "

As soon as she found out she was pregnant, she decided to take a break from work until the end of her pregnancy, to prevent any stress from compromising the pregnancy.

The waiter approached their table and arranged the cup, a small teapot, and a milk jar in front of Daphne, and then put a cup of hot chocolate in front of Blaise.

"Could you bring us a selection of your biscuits?” Daphne asked the waiter with a friendly smile.

The boy nodded and left them alone, and only then did Daphne turn to Blaise, finding the man's gaze fixed on her face.

"What is it?"

"You tell me...” Blaise replied.

Blaise knew her all too well... It was obvious that he had noticed her strange behavior.

_It was time to tell him the truth._

"You're right, I have to tell you something" Daphne admitted, staring back at him.

Blaise laid both hands on the table and remained silent, waiting for her to talk.

“Something happened…” she began to say.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked immediately.

_What a strange question..._

The only thing Daphne hoped for was that Blaise wouldn't run away after knowing about the baby… everything else didn't matter.

"I'm pregnant" Daphne finally revealed after taking a deep breath.

The silence that followed her words was almost deafening.

Luckily, the waiter approached the table once again to put a plate full of biscuits not far from the milk jar, forcing Daphne to look away from Blaise's face to smile and thank the young man.

"Why... why are you telling me that?" Blaise asked after clearing his throat.

Instinctively, Daphne smiled, to hide how much those few words had hurt her.

"Because you are the father of this baby"

The surprised expression on Blaise's face almost made her laugh.

"It's been months since we slept together" Blaise replied, finding his voice again.

Daphne nodded.

"It’s true. Since that morning, before I left for Paris... "

There was no need to add anything else: Daphne knew from the serious expression on Blaise's face that he remembered that day.

"It's been months..." Blaise repeated frowning.

Daphne nodded again.

"You are right, but I couldn't give you another hope, not after what had happened to us, and then take it away abruptly... So I decided to wait to make sure that everything was fine"

"Did you think I wouldn’t survive the shock?"

Daphne shrugged.

"Maybe...

Or maybe I was afraid _I_ wouldn't.

All these months I kept living my life as if this baby weren’t here, almost forgetting their presence, trying not to get attached to them... I only started to let myself love them when a few weeks ago my gynecologist told me that they were healthy, and that I could stop worrying" she confessed honest.

"Why didn't you let me help you? Why didn’t you let me know?” Blaise asked, letting the irritation of having been deprived of those important first moments of the pregnancy shine through for the first time.

"If something had gone wrong you would have not forgiven me... And there are too many things you can't forgive me already" Daphne replied calm.

Blaise made to speak, but changed his mind, looking at his own cup, getting lost in his thoughts.

Daphne stared at him a few moments, accepting Blaise's silence taking a sip of her tea, and eating a biscuit before sighing frustrated.

"For god’s sake, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?” Blaise retorted in a sharp tone.

"Anything! I expect anything from you now..." Daphne responded in the same sharp tone, taking a second biscuit from the plate.

This time it was Blaise who vented his frustration with a loud groan before the fingers of his left hand began to play distractedly with the teaspoon placed next to his cup.

"Daphne... I don’t know if I'm ready for this baby" Blaise finally confessed avoiding the woman's eyes.

Daphne's incredulous eyes stare at the somber expression on his face: once again, Blaise had managed to exceed her worst expectations.

"I’m sorry, I know it is a horrible thing to say, but this took me by surprise... I need time to think about... "

Anger run through Daphne's veins, making her close her hands in fists: how could he do such a thing?

_How many people were given a second chance? A gift like that?_

_Why instead of being happy for that miracle, Blaise let himself be overcome by stupid and childish doubts?_

This time she would not allow him to play with her feelings and make fun of their child.

"No" Daphne said in a whisper, her head slightly bowed.

"What?” Blaise asked leaning over the table towards her.

Daphne shook her head, pulling a few strands of blonde hair away from her face, and stared coldly at Blaise, determined as a few other times in her life.

"You have to choose, now... I'm tired of waiting for you, to understand your doubts and to justify your insecurities.

It's time for you to understand _me_.

For years I have suffered your hatred, your resentment towards me and now that I ask you to do something for me, something that is important to both of you, for the umpteenth time when you are face to face with responsibilities you are scared shitless" Daphne told him through clenched teeth to prevent anyone around them to hearing her words.

"Well let's hear it… What did you expect coming here today? What did you expect from me?" Blaise asked slightly offended.

"I wanted you to choose me.

I wanted you to choose me and this baby forgetting the past once and for all.

You and I are expecting a baby and it is not right for them to pay the price of our past mistakes.

Do you think you can do that?"

Blaise sighed and rubbed his chin with one hand letting the silence fall for a long moment.

"What if I can’t do it? What if I really need more time?"

"I’m sorry, but I’m tired of waiting for you.

If you can’t decide now than we will go our own way: we will make a new life with someone else and we will just be friends.

It shouldn’t be so difficult for you to decide, Blaise.

And let’s be honest… If you wanted me, you would have already said so" Daphne said earnestly.

That pregnancy had opened her eyes: it had helped her to understand that her relationship with Blaise would probably never go back to what it used to be and that it was ridiculous to continue to try and make it happen as they had done so far.

_It was time to start a new chapter of her life..._

"Duffy... I'm sorry" Blaise murmured, his gaze into Daphne's eyes.

Daphne nodded and without further ado smiled a sad smile at Blaise's words; then she picked up her bag from the ground and stood up turning toward the chair next to her to get her coat and scarf.

"Can you take care of the bill, please?"

Without waiting for his answer Daphne turned, put on her coat, and walked quickly out the café.

Another thing she knew about Blaise was that after a fight he would never come after her to try to make her change her mind.

And she was right about this too.

___________________________________________________

_"Why you're sitting there like this,_

_Asked the Cat with the Hat_

_I know it's wet outside and the sun doesn't shine_

_But we have so many fun things to have fun with."_

Sitting side by side on the white couch in the living room, Draco and Prudence were busy reading " _The_ _Cat with the Hat",_ one of Dr. Seuss’ books that Prudence loved.

What Prudence loved the most was the huge red and white striped hat from which the cat was able to pull out the most unexpected things.

"I want one too!” she had said to her mother once.

Hermione was sitting at the table, listening to Draco's deep and soothing voice reading the book, busy wrapping the last Christmas presents before putting them under the tree.

The Malfoy family would be spending Christmas and Boxing Day with their Slytherin friends, the closest thing to a family that all of them had since the end of the Second Magic War.

"Do you think we went overboard with Pansy’s gift?" Hermione asked Draco, finishing to curl the red ribbon around the wrapped present.

Draco turned his head a little bit towards her and snickered amused.

"Trust me, when it comes to Pansy it's never too much" he reassured her.

Hermione took her wand and with a slight twist of her wrist made the present flow mid-air until it joined the others under the tree.

"Is it mine?” Prudence asked, looking at the blue and silver present floating mid-air.

Draco laughed and stroked her hair softly.

"Sorry darling, this one is not yours... but all the others are" Hermione said amusingly.

"I want to open my presents now!” Prudence said, turning to Draco and looking at him with puppy eyes.

Draco smiled and considered for a short moment the possibility of letting her open a present before Christmas: after all, how bad could it be if she opened one in advance?

"Don't you dare!” Hermione warned him with a firm voice immediately, certain of what was going through his head.

"Just one! Tomorrow she will have the guys’ presents too" Draco retorted.

"Come on love, you can’t always let Prudence have her way! I can’t always be the bad guy."

Prudence giggled and Draco made to retort, but just then Higgins knocked lightly on the open door of the living room, waiting on the doorstep.

"There is someone for Miss Granger" he announced.

Soon after, Higgins moved to the side to let the guest move closer: Ginny Potter, or perhaps Weasley, tense and embarrassed and clearly undecided whether to stay or run away, looked back at the two adults staring at her.

"Aunt Ginny!"

Quick as a lightning, Prudence got off the couch and run towards her aunt, ready to throw herself in her arms.

“Prudence!"

Draco's voice echoed firm and almost severe, as the little girl had heard only a few times since she and her mother had moved into Malfoy House, stopped her halfway, making her turn towards Draco staring at him with a curious look.

Following his instincts, Draco had stood up, ready to run towards Prudence and picking her up in his arms but his every move was prevented by Hermione's voice.

“Prudence, honey, why don't you go to the kitchen with Higgins? I'm sure Mrs. Lady needs help with the Christmas cookies" Hermione said, a gentle smile accompanying her words.

Prudence looked at her aunt, then quickly back at her mother and finally at Draco: perhaps it was the anxiety she saw in her parents' eyes, but eventually after one last tense moment the little girl nodded and walked to Higgins, who took her hand and walked out of the living room with her.

"I'm help Mrs. Lady making cookies!!" Prudence said happy before walking out of the living room.

It may have been an exaggerated reaction to get Prudence out of the room as soon as possible out of Ginny’s reach, but Draco had reacted instinctively.

The last time Ginny Weasley was in their house, Prudence had been taken away with all the terrible consequences that had come from that action.

Although Ron was now at Azkaban, Potter was still waiting for his hearing in Court and Draco would not make the same mistake again.

"Hello Ginny..."

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione, whose voice had resonated in the silent living room, and smiled a tiny shy smile that twisted her taut facial muscles.

Hermione turned to Draco and as soon as he understood the silent question he could read in her eyes Draco shook his head vehemently.

"Not a chance Granger! Don't even think about it!” Draco replied in a firm voice.

"Please..."

"Hermione do you really believe that I'm going to make the same mistake twice?” Draco asked irritated.

Hermione sighed, before turning back to Ginny nodding and inviting her to sit on the couch, while Draco walked to the fireplace where he stood a little distance by the two women.

"I know that maybe I'm one of the last people you'd like to see after everything that happened, but I felt the need to come here…” Ginny began in a trembling voice.

Hermione sat in an armchair in front of the sofa, feeling Draco's presence not far from her.

Ginny's gaze, which until then had remained fixed on her limp hands in her lap, rose and looked for Hermione’s eyes.

"I came to apologize" Ginny said.

"Maybe for you and Draco may seem empty words, but I felt the need to apologize for everything that happened... for what I unknowingly helped to occurred" Ginny continued with a voice full of tears.

Looking at the woman's face, Hermione realized that Ginny had changed a lot since the last time she had seen her two months earlier: her face seemed somewhat greyer and older, her eyes were sad and she had definitely lost weight.

"I had no idea what they were plotting... Please, Hermione, you have to believe me.

When I came here that day, I really believed that getting Prudence to attend Mom's birthday would be a good thing for the whole family, a way to try to get the past behind us.

But they use me…I was nothing but a pawn in their plan" Ginny murmured sad and resentful.

During those last two months for the first time, Ginny had understood how Hermione had felt all those years during her marriage with Ron: she knew now what it was like to feel betrayed and unable to put her trust in her husband, the man with whom she had chosen to spend the rest of her life.

**_The man she thought was the love of her life._ **

**_The man she had thought will never deceived her or hurt her like that._ **

And despite everything Hermione had gone through because of Ron and Harry, Hermione felt sad for Ginny: she never imagined that the great love between Harry and Ginny, a love capable of surviving even the Second War and Voldemort, would die because of lies and deception.

"What happened to Harry?” Hermione asked incapable of keeping in check her curiosity.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders in a careless move.

"We decided... I decided it would be better for our relationship if we took a break.

He moved to Grimmuald Place while we try to figure out what to do with our marriage…But I think there’s nothing any of us can do…It’s over." Ginny said without meeting her eyes, as if she were ashamed of the failure of her marriage.

A few moments and silent tears began to fall down Ginny's cheeks, proof of the pain that the woman felt for everything that had happened so suddenly in the last two months.

Not knowing what to do nor if Ginny would accept a comforting hug or a soothing word, Hermione held back for a few moments before sitting on the couch not far from the woman.

Embarrassed, Ginny wiped away the tears with the back of her right hand while continuing to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"It’s been weeks since the last time I have been able to sleep all night… I can’t stop thinking about what might have happened if you didn’t found Prue...

How could they do such a thing?

How could they even come up with such a plan?" Ginny said without addressing anyone in particular.

"Ginny..." Hermione started.

Finally Ginny met Hermione's eyes, allowing the brunette to read all the pain and guilt she felt for her role in Ron and Harry's conspiracy and for the consequences the two men's plan had on all of their lives.

"They destroyed everything Hermione...

Everything that was sacred in our lives... Love, friendship, my relationship with Ron..." Ginny said in a tearful voice. "How could they do such a thing? To me? To you? To us that have always stood by them in spite of everything?"

Unable to hold back faced with Ginny's pain, Hermione moved closer to her on the sofa and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling Ginny against her body, letting her vent her emotions.

Instinctively, Ginny clung her fingers into the sleeve of the shirt Hermione was wearing and hid her face in Hermione's left shoulder, starting to cry again.

With her questions, Ginny had unknowingly expressed the doubts that had been tormenting Hermione's mind for weeks: how had Harry and Ron acted behind their backs like that, plotting against her and using Ginny as a pawn in their game, without stopping for a moment to think about the consequences their behavior would have on their relationships?

With few awful but conscious choices, the two men had annihilated years of friendship, a great love story and a marriage.

**_Is it possible that it was all expendable in order to carry on their revenge?_ **

After a long moment, Ginny raised her head and filled with shame, wiped her cheeks again, before smiling an embarrassed smile at Hermione.

"Sorry... I promise I didn't come here to make a scene."

Hermione shook her head and tried to regain control of her own emotions.

"You don't have to apologize...

I want to be honest with you: there was a moment during Prudence's abduction that I really thought you were conspiring with them too" Hermione said sincere.

At those words, Ginny lowered her gaze feeling mortified.

"But soon I realized I was wrong.

You're a mother too, and you would never have let them put my girl's life in danger.

You were with me during the years of my marriage to your brother, so you know everything I went through with Ron" Hermione said in a calm voice.

Ginny nodded, returning to meet Hermione's look.

"I have my faults too.

Even before we became sisters-in law, we were best friends for years, but since the beginning of my relationship with Draco I neglected our friendship, because I felt the need to start anew and leave everything that had happened with Ron behind.

But in doing so, I left you behind, too.

I hope that with time you can forgive me..." Hermione concluded sincerely sorry.

Ginny hurried to shake her head, taking in her hands the one closer to her.

"Of course, Herm! I already did.”

“I understand why you did that... I probably would have done the same thing in your place... You may have thought I shared the same opinions as Harry or Ron, and that's why you preferred to keep me at a distance... But I assure you that's not the case!

You are right: before what happened with Prudence, I felt sad that you forgot about so quickly but I know you and I know that soon or later you would have call me to try and mend our friendship" Ginny added quickly.

Hermione smiled a reassuring smile before nodding in response to the redhead's words.

"How are things with the rest of the family?” Hermione asked sincerely worried.

Ginny sighed and raised her hand to put a few red locks behind her left ear.

"As you can imagine... "

Hermione waited while Ginny sighed again and met her gaze, before shrugging her shoulders.

"My mother is devastated.

She can't reconcile the image of Ron she has in her mind with the gambler and the man who committed all those actions.

He's still a hero in her eyes" Ginny commented.

Hermione's heart filled with sadness at those words: she would do anything to avoid such pain to Mrs. Weasley, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do to change their reality.

"Besides, my parents don't want to accept my decision... they believe that the situation between Harry and me is temporary, just a phase...

They are convinced that our problems can be solved with a few weeks apart: after all, they have been married for almost forty years and are still together.

What they don’t understand is that even after all this time and everything they went though they still love each other… And I honestly think I can’t keep loving him after what he did.”

Hermione nodded and took her hand squeezing it quickly to make her feel her support, knowing that no words will help or comport Ginny right now.

“And if this was not enough, my parents decided, without asking my opinion, to invite Harry for Christmas at the Burrow like nothing happened so that we could make up!” Ginny added venting her frustration.

Hermione smiled at perfect description of her former in-laws and then looked up at Draco for the first time since Ginny had started talking, finding the man still standing by the fireplace with his arms folded at chest height, asking him another silent question.

In response, Draco stare back at her and sighed.

"I’m fine with that, but I won’t be the one telling Pansy about it... "

Hermione giggled and looked back at Ginny.

_She would find a way to thank the man later._

"Listen Ginny, why don't you and the kids come here for Christmas?” Hermione asked with a smile, putting her hand on the woman's right knee.

An incredulous look came on Ginny's face as she stared at Hermione for a few seconds, before turning to look at Draco for a short peek then turning back to stare at Hermione's face.

"Are you kidding?” Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, making her soft curls sway around her face.

"Not at all! You just said your parents want to impose Harry's presence on you even though you don't want to see him. At Christmas!

So the only solution is not to show up at the Burrow" Hermione said.

"If the presence of Draco's friends doesn’t scare you, Draco and I will be happy if you and the kids will join us for Christmas and Boxing Day" she added, a sweet smile curving her lips.

Ginny remained silent, before turning again to look at Draco, silently asking for a confirmation of Hermione's words.

In response, Draco merely nodded.

"Are you sure?” Ginny asked again clearly still shocked by their invitation.

Hermione took both of the woman's hands in hers.

“Listen Gin, what you said before is true: before we were sister-in-law we were friends and with their actions your brother and Harry destroyed everything.

I did too: I was too careless with our friendship…And I think it's time to rebuild our connection.

Also you need time to find out who you really are out of the cumbersome shadow of Harry Potter and your brother.

Think of my invitation as an opportunity, a chance to start from zero" Hermione said with certainty.

Ginny pressed her lips against one another, trying to hold back the tears that were pressing at the corners of her eyes.

"Come on…What else can I say to convince you?” Hermione asked smiling at her.

Ginny let go a short and wet laugh.

"You've already convinced me."

Hermione smiled happy and hugged Ginny.

Their embrace was interrupted by noisy steps that quickly got closer to the living room and a few moments later Blaise appeared on the doorstep, the handles of a gym bag clutched in his right hand.

Blaise glanced distractedly at the woman sitting next to Hermione and to his confused mind seemed a familiar face, but Draco's voice made him look away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to someone" Blaise said, dropping his bag on the floor next to the door.

"And you need your pajamas to chat?” Draco asked sarcastically.

"How long will you stay this time Blaise?” Hermione butted in looking between the gym bag and Blaise.

"At least until the wedding" Blaise answered promptly.

Hermione nodded: she would ask Higgins to put Blaise's belongings in the guest room he usually slept in.

"I'd better go...” Ginny said, bringing Hermione's attention to her.

The two women stood up from the couch and hugged each other one last time.

"I'll call you tomorrow to give you all the details."

Ginny nodded and before leaving the room walked to stand in front of Draco, her left hand outstretched in front of her.

"Thank you for your invitation.”

Draco held out his hand and shook Ginny's, without taking his gaze off her face.

"I really appreciated your words.

They were of great comfort to Hermione" Draco said sincere.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione shushed him and shook her head.

Ginny nodded, taking her hand back then turned around staring for a few moments at Hermione standing not far from the door of the living room.

Ginny took a couple of steps towards the door and almost without realizing it, her eyes met Blaise's, who even in his confused state of mind stared back at her for a moment that seemed endless to both of them before Ginny moved her eyes back to Hermione and followed her into the corridor that would lead them to the front door.

**_A thousand changes set in motion by one look..._ **

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


End file.
